Cat Returns II: Looking To The Past
by purplerose69
Summary: When Haru returns to the Cat Kingdom, her trip is cut short in the most unexpected of ways - What if this is the last time she ever gets to see the Baron again? Just when she thinks all is lost, a small whisper in the right direction just might put her heart on the right path..
1. Chapter 1

**Haru's Return to the Cat Kingdom & The Baron's Past**

* * *

 _ **Contents:  
Part 1: Haru's Return**_

 _ **Part 2: The Old Woman's Gift**  
_

* * *

 _ **Part 1:  
**_ _ **Haru's Return**_

Chapter 1: The Ambiguous Note

Haru felt a large sigh escape her lips on her way home from school. She'd fallen asleep in the library studying for finals again. And she'd barely gotten through the first unit this time.

It was her last year of high school now, and although she had been studying for entrance exams, she had no clue what she wanted to do the following year.  
Hiromi would probably end up getting a scholarship for Lacrosse, the way she talked about how she'd been playing at her games lately. She would probably use it so she could go to University to become a social worker or something. Plus she'd actually ended up dating her crush, Tsuge, and they way things were heading with them they'd probably end up getting married.

She sighed again.

Why couldn't things have gone as smoothly as they had after, well, after her encounter in the cat world? She had been so full of confidence back then…a feeling of potential of things getting better. She needed that again…but she just couldn't stir it up.

She had no plans for her life, and no boyfriend. Machida and her had dated for a short while, but it didn't last long. It just wasn't…right. He was cool, and nice, but…she couldn't put her finger on it. They'd remained friends, but it just hadn't been as great as she thought. Ever since she'd returned from the Cat Kingdom, Machida just didn't seem as cool anymore. It had all become kind of mundane...

Maybe she needed to get out of this town… _if_ she ever figured out what she wanted to do with her life.

She needed a good knock in the head. A fortune cookie with some profound and inspirational goo-ga that just might spring some inspiration and change into her life. Studying had become mind numbing, and nothing at school interested her. With graduation and prom closing in she had no date, and no clue of what she'd do after she got that diploma.

She just needed a bit of guidance. She wanted something new in her life. She was happy. It wasn't that she was depressed particularly…but there was something missing. Maybe, while she _had_ been content and sure of herself, the world had decided to come in and catch up to her. The glass was half full…but there was still another half missing you know?

Was it that she needed adventure? Difference? And what occupation out of high school could give her that? What path was she supposed to take to become who she'd meant to be?

She felt her stomach gurgle, and rather loud at that. She'd skipped out on dinner today for a long nap at the library. She needed a snack. It was likely her mother didn't have much food in the house, considering she was always so busy. She _was_ close to the shop where she'd always gotten those fish snacks. It was both a classic and a favourite, so it would have to work well enough.

Lately she'd seen an ash-grey tabby cat hanging around there. It hadn't been the first time she'd come here for an after school snack. Although she never heard it speak, she always gave it one or two of her fish. He reminded her of Yuki, only he never begged really like she did…the tabby was kind of a shy cat.

She wondered how Yuki was doing. Probably living a glamorous and happy life beside Prince Lune. By now she was probably Queen. She wondered why all cats didn't live there? Well she kind of understood why… the old Cat King had been quite a force to reckon with. He couldn't have been pleasant to have been ruled by.

She exited the shop with her snacks in hand, and sat on a bench outside. She didn't see the grey tabby this time. She really shouldn't have her mind on cats again anyway. She was _Haru_. Not Haru the _Cat_. She just wanted the _Haru-_ Haru to figure out where she belonged in this world. But she couldn't help thinking, that with all of her close friends with boyfriends and dates for prom that she'd end up some crotchety old woman on her own. She pictured the image in her mind, and scowled at the thought.

She sighed again, crunching down on the cracker, the sound bringing her back to the world around her. She found herself looking at the tabby, who seemed, strangely not to notice her this time. It had a strange look on it's face, focused on the road ahead of it.

"Tabby!" She said, getting up. Was that the best name she could come up with? "Do you want a snack?"

The cat looked at her and she noticed it had a small piece of paper in it's mouth. Strangely it seemed hesitant to come near her this time.

"I'll eat them myself you know…" She said warning the cat. She didn't want to entrap it, but she was a bit lonely. "God knows I'm hungry enough for it..." She put one on the ground and the cat came in closer. Hesitantly it dropped the paper in it's mouth and began eating the snack.

Haru wondered what the paper was. Just a wrapper of something maybe? She took it between her finger and thumb delicately, in a hush attempt to sneak it away. However the cat suddenly had the other side of it in it's mouth, in an attempt to remove it from her grasp.

"Hey! What's that for!?" She said, tugging on it.

The cat countered, and with more force than she'd thought it had! It ripped the paper in two and went off with the half it still had managed to keep.

Haru stood there dumbfounded as the tabby ran off rather quickly around the corner. She looked at the paper in her hands. Strange symbols…kind of like the ones on the scroll the Cat King had given her to present her "gifts". But it was ripped in half now so it was only partially readable. A cat with a crown…and X mark… a clock…and half of…something…

She decidedly ran around the corner to see if she could get a glimpse of the tabby or where it went. Instead she saw a mostly empty street, covered with the shadows of a gradually lowering sun.

She sighed and walked down the main street, looking at the page. She absently put her bag and paper down at a nearby table, as she pulled out a chair to sit on.

" _Hey, hold it missy, don't sit on me again! Just because you like to call me fat doesn't make me a throw pillow!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Eager Return

"Moota!" Haru exclaimed both happy and surprised.

" _Mu_ - _ta_. After all this time, you couldn't just say it right once?" He groaned, getting onto his paws and stretching.

" _Mu-ta_ , I need you to look at this. I snatched it from a grey Tabby I'd been feeding lately. But today something was off…its definitely a cat coded message, but he has the other half...so I can't really tell what it means?"

"Ugh…follow me…"

Haru felt a rush come over herself, following Muta again through the alleyways. She'd never quite remembered how to get to the Bureau. It was almost like it required Muta to bring you to it.

She questioned whether she'd see Baron again under these circumstances. She remembered him fondly, always gracious and protective of her. Whether it had just been a job requirement or not, she adored the Baron's kind and cool nature. She moved into the circle of small buildings, as Muta sat on the bench outside of the Bureau.

"Pass it over chicky. Oh by the way, did you grow out your hair again?" Muta asked, raising a brow.

Haru looked up to her hair. She'd grown it since she cut it last after she returned from the Cat Kingdom. She remembered the liberating feeling she'd had back then. She'd been so sure of herself then, living her life sure and certain like the Baron. She'd been trying to believe in herself, because …well the Baron made her happy, and modelling her life that way made her feel sure of herself. I mean she'd never intended to date Machida. She would have been content back then without a relationship. It had felt like some kind of high she'd been on. She'd embraced the Baron's way of thinking, because it reminded her of him. And because frankly he'd been right; when you were sure of yourself things fell into place. For a while she was happy like that. But then it seemed she lost sight of that in the hectic world of her own. Maybe whatever this turned into would help bring that back.

"I did…I think longer hair looks a little more adult on me now. Don't you think?" She liked the way it sat in her ponytail, longer down her back just to her shoulder bones. She was an inch taller now too, and she'd stopped looking like a boy…well she had a few more curves. But it's not like any of it mattered...

"It's fine." He said, staring at the paper. "I don't like where this is going…" He looked at it harder. He took his other paw and tapped on the Bureau window. "Do your thing and wake up again Angel Eyes, got an issue for the Bureau you need to handle."

Haru took a step back and then recalled the way the sun had set the last time the Baron awoke. She watched it happen before her eyes, the bright light, the glint in Baron's eyes, and a sunset that could blind you.

She anxiously watched as the Baron stepped foot out of his home, and approached the pair.

"Haru, how lovely to see you again. It's been a while has it not?"

"Oh just two years and fifteen days." She said before she covered her mouth. Had she really revealed that she counted to him?

"More precisely two years, fourteen days, if you do not consider the day we spent together as part of the time spent away." The baron said.

Haru's eyes widened slightly. He counted too? Or was that just part of his polite charm? "I-I- I guess your right."

"Well I'm glad you two are all comfy cozy with seeing eachother again, but I'm afraid we might have another catnapping situation on our hands…or worse an assassination of sorts…"

"I dare say…" Baron's face went solemn as he walked to Muta and took the page from his outstretched paw.

"What does it mean? I got the cat in a crown…and X…"

"It more or less translates to: We will get rid of the royal at…I'd say the image is of a eight o'clock clock…and the rest is unclear…however one could speculate that the X, signifying "x"-ing one out, might entail either of the speculations that Muta made. The only royals we know of are King Lune and Queen Yuki."

"Oh so they did get married! I'm so sad I wasn't there for it." Haru said. "Weddings are always so beautiful and romantic."

"Neither was I. We were invited though." Muta said rather lamely. Haru suspected he didn't care that much.

"I'm afraid we had a few minor cases over the years which kept us preoccupied." The Baron admitted.

"You got Muta to accompany you on them?" Haru looked surpriced.

"He always drags me into it." Muta gave a peeved look to the side.

"At the promise of angel food cake it doesn't take much." The Baron smiled.

"Oh what? Now are you finding a round about way of calling me fat too? I like to eat okay?" He crossed his arms.

"Ah, ah my friend. Only telling the truth in the matter." Baron said calmly. "All the same, this does entail the need to inform the King and Queen quite urgently. Tell me Haru, do you know the name of the cat you saw?"

"I never spoke to the tabby...It's been a while since cats talked to me. I just gave him my scraps of my fish crackers every once in a while. He seemed timid…and today even skittish."

"Maybe he was pressured into it." The Baron deduced. "Even passing a message of such a crime would be a crime in itself, and therefore punishable."

"Yea, but Baron, I mean look, there's going to be a million tabbies in the Cat Kingdom. It's going to be hard to identify him." Muta said. "Too much work for me. I'm not interrogating the whole kingdom…"

Haru looked to Muta, and then to Baron who seemed hard in thought about it. It occurred to her they hadn't considered bringing her with them. "Then I'll have to go too. I can identify him!"

"Are you certain Haru? There is always the chance you could not return…it was a difficult feat last time."

"I'm sure Yuki…I mean Queen Yuki will provide a way much easier than the Old King did. Plus, you need me to come! And Yuki and Lune saved me from my fate by helping me stand up for myself. I can't let something bad happen to them. Plus, it's not going to take away from my studying. Like you said, time moves differently, and for that matter it doesn't really matter much…because I …uhm…well I'm in no rush for post-secondary anyway so-"

"You shan't sacrifice your academics for this mission Haru." The Baron persisted.

"It's fine, I studied all evening today." She smiled, and tried to sell the fib.

"I guess if that _is_ true…plus I'd hate to think what would happen if the Tabby identified you to the culprit as the one who intercepted the message while Muta and I are in the Cat world. At least if you come with us we can keep you safe should the circumstances come to that." The Baron thought aloud, his hand over his mouth, thumb on his chin. "But should it become too dangerous, and returning is safer, I'll have to make sure Muta escorts you back."

"Why me?" Muta asked.

"Because you are twice her size, and could probably restraint her with one arm at that size. I also suspect I might be more well equipped for hunting out a catnapper or assassinator amongst the King's men." Baron said. "You'd only have to lift her over your shoulder should it be required."

"Why must you force me to leave anyway?" Haru looked uneased.

"Because I know that your heart will wish to stay for the betterment of others, even if it is not in _your_ best intentions."

"Thank you…I think?" Haru wondered if it was a compliment or not. "But how will we get there?"

"Simple. I'm a cat. If I want to I can open a portal to the place if I really tried."

"Why didn't you do that before?" Haru asked surprised by Muta's response.

"Because I wasn't really a member of the Kingdom then, you know being the whole feared legendary cat and what not. But the new King seems to be a little nicer about the whole situation." He shrugged. "I've more or less been excused."

"Muta, you consumed a lake." The Baron reminded cynically.

"So what? It's a talent. I'm not ashamed. And if you want me to let you guys into the Cat Kingdom, I'd suggest you stay on my good side." Muta stretched and got off the chair. "Give me some Catnip and water. Catnip tea will work."

"I shall see if I have some." The Baron went inside the house.

"So, what's the reason you really want to go? I figured you'd hated the Cat Kingdom after last time." Muta asked Haru with a raised brow.

"I…I just want to go. I want to make sure they're safe."

"Nah, I can tell you got another reason too. Maybe it was those sparkly eyes you got when you saw the Baron."

"Sparkly eyes? Mine? No my eyes are just brown. And I just need a break from my own life okay?"

"I didn't mean literally…" Muta sighed at the girl's naivety. "And whatever, don't expect me to kill myself trying to get you out of any messes this time."

"Here you go Muta." The Baron returned with a bowl of Catnip grinded into water.

"Puuurfect. God that stuff gets me." He sniffed it. He stuck his paw in and wiped it on the ground in the outline of a cat's face and ears. He turned to them, licking his paw. "Get ready. I'm not doing this twice."

"What do we do?" Haru stared blankly at the outline on the ground.

"Just hold on to me the moment you jump in."

"Wait, what? Really? How?" Haru blushed wondering how she could hold onto the Baron who currently was really small, or how she…or he meant to hold onto her.

"Alright then." Muta shrugged and placed his paw print of cat nip in the centre and suddenly there was a portal pulling them downwards.

"Jump!" The Baron declaired suddenly as they all jumped forward.

"Wait -!" Haru jumped in, as she scrunched her face, unsure of where they would land, as they fell through into the sky.

"Haru!"

She opened her eyes, and noticed the Baron and Muuta were beside her, realizing she was now they're size. Suddenly she looked down and realized height to which she was falling.

"AAAGHHH!" She started to flail around. "Get me down!"

"Tell the spastic girl to _calm_ down." Muta said, his arms spread out.

"How can I not Muta?! We're falling? We're going to splat! Why does it always end this way?" She said worried.

"Yea but cats always fall on their feet. I'm not too concerned. Nine lives, I'm perfectly fine." Muta shrugged in the air.

"MOOOOTA IM NOT A CAT!" She cried, covering her eyes with her hands.

"You'll be fine Haru."

Haru blinked for a moment and felt a hand on her waist. She turned and saw the Baron was holding her tightly to his side. Her eyes met his and she blushed. "I-I-"

"I may not be entirely all cat, but I'm made in the image of one so I can suggest if I can at least soften your fall a bit, surely Muta will."

"ANOTHER COMMENT? Is it because I'm FAT? Tell me Baron , I think Haru is rubbing off on you too much!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Cowardly Tiggus

Haru couldn't help but laugh at Muta's angery outburst, his fur in the wind made him look like an oversized marshmellow. She felt the Baron's chuckle against her side as well.

"We shall be landing soon and-" Baron paused. He looked to Haru. "Why, Haru, you're turning into a cat again…"

"What? I am?" She looked to her nose, which surprisingly had become slightly more feline.

"I'd say someone _wants_ to be a cat for a certain reason or another…" Muta said giving her a lame look.

"Well I do guess if you want to land on your feet, it would be better as a Cat. I just hope you remember yourself Haru." The Baron said. She nodded.

Muta muttered to himself. " _They both don't get it do they…_ "

"Brace yourselves!" The Baron called out.

Suddenly the pair came to the ground in a hard thump, the Baron tucking Haru's head into his chest to prevent injury. They came to a rolling hault, just before Muta yelled.

"INCOMING!" Muta exclaimed, as suddenly Muta rolled down the hill the'yd landed on like a Moon shaped fur ball.

The Baron quickly rolled the pair over to the side once more, his body above hers protecting her incase Muta had too made an accidental right turn.

"Agh!" Muta said as he came to as top sitting on his back paws, rather upright. "I'm never doing that again!" He brushed the cat tails and grass from his fur.

Haru just looked up silently at the Baron who was still just over her. What was she feeling around him? Being this close…her heart fluttered slightly. He smelled like his home had at the Bureau, warm, like a fire, but with a slight scent of a spice. She caught herself pondering this and looked to the side hide her blush

"Ahem…" The Baron said, as he got up moving off of Haru. "I thought you said you would land on your feet Muta?" He brushed himself off, although, somehow he had managed to not get a speck of dirt on himself.

"I did. I just rolled from... impact." He said getting on his hind legs.

"Are you okay Haru?" The Baron put out his hand for her. She took it and got off the ground.

"I am. Thanks." She said.

"Well then lets get this over with. " Muta said heading them off towards the castle.

As they arrived, Natoru opened the doors to the castle, and with a large smile he welcomed them.

"The illusive Haru has returned! Should I let the King know?"

"If you're referring to King Lune, you may make our prescence extremely known. It's quite pertinent you do actually." The Baron spoke out directing the attention to him.

"And the awesomely cool Baron as well?" He looked up to Muta. " _And_ the infamous fat cat! Then what message shall I give them?"

"It's rather a message we would like to disclose personally. I'm sure, as long as they're not busy, the royal couple would do well to hear us out." The Baron said as elequintly as he could.

"Right away then! Come in! Come in!" Natoru motioned them inwards with his paw and scroll. "You wait right here and I'll get them for you!"

The three of them gradually walked to the large hall where the old King had set up the celebration for Haru and Lune's marriage.

"I do hope we haven't come at a poor time." The Baron said.

"In stead of what? A good time? Oh yes, I just wondered if it was a good time to let you know someone might be on the hunt to catnap you…and if you're really lucky it could even be an assassin-" Muta rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"An assassination? Of whom?"

The threesome turned to see King Lune, with Natoru.

"Quite frankly we fear it maybe one intended for you or your Queen." The Baron bowed slightly and handed the torn page over.

King Lune took the page and read it over. "It is ripped…"

"I found it. A Tabby cat had it and…well…it ripped in my attempt to take it." Haru admitted.

"Ah, Haru. It seems you find yourself in the middle of the Cat Kingdom's dilemmas once again. I sincerely apologize." King Lune looked sympathetically to her.

"Oh, oh it's fine! I'm glad I can help."

"You do realize you've become nearly all cat again though? I hope you're not-" Lune wondered, slightly astonished.

"No, no, it's just being a cat here seems a bit more natural than being a human. I know who I am. How is Yu- I mean _Queen_ Yuki doing?"

"She's rather good. I think she was spending the afternoon in the garden with some of her house maids. I don't like to pull her down with the policies and rather boring political events of being King." He admitted with a smile.

"And the old King?" Muta gave a squinted look around the room.

"On vacation, luckily for all of us. My father and his vizier left to travel to some of the Cat Kingdoms in Europe for the time being. He seemed rather happy to depart I must admit. It has been a while since his return." Lune smiled at the threesome.

"I hope that's not on our account." The Baron smiled slightly back.

"I would never place blame. I wouldn't worry yourself over it either. Tell me Haru, Tabbys are one in a dozen here, and enough of them at that that I'm afraid the classification of 'tabby' alone won't help us identify the messenger. Could you assist us in the hunt?"

"Do you think it's possible, my King, that he's a worker at the castle? We have a few Tabby Cats on staff here?" Natoru asked.

"We might be best to check those few first. If we were to walk with you, King Lune, on a _tour_ of the castle, we might eliminate such possibilities?" The Baron suggested.

"I think a tour would do us well." Lune agreed.

The five left the main hall to a main room with two at the moment, baron thrones, and in the midst of them were a ten female maids dusting the place.

"Well, he certainly wasn't female." Haru said.

"Then maybe a tour of the hallways would do us better. There are quite a few cats doing repairs here and there. I think we might repaint walls of the palace. I there are some male cats who work in the kitchen as well…or maybe the garden. We have some new flowers coming in, that we needed the gardeners to-"

"Isn't Queen Yuki alone in the garden?" The Baron asked.

"Well…well in fact she is! I think we should head there first then! I'd prefer to be rather quick about it! Thank you Baron!" King Lune's steps increased in pace as the others followed.

They came to the large oversized garden to see it was vacant for the most part, other than a few cats planting bushes of Pink Leopard and Cat's Whisper .

"Yuki…where is my Queen Yuki?" Lune said wide eyed as he could not spot her.

The Baron and Haru stood next to him looking hard at the mostly male cats who were planting the flowers; most of them knelt to the beds, their faces barely seen over the larger hedges. Suddenly Haru saw a cat's head turn, his's garden hat now lifted enough to see his tabby grey face.

"That's him!" She proclaimed. "And after all those fish snacks I gave him too!"

Suddenly the lot of them went running to the cat, who turned to stand and attempted to run away only a moment before the Baron threw his cane at the Tabby's feet, so that it nearly tripped the Tabby long enough to tackle him down.

The Baron got up, again dusting himself off.

The tabby looked up to a shadow that overcame the sun. It was a rather large white cat, known as Muta, clearly blocking his way. He wasn't one to try to overcome another when the odds were not in his favour.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" He sputtered out, turning quite cowardly instantaneously.

"He hardly seems the type for catnapping…" Notaru said, unimpressed by the cat's lack of courage.

"I'm not a catnapper – I was just the messenger…I got pressured into it…please don't behead me…" Tabby cowered, covering his face with his paws.

"Behead you? I'm not nearly that cruel. However, if you could tell us who the message was intended for I may not have to fire you..." Lune said rather calmly.

"I don't know particularly. I cat in a black hood told me to bring it to the Cat Claw tree over there and leave it tied to the branches. He said if I did I'd be rewarded greatly if I did! I was scared to think of what might happen if I didn't!"

Lune shook his head. "If you needed a raise or required something you should only need to ask. Do you have the other half of the note?"

"I left it where I was supposed to…" He looked to the red spike flowered tree was and nothing was there.

"I'm afraid we've missed the true culprit." The Baron shook his head.

"If there is nothing else to be questioned about the note itself, then I must ask, where is my Queen Yuki? Have they taken her?"

"Queen Yuki? She was here a moment ago…I-I-I swear!" The Tabby said with large eyes.

"Don't play snide! If you did anything with Yuki I'lll-" Muta threatened, creating a shadow again over him.

"Queen Yuki is over there, safe, with her maids." A voice said, rather smoothly from behind them.

They all looked to their left, to see Queen Yuki over on the side, with another maiden, picking flowers, who too had been so low to the ground, the hedges had hidden their prescience.

They turned to see a black cat, with groomed fur, slightly greenish bright yellow eyes, and a calm smirk. His voice was deep, and he wore a white jacket and pants that signified he was in fact someone of importance in the Cat world. "However, if you'd like me to escort this Tabby out of the grounds, I'd gladly do it."

Lune nodded to the black cat, and turned his attention to the cowering tabby. "I must adhere to a temporary suspension from the grounds. I will pay you for your job here, but I'm afraid I can't have anyone whose involved on the premise. I understand the predicament was that someone bullied you into this but…Mister…?" Lune sighed.

"Tiggus."

"Then, Mr. _Tiggus_ for the time being I suggest it best due to your involvement that you are escorted out and remain suspended until further notice. Are you certain you want to escort him yourself, Sir Maicoon?"

"It would be my honor. Only if you'd introduce me to your esteemed guests, my King?" The black cat bowed slightly to the King. His eyes met Haru's for a moment and she couldn't help but blush. He was more rugged than Lune or the Baron, however his voice also more monotone and smooth, as his yellow green eyes against his black fur which ran longer at his cheeks, pierced her. He gave her a slight smile bowing once again to the threesome.

The Baron noticed the way the rather refined looking black cat, stared slightly longer at Haru. His introduction into the scene came at a peculiar time as well.

"This is Haru, the human girl who was dragged here from my father's doings a while back in an attempt to make her my bride …most regrettably…and her friends, the heroic Baron and the large and legendary cat Muta. It seems by coincidence Haru happened to intercept the note, which regrettably affirms that my dear Yuki or I may be in some kind of danger."

"Well then, I will intern introduce myself as Sir Santan Maicoon, but please call me Santan. I am however a duke of the Cat Kingdom and friend of the royal family for some time. These are quite the unfortunate circumstances; I'd hope that the true culprit is found as soon as possible. But I would, if I may speak so boldly, exploit my concern that a young girl, or cat all the same, such as yourself Haru, should not be left unprotected on these terms of a rampant cat. Both her highness Queen Yuki and Miss Haru here should have someone around to protect them, if what is at risk here are not just ransoms but lives."

"I second that. I will make sure Yuki is kept under close watch tonight. Muta, could I ask if you would do me the honors? I'm certain any cat would cower such as Tiggus did, at the sight of your size and stature." Lune asked.

"Can't deny a request from the King I suppose." Muta shrugged.

"And of course I take it that-" Lune began, looking to Haru and the Baron.

"I could of course assist in keeping watch over Lady Haru? I recollect it was her doing that saved our Prince, and current King from death. It is the least I can do to say my thanks." Santan asked.

"I'm not a lady...ahem.." Haru felt honoured by his term, and slightly uncomfortable about the attentions she was getting.

"My dear Santan, I couldn't deny it one bit, as long as Haru agrees. But I can't imagine you would prefer to spend all night with her though? Im certain all of the dealings and matters you need to attend to during the day will exhaust you already. I am aware the problem with the band of thieve cats we'd already been previously dealing with has consumed you and your men as of late?" Lune asked.

"How about I take the night patrol. Haru was already under my protection to begin with. I'd dare say a male cat such as yourself, being a duke of the land here, has much to worry about, and shan't need to spend all night on guard." The Baron interceded.

Santan gave a look of suspicion to the Baron, but then nodded. "Then the moment I return from escorting Taggis here from the premises, I will return to make sure Lady Haru, and of course Queen Yuki stay safe. A bunch of thieves are not a priority when put up to bat with a group of clever and conniving catnappers. Would you agree to that?" He looked to Haru.

"Uh, uhm... yes... sure. I mean I'm sure Yuki needs more protection than I do…I don't want to be a pain to look after…" She felt herself blushing a bit from the attention.

"Protecting a lady is never a pain." Sir Maicoon said bowing slightly again, as he left holding Tiggus by the scruff of his neck towards the gates of the castle.

"Baron, that sounds like something you might say, doesn't it? He might be a bit of a competition for you." Muta asked, eyeing his friends suspicious look towards the departing cats, and then to Haru.

"He was very friendly wasn't he?" Haru asked.

"I would argue even too friendly." The Baron admitted.

Lune looked out towards where they'd departed. "Yes, the Maicoons has been close to the Royal family for some years now. Santan is the leader of many of my infantry when it comes to protecting my people. He's a strong cat at the least. He'll do well to be keeping an eye on your Haru. On that matter I must be returning to my Queen's needs to-"

"Oh Haru you've returned!"

Suddenly a beautiful white cat, in a soft pink gown came running up to the group, with a smile in her sapphire eyes.

* * *

-  
 _Authors Note:  
I hope this fic is enjoyable. Always looking for criticisms and advice in reviews! xox _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Should I Stay or Should I Go

Haru watched Yuki run over. She looked stunning, her white fur against a pale pink gown that bounced as she quickly walked over. Her blue eyes looked bright and kind as they always did.  
"What are you doing here again Haru?" She asked.

"I'm here, well because uhm-"

"Queen Yuki, I apologize to announce that we're here as the bearers of bad news. It seems Haru intercepted a note that alludes to plans of catnapping Cat Royalty. We came here to alert you and King Lune. We found the messenger but the perpetrator has not yet revealed themselves." The Baron bowed slightly to her.

"Which is why, my dear, I must ask you to return to the castle. I need to keep you and Haru on strict guard."

"But what about you? You're not invincible! What if you are the target?" Yuki grabbed Lune's paws, bringing them to her close to her chest, drawing him near.

"I will make sure guards are around both you and I at all times. Muta has agreed to also watch over you. Sir Maicoon did as well. The Baron will watch over Haru. I won't let anything happen to any of us."

Haru watched the scene unfold before her a tragic and beautiful love story. She admired the love that Yuki and Lune shared. It almost made her want to look away, as if she was interrupting a personal romantic moment between the pair.

"It's quite certain we can evade the crime now that we are prepared for it. But we mustn't trust people other than ourselves. The poor Tabby cat messenger was bullied into being part of the scheme, so we can't trust that other servants or people of the castle haven't as well." The Baron shook his head.

"Only my most trusted men will stand watch then. I will call forth for the majority of servants, other than my soldiers to leave the premises tonight to their own homes." Lune nodded.

"I'm so sorry you got dragged into this Haru. But Santan is a strong cat, and the Baron kept you safe last time, so I trust you will make it home. I'm surprised, you're looking like a cat again…you musn't get too comfortable as that, or you will have a hard time returning home." Yuki warned politely.

"I wont…but tell me how much time do I have?"

"As long as you are sure that you are happy with your humanity, you can return at any time. I trust you are more sure of yourself now than when my father intervened?" Lune spoke up.

"I am." She nodded, feeling her stomach twist a little with another fib. She wasn't sure if she was or wasn't to be frank with herself.

"Actually, I believe now that we've found the Tabby, it would be best for you to return now Haru." The Baron interceded.

"I'm not leaving just yet. I want to make sure Yuki and Prince Lune are safe. You couldn't possibly tell Muta to leave now that he's employed as guard by the King…" Haru persisted.

"I'm looking out for your safety Haru."

"You're not the boss of me! You couldn't possibly make me?" Haru looked rather upset.

"I'm just making-"

"She'll be fine Baron… I mean Haru's a strong girl… We'll let her stay for a bit longer. I have plenty of guards and she already helped us-" Lune tried to mediate. Natoru nodded.

"We'll keep the hall under strict watch tonight and man all the windows and doors!" Natoru added.

"See! He said it was fine! I'm staying, okay?" Haru nodded her head, with a smile.

"If you must do this to me…" Baron sighed.

"Do what to you?" She asked, confused.

He turned his head away. "Nothing…" He turned around and began to muttered to himself. "…Quite frankly I'm not sure myself…"

Muta gave a quick roll of his eyes.

"Then we shall return to the castle at once." King Lune headed them off. "I will also present you to your own rooms. I think it wise for you all to stay the night, and have you all well protected."

Moments later Haru was sitting in her own room. It was lavish and beautiful. She felt like she was being treated like a princess here. The weight of her predicament, whether she was truly in danger or not, didn't really settle in just yet. She liked the distraction of being here. And what more, having the Baron close by, just a room over on the other side from Yuki's, to make sure she was safe erased all unease about her return to the Cat Kingdom.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door.

Maybe it was the Baron? Wasn't he supposed to be on guard during the day? Prince Lune had surely sent most of the servants and maids home for insurance by now.

She opened the door. "Baron is that you?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

She looked up to the taller black face of Sir Maicoon.

"Oh!" She put her paws over her mouth. "I didn't- I mean I'm not disappointed I just-"

"Well I'm glad my appearance at your door isn't disappointing then. I thought for certain that the Baron would be out here myself. I just wished to check up on you."

"Oh I'm fine! I'm sure you shouldn't be protecting Queen Yuki? She's much more important than I am!"

"On the contrary, it seems her room is rather stalk full of guards at the door...and although some are monitoring the halls I failed too see one outside your door. I also imagine they have the larger cat situated on her balcony. So instead, I returned here, to see you." His greenish yellow eyes looked down at her. His face was a little intimidating, the way his brow sat lower over his eyes, and his black fur gave him a slight mane, however his mouth curved into a kind looking smile, that made her more reassured about him. He did seem like the perfect cat to be in charge of the King's cavalry. And he was perfectly charming at times.

"Well I'm flattered. You didn't see the Baron out there at all?" Haru said, looking to peak over his shoulder to the hallway.

"No I did not. Tell me, the Baron doesn't seem like a true cat…if you get what I'm saying. If anything he seems almost human like. I can't say his paws are quite-"

"No, the Baron is…well he's the … he's the spirit of …we'll he is a cat, but he's also a living statue I guess. It's hard to explain. But I'm not quite cat either, so I guess it makes us a strange pair."

"A pair?" He repeated almost to himself. He stepped into the room, closing the door. "Actually what really had me curious, was, why Prince Lune never accepted a girl like you as his wife?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Nature of "Guarding"**

The Baron turned down the corner of the hallway. Prince Lune had been chattier than he had expected him to be. It seemed he wasn't handling the role of King as well as he'd wished to, and quite frankly he was sure now that the idea of catnapping was now pushing him over the edge.

What bugged the Baron, possibly even more was that it had been almost a full hour without anyone at Haru's door. Now that Tiggus knew they were aware of the predicament…there was a chance the conspirator might return to him to gather information a about the incident. In that case it would be clear that the conspirator might know of Haru's arrival to the Cat Kingdom, as well as a potential increase in protection around the castle. As careless as it seemed to send the note so freely by the random employment of a Tabby cat, the conspirator _had,_ until now, kept any news of the plan secret. The likelihood of it being someone within the castle also increased, given the knowledge that Tiggus was a castle-employed cat himself.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. He heard sounds from Haru's room. He pressed his ear against the door curious if it was in fact the catnapper or…someone else.

He listened to the voice. _Santan._ Of course it was Sir Maicoon? How could he have forgotten? He restrained his instinct to barge in, curious of what the man inquired about.

" _A Girl like me? Well_ _I … I didn't take it personally. I mean I'm a human…and plus I never met him before really. I mean he's nice, but he was in love with Yuki! It just really wasn't a good match. I basically got catnapped into it so…"_

 _"And yet you're back again…and you seem to find yourself tragically in the middle of a new mess. Tell me do you like it here, apart from all the trouble?"_

 _"It wasn't on purpose that I returned. But I guess I did kind of missed this world a bit. I got a bit nostalgic to be honest. The Baron and Muta are such good friends to me..."_

 _"But you are putting yourself at risk if you stay too long…"_

 _"I …I'll become a human again after. I just, I guess I do like it here for the time being-"_

 _"What if you stayed here as a cat? I'm sure there's a lot that could be offered here? I mean you did inadvertently save us from the Cat King's tormenting reign…nearly became a princess…and now quite possibly saved the kingdom from having it's Queen and King assassinated or catnapped… maybe you were fated to stay?"_

 _"Fated? Well…I never thought of staying…plus…it's not that I want to be here particularly…I actually like it most when-"_

 _"Well I think you should consider it. I think there is a cat or two here that would be happy to see you stay. "_

 _"Happy to see me stay? You mean Yuki?"_

 _"Oh how ironic. I'm sure she would…but of course…." He laughed a bit. "I was referring to me actually."_

The Baron couldn't take a moment longer of it, and opened the door in a quick motion, to see Santan's hand below Haru's chin, lifting her face directly to face his.

"I see you've decided to protect Haru on a more up close and personal level? I don't recall seeing any need to have you in her room disturbing her rest have you?"

"Baron!" Haru stepped with a slight jump backwards her cheeks red, somewhat feeling guilty and unease that the Baron had seen her like that.

"Well she did tell me she _wasn't_ disappointed to see me, and frankly I didn't see another cat outside her door, which seemed rather suspicious. But I guess dusk is already here, so I take it _now_ is your turn Baron?" Sir Maicoon gave bow from his hips, and turned to Haru. "I hope to see you again before you depart." He turned and walked past the Baron, almost a foot taller.

The Baron eyed the cat as he left the room. "Haru…"

"I'm sorry Baron, I didn't mean to let him in…although he does make for persuasive conversation…and he was just trying to protect me while you were gone like he said."

"So you would consider staying in the Cat Kingdom?"

"No…I mean…well no, that's not what I meant."

The Baron sighed. "All of that aside, I do have to apologize for not standing outside your door as I said I would. I'm afraid the prospect of a catnapping has King Lune quite shook up, and it took him all of a good hour to get it off his chest. We did decide it best that the King and Queen sleep in separate rooms tonight, considering should the kidnapping happen, one would be better than two, and might I add much easier to catch. It would be much harder for them to sneak into two rooms simultaneously, unless their forces are larger than we believe."

"Baron, would I be wrong if a part of me _did_ wish to stay…" Haru said in a low voice.

"…well, I understand the infatuation with a world that is not your own, but you have a family in the other world do you not?"

"I do…but I miss this all too. And…as sure of myself as I am…I can't find a place for myself there yet… it just seems like there isn't much there for me…"

"These things take time Haru. I won't force you to leave if you don't want to. That was never my intention. I truly only wish your safety."

"I know I shouldn't complain. But…you know, maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Don't say that Haru. You helped us find the Tabby cat."

"You probably would have found him anyway. You'd probably figure it out without me anyway; you're so smart, clever and agile. Maybe I should just return while nothing is going on."

"Haru, what's wrong? Was it something I said? Or was it Sir Maicoon? I really hope I didn't interrupt if you prefered…"

"You didn't interrupt a thing! I really hadn't a clue that he …well that he might think of me that way…but I had actually been hoping that you were the one at the door when he knocked."

"You were?"

"Of course! I mean some of the reason I came here, was to also see you! But I mean I can't explain why either, and I don't even know-" Haru put her paws to her mouth. "I-I just said all that out loud …" Her eyes grew wide, and moved straight in the centre of her gaze. She slumped to her bed. "I should just go to sleep…I give up" Her face drooped downwards, her hair covering any view of it.

"Haru…I must admit, I can't quite distinctively tell you if I don't like that Sir Santan. May it's because seemed suspicious to me that he turned up just about the time that Tiggus revealed himself…or if it's just an instinctual feeling…. _Or_ that it's in fact that I might be a tad bit …ahem covetous that he wishes to entertain your presence while you are here…" The baron put a fist in front of his mouth, looking distinctly distraught, evading Haru's eyes.

"Covetous?" Haru asked smally.

"…ahem… _jealous_ more or less. It's seems I too found myself a bit fancying your company. As I said before you are a striking girl Haru, and your determination and unintentional and intentional will to assist others intrigues me as a rare quality one finds in few beings of this world. However, what is also wonderful about you is how sure you were of yourself after your last trip here…tell me what happened?" He sat on the bed next to her, his cane between them.

"I had it. For such a while. I didn't need anything but simply myself to make me happy. I would just live life. But then…well school…everyone started to figure out what they wanted to do with their life. I tried, but nothing fit. And then of course there was prom…which is coming up, and I don't have a date. And I know that seems small and pathetic, but my best friend has a boyfriend I'm quite certain she'll marry, and everyone but me seems to have a date…and what's more is Machida…well while I admire Machida…"

"Machida?"

"A boy I liked from school."

"Ah…Ahem" The Baron cleared his throat. Of course she'd been entertained by other male humans before.

"Well, while I admire Machida, and he is a good friend now, something was missing. It was missing a spark or something...like that… So I told myself it would be best if we were friends…and we are, of course, but now that I'm alone again, I feel … like… the ugly duckling? Not that I think I'm ugly; I mean I'm no model…I'm just the odd one out suddenly. I just couldn't find my happiness. And not to mention my tea brew has tasted terrible lately. I think I nearly poisoned my mother once. I can't find my place and I think when I got the note, I thought if only for a moment I could escape my world and just distract myself…but now…but now…" Haru sighed as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She went to rub it away when she noticed her paws. "I don't even know why I have paws. I don't know where I fit."

"Haru…I'm afraid my words have little ability to heal a wound as deep as yours seem to be, but I must say you under value yourself. And your wounds are not as deep as they may seem, I promise. Just because the people you are with are moving faster than you are, doesn't mean you need to speed up…"

"I just…" She mumbled her words through tears. "I just…want to feel…"

Suddenly she felt the arms of the Baron around her, and she soon found herself crying into his chest. She never expected to feel so vulnerable around him. He was always so stoic, that she never really wanted to show him a weak side of her. She'd felt silly after even he'd seen her cry that day they danced in the hall when she was certain she'd be fated for a wedding.

"You probably think I'm some weak girl now, who can't handle her own simple uncomplicated human life…" She said looking up at him. Her eyes wet.

He looked down at her, and felt his own chest sink.

"Not at all Haru. Not at all."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Hazy Night**

She hadn't truly fallen to sleep.

She had been when the Baron had left…but she woke not long after. Frankly she wasn't happy about the situation she'd put herself in. She should have just stayed back. I mean, why'd she even have to act so … so weak around the Baron?

In the morning she'd ask Yuki personally to let her leave on her own. The Baron was right; they didn't need her here. He wanted to help but she was only making things much more complicated. She'd have to go back and face her own problems sooner or later. She looked at her paws.

Why did she think that having paws would make things better? Like how was that supposed to be a good thing?

Suddenly she found herself recalling what the Baron had told her. Did he really _fancy_ her? Or did that simply mean that he admired her? No, no, it couldn't mean that. I mean she liked the Baron, maybe crushed on him, but theres no way he'd crush on her.  
And if that was true, he was wrong for it! She admired him, but there was not much she could be admired for… she couldn't keep her own life in line, nor could she keep up with her ability to be sure of herself.

AND Sir Maicoon clearly had no clue about her either! Nor her about him as a matter of fact. He'd seemed so gentleman like, and yet, his proposal for her to stay…it had been so rushed? Did all cats do things this quickly? Arrange marriages in the blink of an eye?

At least here, men did tend to fancy her. She shook her head at her own thoughts. She couldn't consider that a reason to stay. She'd leave, that way the Baron didn't have to look after her and instead she could go home, and the King and Queen would have more eyes on them so they could remain safe.

I mean she didn't need to go to prom anyway. And she surely could use the time focusing on getting a date instead on focusing what to do with her life. Yah, that's right. Who needed men! She didn't need to be a damsel; she'd go back to her own life and she'd…she'd-

…live as a old hermit.

The rotten image clouded her mind again.

She looked to the top of the canopy bed for a moment, hoping a new sliver of inspiration as to who she wanted to be would emerge but instead she put a pillow into her face and breathed a large sigh into it out of aggravation.

She put the pillow back and felt even antsier then before. Here she was worrying about herself, when Yuki and Lune might be catnapped! It was all too much! She tried to picture whom the perpetrator might be? Tiggus had said he was in a black cloak… so then maybe it was a she? But then how could a female cat kidnap anyone? Or maybe it wasn't a cat? But then if it wasn't a cat could they get into the Cat Kingdom? But then, what cat didn't like Yuki or Lune? Surely it had nothing to do with Lune's father…and Yuki was only kind in nature…

Nothing made sense. She felt herself yawn. She stretched and looked outside. The moon was full here. It was such a pretty land. But she couldn't stay. They had their problems here, and she needed to figure hers out. Maybe even this short trip had given her a bit of umph to figure things out. A little, but maybe enough. Kind of. Sort of.

She looked at the moonlight shadows on the floor of her room. The window was latched shut. But she saw the clouds move over the sky in shadows. The hazes pass. It was enough to put her to sleep when-

"Hey, was that a person? Looked like someone dashed by the window!" She watched a dark shadow move through the light of the window. She turned to the window and saw nothing.

She should probably call the Baron…but she was so tired, she could also be dreaming.

She opened her window a crack, and peaked her head out.

 _"AHHHHH!"_

She fell into the window pain out into the balcony. That sounded like Yuki! She heard steps outside her door. The Baron was probably going to investigate.

She saw a strange haze outside Yuki's balcony where Muta was supposed to be. She looked at the distance between their rooms. It was enough that a fit cat might just take a good leap over. Plus cats were agile weren't they? She looked at the gap.

"Muta?" She called out.

She waited for a response and instead caught a glance of a tail, slouch, on the balcony floor. What happened to Muta? Did the Baron investigate yet?

"Okay Muta, I'm coming over." She felt a little woozy, but managed to make the gap. The air was hazy now. Like a large fog had covered the area. "It wasn't the smartest idea coming over here was it?" She asked herself. "Muuttta? Mooota?" She stumbled. It smelt kind of rotten over here. And it was all blurry.

She turned to see a black shadow in front of her.

"Moooo-ta?" She asked, sounding almost as if she had been drinking.

"I'm afraid not."

"Ooohh…too baddd.." She slurred her words as she fell forward into the arms of the mysterious black hooded cat.

* * *

"What has happened? Yuki are you alright? I apologize the commotion of all of the guards outside your room was a little tedious to move through." The Baron finally barged in.

"I'm fine! But I heard a large thump outside my window and I was terribly frightened but all I saw was Haze! I'm afraid Muta might be in trouble! I don't' think they got in! I've never had so many guards in the same room as me before." Yuki covered herself in her bed, covering over her nightgown.

The other guards filed out.

"Can I stay, only to investigate? I will depart to the outside balcony for your privacy. I'm sure King Lune will be here soon."

The Baron looked at the window beyond the curtain. Muta had ended up baracading it closed with his slumped body leaning against it, hindering anyone to enter or exit. If he'd been a guard, he'd surely been a good one even in out cold. He opened the door with a good bit of force to find Muta asleep on the ground, with the ruminants of a smoke bomb lingering in the air. What's more it was quite pungent, and he was certain it wasn't Muta.

He poked the cat with his cane.

"Whaaaat?" Muta swatted drowsily.

"Oh dear that Valerian smoke bomb will take a while to work off its effects wont it?" The Baron shook his head, putting a handkerchief over his mouth.

He looked for where the perpetrator may have gotten up to the balcony. Likely was a strong cat, with enough expertise to climb and descend from a hook and rope.

He then noticed how there wasn't any marks nor a rope hanging on this balcony.

He looked below to see a grappling rope still firmly attached to a balcony.  
But not this balcony.

It was the balcony to Haru's room.

He leapt rather nimbly over the space between the two. He'd been so certain that Yuki had been the prime target, he'd never even questioned that Haru hadn't been simply sleeping in her room! In truth he'd originally considered watching as she slept, considering there hadn't been anyone else for her. However, after the night's events he'd really hoped he wouldn't see Haru until morning. Only had he been quite at an odds as to how to aid her, but his own words to her had rather confused him, unsure of where his confession had come from. But now was not the time for lamenting.

The window was wide open.

He rushed into the room to look for her.

Nothing.

Haru was gone.

Suddenly the guest room door swung open to Lune with Yuki wrapped in blanket and nightgown.

"What has happened Baron?" Kind Lune asked.

Yuki put her paw to her mouth in awe.

The Baron felt a deep pit in his stomach. This was on him. He looked to the Royal Couple from Haru's bed.

"By some accident or purposeful event, the catnapped appeared to have been at first Yuki, but as fate would have it, I'm afraid Haru has become victim to a crime that was not intended for her."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Be-friending and the De-Hooding**

"What's going on in here?" Muta stumbled into Haru's room, nearly knocking over the royal couple like a half-woke sleeping giant.

"I'm afraid while you took a cat nap, Haru was taken..." The Baron was still situated on her bed. His hand grasping the blankets as his emerald eyes looked straight, like his mind had been set on something.

"Me?! A cat nap?! Is that what you thought that was? I was guarding the place the whole time! Where were you when she was catnapped?" Muta complained to the baron.

"I had to look after Queen Yuki because you'd fallen for the sleep bomb… Do not worry Muta I was not pointing blame. "

"Hey, I can't help it. Plus I'm not happy my fur smells…"

"…I'm sorry. It's my fault then that Haru was taken." Yuki shook her head, as Lune put his arm around her.

"No, it is not. In fact, I should have been watching her much more closely. I never imagined she would have been taken by the captor while you, Queen Yuki, were as open as you were… but it seems this misfortune would have some blame to put on myself." The Baron stood, his knuckles gripping hard around the top of his cane. He arose with a stagnant rigidity. "What's more, I suggest you, with the most respect and fear for your safety, that you attain a gas-mask of sorts for your men King Lune. I, however, must leave to find Haru. Morning will soon hit the horizon, and I shan't loose any time trying to find her."

Suddenly the bang of the door opening revealed Sir Santan Maicoon, as he emerged into the room with haste. "I saw the rope on the balcony on my way back from the town. There was a disturbance tonight…please tell me the royal-"

He looked from the royal couple to the Baron standing next to Haru's vacant bed.

"Haru? They took her? Could it be true? A girl like that will not make it long in a world of cats! I had no clue our crime rates were rising to such…despicable behavior!" He looked angry, as the others stood in awe. He sighed. "I apologize." Santan composed himself and bowed to the royal couple. "I am happy you are safe. I am merely taken off guard that Haru was taken... It seems like a rather cheap move. More so, the blame can't be averted, considering I had promised also to keep an eye out for her…"He rose.  
"How did it happen?"

"A carefully planned bombing, and an abduction that was hindered by our large friend here Muta." The Baron admitted, holding back as much of the information from him as he could.

"Ah, so I should be thanking you if you helped save Queen Yuki." Santan looked to him and turned to shake Muta's paw. "But…I would highly recommend a bath, you smell something quite terrible..."

"Valerian. It's a relaxing herb that in large amounts for a Cat causes sleep and euphoric dreams. Often causes confusion as well. It was a cleverly put together plan." The Baron admitted, cutting off Muta before he could persist to Santan's accusation. "Well I'm off."

"Where are you going?" Santan watched as the suited cat walked toward the door.

"To find her."

"Then I will go with you. It was my fault she was hindered."

"Not nearly as much as it was mine. I dismissed you from any duties you had to protect her. Frankly she had been expecting me to watch out for her and I let her down. Haru …" The Baron's face went cross for a moment before returning. Santan was nearly off put by the deep glisten in his eyes- he was not going to become un-budged was he? "…Haru is gone. I will get her back. I will-"

"You could not have dismissed me. I have my rank here. No matter, I'm going with you. I will leave my men here to stay and keep a sharp eye for anything out of place. But I will attend you. I think our aims are in the same place."

"Aim? What do you aim for?" The Baron asked.

"Only to return her safe. I'd like to see her happy again. I'd prefer to see the whole Castle back to its natural order."

"We'll let you two leave to find her then. I'm going to have the castle searched by all my men just in case." Lune nodded. He departed with Yuki beside him.

"If you two are going to hunt for Haru then I'm-" Muta stood before the doorway.

"No Muta you must stay. You would likely over power the fiend should he reappear. Yuki must stay safe. Same with King Lune." The Baron refused.

"And who says I'm going to stay?"

"They're the King and Queen…if you did do such a good job surely you can do it again." The Baron persisted.

"Alright. Alright. But find that chicky would you! This trip is taking way longer than I expected…" Muta left as well.

"I don't know why you must come with me. It seems strange you wouldn't want to go on your own." The Baron suddenly turned to Santan.

"You seem a smart cat. I only think it be better if we have two of us on the job." Santan admitted. "Your smarts, my brawn may get us far."

"I'm afraid you underestimate my ability to work efficiently on my own at times."

"Did I do something to upset you Baron?"

The Baron sighed. "No. Not particularly. Let us get on then."

The pair left down to the ground of the castle.

"I suspect the captor led her away from the castle. The only places he could hide would be the forest to the right…the cattail field leads to the town…it wouldn't hide them for long." Santan deduced.

"I would suspect so as well. However…" The Baron looked up to where the grappling hook was to the ground. "There is little disturbance of the grass heading in the direction to the forest. The only place that could hid the footsteps would be in the mote around the castle."

"He surely didn't swim with the girl?"

"No. A boat. Or a small raft perhaps. I presume he'd planned to capture Queen Yuki instead, so anywhere in the open would be make him much to vulnerable for anyone to recognize her. It would be preposterous to put himself in such a position."

"You think rather like a captor yourself."

"I don't think like one. But I am aware of the evils one must emulate if I were to imagine what it would be like to be that cat." The Baron looked into the mote.

"You're so frank with me Baron, I hope I didn't do anything to upset you or Miss Haru."

"You only surprised her this evening with her visit: it was quite bold of you to ask her to stay I must admit." The Baron noticed a half a paw print in the soft soil by the water's edge.

"It was only an invite. She could just as easily decline if she'd like. I'm surprised she told you…"

"She told me much more…" The Baron was suddenly drawn back to their …exchange of words.

Santan noticed his pause. "I suppose you must care for the girl considering your intentions to save her, despite her perilous situations."

"Haru…Haru is a unique girl. I don't like to see anyone hurt for that matter, but she's a close... friend. I couldn't deny her all of my attention." The Baron followed the rim of the mote where suddenly he stopped. Santan had absently followed, his mind in his questions.

"A close friend?" He repeated before he'd realized where they were standing. "That cellar door across the mote next to the castle? Is that what your looking at?"

"It appears locked. But I still don't see any evidence of their departure from the outside of the mote. The Cellar door on the otherside…"

"It is locked. Not a single person uses it from the outside. What is more, it's rarely used other than the housemaids and kitchen cats. I can't imagine she'd be down there."

 _"OH DEAR!"_

The pair stopped dead in their tracks. "Was that Queen Yuki?" Santan asked.

"I'm afraid it might have been." The Baron turned quickly as they both ran to return to the castle.

"What is it?" Santan asked boldly.

"A note. It seems they want ransom…" King Lune held Yuki close handing it to Santan.

"Let me see it please." The Baron said, holding his hand out.

Santan placed the paper in his hand with little hesitance.

 _If you want the human cat girl back,_  
 _I suggest you make a trade._  
 _Royalty for the note snatcher?_

 _Otherwise I don't expect you'll be seeing her for a long time._  
 _Midnight following, I will return._

 _\- X_

The Baron looked at it, and dictated the cat writing.

"What should we do? Should we muster a fake trade?" Santan asked.

"No." The Baron said. "I will find her. I can't allow the King or Queen to subject themselves to his. Let me go on my own this time. Haru will make it back."

"If you must go on your own then I will search the forest where I first suspected her to be hidden in with my men." Santan said rather nobly.

"Are you certain of this?" King Lune turned to the Baron as Santan left.

"I am. Keep yourselves safe. I will find Haru. Her capture is my burden to bear." The Baron nodded.

"You're so kind to Haru, Baron. She is lucky to have such a Cat as yourself looking out for her." Queen Yuki said politely. "I truly hope you can find her."

The Baron nodded in agreement again, and left to return to his pursuits.

"Do you think they know?" Muta asked appearing behind the royal couple.

"Know what?" King Lune asked.

"Baron and Haru." Muta answered.

"I don't believe so." Queen Yuki said with a smile.

"What?" King Lune asked again.

"Am I the only cat who has an eye for this thing?" Muta rolled his eyes and returned to his guarding station. If there were one thing certain the Baron would find Haru. Hopefully before the captor returned.

* * *

Haru groaned. She felt her skin…or fur…on a cold hard ground. The same pale colored brick every building was in the Cat Kingdom sat beneath her.

Her vision blurred. She still had that faint smell of the smoke in her nose. Where was she? Would anyone find her here?

She looked to see a window not far from where she was. It had bars on it. All she saw was night sky. No horizon. Her eyes focused a bit more as she noticed a blurred figure step out in front of it.

She tired to push herself up. She blinked again. "…who…who is that?"

She saw the dark figure of a black haired cat. Maicoon? Was it? Could it be he'd come to save her?

"Haru…" He said.

It was his voice. "Santan! Sir Maicoon! Have you come to get me out of here?"

She found her balance for a moment and took it as her chance to stood up. Her eye-sight was still failing her. The faint smell that remained in her nose made it twitch in disgust. She ran forward towards the black cat when suddenly she felt a tug at her ankle causing her to fall in his arms, as he caught her.

She looked up to see Santan.

"I do admire your persistence. Your naivety is quite befitting for a cat in distress. I think I've come to like this you Haru." His voice was harsh. This wasn't Santan...it couldn't be...but it seemed like his face.

"What?" She blinked, her vision becoming one. She noticed now that she had a cuff around her ankle, adhering her to the ground.

"My dear Haru, I really hope you don't become collateral damage in this…I'd like to intend for it not so…" His head looked out to the window. "But it's twice tonight you've fallen into my arms, and as much as I am not often a cat for this folly, my occupation to keep an eye on you has turned quite to admiration."

"…wait what? …falling in your arms twice…no …no…Santan…you couldn't be?" She pulled away but his grasp on her dug into her fur. His nails were sharp.

"If your oversized fur-ball friend wouldn't have wrecked the initial plan, you might have made this out scathe free. But I'm afraid I'm much more indebted to my family legacy than I am to you. If you're lucky when this is all over maybe I can find a place for you beside me, when everyone else is long gone from the castle. But excuse me… I must depart. I have an itching feeling that the noble cat Baron you brought here will only get in the way, if we plan on keeping you as leverage…I'm afraid he must go…"

"No…no, you can't hurt the Baron! Who is we? What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Haru cried out, slamming her paws against him, trying to tear herself away.

"Once I talk it over, I'll see if we can fill you in on some of your questions. Maybe…maybe you can play a part in this as well. I did genuinely have a bit of a soft spot for you." He turned away from her, loosing her support from him nearly casued her to drop her to the ground. She saw the black cloak trail behind him. He opened a hatch with a lock on the floor and left below. She heard the clicking noise of the lock behind him.

She fell to the ground.

What had she done?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Family Affair**

"It's been nearly a full day..." Queen Yuki paced in the throne room.

"The Baron has not returned…nor Sir Maicoon…" Lune shook his head. "...Nor Haru. Who would do this?"

"You don't have any enemies?" Muta asked skeptically, tapping his finger on a nearby table, sitting on a chair.

"Not many at all. Lune is a fair King." Yuki admitted.

"I know my father's tendencies my have left some rough patches, but I always aimed to make up for whatever he did. I never dreamed it would come to this."

"Well don't blame yourself. I mean Haru did decide to stay." Muta admitted.

"She merely intended to help us. We can't possibly hold her to judgment on that!" Yuki persisted.

"I don't think that's the only reason she stayed…buuuutt…I see your point. I'm sure the Baron will-" Muta looked towards the window.

"Has the Baron returned?"

The three looked over to see Sir Maicoon with his men emerging through the front castle door.

"No. Has something happened?" Lune asked.

"No. In fact just the opposite. Near and far no sign of Haru. I am well aware the Baron was interested in the mote…has he been seen?"

"No information here." Muta shook his head. "Why? What's special about the mote?"

"I hoped he'd found her. Although it seems unlikely she'd be so close to the castle. We cats hate water so I can't expect that's much of a lead. I will station my men around the castle for protection this evening. I'm afraid I have my own family affairs to attend to for a brief while."

"Oh, is it your sister Sir Maicoon? Is she doing alright?" King Lune asked.

"Very well. It's not a matter of her health or such things. I must excuse my personal leave. I will return later to take my post." Santan bowed slightly.

"Just leaving I see." The Baron suddenly entered as Santan turned to leave.

"It is so. I fear to find you have had as much luck as I?"

"Possibly more. I have a few suspicions." The Baron nodded slightly as he walked past.

Santan watched the cat's pace. He was much too full of himself. Although his presence did aid Haru's escape last time…this time it may work for their betterment if she stayed as collatoral. As he had said before, the Baron would be an obstacle he would have to conquer.

"Baron you have returned! Any news?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"Little. It seems peculiar that the perpetrator never left many footprints away from the castle walls or the fields surrounding. It took me quite a while to circle the whole place but it seems he must have remained on the inner edge of the castle."

"How do you know?" Lune asked.

"Most of the ledges would make quick work of grappling hooks. I think he used ropes to keep himself from leaving much evidence behind. It's true, the captor had thought this out quite proficiently…I have to admit…in that case…I suspect an alternative route. Something that makes me believe a passage that might be hidden around nearby."

"Maybe he was just light on his feet?" Mute suggested absently.

"No, Muta he couldn't float. The grass is soft. The cattails straight up, undisturbed. Haru's weight plus his own would have left some evidence. Plus she is allergic to them is she not? That may have caused a disturbance."

"So what do you need?" Lune asked.

"One, on the chance there is some unknown passages in this castle…assumption or not…I think a tight security protocol would be in order for this evening. It seems Yuki was the target."

"In which case I will guard as well. My men and I will attend every door and lock, and personally check each of them on the hour." Lune said.

"I trust your judgment for that. However be careful. Those bombs are potent are they not Muta?"

"Don't even remind me…" Muta said irritated.

"Then the second will wait until I can speak to you privately Lune. I do not wish to worry nor concern more ears than needed."

"Do you suspect a rat amongst us or is this just your tendency to politeness Baron?" Lune asked.

"No, I don't suspect a rat of the few of us in _this_ room. However, it seems my suspicions have widened. The smooth nature of it all, incidental of Haru's capture or not, makes me question who is aware of this ruse on the inside." The Baron sighed. "If any of my suspicions are true…walls have ears I'm afraid. Muta and Queen Yuki, Find a room on the other side of the castle. Use that to rest in tonight. Muta, you will attend again with the gas mask right?"

"You're lucky I got a nap today…"

"You napped last night."

He groaned. "I'll try my best then. Queen Yuki." Muta nodded. Yuki only smiled gratefully.

"I'll station some men outside your door this time. I will check it as well on the hour." Lune nodded.

"I will attend the grounds tonight. He is bound to take a similar route if he appears." The Baron revealed.

"Let us depart then. The sun is setting." Lune said.

The Baron and Lune turned to leave when Yuki made a small cough.

"Baron… do you fear for Haru?" Yuki looked fearful herself.

The Baron stood in his place, frozen for a moment. Then he turned. "I am of course. But, it should make little sense, that should our plans prevent you from being kidnapped for them to hurt her. She is their only leverage at this point. I hope she will remain so until I can get to her." The Baron's eyes parted with Yuki's.

"Sir Maicoon seemed quite eager to hel-" Lune said, with the intention to reassure.

"Sir Maicoon won't find her in the forest. That I guarantee you." The Baron said before he turned away.

"So what did you require of me Baron?"

"I know I probably have asked a lot of your highness as of late with our arrival, but I must ask…I believe I require a key of sorts to help find Haru…"

* * *

Haru sat on the cold floor in a ball. The night had been terrible. What was more was she was certain she was up high. The winds were bitter up through the barred window.

She waited to hear noises from below. Maybe Santan would return…

She rolled over. Why had she been so dumb as to fall for his false charm? I mean she didn't _fall_ for him, but rather he had seemed so noble before. Although the Baron did seem to be suspicious of him…and rightfully so it seemed.

She wished the Baron had found her by now. They must be looking for her right? Santan's words…making her a part of this…whatever _this_ was…she didn't like it. Why did the evil cat's always find her … suitable…

She moaned as rolled the other way on the ground. The chain clunked as she moved. Maybe she'd just rot up here… it seemed her place here nor there really seemed that hopeful at this point.

 _"You've returned."_

Her ears perkd up. A voice….a woman? Below… She pressed ear as close to the hatch that Santan had gone down before.

 _"I have. They have little suspicion of her whereabouts. However that Baron…"_

Satan's voice.

 _"As long as he stays out of the way. It will be much easier once Lune finds my companionship. You know I'm not doing this just for me…"_

 _"I am aware. Our family name was always just below royalty. Your admiration for the King only strengthens our possibility to usurp the throne with our blood. The last King didn't promote me. At least King Lune did. However it seems …"_

 _"We never got the credit we were due for. I was supposed to be Queen…while the poor colorless cat took my place. It was the one thing the old king had right…proposing I married Lune…all before that Haru-"_

 _"She was entrapped by it. He really was never fit for a throne…"_

 _"Do you defend her?"_

 _"No. Not defend. Merely explain that it was never her intention to marry him. She seems …or it seems her interests lie elsewhere…"_

 _"Oh dear brother, not with you I suppose?" The voice laughed, teasingly, obnoxiously._

 _"Up until the point I catnapped her I might not be sure." His voice remained stoic. Flat. "However the Baron…"_

The Baron! Haru's face reddened. Why was who she was interested in of any importance?

 _"Oh, what a tragic triangle? Well if she doesn't do anything stupid I guess she can be a consolation prize for you? Beyond all the more riches you will inherit as brother of the future Queen?"_

Future Queen? What was the plan? Yuki was the Queen! Who was this female cat? And what was going to happen to Yuki!?

 _"I expect nothing less. All the same if I am to make anything at all happen this evening I think it best I depart soon. My men are expecting a signal."_

 _"_ _If your men reveal anything out of fear should things go sour we'll be…"_

"They won't make it through the night should things go sour."

 _"Just wait a moment I have an idea…_ " She said.

Suddenly Haru heard paw-steps up the stairs to the door.

She backed away from it, her chains rattling as she scrambled backwards.

"So you're the Haru girl from the human side of things?"

Haru saw a cat with a bit of white down her chin, but mostly black like Santan. She looked well groomed and had a red furry shall around her. Her eyes were almost gold in color.

"You- how can you be the future Queen?"

"Ah, so the human girl was eavesdropping? Tell me how a human gets to look like a cat? What's got your tail here? Or actually don't tell me…" She walked over. Her steps were confident. She looked devious with her smirk. "And so you know I, Charnette Maicoon _will_ be the Queen just like I was promised to be. As for you… I think it best to let your friends now exactly how you're doing here with us."

She bared her claws, as Haru looked wide eyed at the cat, as in a quick swipe Haru had expected the pain of a scratch. Instead Charnette had stole her bow tie from her uniform.

"Jumpy little kitty aren't you?" She laughed. "Although I'm not sure this is enough. Come now, get off the floor. You're just the ransom honey, we don't care about getting rid of you…"

Haru looked at her outstretched paw. Should she really take it?

She hesitantly began to reach her paw to Charnette's when Charnette grabbed hers. Instead of helping her up instead she flipped her paw around in hers and dug her nails into the top of Haru's paw.

Haru flinched from the pain.

"I have kept my nails nice and sharp for this occasion. I didn't intend to hurt you. Santan says you didn't even care for Lune. But we musn't let them think we're not worth fearing shall we?"

Charnette dabbed the blood on Haru's paw onto her red bow sash and then walked away in her strut to the window. She stuck it out the window's bars, blood stained and all, as Haru saw Santan take it from her from outside, propelling down the side of wherever they were.

"Give this to her Baron…or even better lure him out with it. Maybe then you can get rid of him after you get the phony street Queen Yuki out of that castle."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Red Scarf**

"What do you need the key for?" Lune handed the old key over from the key ring.

"I have a suspicion that whoever is behind this is, may have been traveling around us in this castle or…should I say somewhere on the premise while we're unaware. There isn't any way they left the premises of this castle according to what I've found outside. Considering Yuki showed Haru and I a secret passage out the last time we were here, I'm beginning to think there might be more we don't know about."

"A wise thought…I was never aware of many. My own castle is my home, but rarely my discovery ground. A Prince was a confining thing to be as a child. I never thought to ask Yuki if she knew of more. However wouldn't it be much easier if my men just worked every nook and cranny…"

"No. The guard cats, however clever they are, might miss something. This castle holds secrets; it's long been the Cat Kingdom's has it not? Also, I think it best we work more covertly about it then the perpetrator comes to realize. Surprise is best. That way we can understand exactly why this crime was put in motion. I'd hate to put Haru in any more danger…"

"It really is hard isn't it?"

"What is?" The Baron looked to Lune, who was looking out a window they just checked.

"Protecting those we care for. Love makes us weak at times doesn't it…"

"I suppose it does. But I can't imagine you'd look at it in a bad way. I'm sure it's made your life better?"

"Of course. Yuki may not have been the cat people expected for my Queen, but she's kind on the inside, and to me that meant more than my father's approval …or the social status she held." Lune looked to the night sky. "However you say you suppose…but you must have felt love before Baron?"

"Ahem…" The Baron coughed slightly bringing his fist to his mouth to cover it. "…I have. Once long ago… But it seems it is hardest to stay clo- or rather to protect those we care for."

"So you've had experience in this once before…" Lune looked wary.

"No not particularly. This time it seems I have much more power over the predicament now then I did then…or at least I'd like to think so…" Baron said thoughtfully, as if not speaking to Lune anymore.

" _This time_?" Lune repeated.

The Baron looked up, not sure how to explain what he'd said when suddenly a guard ran over.

"Did the Queen Yuki attend to you?"

"Attend to me? She was never informed to come here!" Lune proclaimed.

"But some of the men proclaimed you had. They were to escort her to you on this side of the castle!"

"She never did." Baron looked widely to Lune. They both bolted towards her room.

Suddenly the Baron saw a white pound of fur bustle buy outside of a window.

Lune rushed by as the Baron turned to the closest window and looked outside.

"Muta?!"

"Don't know how he leaps these things… Those guards faked it! I fo- _huff_ –llowed – _huff-_ them until they threw her out of the window at the black hooded one…go after em' baron!"

"Good job Muta. I will take over." The Baron leaped over the side of the window just to get a glance at the black caped cat turning around the next bend of the castle. The Baron used his cane to sturdy his steps as he nimbly leaped each space between balconies in an attempt to catch up.

He finally caught another glance of the blackened shape, as it entered a window, and found he was not far from the captor when the captor went in a room through a window. He soon followed only to see the Black Shape escape through the adjoining window in a clever play to gain space between them, except this time the captor had managed to escape by hanging from a rope attached to the balcony above.

The Baron quickly noted that Yuki was not with the captor anymore. There must have been a trade off back with the corrupt soldiers…somewhere…in here or just before the hallway...possibly when Muta had lost him for a moment. He went to follow him out the window to chase him up the rope when the hooded cat stopped suddenly. In the dark night all the Baron could make out was two electric yellow eyes staring back at him with a challenge; almost too feline in the dark of the knight, like glowing orbs. A voice whispered lowly, too lovely to make out their identity, a hiss rather, that told the Baron he was loosing time:

" _I'd be spending time on another pursuit. A human can borrow a cat's nine lives, but they can be cut quite short if tempted."_

The Baron hesitantly waited for the Cat to move - to attack him or make for an escape. He waited to make his own move, prohibited by the anxiety that came from the mysterious cat's threatening statement. Suddenly and purposefully the cat moved a fine black paw out of it's cape letting loose something red from it's grasp.

As the cat disappeared into the room below the window with sleek movement, leaving the rope the only trace of it's presence. The Baron looked cautiously as he saw the red object continue to fall down onto the mote, where it floated on the water's rippling surface, for a moment before it's saturation to water.

Suddenly Lune barged in.

"Is the perpetrator in here!?"

"No, he …or she went below... I suspect a passage of sorts. But Yuki is gone...somehow... they came in here and disappeared. I stand by my statement that this castle has too many doors hidden … she must have been traded off."

"Then I want this whole castle searched!"

"I'd recommend the room below. I – I must go now."

The Baron rushed out, half guilty he wasn't going to stay to help, but he found his feet rushing to the grass's edge by the mote where he used his cane to reach out to the red material.

Haru's red scarf from her uniform.

Redder then before. Blood.

That was a warning sign. Haru was now a cat. If it was symbolic at all it meant she would be drowned. The only way a cat couldn't land on it's feet was truly if it landed on water. They had Queen Yuki. Now she wasn't needed, and a cat's nine lives could be easily outdone. He always wondered where the 9 lives myth came from in the first place.

Moments later the Baron was running up the stairs to speak to Lune.

"King Lune, I must excuse myself-"

"No, no not you and Sir Maicoon…"

"For Haru's sake. If I find Haru I might be much closer to finding where they've hidden Queen Yuki. Where is the highest point around here? Something like a tower? Any water per say?"

"The only water here, is the mote, and a small lake for our drinking water that drains into the other motes outside the Old War watch towers…"

The Baron sighed. "Is one… due South of here?"

"Yes, there are at each of the points of the compass but I don't quite understand-they're mostly in shambles..."

"It's only a hunch, but I suspect I must leave immediately. I shall affirm everything once again when I return. I also suspect that some of your men will be little help to your search- some of them have likely been bribed like Tiggus was, for better or worse, to aid in the catnapping. Keep Muta close to you King Lune. I shall return."

The Baron abruptly before anymore questions could be asked.

* * *

Haru sat her knees to her chest.

She hadn't heard voices all night. She was quite sure Charnette left too at this point. She still couldn't get near the window. Her stomach was rumbling quite loudly, and frankly although she wished she was home or safe for that matter, some part of her still wished for her to be a cat.

It had been almost a day...or maybe it had been longer.

Didn't anyone care that she was here? How would she explain all this to her mother when she returned?

Suddenly she heard the rattle of the door on the floor. Someone was coming up.

She saw the hooded cat, let it's hood down. Charnette had been wearing a black robe too…strange. She didn't expect her to get her paws dirty.

"Now that my brother is gone and busy with that terribly troublesome faux-Queen, I can deal with you."

"What do you mean _deal with me_?" Haru repeated.

"Simple. Frankly we have the pesty white cat captured like we'd planned. The set up will start soon and we'll be off to a good start to reclaiming the throne. Now, I must do something with you. You'd to tell on us if i just let you go…of course I could just stick my brother on Baron to make sure you didn't. It would be easy for him to kill him. Slip something in his drink should you say a word? Or maybe I'll kill Yuki if you open your mouth…theres no point in spilt milk unless she refuses to leave the Cat Kingdom. And while all of these options are quite…interesting, the easiest way to guarantee our plan's success, I'd say, would be to just kill you myself."

"You can't kill me?!"

"I can. My brother won't stop me nor anyone else. I haven't cut my nails in weeks, too but lucky for me I wont need to use them again. I have a better idea."

"What?" Haru gingerly petted her injured paw with one hand.

"I have another of my brother's smoke bombs." Charnette pulled her cape over her mouth and let the bomb burst.

Haru smelt the now familiar scent of the Valerian herb, and the haze as she felt her stomach lurch and her eyes droop shut.

She work to find herself looking down being held by the nape of her neck outside a window…

She turned her head as far as she could look behind her.

Charnette was waiting with a knife in hand. She was hooked onto the edge of a grappling hook hanging outside the now open barred window.

"What are you doing?" She muffled out with the rag in her mouth.

"I gave your Baron a warning. Frankly I don't want him near the castle anymore, so if I damage his ego enough by killing you in front of him, well darling, that's two birds with one stone. And remember, you manage to get a word out if by some miracle you can float, the moment he knows about my brother and I, Yuki will be long dead. I'm planning to keep her alive until our plan is final. You'll only kill yourself and her sooner, should my name or my brothers ever escape your lips. Not that it will… after you hit the water, you'll sink to silence." Charente raised her brow to the horizon. "Oh look the Baron figured out we were here…I see him running up now…I guess he decoded my clue." Charnettes thick, luxurious voice never faltered its ability to relay her devious smile along with it. "Well then my dear dumb human girl, you should remember it well to stay away from cats and worlds that aren't your own."

"I saved Lune!" Haru muffled out again. Her eyes darted to the Baron's image just a bit away.

"You prevented Lune from marrying me!" Charnette's voice cracked. "Forget it. It's goodbye anyway darling!" She took the knife and cut the nape of Haru's shirt off the hook suspending her from the mote.

Suddenly Haru was pummeling from stories up towards water, a murky blue reflecting the sunset's haze. She could swim right? But not tied up…and of course she was a cat…and cat's didn't like water…

She closed her eyes as she waited for impact.

She had been right. Cats didn't do well with water.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Deeper Involved**

The Baron ran as fast as he could. Transportation was always limited in the cat world. Around here Toto would have been extremely useful.

He emerged over a hill as he saw the Southern Tower, now within a closing distance.

More like a ruin. He expected they were used in days of war. It was distinctly parallel from the cellar door of the castle. If he were right…Haru would be there.

It didn't take him long to get a closer look. And there she was.  
With a squinted glimpse to the top of the window, he could see her hanging out of it.

The black hooded cat was looming over top as well.

If he didn't get there quick Haru would fall down to the water and likely drown. If only she'd retained her human form she might have a better chance getting out of this one. Cats always hated water. Never did well swimming either. It was an inherent instinct they had. A terrible one for that matter.

He had always assumed he was the exception. However he wasn't a real cat…just made in the image of one.

All the same, if he didn't get there quick Haru wouldn't make it much longer. He barely approached grasses outside the spacious mote around it, when Haru was cut loose. He was too far away. Useful things Motes were to keeping Cats and People out, but terribly troublesome when they were not being used for war.

He saw her splash into he water. He felt a feeling in his chest he'd only had once before. The day that letter had been red aloud, he'd sworn he'd heard the crash himself - the cracking of the porcelain – as if the image had become too vivid in his mind. The reason he'd vowed to help others with what he was given, so nobody would suffer such a loss as he had.

Now he swore he heard the splash of Haru hitting the water, although too far to truly here it with such vividness. He ran up to the edge. He didn't have time to go after the Hooded figure. For now, the Queen would have to hold on... He quickly dove under the water to see Haru, limp, bound and sinking under the dark muck that probably held the ruins of other cats at war had there have been a time.

It wasn't long before he found her in his arms, and they ended up on the other side of the mote.  
Frankly he needed to get them inside and safe. Hopefully the culprit was long gone.

Haru woke with a cough. The damp earthen ground under her sticking slightly to her, as she woke to the Baron's face.

"…am I dead?" She asked sincerely reeling from her head spins and sore throat.

"No, but barely revived, I'm glad you made it as far."

"Where are we? And how _am I_ alive?" She looked to the Baron whose eyes never quite met hers, but rather scanned their surroundings.

"I rushed to you. I saw you hanging at the tower's window - only due to a vivid and metaphorical clue by the assistance and warning of the caped figure. And frankly the door to the underground tunnels which I had already suspected existed was hastily left open by the culprit upon their escape. I just managed to get to you in time..." He paused. "I really- I mean it- a part of me wishes you would have left back when I'd recommended you do so due to such occasions as this. I had to resuscitate you…It was frightful experience to see you fall. Haru, I truly wish you'd remained human, Cats tend to have a rather inherent instinct to loose themselves to water."

"Well I- wait, wait… _resuscitate_ me? Meaning what?" She tried to retain all of the information.

" _Mouth-to-mouth_ is what I believe you humans call it." The Baron cleared his throat.

"Oh…oh right that makes perfect sense…considering…" Haru said high-pitched trying to brush off the notion, as she felt her cheeks turn red and presumed her face would too so she turned and pretended to dry off.

"Something wrong? You probably should rest…although-"

"Oh, no, no! It's nothing! And I don't have time to rest…we have to save Yuki!" She said still turned away.

"Tell me Haru, who are the culprits?"

Haru swallowed. She turned to look at the Baron when she swore she saw two yellow eyes off in the distance of the tunnel. _Charnette_. She was still down here. She could trust the Baron to be able to fend off Santan but…then, if she told him now, Charnette would surely have Yuki killed. Plus….I mean, if Lune new surely he would send all his guards out looking so even if she'd just imagined Charnette…surely they'd know. She couldn't be the one responsible for killing Yuki…

But if she didn't tell the Baron, well then … maybe she'd just have to leave subtle cues. That was it. She'd hint to him. Charnette had admitted they weren't going to kill Yuki yet…

"Haru, I quite understand if your hesitance is due to the fact that you don't know. I presume it would be naive of them to show their faces to you."

"…I only saw their eyes." She admitted as loosely as she could. A hint wouldn't be that bad would it?

"Eyes? Were they yellow?"

"Greenish too."

"Peculiar. The figure that dropped your scarf had yellow. That must mean we're dealing with a pair. How are you feeling? The dampness of these tunnels can't be very good for your wet clothes."

"I'm fine." She lied. She shivered.

The Baron abruptly took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders as he swooped her up into his arms as he began to run.

"Baron, you don't have to-!"

"It isn't a bother Haru. I ran here before, this tunnel should provide a short cut, and if I surmise correct it should lead us straight to the cellar."

"We need to find Yuki."

"You're aware she was taken then?"

"I know I wasn't needed. They –"

"As long as they don't dispose of her as quickly as you we will be fine."

"That wouldn't make sense."

"How do you suppose?"

"Well…uh- she needs to be used as leverage too or something right?"

"I suppose so." His eyes moved forward to the end of the tunnel. " Was it on purpose…that they took you?"

"I – I don't think so."

"You scared us Haru. How-"

"I was just trying to help Muta, I never thought …" She looked sheepish.

"It wasn't your fault. I didn't intend it that way. I'm afraid I was just worried."

"…well I am the one who intercepted the note. It was my fault…"

"Not nearly as much that I didn't protect you better guarding your door. I'm sure Sir Maicoon will have much more to say about that upon his return…"

"He left?"

"Suspicious timing I suppose, but on the other hand it seemed he had family business to attend to."

"Oh. I see." Haru bit his lip. Could Sir Maicoon actually over come the Baron? Even he'd said he'd planned on getting rid of him…I mean what was with these Cats? All trying to win her over in the worst way possible?

"You seem perplexed."

"No, no, just thinking." She scrambled. The Baron's green gaze drew her in. He looked so serious and worried. To think her disappearance had caused this much trouble.

"All the same I see a door ahead. "

They looked ahead to see a latched door installed into the dirt walls. The Baron put Haru down.

"Shall we see where we've ended up?" The Baron asked. She nodded.

He opened the door to find themselves in what seemed to be the cellar. It was nothing more than a dusty basement, with loads of canned cat dishes, half of which looked as if they'd been untouched for decades.

"I suppose the latched door here would have opened with this key." He looked to the door that seemed to go outside.

"You knew?"

"Only a guess." He admitted. "I did try terribly hard to find you Haru."

"Thank you Baron. I'd be dead now for certain if I wasn't for you."

"Ah, think nothing of it."

"You're so modest." She gushed more than she intended to.

"A trait I try to retain. Better to be humble then proud I suppose." He then looked to the stairs which led them to a hallway in the castle. "Judging by the noise I guess the main room is right-"

"Ah Baron you've returned! Good Haru's back! And so is Sir Maicoon, and he's brought his dear sister Lady Charnette Maicoon with him!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Search Party and A Tea party**

"I really don't think we have the time for detailed introductions at the moment." The Baron looked to Natoru rather seriously, following him into a lounge room.

"Oh dear have you found the Queen's location? I see you've found Haru!" Natoru said rather obviously, as they stood in the rather elaborately furnished room where three cats were already seated, and Muta sat on a chair in the corner, tapping his paw impatiently.

"Oh dear the poor child, I shall have someone go fetch some tea and a blanket!" The black golden-eyed female cat seemed to spot Haru, in a rather formal red dress suddenly left.

"I apologize. That was my sister Lady Charnette Maicoon. She is here to support the search." Santan suddenly stood up in proper address, sitting with King Lune.

"What have you found out?" King Lune stood up and turned to face the Baron, sitting in the other direction, then spotted Haru. "Oh Haru, I truly hope you weren't-"

The Baron noticed King Lune's face looked warren. He suspected they'd only been resting for a few moments.

"Ah-ah-choo!" Haru sneezed involuntarily and then covered her mouth. Her gaze went nervously to Santan, who seemed to be giving her a rather harsh look. Had Santan known that Charnette had pushed her over? Or did he even care? Or was he more concerned with the Baron's return? He did look much more stern then before.

"It seems a trip into the deep end deems these catnappers quite serious about the whole situation. Haru, I recommend you take a rest on the lounge chair." The Baron said still serious and composed. "On the other hand I think we ought to investigate those rooms at a much closer glance. I found a passage underneath the Southern Tower which led us straight to the cellar. I suspect another is situated in that room."

"Then I suggest the Baron and I check it out." Santan suggested standing.

"No way you're leaving me out on the action this time! I've been over here trying to help…just because I got snuffed by a smoke bomb doesn't mean-" Muta complained loudly.

"Why Muta I didn't think you liked this kind of thing?" The Baron asked.

"Ehh, I don't but this chair is-"

"Don't go by yourself Baron." Haru interrupted as she anxiously recalled Santan's original promise to get rid of the Baron. She hoped her meek sneezes might cover the worry in her voice.

"I second Haru." King Lune added. "In cause that I cannot trust all of my men, I will attend with you this search. It doesn't appear that our original findings were adequate… I must find Yuki. Baron you will lead us."

"I admire our uniformity, but it seems one of us should stay here with the women of the household." The Baron put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "What about you Muta? Would you stay here and protect the two women there? Haru cannot join us quite yet. I don't suspect Lady Charnette needs to be wrapped up in it either." The Baron looked to Haru. She looked strangely pale.

"No, no, not this time. I've been sitting in this castle for way too-"

"Tell me King Lune, you wouldn't happen to have a bribe of angel cake for this situation would you?"

"Not angel cake, however I have my chef and castle-staff working on a feast for Queen Yuki and I's anniversary. I hope she will be present…days are passing too quickly and it is coming up abruptly…" Lune trailed off. "I suspect they might have something there to fuel you Sir Muta?"

"Oh, oh, really? Well in that case I guess I could stay here and watch over Haru and the sister cat…as long as I can attain my fuel King Lune?" Muta's defenses quickly fell.

"Off to the right of this room, down the hall, and the large doors on the left." King Lune nodded.

"That settles it. Let's go." The Baron stood up.

"Baron, your jacket-"

"You need it more than I Haru. Stay warm and we will return with some kind of news I suspect." The Baron's hand went softly under her chin lifting her face up as he looked down with concerned emerald eyes. "Be safe Haru, and I shall be just as precautious."

Haru was taken back by the words. Why would he warn her to be safe? Did he know something or was it just concern? She nodded slightly as he left with King Lune, and Santan following behind. She silently wished Santan had left in front of him.

"Ah, here's the tea." Suddenly Charnette emerged into the room. "It's terrible. All of the servants are in such a fluster; you would think they would attempt to aid me in attaining it! I did grow up here!"

Haru looked to Charnette, who placed the tray of tea down, but had a ornate knife in her hand. Her body felt weighted as it was, too weighted to really put up a fight against her. It was true she felt damp and sick after the fall. Tea sounded wonderful.

"I'll give you this for the singular reason that you seem to have kept our information a secret. For that I'll keep Yuki alive a bit longer. All the same, how you survived such a drop…that Baron…" Charnette raised a brow.

"Why do you want to do this?" Haru took the tea gingerly.

"I was supposed to marry Lune. Before the old Cat King ever saw you, I was who he'd planned on betrothing Lune to! And then the measly little servant cat came along! I had grown up with Lune in this castle! And yet she? And you? No, no. I will attain my place as Queen or I will stand to put myself in the position to become such no matter what cost." Charnette put her paw to her mouth and laughed rather obnoxiously. She stopped for a moment and looked to Haru. "Oh I did not attain that tea for nothing, if you're not going to drink it I'll water the plants with it or something."

Haru reluctantly took a sip. Charnette was terribly bossy amongst all of her other diabolical qualities. She did feel the soft heat of the boiled water on her nose, warm her as it was.

"I wish it was as easy to tame all humans as it is you." Charnette sneered. "I'm surprised you didn't go with them…"

"Why?" Haru noticed the tea was bitter. Not like the Baron's.

"The Baron left with my brother. You'll be lucky if he returns."

"I'll tell Muta!" She exclaimed. "He'll be here any minute-"

"No you won't darling. This will all become part of the cover up." Charnette raised her shoulder up, her red shall skimming against her cheek, as she looked down at Haru with haunted eyes.

* * *

"I don't see how there could be a passage in there…" Maicoon said.

"It's the only explanation." The Baron seemed fervent about it. So did Lune who was nearly a flight of stairs above them running slightly faster to the floor of the room the Hooded figure had disappeared too that previous night.

"How did you figure out the cellar passage way …or Haru's location the tower for that matter…" Santan asked, annoyed and slightly impressed with his ability to deduce such a far fetched conclusion.

"It was simple. The cellar was the only place that could have been where the captor had escaped too. But remaining within the castle seemed much too risky. Not to mention there was no rooms with balconies at the southern side. Of course when I saw Haru's scarf fall to the water, I took it for a warning of what was to come to her, and deducted that whatever was parallel to the cellar, and had an area of water was the next best place to look."

"If only I had realized it. I had no suspicion of it all…or that she'd be disposed of like that…." Santan had spoken some truth.

He hadn't expected his sister to so recklessly dispose of Haru. Still Haru had survived, and Santan expected it wouldn't be long before she revealed his sister and his own identities to him. If they got as far as the Western tower, then their plan would still work, but the Baron might have to have an accident. However he had internally hoped that Haru might survive.

She was quite a striking cat… for a human.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Another Set Back, Another Clue**

"It's here." The Baron opened a wardrobe and tapped the bottom of it with his cane.

"How can you tell?" Santan asked. He was beginning to get the feeling the Baron knew more about this than he was letting on. Was it possible he'd already suspected that he was involved? Surely he knew nothing of his sister's past.

The Baron read his face. He looked a little dis-interested. Santan noticed his stares are returned it with a shifted gaze.

Baron took a step back. "Simple. The boards are hollow. I suspect there is a way to open-"

 ** _*muffled crash_** _*_

"What was that?" King Lune looked out the hallway and down the stairs where the noise came from. The Baron's throat tightened at the sound. Haru was in no condition to deal with any more dilemmas.

At that point the Baron hastily found a small lever by the hinges. He was right. Likely there were escape routes found at each point of the compass at the castle that lead to the towers. The only question that remained was which one of the towers did Queen Yuki reside in…he had a suspicion-

"Should I go investigate the crash down there?" Santan asked.

"Contrary to that, I will. I suggest you lead King Lune through the tunnel to the tower. I suspect it was Muta who made the crash but I'll leave you to it then."

Santan nodded. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the Baron had no clue…surely he wouldn't allow him with the King by himself should he suspect? …surely Haru had not said anything either…his sister had seemed certain she wouldn't, but she was also certain of her drowning. Both of which he'd been of ill-knowledge towards. Maybe things needed to change soon…

The Baron watched as Santan and King Lune descended into the tunnel. The Baron turned quickly and ran down the stairs.

He in fact did not suspect it was Muta's acts that had caused the crash, but rather feared–

He emerged into the lounge to find Muta appearing through the opposite doors from the dining room at the same time.

"What's all the ruckus in here? Surely two women can't be this much of a hassle over a cup of tea?" Muta proclaimed, his mouth clearly covered in crumbs of food.

"Why, Muta-" The Baron started, but soon looked to see the table, and a chair toppled over, and the tea strewn on the floor next to what seemed to be an unconscious Haru. He ran to her.

She was breathing.

He looked at the teacup. He sniffed it. Laced with something perhaps? Someone had intended for Haru to stay quiet…she needed medical attention immediately.

"Muta go into the hall and find us the castle physician! Not a moment to loose."

Muta left abruptly, bellowing a verbal request that traveled the spaces of the castle. Just so the Baron noticed that the dining room door, which was now closed upon Muta's departure had a note on it.

 _There will be much more than spilt tea,  
If you don't stay much farther away._

The Baron wondered what on earth Santan's sister would have to offer beyond leverage. Why her and not Haru? Why such extents as these? It seemed peculiar.

He followed Muta to the doctor who hurried them into an infirmary. He tapped his food outside of the separation as he waited.

"We found a note!" Santan proclaimed suddenly emerging.

The Baron turned to see that Santan and King Lune had returned. "It appears we have to."

"It states the Queen has departed in lieu of putting the King in danger after narrowly escaping." Santan said, the King looking rather uneasy.

"Departed?" Repeated the Baron.

"The caped man was drowned, as if he had fallen in the bank surounding. She must have gotten away…I don't know why she would leave me…" Lune said, clinging to some glimmer of hope.

"Who was he?"

"A ginger tabby. One of the cavalrymen it seems. Possibly bitter for some unknown reason – perhaps he wanted to overcome the throne." Santan suggested.

"What color eyes?"

" _What color eyes_?" Santan repeated surprised.

"Blue." Lune added, his voice full of melancholy.

"Not our perpetrator unfortunately I suspect this a ruse. I saw a capped cat with yellow eyes and Haru had sworn to greenish. Not to mention the fur was undoubtedly black or dark…no possible way an orange cat could have hidden his colors so well. And what more, Lune, let me see the message."

The Baron observed it. "Do you have another piece of writing to compare it to?"

"Well I can see if some of her stationary was written on. Surely her maids must have something."

"Then we can verify it for sure. What's more it appears that Lady Maicoon was now kidnapped, although I don't see what leverage she has, unless this entices you to go after the evil doers even more King Lune?"

"Well we grew up in childhood, and my father was fond of our family ties, but this kidnapping of female cats is quite alarming. I never took her nor Haru as the type to get captured so easily."

"Nor I with your Queen. I suspect something much more foul at play. King Lune, I hope when you return we can find what happened to your Queen and my Haru. Do you know of any reason she might have Sir Maicoon? Or a reason for her departure?"

Santan shook his head. "My sister has little to do with this."

The King departed immediately for the stationary.

"Muta, keep a close watch on the King for precautionary sake." The Baron said.

"I guess it's the least I could do after this whole charade." Muta slumped out of the room.

The Baron felt his eyes drift to the other space behind the division curtain. Haru was weak as it was with that cold from the damp water. It wasn't her nature to be this passively involved- she was being coerced. She knew more than she was letting on. The sooner she awoke; she may be able to validate some of his suspicions.

"Tell me Santan," He said as he drifted back from internal thought. "Do you know of a pair with green and yellow eyes?"

"Not one I should likely accuse with this crime."

"I suspected the same. These are a series of odd occurrences, and what I can't figure out is why someone would go through this much trouble for the throne."

"The throne?"

"Well you said it yourself earlier did you not?"

Santan looked peevishly on the Baron. "If so I hope to have my sister returned in one piece. Just the same you just earlier called Haru your-"

"Sir? Are you the one called Baron?" The doctor said from across the room.

"That would be I."

"She muffles your name in her deep unconsciousness. I suspect you are the one I am to report to?"

"I think it would be best." The Baron got up followed the doctor.

Santan felt even more agitated. First his sister deviates from their plan with this poison tea scheme, not to mention throwing Haru off a cliff. Second, the Baron was too unreadable to know if he truly suspected their involvement…however his statements were nerve rackingly close. And third, his grown admiration for this Haru, however impractical it was, had come to get under his fur – The Baron was the next to go then. The moment he saw his sister again, she would surely get an earful from him. Her goals to entrap Lune were going too far of nowhere.

He stood up and abruptly left.

The Baron entered the divider to see Haru on the bed. She remained sleeping. "What was it?"

"Passionflower. Laced. Potent for deep sleeps. Comas at times. Cats do not do well with large doses. I countered it with another light drug, but too much of that herb can put someone in a haze so far as to-"

"I'm aware. Whoever has been using these herbs has an dark and educated knowledge of plants. Anyone come into your mind?"

"The gardeners of course. Not many people here were akin to the flowers here. These are rare around here. Even catnip has been down this year." The old cat furrowed his brow. "However I do remember, there was this little cat that used to play around in the gardens when she was young. I know because her mother-"

"…mphm.. _Baron…hel-"_

The Baron shifted his gaze quickly to Haru, who seemed still in limbo between unconsciousness and sleep. Haru was calling for him…he was certain she'd seen whoever had done this. He needed to talk to Muta.

"You care for this cat don't you? I have not seen her, but I have heard of the brave girl that saved our King. Queen Yuki always spoke highly of her whenever someone questioned the nature of the human world." The grey cat moved his glasses. His eyes fell to Haru's paw.

At that moment the Baron realized that he had unknowingly had put his hand around her paw. "Ahem, will she be okay?" He composed himself again.

"She will need rest. Whatever slight pneumonia she caught will only make the effects worse. Passionflower should not be taken so directly. She must relax, and I hope you plan to visit her until she wakes. She seems much more calm with you here"

"I wish I could stay." He said moving his gaze away from Haru and the Doctor to the door. "However Haru's unfortunate predicament did verify my suspicions. I must leave. If an oversized cat happens to come here please tell him I went-"

At that moment Muta opened the door, panting. "Baron!"

"Muta? It seems you have appeared at a convenient time."

"I suppose that is the cat you were speaking of?" The Doctor raised a brow.

"King Lune has found another passage beneath the castle." Muta said.

"Did Maicoon aid him in this? I'd always thought of King Lune as a clever cat but-"

"No, Sir Maicoon has- Hey, hold it. I'm not telephone or pigion carrier for messages here. I'm sick of playing messenger boy!" Muta's cranky demeanor suddenly returned.

"Ah Muta, your are nothing of the sorts. I never meant you as such."

"Hmph." He crossed his arms before peaking a eye open towards the bed. "Is the chicka going to be okay?"

"The doctor says he believes so should she attain good rest. He's going to treat her for the poisoning for now. On the other hand, I suspect we shall soon be reunited with Lady Maicoon."

"Is that your confidence talking again?" Muta raised a brow.

"Never Muta. More a subtle hint. It seems our perpetrators are following a pattern I have just been made keen too. All the same, I suggest you remain close by. Doctor, please keep Haru safe."

"I will do all that I can to keep her better Baron. She was not the only one the King and Queen spoke highly of. I do suggest you get to finding her." He nodded his head slightly, his silver whiskers brushing against his white coat.

The Baron nodded respectfully back and returned to the main hall only to see King Lune accompanied by none other than the returned Lady Maicoon with her rather peevish looking brother.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Wicked Witch of the West**

"You found your sister I see?"

"I had blacked out…my brother found me in an underground passage towards the eastern tower when-" Charnette explained, her shall wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"You knew about the tower passages Charnette? Why I don't remember being told of them when we were young…" King Lune questioned innocently.

"Well we were going east? I knew simply the towers existed...that was all? " She answered.

"All that matters is your back safe. I would like to speak to you about these events sister-" Santan looked at his sister. His forms were rather stoic.

"So does that mean that the Queen might be at the Eastern tower?" King Lune asked.

"I suppose it strange that the culprit would leave Miss Charnette half way- it is Miss I presume? Did you see him at all? The Baron asked.

"Yes. And No...Which reminds me King Lune-"

"AH! Look, the babe, Lady Maicoon has returned to the castle! I haven't seen you toots since my son's wedding!"

Everyone's ears perked as they hesitantly glanced to the bellowing voice. It seemed the Previous King had arrived back from his trip to Europe with his vizier behind.

"You grew up here Miss Maicoon?" The Baron asked.

"I did. With King Lune and his family." Charnette seemed to stand a bit closer now to the king.

"Ah, and the Baron has returned? I don't see why you would let him back here!" The Ex-Cat King looked to his son.

"He is helping me find Queen Yuki. She has been missing now for far too long, and poor Haru-" King Lune stood his ground.

"Ah Haru! I don't suppose she returned to marr-"

"Quite the opposite. She came to assist us and is now resting in her bed, ill due to putting her life at risk to make sure your Son and his Queen are safe." The Baron spoke frankly.

"Naw, Now, don't go stressing. I'm not the King any more. But are you sure the little Queen didn't just up and go away? It might have been stressful?" His words still sounded twisted.

"Wasn't She a servant cat before?" The vizier spoke up adjusting his glasses.

"She was, but that doesn't matter-"

"Surely if she did depart my King you will need to find another Queen." Sir Maicoon said rather robotically.

King Lune looked rather overwhelmed.

"Surely King Lune I would recommend that you, Maicoon and Muta go to see if she is infact in this Eastern passage. I wouldn't start looking for a bride yet no matter what the rest of the world thinks." The Baron nodded.

"Not attending again?" Sir Maicoon looked to the side to him.

"No. Haru needs me at the moment. Plus I think it best I stay here this time to watch over the women do you not agree?" The Baron said. "No disrespect."

"Of course not. Let's go." King Lune and the others followed, Muta dragging behind.

"Well I'd love to stay, but I believe all this commotion calls for a trip to Cat Kingdom Mexico. The _Senioritas_ are calling me."

"Of course sir." And with that the Ex-King and vizier departed jus as soon.

"Well I must be going now as well." The Baron said.

"I thought you were staying to _protect_ us women?" Charnette asked, looking accusingly to him.

"More or less I don't see you needed much protection, clearly the captor had no reason to keep you hostage. I'm here for Haru. You aren't the Queen either, so you can't be nearly as imperative to the mystery as Haru is. Actually I'm quite sure when she awakens she'll tell me who her captor is."

" _When_ she awakens?" Charnette asked. "What-"

"Happened? Tea poisoning it seems. The doctor said the only cat he knew with such knowledge might have been a young kitten that used to run in these halls and knew the old gardens well…or something like that. But she will come too soon I suppose. On the other hand if you really were injured I suppose you'd be best to sit down and let the men do the work."

With that the Baron left the grand hall. He knew that Yuki would not be at the Eastern Tower. It was much too easy. She was likely at the Western which means he'd have to find the passage for that chamber, but if Haru had awakened it was imperative he spoke to her.

Charnette stood alone irritated. The Baron **was** a problem, just as her brother had said before. He'd instilled a hope in the King she'd hoped to snuff with that note. Even the old ex-King was skeptical of that Servant-Queen's legitimacy! What was wrong with Lune these days?

On the other hand, if Haru was to wake up, she didn't need her blabbing about anything. Maybe it was about time she left for the infirmary herself.

* * *

"Is Haru alright?" The Baron asked emerging into the infirmary.

"Her sleep has lightened. I truly recommend when she wakes up she does not exert herself." The doctor looked down at his patient.

"Could I have a brief moment alone, and also, before you leave-"

The Baron tugged on the arm of the Cat's white coat. "I suggest if anyone to visit after me, her whereabouts be kept quite scarce."

"I only trust your judgment Baron. I will keep a close watch on the door." The doctor nodded and left the curtained area.

"Haru, I simply wish you would have told me who the captors are. I believe it to be clear, but under what circumstance would you withhold it?" He whispered looking at her.

Haru felt her sensations return to her. She suddenly became more conscious of her breathing. Where was she? Was that…Baron? What had happened? Her eyes were blurry, her head hazy…. _please..._ _Charnette…_

"Charnette…?" .

The Baron turned abruptly. Had Haru just whispered Charnette? Was she telling him something? The Baron asked wondering why she'd be calling out her name in such torment? Might his strong suspicions suspicions be correct? In that case he needed to go to the West Tower immediately!

"Where are you going?" The doctor called out at the Baron's abrupt departure.

"Western Tower. I can't loose another moment. Keep Haru safe!"

The doctor's thick eyebrows raised, his eyes shown wide as he rushed to Haru's bed.

* * *

"This is simply taking much too long. I should be engaged by now." Charnette complained to herself just outside the infirmary. She rubbed her forehead before fixing her dress and immerging into the room. "Ooooh Doctor? Where is the poor human-girl who was stricken by the same dastardly cat who dragged me down the Eastern corridor?"

"She has departed with that Baron fellow. He took her and proclaimed he wished to return her to her home in the human world." The doctor looked up from his spectacles at the red-dressed Maine Coon. "Ah, you were once the young Charnette who accompanied the young King in these halls! I remember your adoration with the gardens! Was it your mother who often aided in the kitchens before her passing if I presume?"

"It was. Tell me, you didn't know which way they went?"

"Well out the front door I assume? However I assume if they hope to use the Cat seal that the King and Queen implemented as passage they might need some Catnip? Oh have they found the Queen yet? I do hope our kind Highness Yuki returns!"

"I have no clue. Catnip you say? Are you certain?" Charnette looked at the stout doctor, her golden eyes looking conspicuously from him to the bed.

"Positive. I see know reason to lie to a fair lady as yourself! Which reminds me do you have any bruises from your capt-"

"Fair enough. I ought to head to the kitchen myself." She turned slowly and left the room.

The Doctor peeped from the door until he was positive she left. He then opened a different curtained bed and took gave a sigh of relief.

"Mmmph…" Haru suddenly groaned louder than ever. Suddenly she blinked and opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary dear child, Now shush! I take it the Baron is suspicious of that woman otherwise she wouldn't dare have come to check up on you."

"The Baron? Oh, no, I have to tell him…Where did he go? I can't stand any more of this. That was Charnette's last straw with that tea! That was aweful!"

"Th-The Baron? Well the Western Tower he stated, but I can't be for sure how he planned to- wait - You can't possibly leave! I'm not even sure you're cold has let up! You might get dozy!"

"I don't care I am. It's probably another tunnel. If I'm gonna stay here at the Cat Kingdom I'm not getting wiped out every time I turn a corner!" With that Haru ran with haste out the western doors of the Infirmary before the Doctor could mutter another word.

She ran up and down the halls. She had to tell the Baron. Why did she think not telling him before was good? All she had dreamed about was Santan killing him or something… he needed to know. Yuki was running out of time. She suddenly spotted a portrait that was off kilter. She looked behind it and noticed a switch.

The Western Passage! This had to be it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Wild West**

The Baron entered the Western Tower and noticed it was oddly empty. Rather it was in ruins. There weren't really any other floors, just slight ledges, as if it had never been a tower for safekeeping, and a broken spiraling brick staircase that hugged the outer walls. In fact, there was only a main floor and this ruin of a staircase. It seemed odd that, other than a bit of rope, there was no presence of Queen Yuki. He was certain here was the place.

He walked across the wooden ground when he heard a change. Hollow. He looked below, and noticed a small hidden door that one might only open using their finger as a handle. The hinge must be below. He hooked his finger inside the hole and opened it before propping it up. A basement of course! He stepped below and noticed the soles of his shoes began to get wet.

There was a leak down here undoubtedly. It was flooding fast. The room looked as if it has once held wine and ammunition for the soldiers. Except now, peering beneath the surface of the mid-level water, he noticed a cat that looked much like Yuki tied to one of the ceiling supports much too close to the ground, and weighted down for that matter. She hadn't been submerged for too long judging by the quick pace of the water rising, however too much longer and she'd pass completely out or drown.

However of course there was also the leak. If there was time to replace some of the knocked bricks in the wall, it would him more time, especially considering her weighted confine. It was clear the hole was made purposefully. The lack of oxygen to come up for air would be problematic in any attempt to rescue, especially if they became boxed in…

"Baron!"

The Baron hastily turned around to see Haru.

"Haru what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you."

"You're flush Haru. You should be back at the infirmary."

"But I can't. You need to know, I don't care now…. I was worried I might put you in danger with Santan around, but now I see I shouldn't have worried and just trusted you. Really, this is all my fault but Santan and Charnette are doing this so she can take over the throne as Queen. She's totally bitter about it."

"Relax you are rambling. However, this means my suspicions were correct. But I'm afraid Yuki won't make it if I don't go down there to save her now."

"But you'll drown! The water is rising way too fast in there! It's more dangerous than the mote was!"

"I'm afraid it's either try or stand here and watch her drown, and I couldn't possibly allow that."

"Is there anyway to stop it?"

"No, repairing the damage would be too difficult underwater, but I think it would be much easier to remove her shackles if she wasn't bound down to that pole. It would be a race against time." The Baron prepared to go under water.

"Then you grab the shackle and pick it, I'll untie her." Haru suddenly proclaimed rather potently.

"Haru what are you talking about? You nearly drowned last time, you're in no condition to-"

"I know I'm a cat right now, and I don't mind it as much as last time I'm not going to lie… but as a human I had a pretty good swimming record in gym, so I think it might be good to focus on that right now."

And with that Haru jumped into the rising water before the Baron could stop her.

The Baron sighed and followed immediately after. He noticed as she dove she looked more and more human. Haru was controlling who she wanted to be. Then why did she want to be a cat any other time? Was it confidence in herself she needed to rekindle again or something more?

The Baron went to the shackles and took out a small pin from his jacket to use on them as Haru untied Yuki's paws. Together they made quick work of it.

It wasn't soon after they'd both emerged as the Baron held Yuki carrying her out of the trap door, as she coughed up the water in her lungs.

"Baron? What happened?" Yuki asked horsely.

"Never mind that for now just rest." The Baron said and turned to make sure Haru was still okay. He looked down to see her coming up the basement stair and was surprised at what he saw.

"Haru…why are you turning back to a cat?"

"Well I-" She stuttered. Her paws were returning. She felt her heart beating beneath her. She wasn't sure if it was from the rush of the dive or something else…

The Baron looked at her curiously only for a moment when suddenly Charnette and Santan emerged into the tower.

"I told you that human girl and the Baron didn't just leave! That doctor lied to me and I suspected it!" Charnette hissed.

"Quite frankly I'm glad you know that we didn't. Yuki will be safe soon, so I suggest you not make this any more problematic for anyone, including yourselves." The Baron said.

"Oh give me a break, Santan you could easily take him out." Charnette said.

"Frankly, I'm over this sister… I don't attain much from your failed attempts to become Queen, but at the very least, I will at least get what I want." Santan looked at her dismissively, his peevish mood had not passed, as he suddenly pushed past his sister and bellowed towards them.

At that point, Muta had also emerged with King Lune behind.

"Get Lady Charnette Muta! Make sure she doesn't get away" The Baron proclaimed as he carried Yuki swiftly in his arms away from the black haired brute.

Muta grabbed the nape of Charnette's dress before she could escape. "Oh, no you don't!"

Charnette scowled and tried to claw at him, but instead he held her at arm's length. "Tell me I can get something to keep this girl down?" He asked irritated.

"My Yuki!" King Lune proclaimed as the Baron traded her off.

While all the commotion had temporarily stopped Santan from getting away, he took the liberty of snatching Haru's arm, and quickly made the decision to descend the broken staircase towards the upper ridges of the tower. "Do what you will with my sister, but for all this trouble I'm at least going to get my happy ending and revenge!"

"Happy ending? But- I don't-" Haru exclaimed as Santan escaped with her.

"King Lune, Yuki should be fine just get her to the infirmary, she is still breathing and I don't suspect much water has entered her lungs. I will attend to Santan. And Muta, keep an eye on her, no dungeon in this castle will suffice if it holds as many passages as we've found in the last few days."

With that the Baron nodded to Yuki and King Lune, and ran swiftly after Santan and Haru.

"Why would you go up these steps?" Haru asked squirming in his arms. "And who said I wanted to go with you?!"

"It's not your choice. I've decided for you. Lune is a petty fool, and my sister is much to concerned with becoming Queen then realizing it would have been much easier to kill them both and usurp the throne. Should I make it out of here I might do that myself."

"Are you kidding me?"

Santan looked to her, his grasp around her body tight in his arms. He was strong for a cat. "If you should try to escape you will only fall. It seems your Baron is attempting to run after us but he does not have a grappling hook does he?"

Haru quickly moved her head to see the Baron below just a level behind. He wasn't really a cat? Who knew if he'd make the fall? She surely couldn't land on all fours if she tried to escape! Cat or not, there was no miraculous wind surfing like last time. She had no such graces. She moved her head again to see the gap between the spiral stairs. There was no way the Baron could get to her if they crossed. She was still damp from the water. This was just not going to work out.

"You know Santan I originally thought you were an okay guy? But after this, you're just as dumb as the old Cat King was! Do you really think girls like this kind of chivalry? Because this is the worst!"

Santan was slightly off put by her blatant words. It was then Haru decided to bite her captor's paw just sitting on her upper arm.

"Agh!" Santan dropped her suddenly, as she hit the stair and fell over the gaping side only holding on by her paws. "You know I thought you to be an intriguing cat to live beside, but clearly your place isn't here. I'm leaving." Santan used his grappling hook to pass overhead leaving her there.

"Oh come on! This can't be happenin-in-in-aaachoo!" She sneezed and her grip slipped a bit, now barely holding on with one hand.

"Haru!" The Baron finally reached her. "Let me grab your hand!"

"But Santan is leaving?!" She tried to swing her other hand to grab his outstretched on. She lost grip of her other paw on the stone stair, leaving her purely supported by the Baron's grasp.

"He can't go far….just-just don't let go." The Baron instructed.

"I won't!" She said when suddenly she felt his glove slipping. "Your glove! I'm going to-aachooo" Her eyes widened as the sneeze made her grip loosen.

He looked cross and then took his other hand to his mouth, taking off his glove to show his strawberry-blonde hand outstretched for Haru to grab. She swung her other arm up and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her up slowly.

"Haru why must you get yourself in these positions?"

"I don't try. I never wanted that black cat to take me hostage? Why does everyone here think I'd make a good wife! I don't want to get married yet! Not to these cats!"

"All the same Haru, if you can manage, please return downstairs I think it best I continue from here."

"But how would you get across?"

"Well I did borrow a grappling hook from the armory a while back when I was looking for you. I thought it might come in handy."

"So I bit him for nothing?" She looked wide eyed.

"Rather I think you took things in your own hands. Plus any higher up would have ended much worse I'm sure." The Baron looked at her and when she caught his gaze she felt her face blush a little and nodded. She descended down the stairs slowly. She really wasn't sure how she felt about this place anymore.

The Baron looked ahead. He used the grappling hook he had, a very basic on of sorts, and continued to find Santan on the top floor on a ridge around the outside.

"Just in time I see." The Baron said wielding his cane like a sword.

"What do you expect to do with that?" He growled.

"If I must fight I will. But understand you're return to the ground would likely just cause Lune to banish you or some sort? If you leave now you'll forever be on the run. I'm sure a large Maine Coon like your self Sir Maicoon is not that easy to hide."

"If you must fight me, than at least let it be fair and not with a pathetic cane? Or would you rather die with no dignity?" Santan threw what appeared to be a second sword. "I always carry two. On a good day if one looses his sword, the opponent never suspects a spare."

"As clever as you are Santan, I never thought you would make such a passive cat to follow your sister down this hole?" The Baron made the first swing.

"It was pathetic, but what surprises me most is how you managed to entrap Haru into such affections? Surely I have more to offer her then a cat, who isn't even truly a cat? You couldn't even keep her or Queen Yuki safe! " He countered.

"Whatever affections you refer to, I do not entrap Haru. I only wish what is best for her, rather than trap her and force her to do what she clearly does not wish to. For what I am, I think that matters little. I am there when she needs me, that is all there is to it."

"Well then I expect you have a very shallow way of thinking Baron. Most women do not want a man who cannot support her at all times. Just the same, my pursuits in this Cat Kingdom are getting old I think I shall depart. I don't see the use in all this trouble, I spent a long time wasted under that King."

"On the contrary, I suspect _you_ should also wish that you shouldn't have handed me a fair fight." The Baron spun around and quickly caught Maicoon off guard knocking his sword out of his hand, just as Maicoon had expected to escape. "Muta! Prepare yourself down there?"

"For what?!" A voice bellowed bellow. "It was hard enough constraining that sister you left me with? You're lucky they had spare rope in here! Don't tell me you're going to -" The Baron leaned over and could see Muta stood exactly where he wanted him to be.

"Prepare for what?" Santan echoed as he got on his feet again.

"This!" The Baron used his cane this time to push at Santan's abdomen suddenly, causing him to fall backwards into the plummet below.

"Incoming Muta!"

"Oh come on!"

The Baron used the grappling hook to descend and saw Maicoon was now putting up a fight, who after landing on Muta was now in his grasp. "Can somebody take this guy off my hands?" Muta complained, overpowering him. "I think he's worse than his sister! And just so you know I'm not a balloon or some trampoline to drop cat's on! Next time let me know so I can catch the person okay!?"

"Good job Muta." The Baron said simply as he nodded, just as Lune remerged with a bunch of army men.

"Is everyone safe? I recommend that Charnette and Santan be brought to the dungeons immediately." King Lune said clearly. "Muta do you mind assisting that endeavor?"

"What? Me? Of course not, I'm only here because I'm strong enough to pin everyone down anyway. What else would I be good for?"

With that the group left.

"Haru are you alright? You've been quiet." The Baron turned to her.

"I'll be fine. Just need a little rest…or something…"

"You were acting quite recklessly when you went after Yuki in the water?"

"I couldn't help it—ah-ah- choo!"

"I suspect we return you to the castle, you and Yuki will be resting for a while."

"I could probably use that. Although I feel like I've been sleeping for a lot of this trip already…and I should return soon…my mother might worry."

"Don't give it a second thought Haru. However I suspect you should need a good excuse for your Mother." The Baron said as he swept her up into his arms.

"You don't need to carry me?"

"You're soaked once again, and I believe I've heard you sneeze nearly four times."

"Just three times actually."

"Well, all the same I think it best if-" The Baron stopped short. He looked to his chest. Haru was already asleep, her head slouched in slumber.

He raised his head and walked back towards the castle, wondering what had changed since their last visit here…

Why did carrying Haru so close feel so different this time?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Yuki's Return**

"Oh Haru you're awake!"

Haru opened her eyes to a white cat with blue eyes. "Yuki!" Haru suddenly sat up. "I'm so happy your safe and back!" She hugged her.

"So am I. I had no clue that Lune had been betrothed to Charnette by his father's intentions once before. I feel terrible that I caused so much trouble but…"

"Yuki! It wasn't your fault! She took it way too harsh! Plus King Lune loves you, so it doesn't matter what who he was supposed to be with, or had been with, he's with you now! And your safe, and – and what 's going to happen to them?"

"Well normally banishment I suppose...I'm afraid neither Lady nor Sir Maicoon will get over this…so they might be deported…frankly we might ask Lune's father to help with that… It seems so cruel but…"

"Don't worry Yuki. I'm sure they'll get over it! I mean they were pretty rotten."

"Which reminds me Haru, The Baron told me you're the reason I'm alive! I'm so grateful! You know, if you want we could send a written note to your mother? I know the Baron said you were concertned that she might be worried?"

"Would you? And maybe to Hiromi for an alibi? I can explain to her or something…say I stayed over on the weekend to study for the school final! Oh and I didn't want to disrupt her work...but my cellphone must have died or something…she's been really stretched for money so… thank you Yuki!"

"Don't thank me Haru thank the Baron! You know he's been pacing around here since just recently. I suppose I should tell him you woke up."

"Why would he be pacing around?"

"You tell me Haru." Yuki smiled.

"What?" Haru asked obliviously.

"Actually, if you can manage to stay…I think if you left after tonight…you see we're having a ball of sorts for our anniversary…and we thought we'd have it while you guys were still around! As a thank you!"

"Oh Yuki of course I'll stay! Thank you so much!"

"I'm so glad you said so! In that case, I want to give you something before tonight! Meet me once your done here in the main hall!" Yuki ran to the door.

"When I'm done here?" Haru questioned.

"The Baron and Muta are here of course!" Yuki said, as the pair came in.

"Ah, the Cat Bride is awake! How are you feeling now that we got those to locked up? You know, I have to give you props for going for a dive as a cat? Water, one thing I could never do. But the heights thing, really, cats always land on all fours you know?"

"Muta, I told you already she returned to her human form when she dived. If the same happened when she fell she might not be here. Don't blame Haru." The Baron shook his head. "How are you feeling?

"Much better, and Yuki said you told her about my worries for my mom? Thank you Baron, now we can stay for the ball! I've never been to something so formal."

"Did you forget that last time you were here at an engagement party?" Muta asked.

"You know, your right." Haru admitted. She recalled the morbid event… that was until the Baron saved her and danced with her to cheer her up. "Maybe this time I can actually enjoy it though?"

"Are you sure you don't want to return? I'd hate to see you suffer anymore." The Baron asked.

"How could I possibly suffer at a ball? Plus I want to spend time with Yuki! I'm so happy she's safe!" Haru got up off her bed. "Please tell me you two are staying too."

"If that Buffet is going to be there I'm in." Muta shrugged.

"I will attend, if that's what you want Haru. As long as your happy." The Baron nodded.

"Okay, well Yuki wanted me too meet her in the hall so I'll see you later okay guys?" Haru jumped up and left the room.

"What was that about?" Muta asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" The Baron looked perplexed.

" _Do you want to return Haru? I don't want to see you suffer? If that's what you want Haru?"_ Muta rolled his eyes.

"I just want to keep her safe and happy."

"Or you want her to return so you can ignore what's really happening angel eyes? She was right; she can't suffer at a ball. You're being kind of weird Baron, I wonder on earth why that could be?" Muta asked tinged with sarcasm.

"I was only-"

"You know Baron, I'm going to have my own nap. Wake me tonight when the ball starts. I want to catch the grub before it's all gone." Muta then left.

The Baron stood there and looked puzzled for a moment taping his fingers on his cane. It was then he realized that he still was missing his glove.

" _You're glove…"_

He felt his stomach shift. That look. Those frightened eyes. It was probably the same look _she_ had when he hadn't been there for her.

He shook his head. He needed to go get his glove.

* * *

"Yuki? What did you have to show me?" Haru walked hesitantly into the hall.

"Oh Haru! Well I know the last time you were here you had the horrid experience of being all dressed up for the King, but I thought you might want to borrow something to wear for tonight!"

"Oh are you sure? I mean I'm just a guest?"

"Oh Haru, I was never one for extravagance, but I just feel like I need to repay you somehow. I'm sure you'll love it. Plus I will help you and you're not going to get forced into any other weddings so, please. Think of it as a way of repaying you for today! I'm certain fish-crackers just wouldn't do the trick!"

"If you insist Yuki!"

"Just for this one night. Everyone will be dressed up anyway. Here come with me!"

Haru hesitantly followed her in the next room. "Wow, Yuki there's so many gowns."

"Oh and their so terribly expensive and… you know Lune knows I don't need any of it. I wear the same dress every day…I don't like all the fuss of this stuff. But there was one dress I have that I want to give to you."

"Give to me?" Haru's ears perked up. "You can't-"

Yuki handed her a box. Haru hesitantly opened it. "It's beautiful!"

"I thought you'd love it!"

"It's much better than that horrible yellow one I wore last time!"

Yuki giggled. "I'm glad!"

"But I can't possibly keep it!"

"Haru, I doubt it will fit you back in the real world, so at least use it for the night!"

Haru nodded. Maybe tonight she could really just enjoy herself. If this was her escape…then it was about time it that it began to feel like it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Fashionably Late**

"I really must thank you for everything you've done Baron." King Lune nodded. "It's terrible that I cant keep my own Queen safe these days…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I couldn't keep Haru or her safe myself, it really was Haru who saved her."

"So humble. This is why we must honor you party at the ball tonight."

"Can I be honored with food? I'm starved." Muta complained waiting anxiously in the lounge. The hours were drawing closer to the ball and frankly he had been peeved he had to wait until then to get to the grub.

"All in good time. Quite soon we should have guests arriving then the dinner plates go out." King Lune nodded.

"I can't accept that honour, this ball is meant for you and Yuki." Baron shook his head.

"On the contrary it is, but at least an honourable mention is due!"

"Speaking of which, what is happening to the Maicoon duo?"

"My father is had them deported somewhere out East. It seems he's reveling in the fact that two black cats would do quite poorly in that heat, especially after hearing about all the commotion they made. Natoru suspects they would be shaved but in the horrors of that I hope it doesn't happen, even after all that happened. He knows more of the diplomats on that side of cat politics…" King Lune said. "Quite frankly I had no clue that Miss Maicoon felt that way…"

"She seemed quite pertinent about it all. Overly so for that matter."

"It's funny how we can be oblivious to things like love sometimes. All the same, as much as I hate cruel measures as such, but frankly I want Yuki safe foremost. "

"I believe I understand..." Baron nodded.

Muta moaned.

"Tell me where is Yuki and Haru at the moment?" The Baron ignored his moans for whatever reason he was surely complaining about.

"I think getting ready. Yuki tells me she hates all the extravagancies of being a Queen, but at the same time I can tell she really likes these balls. I think Haru being here will make it much more enjoyable. When does she expect to depart?"

"I think tomorrow. I suspect if time serves correct tomorrow would be in the human world…"

"Monday." Lune finished for the Baron.

"In time to return to school I suppose." The Baron nodded.

"Hmm. Well in that case I suppose we might get ready ourselves and attend to the hall. I will introduce Yuki's safe return and make my speech after we are sure everyone is present." King Lune got up as the Baron and Muta followed close after.

"Oh Haru you look beautiful!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh you do too Yuki! That rose pink ball gown is twice as beautiful as the one you had on earlier!"

"Do you think?" Yuki blushed. "It's not nearly as moveable, but at the same time, Lune always said he loved the pink ribbon I wore."

"Speaking of moveable…how exactly do you get around this thing if you need to…uhm…excuse yourself particularly?"

"To go to the restroom?" Yuki giggled. "Lift up your skirts. But don't be too long Haru the party will start soon, and I'm quite sure we'll be introduced soon after."

"Oh I won't. Just wear are those restrooms again?"

"Down the hall and to the right. Nobody should be in that wing and this time." Yuki smiled.

Haru left in her dress bouncing beneath her as she looked for the washrooms. "Oh she said on the right? But how far down?" She ran down waiting to see a sign before she found what she thought was the female cat's bathroom and decidedly was not, so went into the around the corner to find it was the room she was looking for.

"It's just my luck that out of all times to need to go to the bathroom it happens when I'm in this gown!"

She moved to the mirrors to wash her paws. "I don't know how people do it! It was hard enough just lifting it up so not to wrinkle it all with this big support stuff underneath."

"Ladies and Gentlecats I think you for coming tonight. In honor of Queen Yuki and I's second anniversary, but also in celebration of her return home, safe, I present to you my lovely wife and the young girl who saved her, Haru, along with her allies the Baron and Muta. "

The Baron and Muta bowed respectively to their audiences as Yuki appeared from behind a curtain moving down the stairs towards the throne space. When she hit the bottom she bowed to everyone and the music began to play

"Where is Haru?" The Baron quietly asked King Lune.

"She was supposed to come out behind Yuki."

"She should be coming any moment." Yuki said. "She excused herself but I'm certain she shouldn't be so long."

"You don't suppose something happened and the Maicoon's may have escaped again?" The Baron asked.

"There was no way, I'm certain not. My father had them shipped with men from the Eastern embassy. However it is the first dance. Yuki shall we? Baron, I'm sure she's fine, just give it a few moments and then-" The Baron stepped forward to depart with Yuki

"If you guys weren't so busy chatting you'd realize she's coming down now." Muta said passively.

"What?" The Baron said as they all looked to the stairs, the music haulting, as suddenly he noticed a blushing Haru clearly embarrassed for coming in late stepping down the stairs. But that wasn't what drew him to her presence.

In fact, it was rather unexplainable. It was much different seeing her happy this time, in a dress that didn't over power her. Her dress was a beautiful stunning blue, with open shoulders, and a white band around them. It flounced with her nervous steps down the stairs as her white-gloved paws held up the front of the satin blue ball gown, which wrapped around her waist and fell down in layers rounded. Her longer hair was now up in a bun, her eyes wide.

"So I present the cat to which we owe thanks to, Haru." King Lune interceded once again, just as Haru looked over to the king and Queen.

She was already embarrassed! Why did he have to go saying that again? She smiled nervously as suddenly she felt her foot miss the last step and-

"Hm!?" She said as she stumbled forward as her hand grabbed on to something ahead of her. "Oh no!" She thought. "Who could I possibly have grabbed onto?" She hesitantly raised her eyes to see the Baron in front of her in a dashing black suit, coattails and bowtie.

"I had only intended for a dance Haru, but I suppose you needed my support as well?"

"Mhm." She muttered, blushing.

"Don't be so hindered. If you recall we had our practice the last time around. I thought a dance might the young lady smile? If she hopes to trust my judgment?"

Haru looked stunned. Wasn't that nearly what he had said to her before? But he didn't need to save her? Did he? Or did he just want to dance? She nodded. "Oh-Okay."

"Good. I suppose our dancing might stop all of this awkward silence in the room then."

She suddenly felt herself being swung around the floor as people and the King and Queen joined in, and the band played. She felt that familiar feeling she had when she had danced with the Baron once before. That feeling she had that made her think maybe being a cat wouldn't be so bad.

But somehow it felt like this was all just too good to be true? I mean was it? Or could this feeling go on past this night?

And yet feeling lighter then air, she still couldn't help but wonder, how tonight would end.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: An Aquamarine Tear**

"I think your dancing has improved since last time Haru." The Baron acknowledged kindly.

"Was it really that bad last time?"

"You couldn't be to blame. You were put on the spot, and you were in quite a terrible position at the time. However I did not say it was bad, just that it is better."

Haru realized he was giving her a compliment. However the Baron always seemed so composed, even as they danced, he seemed so well cultured. She wished she could keep it together as well as he did.

"Tell me Haru, why were you late?" The Baron asked as they continued to dance in the now joining crowds.

"I-uhm I just…I needed to fix the dress before I-"

"You shouldn't have worried, it looks quite beautiful."

"Really Baron? Thank you!" She said. "You know I really do love it. Yuki was going to give it to me for a present but I think that would be simply too much. And I didn't really think it would fit me when I returned…"

The Baron dipped her. "I don't suppose it would, but your school clothes did change size as you did so there might be a possibility."

"True… either way, it was simply too much."

"You seem to forget that you did save her life on nearly two occasions now."

"I'm just trying to be humble like you always are Baron." She smiled, blushing a bit as they spun around the room.

"Well I shouldn't try to persist then should I?"

"I really ought to thank you for everything. I truly needed this trip…even if the road did get a bit too bumpy at times."

"Don't thank me Haru. Frankly most of the time I was worried for you. You must remember I was the one who wanted you to leave."

"Well I can understand that, I mean after it all. But you saved me numerous times! How could I thank you Baron?"

"Well you don't need to the same way Yuki didn't. However I do have a question I've been meaning to ask Haru-"

Suddenly the music died down and Notaru stood at the head of the room. "And now is a dance particularly for the Royal couple: Queen Yuki and King Lune!"

As the room divided, the Baron and Haru got separated for a moment, as the crowds readied to watch the royal dance.

The Baron found Haru again just after it began, near an outdoor balcony.

"Haru, what are you doing out here?"

"I just thought the sky was really beautiful tonight. It's so clear here. Sometimes you really can't see all the stars back at home because of all the houses and buildings. Plus I couldn't really see Yuki and Lune through that crowd to watch their dance."

"Ah. I guess it is quite beautiful tonight. It seems you have found splendor in something quite wonderful Haru."

"And what's that?"

"The beauty of the simple things of life. These moments are precious."

"You're right. It is peaceful." Haru took a deep breath out. "Tell me Baron, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well frankly I'd hate to spoil any moods, but I have to ask, how were you able to change so quickly back to human to save Yuki and yet you remain a cat now?"

Haru was taken back by the question's directness. She'd thought about it on occasion herself since then. "I – I just wanted to save Yuki and I was sure my human self could do it."

"I still don't understand why you remain cat right now?"

Haru fidgeted a bit. Could she just lie? No, not to the Baron. "Because…well because I really like being here. I wanted to escape my world. I told you before, I was really having a rough time back there. Plus…I have to admit…there are some moments…more often with you…where I think that this kind of life, here, is kind of peaceful and perfect. There's just kind of this feeling about our adventures, and your friendship Baron, I can't explain…"

"But you have control over it?"

"I don't think so. I just feel it all the time when I'm around you and it's kind of-"

"Actually I meant the changing between Human and Cat."

"Oh." Haru looked a bit horrified at her own mistake.

To her surprise the Baron chuckled a bit. "It's alright. I wanted to be sure it wasn't that you were so unsure that you wanted to stay here. There are moments myself, Haru, that I really question how indebted and embedded I am in our friendship that I'm afraid I loose myself to you, as the fetching girl you are."

"Fetching? Me? Oh no, not at all. I'm normal. Regular, and plus it's probably just the dress or something…"

"I don't believe it is _just_ the dress. However, I do think that your decision to stay a cat won't change that-" The Baron was about to finish his sentence when he noticed something on her dress he hadn't paid attention to before. "Haru- what is that?"

"Oh this? This is the gift that Yuki insisted I take. It's Aquamarine gem broach with little La-pis-Lapis-La-"

"Lapis Lazuli?" He asked.

"Yes, Lapis Lazuli stone around it. She said they're both rare stones. To be completely fair I never meant to take it but when I saw it I really was kind of drawn to it…Yuki said the the corner of it is a bit imperfect, and she never wears it but I don't know if I'll keep it ei-" Haru looked up from the broach to see the Baron's eyes appeared somewhat glazed over looking at it. She wondered what about it made him look so uneasy.

He swallowed. Was that why he was drawn to Haru tonight? Or the reason her dress's colour had been so alluring? Was it this stone all along that looked exactly like her – or, was this a sign…a warning. Haru was not nearly as delicate… but all of this…after all that happened, all the danger she was put in…if she kept returning here to see him…

"Baron?" She asked.

"Haru, although I'm flattered you prefer to come here because of me, I suggest this be your last trip here." He turned his face so he didn't have to look at her, removing his glance from her eyes or the eye of that broach.

"What? What, does that mean? What's going on?" Haru was surprised by the sudden turn of their conversation.

"I've put you in enough danger this time. Not to mention, you should be content by now with your life in your world. It seems you are sure of yourself. Questioning it is never going to help."

"It's not like I meant to come here? It just kind of happened with the note and all?"

"Something I had originally hoped you wouldn't do."

"I thought you didn't want me to come here only because you wanted me to be safe? If that's the case and I was too reckless then I'm sorry but-"

"In fact I'm afraid I've simply been too narrow minded and selfish myself. I hoped to help you when you were in need, but I think it is time you learned to help yourself. As a girl on the brink of adulthood I suggest that-"

"No! I don't want to hear it anymore. How can you down talk to me as if I'm just a young naive girl all of a sudden? What has gotten into you Baron? I'm sorry I turned into a stupid cat because you're the one person in my life I thought who understood my crisis. And I didn't just come for you, I came to save Yuki too, but…maybe I was wrong. Maybe all the Cat kingdom is, is a place where I should have never came in the first place…if I hadn't been so involved in all this, I'd probably be living a normal life like every other teenage girl? Right?"

The Baron just kept his head turned, however his expression was clearly strained.

Haru couldn't handle the silence and turned away herself. "Then I…I guess this might be goodbye." She tore the last words from her mouth with tears breaking up the words in fractions as she ran back into the castle.

The Baron stood alone on the balcony. _This was what was best wasn't it? He'd never intended it to get this far…but Haru…he'd gone too far once again hadn't he with his bitter speech?_ _It just seemed like some ominous sign..._ He looked down to the ground. He'd been too harsh, but it seemed that wound he'd thought had closed was still much to fresh.

Haru whipped her tears, and felt her head in a daze. She decided to do the only thing she could think of at the moment that would make this all go away. She found Queen Yuki speaking with a small group of people.

"Uhm, Yuki? Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course Haru." Yuki turned away from the group. "Oh Haru are you okay? As a matter of fact, you, you've turned nearly completely human again!"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't mean to be rude, but I'd really like to go home now."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: If Only If Only

The Baron remained out on the balcony for a short while after. His mind reeling. Had he made the right decision to say such things to Haru? All the same, it was clear he needed some time to think these things over... it had all returned in such a rush... and he'd been so unaware of his own feelings that he hadn't had the time to prepare for it.

"Ah, so you're out here."

He turned to see Muta.

"Where'd the little chicka go? You two had quite the run on the dance floor." He spoke with his mouth full of food.

"Quite frankly I'm not sure. I'm quite certain I've upset her…but I think it's for the best."

"For the best?" Muta nearly spit out his food. "I thought you were all focused on helping the kid not causing her to run off?"

"Quite frankly that's the indistinction that I made as well, Haru is in fact not a kid anymore. She is far from it. I know too well what comes next."

"Huh?" Muta looked confused. "Baron, you're speaking in rhymes. Even if she has grown up what does it matter? She was happy. You were happy."

"It's much more complicated than that. How long have you known that she came here, at least partially on my accord?"

" _Complicated?_ Bah! Baron you're the only one who has made things complicated. Maybe Haru wasn't the one who needed this trip! And I suspected it from the start! Her eyes nearly glistened as much as yours do in that god-forsaken sunshine!"

The Baron recalled her dark eyes, before the image of the broach flashed similarly in his mind in succession. "What is it about eyes Muta that are so haunting?"

"Well for one, you're not using yours! Look what you've done! If I were you I'd go apologize to her. Hah! Look at me, giving the Baron advice! You know, I'm not going to ask how old you are, but you sound like a petty boy afraid of your own feelings tonight! But I've had enough of this. There are seconds and thirds that are calling my name." With that the Baron watched Muta swing the veranda doors open and closed returning to his pursuits of food.

Muta was right. He'd gone about it the wrong way. He'd projected the image of her on… well he'd made out Haru to be as fragile as porcelain, when in fact she was not porcelain but human. As much as his own mind required silence and a deep train of thought about the situation, he had to make up for ruining her perfectly good night.

He reemerged into the Hall, and looked around. Haru, nor any cat nor girl in a blue gown with brown hair could be seen. He spotted Queen Yuki reemerging from the door of the Hall back to the party.

"If I beg your pardon Queen Yuki, might you know where Haru went?"

"Oh, Haru... well Baron I thought you would have known. Haru came to me a few minutes ago…she seemed so distressed. She was pertinent she leave to go home. I was surprised it was so sudden, and frankly I expected that you and Muta would return home with her." She looked sympathetic and at ease by the situation.

"She returned home? By herself?" He was stunned.

"She asked me to help her back. I simply used the mark that King Lune set up for the cat people. In fact, she also was pertinent that she leave this behind, although I truly had intended it as a gift for her kindness."

The Baron looked down to see the broach in Yuki's paw. He took it from her and looked at it again before closing his fist on it and looking to the side. He sighed, aggravated with himself.

"Baron, does this broach mean something to you?"

"Not the broach. But rather the stones. I'm afraid I used to often look at the beauty of Aqua's eyes long ago…and something about the stone Lapis Lazuli calls out to me, but in fact I must take responsibility for my actions. I was the one who caused Haru such grief."

"Then you must go to her!"

"If she has returned I cannot. Only if she wishes to see me will she see me. The Bureau and my soul is something one seeks out when one seeks aid. I have no power in her life, unless I am sought out for."

"I'm sure she seeks your presence Baron."

"So you were aware of her feelings as well?"

"Only suspected they were mutual…I just really want Haru to be happy."

"So did I. I never expected that I would cause so much harm."

* * *

"Oh Haru honey you're home! I got your note about staying at Hiromi's place to study, I was just surprised you didn't call."

"My phone died." Haru said as she half-heartedly entered her home. "I didn't want to bug you and your work."

"Something wrong hun?"

"Just a long weekend." She tried to cover over her depression with a smile. Her mother didn't need to suspect anything of her disappearance this weekend.

"That's all?"

"Yea, look I'm really tired I'm going to go to bed okay?"

"Okay, just don't push yourself to hard."

Haru went up to her room and fell backwards onto her bed. She sighed. Why had the Baron turned so cold so quick? Clearly she couldn't have stayed a cat. In fact it was doomed to begin with, but why couldn't she at least just enjoy that one night. The anxieties of school and reality the next day just pushed her down more.

Maybe it had been a mistake in the first place to ever go to the cat kingdom…not that she ever wished Prince Lune to die by that truck… but it all made things much more complicated. At the time it went well but …she had just wanted to tell the Baron how she felt…if only she hadn't wished to see him so much. If only If only…

* * *

"Hey what was up with that note you left me by my door that you were supposed to be staying at my place this weekend? You know you're lucky I got home before my parents did!"

"Sorry, I …I just didn't want to worry my mom." Haru tired to make an excuse.

"Yea? We'll where were you?"

"At the library studying."

"But you couldn't have slept there?"

"Well no, but I just needed some time to myself."

"To yourself?" Hiromi looked at Haru's face, and squinted her eyes raising her brows. "No, no it's more than that. You seem like…your minds on… a guy? Is that it? Could it be you've got guy problems on your mind?"

"What? No, no. What guy could it possibly be?" Haru wondered how obvious she had been acting.

"Well surely not anyone at our school, because you still don't have a date for the prom."

Haru groaned. Like she needed reminding?

"Wait, if you were gone at night does that mean you stayed over at a guy's house?" Hiromi nearly squealed.

"No! No! Of course not!"

"Alright, alright I'll give up…for now. But I want to meet this guy eventually. Especially if he's got this much of a hold on you."

"Just leave it alone Hiromi okay? I got a lot on my plate."

"Alright, but don't get sassy with me. I'm only trying to help."

"I know. I'm sorry." Haru gave her a weak smile as they entered the schoolyard and headed to class.

It was going to be a long day. Not to mention exams were in three days, and prom in a mere four.

* * *

 _ **End of Part 1: Haru's Return**_

* * *

 _Authors Note:_

 _Thanks for the reviews recently! I really like to hear what people think and whether they like my fic! This only the end of part one, the next part will be posted soon. It will have a lot more to do in terms of explaining what had just happened – but I have to leave it here for a short while due to a lot of finals for school at the moment (_ _L_ _) !  
But thanks for all the support so far ! xox_


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 2: The Old Woman's Gift**

Chapter 19: Search of the Moon

"Haru how did you get that grade on your exam?!" Hiromi looked surprised at the mark on the bulletin board.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I guess I've been looking for a distraction and found it in our schoolbooks lately." Haru was surprised herself. "Honestly even I didn't think I did that well."

"Well whatever got you motivated to study sure worked!"

If only Hiromi knew. Trying to not look at every cat on the street and remember how bitterly she'd left the Cat Kingdom had been hard in the last few days. Focusing on the books and equations actually started to feel a lot easier in comparison. She'd managed to get a decent mark, much better than she'd thought she'd get a week ago…but definitely not top of the class that's for sure.

However this morning she'd also came to the decision, that now with exam distractions gone and the feeling of going dateless to Prom was inevitable and one she'd just have to accept, that she needed to talk to the Baron one last time. Smooth things over. She probably wouldn't return to the Cat Kingdom again but she couldn't handle how things had been left any longer.

"So decide what you want to do yet? I mean universities are going to want applications really soon…or what about those private schools? I hear some of the kids with reall good grades are going there for directed education classes." Hiromi asked.

"No clue. I know I need to apply soon but –"

"Well why don't we go for a bite to eat in celebration of those exams being over! I just have to finish our cheesecake by seven. I told Tsuge I'd hang out with him tonight since we're both done our after school sports now."

"Actually do you mind if I skip out for today? I have something I need to do tonight."

"If you say so. You know I hope you go back to being the regular you soon Haru. You're really starting to freak me out with all this downer stuff." Hiromi gave her friend a squeeze on the shoulder before she left.

Haru sighed. If she needed to go to The Bureau she needed to find Muta.

She left in a rush, going down to all the places she expected to find Muta. Lounging on the chairs at café verandas, on park-side benches and shady fences. Nothing.

She tried to recall the area herself. But she only found herself on the city's escarpment, climbing up and around the houses to dead ends and streets that Muta surely had never brought her to before.

Eventually the sun began to set and her stomach to gurgle. Why couldn't Muta have just turned up? He did before when she wanted to go to the Bureau? What was so different this time ? Was she being selfish? No! She just wanted to make up with the Baron so she could go on with her life. Or something.

She found herself down a street she didn't really recognize. Or maybe she did? Places she thought looked like the path to the bureau weren't and places that didn't look like it from far away had begun to the more she thought about it.

She stood in the middle of the road, amongst aged houses and sighed. "This was getting nowhere! Muuuta where could you be?" She thought to herself.

She turned abruptly on her heels to leave when she nearly moved face first into an older woman who was carrying groceries.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Haru reached down to grab the bag of fruit that fell out of her hands.

"It's alright, it's alright. No harm done!" The woman smiled kindly at her.

Haru nodded.

"Darling you're eyes are elsewhere. Were you looking for someone?"

Haru's eyes refocused the woman, the bag still in her arms. "Oh …well kind of. I'm really sorry for being so rude!"

"Don't worry about it, sometimes things cloud our minds. I can tell your eyes have a story to tell. How about you help me bring my groceries into my home and you can tell me about it? I know I'm older, but I might be able to help?"

Haru was surprised by her forwardness but couldn't help but agree. Maybe she could use some help from some outside eyes. At the very least she was certain she wasn't going to find Muta or the Bureau tonight. "Sure."

"Good, I'm not going to lie; I also invited you because I've been sort of lonely with my husband away. My home is right over here."

Haru noticed the quaint building, it looked more like a shop then a house. "You live here?"

"Yes. It's a shop my husband came into. It's home, but not for long. We're going to move down by the water soon outside of town. I think it's best for his work, being between cities and towns. I'd rather we just retire. But something's are really hard to move on from."

 _Wasn't that true._ She watched the old lady enter the house. This was not how she'd planned her night would go…but I guess it could have gone much worse.

"Sit down and I'll make some tea, and then you can tell me all about it." The woman almost immediately left to her kitchen.

Haru nodded and sat down.

"So who were you looking for?" The woman called out from the other side of the room.

"Well…nobody particular exactly…" How could she put this? Oh yea I was looking for a place called the _Cat Bureau?_ "Well…I was looking for a cat."

"A cat?"

"Well he's kind of lazy and always is sitting around somewhere around here…I just kind of confide in him sometimes. I know it's sounds kind of pathetic when I say it out loud but-" Haru admitted.

"Ah I used to know a cat like that. He was a fat one too. Always came around at the strangest of times." The old woman sat down. "I don't see him around as often now…come to think of it."

"Funny Muta is fat too."

"Muta huh?" The old woman laughed to herself. Haru questioned why she would laugh and was about to ask when the woman almost immediately spoke again.

"Oh you know what would be lovely with these? I thought I had some angel food cake! I'll be a minute let me go fish it out of the kitchen!" She rose from her chair almost immediately, their tea still hot and steaming.

Haru looked out the window. If she knew a fat cat maybe it was the same one? She looked around the room. It was cramped. It was clear the couple lived there a long while, but charming. There was a kind of aesthetic to it that reminded her subtly of the Baron's home.

She looked over, a second section of the home was covered in sheets. Strange shapes were tell tales of objects underneath. Haru found one slightly alluring. She decided to investigate the shape closest to her.

"AH!"

"You okay dear? I'm just heating up some pie instead. It seems I don't have cake like I thought…"

"It's all good." Haru caught her breath. A golden pig. What a strange antique to have… but it wasn't that one that bugged her. It was the one just a bit farther back…it was a columned piece…thinner than a clock…but the way the top looked under it almost looked like…

She tugged on it sheet.

A raven.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 2: The Old Woman's Gift**

* * *

Chapter 20: A Writer's Advice

"It looks exactly like…" Haru whispered under her breath.

"Oh I see you've found the Raven statuette. Our collection of antiquities has grown over the years. My husband was always fond of them. I think he found that one on one of his trips long ago outside the city. I don't have the heart to sell some of them either." She returned with the food. "Too many memories. It was the magic of them that brought me to him I'd say."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Haru suddenly realized what she'd done. She laughed nervously as she sat down and tried to casually pick up her piece of pie. "I probably shouldn't have been so nosy...ahem..."

"On the contrary child, I wouldn't worry about it. I always felt like that one had a story to it. Sometimes you can just tell…there's something inside of them just aching to get out…like a character in a good book." She looked down to sip her tea. "You'd think after all these years I would have wrote a good one up for that piece. It's such a kind looking raven if that is such a thing…I know a lot of times there confused with crows. People are silly that way."

"Yea, I think you're right." Haru nodded. She couldn't help but stare at it. It was like her whole journey couldn't stop haunting her since she returned. It wasn't just the fight. Something more sat deep...a wound.

"Maybe I will write a story about him. So many of these works have called out to me."

"A story?" She broke out of her daze for a moment.

"I write stories darling. I loved to spend time in these walls just to inspire my thinking process. A good adventure is good for the mind. What do you think a good name is for a black bird? Maybe he's a Sorcerer in disguise or…the king of black birds…Merle-"

"-Toto." Haru felt the words escape her lips before she could stop them. She couldn't help recall the statue of Toto outside the bureau. It was nearly identical…she felt her memories arriving in her mind again.

"Ah now that's not one I would have picked but you sound so sure of it… I like it." She gave her a kind smile. "So wouldn't a girl of your age be going off to university soon? I've called you child but I can't help but realize now that I've surely mistaken that title. The older one gets the younger everyone else seems." She sipped on her tea.

"I would be… But I'm not quite sure what to do yet." Haru laughed nervously.

"Ah, I had a similar problem when I was a little younger than your age. One day writing just fit, but before that there wasn't much. All it took was a bit of inspiration from someone close by. If I was to give you one tip, write what your feeling down. Things are much rougher on the surface than they seem, but underneath is a gem – a grain of truth that will flourish." She stopped. "Oh I'm sure you don't need all this babble from an old woman."

"No! Honestly I could use all the help I can get… I guess you can say I had an adventure recently but instead I kind of got lost in it…"

"Lost? Well darling that's the point. Adventures are just stories, some end short and some go on forever. If you don't learn something then at least I suppose they help you realize something about yourself. You know, all of my books have had to do with something I've felt, something like Toto here. Toto has a story now because of you…it was probably created with one but where his name came from, and where he travels at night when nobody is watching is all part of the fun of it. I don't know if storytelling is your thing, but I think if you let it whatever is come out naturally you'll find what was inside you this whole time. It might help you come to figure out what you want to do. I know it helped me. "

Haru stared at the woman for a minute and then to the door. The sun was barely hitting the brim of the cityscape, night was going to fall soon. Maybe she was right.

"Oh listen to me, spilling out all this gook out like a fortune cookie. I should apologize. However I do really hope you find that cat again."

"Oh no I really appreciate it! Actually I think you've helped me more than the cat could of." Haru stood up and smiled at her.

"Well I'm happy for you then." She smiled widely. Something in her eyes looked so comforting. This place… it was comforting. Something about it made her feel more relaxed.

"I think I better go now."

"Well feel free to visit again if the cat cannot be found again. What was your name?"

"Haru! And I will." Haru bowed and then left through the door. "Thank you again!"

The old woman watched the young girl leave. "She reminds me a bit of myself. Toto…hmm…I'll have to write that one down."

Haru got home. Maybe the woman was right.

It had just occurred to her that she'd never even found out the woman's name.

She couldn't speak to the Baron but maybe she could send him a letter or something.  
But then there was the problem of her university…but she couldn't think of that until this was off her mind so…

She sat at her desk.

What did she want to say? Sorry?

No not sorry. It wasn't just that.

There were so many things.  
She wanted to be wherever he was.  
She just didn't know what happened? What had he been thinking of?  
Did he even know what she felt? How her emotions had made her mind blurry?  
She wanted to feel how they did when they were falling or when they'd ridden Toto and his raven's backs…

But how could she say that?

She looked to her paper. A white clean page.

If only she knew what to write. How could she ever say what she was thinking when she didn't even know? I mean how could she tell the Baron what she felt without it coming out wrong?

She felt her eyes drift heavily.

"If only she could tell him…"

* * *

"Haru!"

Haru groaned and realized she'd fallen asleep at her desk. "Ugh, who is it?"

The door opened as Hiromi came in her room. " You're mom let me in. She didn't even know it was prom today! What is going on with you? First you cancelled on me yesterday and now you nearly ditch me again? I thought we were hanging out before prom tonight! I mean do you even have a dress?"

"I'm not quite sure that I want to go to prom Hiromi..." Haru groggily slumped onto her bed face down. She was tired. Frankly she couldn't even remember much about last night she'd been up so late...

"Are you serious? I'm sure there will be other single girls there too."

"It's not just that." She moaned into her pillow before she flipped over onto her back. "I just don't know what to do with my life."

"Oh cut out of this existential crisis! What were you even doing last night?" Hiromi took the paper from off the desk and looked at it. "A poem?"

"No it's not a poem."

"Then what a song? I mean it's kind of scribbly but this is kind of profound... did you start a diary?"

"A song? What are you talking about it's just some scribbles about what's on my mind lately." Haru shook it off, remaining face first in her bed.

"Well I'm positive it's about a boy now."

"Hiromi…ugh, it kind of is. But it kind of isn't. Remember when those weird cat things happened? With the mice? Well I'm kind of having those issues now…except not the same…"

"An existential crisis? I said so earlier."

"That kind of thing I guess is a good way to put it. Look-" She turned over so she was face up.

"No, no Haru. You are coming out with me for cheesecake because you didn't yesterday and you do not get to ditch me. Also whether you go to the Prom is not my problem, but if you're not at least spend it with someone because you need to stop, and screw boys because I'm your best friend." Hiromi gave her friend a smile.

Haru got up to sitting on her bed. "You know, you're right. And there's someone I think I might need some more advice from. And..." Haru looked to Hiromi. "I guess I really could use some cheesecake about now."

* * *

 _Author Note:_

 _So finals are done! And I'm really going to make some big moves in this half so let me know what your thinking about it? I'm trying to make subtle references to earlier chapters to get things a bit more put together? But I really love feedback especially since I want to play this out right. Especially since if it goes well I want to create a spin-off sequel? Anywho thanks for all the reviews so far! Lots o love!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Its Never Just Tea and Cake

"So, tell me who this guy is. It's been days now Haru and still you've given me barely anything?" Hiromi sat across from her spinning her straw in her drink, her head resting on her hand, staring intently at Haru.

"Hey I thought this was a cheesecake session…not a-" Haru smiled as she tried to direct the conversation elsewhere.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me reiterate for you…AHEM…" Hiromi pulled a piece of paper out of her purse.

"You brought that with you? I didn't even see you take it! Hey!" Haru tried to snatch her mid-night writing from her friend, but couldn't successfully, unless she felt like knocking over their table and their food.

"Let's see what it said…a lot of if it is mumble stuff …but ohhh how about this line? _If only I could see you again?_ Who is this guy Haru?"

"He-He-uh- He's not really a guy so much as someone I really need to see again because some business was left kind of unfinished and it was pretty rough…"

"It didn't end well clearly…That much is clear." Hiromi raised a brow. "Soooo where is he? In Timbuktu Haru? I mean you just spent the other evening with him? So go get him!"

"I've tried… kind of…"

"Hmm. Well you're coming with me to the prom tonight because I'm going to make sure you get over this slump okay? We'll dance our heart out on the dance floor and forget all this."

"No, no wait. I agreed to cheesecake not to prom. Plus, you'll be just as happy with Tsuge there. I don't want to be a third wheel." Haru seemed almost normal for a moment in tone, trying to laugh off Hiromi's silly proposal.

"Oh please what else do you have to do?"

"Well…there is this old woman who gave me the advice to write my feelings down…I don't know Hiromi, but that place…I just get a feeling something's up there you know? Like she knows something? Or maybe I'm just imagining it but-"

"An old woman? A mysterious guy? Haru did you go down the rabbit hole recently? Hit your head?"

"Not quite a _rabbit_ hole I'd call it but-"

"Okay that settles it. We'll go visit her right now so you have no reason not to come to Prom tonight! Deal?"

"What- no I-" Haru felt Hiromi grab her wrist just as she was about to put a bite of cheesecake in her mouth. Suddenly she dragged her away from the table into the middle of downtown.

"So where to now? Where is her house? I'm not taking no for an answer Haru. You're getting your help so you can get over this illusive guy or find him and make up. Hopefully all in time for Prom."

Haru swallowed. She didn't imagine it would be that easy nor happen that quickly but, since Hiromi seemed strung on her decision to have her go to the old woman's house now instead of tonight…maybe she could find her way back?

"Alright…Deal."

"Are you serious that's the easiest you've folded all week?!"

Haru nodded and started walking. A part of her _also_ hoped she might run into Muta on the way. .. but Hiromi didn't need to know that.

* * *

"Woah, this place is like in the middle of nowhere? All these houses are so cute and old? How did you even find this place?"

"Remember when I said I had something to do. Well that something didn't work out so I roamed until I bumped into the woman here. You know…I never even asked her name? Was that rude?"

"Depending…did she invite you in?"

"Yea."

"And you didn't introduce yourself?"

"Well she asked who I was after a while."

"And you never thought to ask?"

"Well no…my mind was other places."

"How you managed to get those grades when you can't even think straight now is beyond me…" Hiromi shook her head. "So what's so great about this place? It doesn't even seem like she's in?"

"Well she might be, let me knock on the door."

"I'm coming with you then."

"No, no. Let's not bombard her. I'll introduce you after I promise."

"Okay fair. But after this you're going to prom."

"Alright." Haru moaned. She approached the door and knocked.

… Nothing.

Maybe Hiromi was right? Maybe she wasn't here? She peered in the window and noticed more of the covered antiques were in boxes. She did say she was moving.

Haru went to turn away from the house when she saw something in the corner of her eye glint in the shop window.

Another box was sitting just inside the bay windows. The house had clearly been intended first as a shop, secondly as a home. But, the glint was golden…kind of orange… painted golden? But something else really caught the light about it? The glare on the window made it hard to tell. Something in the box had its white cloth falling off of it enough to refract the light from the sun in the sky. She followed with her palms on the glass around the curvature of the window to get a better view.

An animal figurine? It was barely half uncovered…

She cocked her neck farther, her nose nearly flat against the glass when she saw it.

"Hey Haru? What are you doing there? Is she in there? Can you see her?" Hiromi called over.

Suddenly Hiromi watched as Haru ran swiftly by her, and almost in slow motion, in the few seconds she caught a glimpse of her friend, she saw a very strange look on her face.

She watched her run down the hill of the road back into the alleyway they came through.

"Wait! Haru!" Hiromi took a few steps ahead and then turned back at the shop. What was going on? Either way, Haru had a lot of explaining to do…and she was still coming to prom. That much was for sure.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Dancing to the Beat of My Heart

"Haru! What was that about?" Hiromi finally caught up panting. Haru had stopped abruptly giving her enough time to catch up.

Haru breathed out. _There was no way. She imagined it. How could somebody own … no, no. She'd simply projected it onto the object. If it was true, all it did was prove she was insane. Maybe the whole adventure had been imaginary. Maybe she was just a regular old Alice in Wonderland…dreaming about silly-_

"Haru?" Hiromi waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, what? No, sorry I thought I-"

"You know what? If you don't want to tell me don't tell me, I'm fine with that. Just don't freak me out again like that? You really scared me! You know if you really don't want to go to prom tonight I won't make you I promice." Hiromi looked strained by it all. She had just been trying to help.

"No, no. I 'll go." Haru sighed, before turning around to her friend with a smile. " I think I need to go. Bring myself back to reality. I've really been in a daze these last few days…need to come up from that rabbit hole you know?"

"Really?" Hiromi raised a brow. "Well in that case lets go back to my place and get ready there. So do you have a dress?"

"Well actually I had bought one back when Machida and I were dating."

"So you did think about it?"

"Just back then… But I'm not dating him now though so it's not a big deal."

"I don't get it. How did you go so goo-goo over him for years and then date him and suddenly become unfazed by him again? I don't get you. You're love life must be crazy."

"You don't have to. Just help me have a good night tonight okay?"

"Of course!"

* * *

Well Hiromi _had_ tried to give her a good night. She felt nice getting ready. It had been fun. However, she'd forgotten that her prom dress was blue. It didn't sink in until she put it on that the color was suspectly similar to the fancy dress she'd worn to Yuki's ball. These strange connections made her wonder about how much of it she might have made up in her mind?

What more was the sinking feeling she'd had when the first slow dance came on. She'd been having fun with Hiromi, but the slow dance suddenly weighed her down. When she watched Hiromi's glowing face with Tsuge, she felt happy for her friend, but felt her own secret wish to have the same thing again. Was she being selfish? She just wanted someone in this world who cared as much as the Baron did...or had in the other world? She just felt…like a wallflower. I mean, maybe she had made it all up? Maybe she just had to come to terms with it all and that she was alone and-

"Umph!"

Haru had turned and mistakenly walked into someone else who had been wallflowering near the punch bowl like her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

A voice laughed. It was familiar.

She lifted her eyes to see Machida standing infront of her. "It's okay Haru! You were always a bit clumsy like that."

"I guess I was." Haru laughed.

"So, enjoying the prom?"

"It's all right I guess. Where's your date? Didn't you bring that girl from Year 3?"

"You know, would you believe she got sick? I guess she caught a cold and didn't want to come because her nose was so red. She told me she didn't want me to miss out though. Plus we're not dating or anything so I decided to come anyway. I felt kind of bad but Prom's only a once in a lifetime thing right?" He always spoke so genuinely.

"Yea I guess you're right." Haru nodded.

"So…I know we're not dates or anything but do you want to dance Haru? Just as friends I mean? You don't have to if you don't want to… I just thought since we're both just by ourselves." Machida put his arm behind his head, and smiled.

"Uhm-" Haru knew she really didn't feel like she used to for Machida. The glamor of her affections had weakened over the years, but he _had_ always remained a good friend to her since. And he'd always been kind. She had felt bad since she broke up with him, especially after those long years of her admiration for him.

"Oh come on it couldn't hurt? I mean we're both just hugging the wall and punch bowl anyway…" His arm dropped to his neck.

"Okay." She nodded with a smile. Maybe this would help her get her mind off of things?

He nodded, she followed him as another slow song rang into the dancefloor. She caught a glance of Hiromi's confused look, mouthing her something like: "What's going on?"

Haru chose to ignore it for now. She'd explain herself later. Plus, like he'd said it was just innocent, as friends.

She put her hands on his shoulders. His appropriately on her waist. She felt the daze of spinning, unsure whether to look at him in the eye. Her mind was other places. She didn't want to reveal her worries to him. Hiromi had been hard enough to try to explain things to.

"You know Haru, I really hope I don't sound rude, but you dance pretty gracefully you know?" Machida smiled.

"I do?" She looked up to him. Her eyes wide and brown, feeling a sense of deja vu. _The Baron... He'd said something similar to her when they'd danced. She couldn't get him out of her mind. Obsessing? Maybe, but the fact that she kept returning back had to mean something- and she'd never know for sure unless she tried. Maybe she needed to try harder. She just needed closure._

Haru abruptly stopped. "I'm sorry Machida I have to go. I really hope I'm not ruining your Prom. I hope you can forgive me again." She turned to leave and ran out the door.

Huh? Wait Haru!" Machida called after. He sighed. He could tell in her eyes that she'd been somewhere else tonight. Maybe it was for the best.

"I have to go back. I have to talk to her." Haru said to herself beneath her breath as she grabed the bottom of her streamline blue dress and pulled it up so she could run. She took off her shoes and held them in her hand. She got a few strange glances, and felt her hair falling out of her bun. It didn't matter. She just had to know for sure.

She finally reached the old Woman's home again. She noticed the lights were on, unlike earlier today. She must be home.

She knocked on the door and nobody came. She found the door creaked a bit and opened.

"Hello?"

She stepped into the home, dropping her dress and placing her shoes by the door. She looked around. Some of the boxes weren't there anymore. Maybe she had imagined it…

"Oh it's you again." The woman suddenly came out from the back, a duster in her hand.

"I'm sorry I knocked and called in but nobody came."

"Oh that's alright. I was just cleaning. All this moving is upturning some dust in places that might as well have been never dusted before. Were you looking for something? I'm afraid I still haven't seen that white cat…"

"No, I'm not looking for Muta now. But…uhm…I might just be crazy but I – I thought I saw a cat figurine in the window when I came earlier ?"

"Ah. That one. I'm afraid he's long gone now. The movers have already packed most of our smaller antiques to our new home by the water…but-"

"Oh that's okay. He just kind of reminded me of someone." Haru sat down. She hadn't imagined it. He was here! He was hers? Or was it just a coincidence? A look alike? It couldn't have been the Baron…

The woman looked at the girl. Her eyes looked glazed over. Was she entranced by the same eyes she'd once been entranced by? Or was it something more? This young lady was peculiar. She wasn't nosey enough prod at the girl, but she might get a bit out of her eventually. She looked quite forlorn.

Haru heard the woman walk away and thought she heard some kind of hustle and bustle of movement for a short while. She raised her head to find where the woman had wandered off to. Instead the woman had returned with a paper shopping bag.

"Let me give you these. How about you consider it a gift. I think you will need them more then I do. I had planned to give one of these things to my child, but as fate would have it it was just many years of my husband and I. I'd be happy to give these things to you."

"A gift? But I haven't done anything to deserve a gift? What is it?" Haru was curious. The items were packed in a cloth, as if they were delicate but they proved to be heavy when she received the bag in her hand.

"They're just some small items I think you need. I hope they comfort you. You're a peculiar young lady I must admit, but I'm beginning to think that some things really do come to life if you put enough heart in them. Or maybe I'm just an imaginative old fool."

"No, I'm quite sure you're sane, but I think I'm going crazy." Haru admitted.

"Now I'm guessing by your dress you were at a prom or a dance? Is somebody missing you? I can't imagine you went alone." The Woman tried to kindly divert Haru's attention from her sorrows.

"No not really. I mean I left somebody there…but he's not my boyfriend and I didn't come with him...really... I don't think my friend really expected me to stay either after what happened today, so I guess I just decided to come here instead. Maybe I was selfish today. I just … can't get over some stuff on my mind…"

This Haru girl seemed almost guilty, intensely recollecting whatever had happened. The old woman smiled. She simply had too many troubles. She too knew the feeling well. Youth was long ago, but it didn't take much to remember the vividness of the feelings of finding oneself, and all those it took to help along the way. She looked to the bag and then to the girl again.

"Well in that case, visit me in two days before I move out completely. And I promise you, whatever notes you've made by then, I will read them over and help you however I can. Your heart will tell you things when you listen to it, even if you can't see them the first time…sometimes your mind gets in the way of these things. We ache for perfection and ideals of our life; love, jobs, friendships, but sooner or later we realize that it's much easier to let things come as they may. Never destroy yourself trying to find yourself, the gem exists in your heart, but it can't exist without the rest of you. Think of it all as a first draft. Now if you don't mind, it is getting a bit late and I expect you should return home as well."

"Thank you. I will." Haru nodded, and bowed slightly. "I promise to bring you something back in return."

The woman merely smiled as Haru left the house again and returned home.

It was only then she realized, that once again, she hadn't asked the woman's name.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Cat with the "Zimmer" in his Eyes

Haru got home and found her bed abruptly. Once again, talking to the woman helped her feel like there was a weight off her shoulders.

She heard her cellphone buzz in her pocket and saw she had a text from Hiromi:

 _What happened tonight? Machida said you ran off all of a sudden? He was worried. So was I. Are you okay? I didn't mean to leave you, but I wanted to have a few dances with Tsuge._ _\- Hiromi_

Haru sighed. She should have explained herself better. She replied:

 _No. I went back to the Old Woman's house. She gave me more advice. I'm doing better. I'll thank Machida later. Don't worry about me. Enjoy the rest of your night!_ _\- Haru_

She waited a few moments and heard another buzz.

 _Okay, if you say so. You forgot to ask her name didn't you? (Don't answer, you did.) Lol. I'll call you tomorrow!_ _\- Hiromi._

Haru smiled and looked at the package on her bed. Her feelings wavered. What could the woman have wanted to give her?

She opened the wrapped up package in the bag to find three more wrapped up packages inside.

She opened the first.

A small rock fell out with a little note. She picked up the note. It read:

 _Inside the geode is an emerald. That emerald is your heart. Let it glow from the inside out and find the brightest ones inside you. Let them guide your path. – S.A._

She was surprised and put her face to the rock, noticing the green gem inside it. It was so beautiful. Why would that woman ever give her something so precious? And what could she possibly give her in return? Her advice was so profound. She wanted to hear more about her life stories. There was mystery surrounding the woman that she needed to know.

The next package made her smile. It was a slice of the Angel food cake she had promised them on the first night they met. It was funny how it was the same food she had intended to eat the first time she'd met with the Baron as well. Coincidence or not, she decided to have some as she opened the last package.

She noticed it was a book. However it was the book title that made her drop her plate of food onto her bed.

"How?!" Haru stared hard at the cover. "How did she know? What's going on? How am I going to handle all this?" She felt herself absently pinching the skin on her hand. This woman …the shop… the bird statuette… the cat statuette…the cake… the advice…and now this?

She picked up her food off her bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and read the book title once more just to be sure.

 _"_ _The Story the Baron Gave To Me", By Shizuku Amasawa_

As plain as day the words sat on the old cover of the blue book.

She looked at the Author's name. _S.A…_ The same initials that the woman had written on the note. Was that the woman's name? Or were these gifts given to her once too?

She had to know.

She decided, even if it took her all night, she was going to read the novella tonight. She opened the first page and knew instantaneously that this Baron was the same Baron she'd grown to know:

 _"_ _And It all began, the day my eyes fell on the emerald glimmer of the Baron's eyes, in the bright daytime star's magnificent rays…"_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _Okay so… sorry it's a short chapter but I had to get to this point before I write anymore. And..._

 _1\. I know the time line would make Shizuku about thirty something years old (now in 2016) but I'm not going by movie time lines so for the purposes of my fanfiction I preferred to switch it up_

 _2\. I hope everyone's okay with this mash up, from here on in there's going to be a lot more of that especially when I try to bring in the Cat Kingdom plot line more... (at least I think)_

 _3\. How am I doing? I'm kinda nervous playing with such amazing movies as they are? Studio Ghibli is so amazing. But kind of excited to write the rest of it, I hope it doesn't go too crazy with the ending I have in mind! (tehe!)_

 ** _Thank you for all the support and reviews so far too! It really helps! xox_**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Stories of the Heart

Haru woke up suddenly. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep reading the book. She'd managed to finish most of it, however…

The Baron didn't bring the protagonist to the Cat Kingdom. It was her Baron though. The same Baron...it had to be. And yet it wasn't her story. They had been searching for Lapus Lazuli…and then-

She recalled the broach. Well maybe some of it rang true. Still nothing about the gem. It had gone down hill so quickly that night on the balcony…she had to know why.

She looked to her table and chair. The woman had asked her to finish writing out her feelings. If this was the Woman's book…and she was an Author, she couldn't possibly give her a bunch of mumbo-jumbo writing. No. She had to figure out exactly what she wanted to say, exactly what was eating at her as if it was straight to the Baron!

That was it. Maybe if she wrote something _really_ well she'd feel better? Ya! And then maybe the woman would respect her more and answer her questions… she must know something about the Baron? Maybe the Baron just had another sculpture to honor him…but no, there couldn't be two Barons…could there?

It didn't matter anymore. She needed to figure out what she wanted to say. It was all hypothetical of course… but **_if_** she ever did see the Baron again…

Wait a minute maybe she was onto something-

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Haru! Where did you go last night?"

"Hiromi! I –"

"I just talked to Machida again. He was really worried about you."

"Machida? Oh tell him I apologize again. Really, I –"

"Woah, you seem happy! What happened?"

"Something. But kind of nothing. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Author Shizuku Amasawa?"

"…No, but I don't really read much."

"Hmm…well basically, I'm onto something. Or I _think_ at least. If it works out we can go for cheesecake again."

"Like happy cheesecake and tea? Not, self-pity cheesecake and tea right?"

"Yea, that! I just really got to write some stuff down before I forget where I was going with it."

"Since when did you become a writer?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Maybe since now." Haru thought for a moment. Her adventures were actually pretty good stories. Maybe something good could come out of them.

"Okay, I'll let you off the hook for now Haru! But call me again soon! Promise?"

"Promise." Haru nodded and put down her cell. "Alright. Think."

She closed her eyes. She tried to remember it all. First meeting Muta and the Baron. The Baron saving her. Realizing Muta wasn't dead. Barely escaping the tower. Telling off the King. Admitting to Baron she might have had a – crush…

She opened her eyes for a moment and closed them again.

Wanting to return. Returning and becoming a cat again…but this time on purpose. The Baron wanting her to return home. Maicoon. Being saved. Realizing he gave her mouth-to-mouth… narrowly escaping death again. Dancing with the Baron…

It was almost like the second time was reversed. Instead of wanting to go she wanted to stay. And only one thing changed...her feelings. But did it matter? I mean she couldn't stay anyway? Her home was here. The Bitter truth was there was always a divide of worlds between her and the Baron. Or even Muta. Muta was just a cat unless he talked to her. Even the last cat TIggus hadn't talked to her in this reality? Maybe she was loosing her touch?

It was all _ifs._ It was always _ifs,_ and frankly the Baron was the only one who could ever make her certain of what was going on.

If only she could tell him what was on her mind? What had been on hers?

She wrote that down. She looked to her page and saw emptiness below. There was so much to say yet so little.

"Oooohh, stupid Baron!" She groaned and scrunched her hand into a fist around her pen. She took a breath. A little voice in the back of her mind reminded her that the Baron would tell her to relax and continue. She shouldn't let frustration cloud her mind…if she was to talk to him she definitely wouldn't want to argue…

No. Last time she'd done enough of that.

She looked at her page again. That was the same line she'd written on the sheet of paper Hiromi stole.

She _was_ onto something wasn't she?

* * *

"Haru! Haru, come down for dinner!" Haru's mother called before opening the door to Haru's room. She gasped. Haru was asleep at her desk. "What has gotten into you? Did you get any sleep last night?" She whispered almost to herself.

She approached her daughter's desk. She had been writing something. She looked to her bed. Her prom gown was thrown at the bottom of it, and by her pillow was a book.

"Hmm…Late night reading maybe? This is strange. Normally Haru would be out with Hiromi on the weekend. She had aced her finals. Maybe it was a university application?"

She poked Haru's back.

"Haru? Dinner's ready sleepyhead. I think you might need to get up. You'll kink your neck sleeping like that."

Haru blinked. Too Late, her neck was kinked. She massaged her neck with her hand and stretched. It was already dinner? She looked to her page. At least It was something: A list of if onlys. Still, she'd have to read them through. She needed something better than that. Still maybe the woman, possibly Ms. Amasawa, would understand where she was coming from. I mean she couldn't outright say what happened but she could hint at her issues right?

She laughed at the thought. "Yes, so a talking Cat rescued me from a bunch of Cats and then I helped save the Cat King and Queen and fell for the-"  
She stopped herself and put her hands over her mouth. She shook her head. "And here I am sounding like a crazy Cat lady talking to herself."

"Haru!"

Her mom called again.

" _Coming!"_

She ran down the stairs to dinner.

"So what's got you up all night that you fell asleep at your desk? I thought finals were over."

"They are. I just needed to write something down. I kind of …met someone who inspired me to write?"

"Met someone?" Her mom raised an eye.

"Not like that…ahem… _exactly…_ but I think she might be an author. I'm going to see her in two days. Kind of figuring things out."

"Oh really? I thought you might have been filling out a university application…"

Haru nearly choked on her food. "You know Mom, I would, but I'm just not sure-"

"Hey, don't make excuses to me." Her mom laughed. "Look at me? I make Quilt's and clothing designs and sell them! I work from home! If you need a while take it, but don't take too long, the longer you wait Haru the harder it will be to get in. I mean look what you did with those exams. You're smart Haru, you'll figure things out." Her mother took a bite of food smiling.

"I'm glad you think so." Haru sighed relieved.

"So then what were you writing?"

Haru hesitated. "Well…have you ever done something you kind of regretted?"

"Well that's a broad statement."

"No, I mean like involving another person. Kind of leaving things in a bad spot? Had to make a decision…and maybe made the wrong one?"

"Hmm…I might see what you're getting at. Did I ever tell you that just before your father got in that car crash I got in an argument with him?"

"You did?"

"I did. He worked a lot. Back then my business and my skills weren't the best so he made up for it by working over time. You know, I had also just had you. He was a great man, and I'll miss him for as long as I live. But I remember we were both stressed out. It was a rainy day all day that." Her mom paused and looked down for a moment, as if she was in another place. "We were arguing about finances actually. Silly things. I mean it mattered, but what we were thinking about then was less important then the short term effects of stress it had on us that night. We had been talking about education funds, moving into a bigger home…all of that stuff…it got pretty heated. He didn't want me to work. I told him I could manage. He was willing to put himself on the line so that I would be happy, and I was willing to give up my spare time with you so that he could be happy. But, right before he left I told him that I'd start working on my own from home, and just slowly so I could still spend time with you. You were a handful back then. Anyway, I also told him if he wanted to work over time he could, but I told him we'd miss him, and he'd have to agree to take at least one day off to spend with us. I guess that was our way of compromising, because I can remember him smiling and kissing us both before he left."

"So it did end okay?"

"You know I think it did because we realized we were doing it for each other. We got mad because we were on different sides of things – he saw it from his perspective, I saw it from mine. But all I thought about after he passed away was how much it would have hurt more if we hadn't made up that night. I might have blamed myself for it. For a while I did. But he did it for you, and for us. I was never being selfish and neither was he. We were just thinking of each other. He gave us everything he had Haru. I'm just sad he wasn't here to see how well you turned out. You never know when it might be the last time you see somebody I guess." Her mother wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

"Oh mom! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't say sorry Haru! I'm crying because I'm proud of you. Anyway whatever to you happened should be fixable. I guess as long as they're still in this world you've got a chance to make things right."

Haru nodded. The Baron must be out there somewhere. It might not be this world exactly, but if her mom was strong enough to get through that…she could find a way to get through this.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Can't Have Your Cake an Eat it Too

"So what happened?" Hiromi sat across from Haru again.

"Well I wrote something. It's kind of a poem…or maybe a plea, but I like to think of it as wishful thinking. It's not finished yet. I'm hoping the woman…who hopefully is Ms. Amasawa, will be able to help. I think she met…him… so I kind of think she can help me figure out my problems."

" _Him_ hmm?" Hiromi took a bite of her cake. "Well when you find _him_ you let me know. But I am happy that you're much happier. By the way are you sure you don't want to date Machida again?"

Haru stopped from putting a piece of cake in her mouth. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. I just thought the way he was concerned about you that maybe you guys hit it off again or something."

"Look, Machida is a good guy. Maybe it's my fault for chasing after him and then running away when I had him, but I really just don't think right now…"

"Okay, don't worry I don't need excuses. And we're going to have to stop going for cheesecake so much...maybe shopping next time? I have to stay in shape if I have to try for a Lacrosse Scholarship."

"Yea, I agree. Between the cheesecake and angel food cake I'm going to start to look like Muta." Haru said absently as she finished hers.

"Angel Foodcake? Muta?" Hiromi repeated curiously.

"Oh the old Woman gave me some. And Muta is …uhm just a fat cat I met on the street."

"Oh, well that explains everything." Hiromi laughed. "So you're going back to her home later?"

"Yea, I think they're moving out outside of the City so she told me to come today. I just want to go home and see if I can figure out the lase verse…or last whatever. Its really a bad poem if it is one, but I can't figure out how to end it. I guess it just doesn't have an ending."

"Well maybe if you see him again you can end it all? I mean not _end it all_ …but you know finish it." Hiromi suggested.

"Maybe you're right." Haru smiled.

"Okay well you go finish that up, and I'm going to hang out with Tsuge again. You know, I really hope you get a boyfriend again one day Haru. You're missing out on the fun!"

"What fun?!" Haru asked, blushing.

"Oh shush, I just meant being in love. See you later Haru!" Hiromi got up from the table and left.

Haru pulled out her piece of paper. She read it. Wasn't half bad? Maybe that inner gem of hers was actually coming out. Still, it needed more work.

Kind of like a half-finished sentence…but I guess that's how it was with the Baron and the rest of the Kingdom at this point. She had ran away just before it could have concluded and now it was hanging in the air.

She breathed in and looked up, as the summer sun was getting higher in the sky. It was warm, calming even. At least now it seemed there was a glimmer of hope in the air.

* * *

...

... BEEP BEEP!...

"Aaaaah!" Haru jumped as she heard a horn from a car passing by.

She blinked. Had she really fallen asleep again? That's what she got for being most productive at night… The sun was going down already. How come nobody woke her? Didn't anyone around her think it strange that a girl was just sleeping in a public café table?

She got up quickly put her papers in her bag, and began to run towards the Woman's home. "I hope I'm not too late…"

Haru felt herself panting. She really needed to work on her running skills…she always got out of breath at the worst times…

She approached the home slowly.

As she came closer she realized the lights were off. "Maybe she's already in bed?" She asked to herself hopefully.

She peaked through the window. The place looked…empty…no more boxes. No more anything really. Was she actually moving out today too?

She ran to where the road's edge sat, it being at the height of the town, she noticed a moving truck moving down the street, nearly out of view. It couldn't be that…

She ran back to the home. "No, no, no, no no!" She said, frantically looking through the glass, she took it upon herself to knock at the door. "Anybody there? Oh please tell me somebody is there?!"

... Nothing.

She put her back to the door and slid down it to the ground.  
"This is just my luck. Why did I have to go and take a nap? I guess all this stress has made me tired. Just when I thought I had a chance… why does it always end in _if onlys_ all the time _."_

She opened up her page and looked at it. I guess this will be just a note to herself. Except she'd really hoped someone would hear it.

She felt tears coming to her eyes. She looked through them and began to read her page:

"If only I could be wherever you are.

If only I could know what's on your mind.

If only I could tell you what's on mine.

If only I could show you how I feel.

If only you would look my way just this once.

If only you would listen to my heart.

If only you could see the love in my eyes.

If only I could stay and be with you…

If only. If only. _If only._ "

Haru felt the tears well up. Didn't want to cry. She wasn't a cry baby. She had just been so hopeful. It all seemed so promising…

She'd-she'd just have to track her down or something. She made an audible moan.

"Excuse me young girl, I don't mean to interrupt but – have you tried that verse with a tune before?"


	26. Chapter 26

_(Quick Note)_

 _...OKAY so :_

 _1\. I actually drew a picture of the Haru and Baron from the Ball, I'm planning on putting it on my deviant if anyone wants to see the line art probably in the next 2 days (I'm going to school for art and writing so It's not too shabby…I'm planning on using my account more…kinda…if I wasn't on fanfiction so much… my account is: purpledancer69 (don't judge me it's a ratty account right now)…AND I have another one for this story that I'm kind of proud of but I don't want to post until I actually get to that chapter because TEHEHEHE SPOILERS!... ugh!)_

 _2\. If anyone has any suggestions (if they like or don't like some things) let me know. I'm trying to go through the story and fix mistakes on past chapters where I can, but really where I want to go with this might get bumpy (I know last chapter was a stretch so) if you got ideas I'm willing to listen!  
Thanks lovelies! Xox ( I ship this pair so hard so expect some good stuff up ahead)_

* * *

Chapter 26: A New Moon

"AHH!" Haru jumped up and nearly scrunched her paper in her hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I never meant to frighten you!"

She looked up to see an older man standing next to her. She sighed, hand over her chest trying to regain her calm. "No, no that was my fault. You just gave me a scare."

"Did you write that song?"

"Song? Oh no it was actually kind of just some feelings I had…they couldn't be said, so the old woman here…who I have to admit, I don't actually know her name, told me to write them down. I was supposed to meet her today, but I guess I've been just kind of spending nights righting instead of sleeping…" She laughed nervously to herself. "Oh ! I'm sorry I'm rambling."

"It's quite funny, I wouldn't worry about it."

Haru looked at him for a moment. Was he teasing her? He had kind eyes though. "Why is it funny?"

"Well the woman's name is Shizuku Amasawa, and she is my wife."

"Shi- so she's the writer of that book…and your wife? Oh god you probably think I'm such an idiot!"

"On the contrary, I told her to go with the rest of our belongings today in the moving truck. I know she was waiting for you, so you can blame her absence on me. However, I was completely serious about that …writing you did. I could tell it had a lot of emotion."

Haru looked to the page. "I never thought of it as a song…"

"Music can join people together. I think you're words are relatable to others. If they are a letter to somebody, I think the best way to make yourself heard is through music."

"Actually I was supposed to give it to the- I mean Ms. Amasawa because she told me to write down what was troubling me. I guess this is what it came out as. But I couldn't possibly give it to her now knowing she's a writer."

"On the contrary I'm pretty sure the first thing she ever wrote was a song." He smiled.

"Oh really?" Haru was surprised by this. "Actually, wait. Before we go on I should introduce myself. I kind of never did that with your wife and clearly that was a mistake on my part. My name is Haru."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Seiji Amasawa, but Mr. Amasawa works fine. And yes, and if that's any consolation, although I don't have my violin with me, might I hum a tune to that song of yours? It might have been one of the most heartfelt songs I've heard. There is only one other woman who sung that I thought could come up with a song that beautiful."

"Oh you're flattering me! But…If you want to I guess-" She handed the page to him. He looked at it. She could hear him humming faintly as he read the page. He then handed it back. "I'm assuming there is quite a story behind this."

"I was hoping I could tell it to your wife actually. I don't think she'd believe me…but I-"

"She has quite the imagination, I'm sure she might."

"Oh I know. I read her story she gave to me."

"Good. Well you can tell her. If she's expecting this, I think you should practice once."

"Practice?"

"Well I'm not going to sing it. I play music. If it sounds good I'll bring it to her and let her sing it. How about that? She'll send you a letter back and I'll make sure you both get in touch."

"Sing? In front of you? I –"

"You just recited it it's no different. I can't imagine you sound that bad. And I promise not to judge. How does this sound."

She listened to his humming as she read the first few lines to herself.

"Wow, you did that from reading it once? How?"

"Vowels. Syllables. Words have a rhythm. The words also have a tune, an atmosphere they dictate. You could sing any song to a slow tune, but if the lyrics tell a happy story it won't match as well as a faster rhythm might." He seemed really educated in music. "So are you ready now?"

"Uhm…sure…ahem-"

Haru recited it again with his tune. She hadn't even noticed when he'd stopped humming halfway through as she sang the rest of it on her own.

He applauded. "Congratulations! You even did some things in the end there I might not have done myself that worked well. You have a natural ear for music and a natural knack for writing I'd say."

"Really? You know I never considered it."

"Writing essays in school is not the same is it?" He laughed. "Now about that song,

I suggest whatever story it is that you have in your heart you bring to life child. Even if it's simple wishes and "if Onlys". One day they might come true. I bet if you learned to write music you could tell many tales in songs. A few lessons from my wife and she'd have you writing novels too."

"Did anyone else ever tell you that you and your wife give really good advice?" Haru smiled. He laughed.

"Well I have an idea. Here is our new address, and if you'd like you can give us yours. I'll give her these lyrics and hum the song to her. She'll get back to you in a letter. I guarantee she'd tell you even better sound advice from there, especially if you have a story to tell. You know even if you're far away from a person, you'll find your way back together if it's meant to be."

"What if it wasn't meant to be? What if I'm just being childish?"

"What is with these what ifs and if only's? Now don't you dare change those lyrics but you need to realize something that I did at your age. I had to leave my wife when we were young in order to fulfill my own aspiration to become a violin maker, but as time went on feelings never changed and we came together once more. We'd both found ourselves fully and found each other again. Maybe the time away is to learn to grow? Things happen for a reason. My wife read the same books I did, and that's how we found each other. I played a violin and could play to every song of her tune, and together we made many new stories, some of which she included in her books. I see you have her first there."

"This is the book she gave me. It was so good! It almost came to life in my mind when I read it."

"The Baron was a character anyone whose eyes met with his became entranced by them – whether it is in text or in person it seems."

"You know, I don't see how I could forget those eyes..."

He raised a brow. She'd said that as if she'd seen them before. "Did you see the Baron at our shop?"

"What? No- well not exactly. I didn't meet him here. I really didn't know he- Well kind of but that's not what I meant I-"

"You know my wife said there was something special about you, something so important she wouldn't let me leave the house until sundown. Here," He handed her the address. "I'm going to recommend to her to request for you to send her that song when you finish it later, but more importantly your story first. I think if you took a week to write it after she gets back to you, she'd be interested to hear exactly what happened. No matter how strange it might seem."

"Thank you!" She said looking hopeful handing him the page after writing down her own address.

"Don't give it a second thought. If I might ask, who is your song about?"

"A person…or rather someone, dedicated to helping others…he saved me on multiple occasions…and no matter what I thought in the past few days, I'm sure that it was all real, because he gave me purpose in life. You know, do you think people can bring life to their work if they care about it enough?"

"I think in a manner of speaking yes." He replied slightly perplexed.

"That must be it...or something...Thank you for everything!"

He watched the girl leave down the street wondering what exactly her words had meant. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a larger white cat, with a spot on it's ear, follow her on the rim of the street fences a good length behind.

It couldn't be possibly be…


	27. Chapter 27

_Dear Reviewers,_

 _ **Hmm:**_ _I know what you're saying (I think). If I were to see any other couple options Machida and the Baron make for good pairs for Haru. I always thought there'd be an interesting ending for both sides, but I also know the feeling of watching an anime or movie/tv show and not getting the ending one hopes for no matter how out of the realm of reality it might seem? If that's not who you were talking about I'd be really interested to hear about it._

 ** _Obsessive-Anime-Freak:_** _Sorry about the short chapters lol but thank you for the reviews!_ _Sometimes I think the short chapters are needed to segregate moments in the story but I'll try to keep them longer!_

 _ **Everyone Else:**_ _I love the reviews about what you like or don't like (and the support!) Especially now that it's at a turning point, feedback is what I need – it's not just where I want the story to go but where the readers want it to go too! I have a plan but I'm willing to tweak!_

 _Also I just posted that image of BaronxHaru on my deviant and will be posting another one soon (not yet otherwise it would be a spoiler) te-he !_

 _Thank you! xox._

* * *

Now back to Haru's delimmas…

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Unsure**

Haru looked outside of window.

She'd given her song to Ms. Amasawa. She remembered what her husband had said about writing her story.

Her story was complicated. Her story was – about the Baron. Could she possibly write anything worthwhile about a cat that Ms. Amasawa had already claimed for her own as a character? How was it that she'd never met the Baron and yet she wrote about him as if she had?

It had been two days since then and only, the third day of summer. She should be focusing on her applications and figuring out what she wanted to do but …  
maybe this would be the perfect way to let go of it all…

Maybe Ms. Amasawa would understand her delimma…somehow…What was the worst that could happen?

Haru looked at the empty page. It was deja vu all over again. How would she go about this? She didn't know much about writing. She groaned before closing her eyes.

She tapped her pencil to the page. Suddenly she heard herself humming the tune to her song.

Maybe it was just that unless it was all on paper none of it seemed true? It was concrete. It was a fact. It was a story. Just like her song it was the truth. Maybe it didn't have an ending yet, but maybe it didn't have to.

I mean why did stories have to have an ending anyway? Right? Her song didn't have an ending either but maybe one day it would. She was only giving it to Ms. Amasawa not the whole world anyway…

It was her story. So if she was going to tell it to Ms. Amasawa she'd right it exactly like it happened:

" _I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but it all started when I jumped in front of a truck to save a cat…"_

* * *

"So what's got you all cooped up in that room again?" Her mom asked as they sat down for dinner.

"Uhm, just a past-time kind of."

"Does that past time mean you're going to spend the whole summer inside?"

"No. I mean…maybe a bit but no." Haru took a bite of her food.

"Good. You can't forget to focus on your academics either. I don't want to push you but you need to keep it in the back of your mind."

"Can people go to school for writing?"

"Writing? Since when was that an option?"

"Not sure, I'm just looking into some stuff."

"I don't know actually. Probably. You'd have to see. I think some Arts Universities might, but I'm going to guess anything really that specific is going to be at a private one."

"Private Universities are a thing?"

"Depending. I know your father had a friend who went to one. Some of them are smaller…but the bigger ones are hard to get into. Some are a bit more open…but I know for a fact his father came from a high place. I guess your father knew some people up in those places when he went off to business school." Her mom rested her chin on her hand as she ate.

"Really?"

"You should know about this stuff Haru. Aren't you the applicant?" Her mom smiled teasingly.

"Well yea but my grades weren't _that_ good."

"Don't underestimate yourself. Plus a lot of times they ask for specific applications. You probably would have had to apply early for them. At this point you'll be lucky if you get in for a first semester anywhere."

"Thanks Mom." Haru said with some playful sarcasm.

"Oh no problem. But like I said, don't push yourself if it's not you're thing. Oh and by the way I meant to tell you earlier but you got something in the mail today."

"What? Really? And you didn't tell me?!" She suddenly stood up.

"Woah, hold your horses. I didn't think you were expecting anything." Her mom got up and grabbed it to give to her. "Seems hand written. Did you aquire a pen-pal?"

"Something like that… I'll let you know if it all works out!"

"Good. I don't like being left in the dark you know…" Her mother watched her stare at it intently. "Do you want to be excused?" She raised a brow.

"Yes! Thank you!" She got up suddenly and scrambled to grab the letter knocking her fork off the plate. "Oops! Sorry!" She picked it up and ran briskly up to her room.

"Well whatever has gotten into her is sure better than whatever was before."

Haru scrambled to her room and sat down opening it up.

 _Dear Haru,_

 _My husband told me all about your encounter. I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed longer but the moving men were so impatient! All the same he played your tune on his violin and I think your song is wonderful. I have never read something so heartfelt and well versed! I really do wish to know what the story is behind it all? If you'd like to send me a letter or ask me any questions feel free to drop by if you can manage the time. There's also something I'd like to ask you myself._

 _Ms. S. Amasawa_

Haru lay back onto her bed. She liked it! And she wanted to hear her story…she couldn't possibly tell it too her. No…that would be far to awkward. She'd just have to finish her story herself on paper. It shouldn't take that long. She'd keep writing it like a journal…then Ms. Amasawa could take it however she liked. Truth or fiction. Either way maybe some good would come out of it. As the writer of her book she surely had an imagination right? If only she could get an opinion on it all, but Muta and the Baron were…not around…and neither was Yuki so now it was up to her to make her decisions.

But…maybe she should deliver it personally. She really didn't like having to wait for mail…or worse what if it ended up at someone else's house she didn't know? She could _not_ risk that. If somebody else read it they'd probably think her some terribly amateur writer or a nut bar for thinking up such a crazy story…of course Ms. Amasawa might too but… she asked for it didn't she?

She looked to her pen and paper. It couldn't be hard to recall it all. It was one of the fondest memories she held in her mind.

Then it was settled. The moment she finished writing it out she'd have to go on a trip out to the new Amasawa residence.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Sunset Scare**

"Look Haru I'm really sorry I had to cancel. I'd love to come with you to Ms. Ama-"

"Amasawa."

"-Ms. Amasawa's new residence and have a good time at the beach but Tsuge's tournament got bumped. I can't not be there… I promised him I'd go to support him since his brother can't go. You probably think I'm a bad friend but-"

"No-no-It's fine!" Haru persisted, her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she tried to get her other food through her shorts leg. "Ah-ahhhh!"

"Haru?"

Haru looked at her phone, which had fallen down not more than a foot away from her on the ground. She would be late for the train if she didn't get a move on too. She snatched it putting it back to her ear, buttoning up her shorts. "Don't worry about it Hiromi! I'll be fine anyway. I'll just go down there for the evening."

"Okay. You won't let me read it though?"

"When will you have time to read it anyway? I'm leaving in less than an hour." Haru did not want Hiromi to read it just yet.

"Have I been replaced by an old woman?"

"No, Hiromi your still my best friend." Haru laughed.

"Good. I'll make it up to you when you get back. Oh and guess what? Tsuge and I both got into the same University on Sports Scholarships! I guess my good Lacrosse games must have made up for that …okay... exam mark! Anyway call me when you get back!"

"I will!" Haru hung up. She looked in the mirror. This would work. It was a nice day. She had sent a letter a few days ago to them to explain she'd be visiting. According to the street name they lived in a town by the ocean. It might take a while to find the correct address, but if she could leave soon she'd probably make it okay. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs.

"So when is Hiromi meeting you?"

"She's not. She had to cancel because Tsuge's tournament got moved. I told her it was okay."

"Well just be careful. Call me when you get there."

"I will mom."

"Do you have the tickets."

"I do."

"Okay, make it back in time for the train back tonight! Love you Haru!"

"I will. Bye mom!" Haru left the front door with a running start. She wanted to get a good spot on the train now that she didn't have anyone to sit with.

* * *

She stared out the window as the city moved farther away from her. Surprisingly the train was quite empty… "I guess not a lot of people go to the beaches through the town route." She thought to herself. She looked to the bag.

It was nerve wracking, thinking that she'd be giving up her entire story to a woman she'd barely just met. But the woman and her shared something – one way or another they'd had an experience with the Baron. Haru wasn't sure if she'd actually gone on an adventure with him like she had, but it was still something, wasn't it?

Plus if it went bad, she'd probably just think her some insane fan girl. It's not like she'd ever see the woman again if it went bad.

But maybe it would go well. Plus, what could Ms. Amasawa want to ask her anyway?

* * *

Haru got off at the platform and went out into the town. It wasn't particularly as small as she'd imagined. Didn't Ms. Amasawa say that she wanted some peace and quite or something like that moving out by the water?

She looked to her phone. Cell service was kind of dwindling out here. Her service provider was probably city-location only. She'd just have to call her mom when she had better bars.

She also probably should have looked up a map to the place…but it couldn't be that hard right?

…

…

…

Wrong.

Haru sat down on a bench tired. She'd found the street once or twice but never once did she happen to see an actual street number that was at all near 259? Plus the roads zig zagged and then half of them were on angles. And the town was quiet for a Sunday evening and nobody really knew much about a new couple who had moved in?

"Ooohh!" She moaned and slumped down onto the bag on her lap. "The last train will come before I even get there." She flipped her ponytail, looking up again, hard at the streets ahead of her. It was then she swore she saw…

"A white fuzzy cat? No way?"

She got up and started to walk to where she thought she saw a white blob move along a fence. That was until it turned around a corner. "Hey wait!" She cried.

It kept moving. Every time she turned a corner or went down a hill that, illusive white ball was always just turning around the bend. It couldn't possibly be Muta, she was far from the city and -

He moved to fast to be that fat cat! She kept going though and eventually realized that she hit the end of the town. Infact she happened to look at the street sign.

"Beigh Way? It goes all the way down to the water? Maybe-"

Haru looked down the hill, where the road met the sand on it's sides and down on a patch of land, just overlooking the blue was a quaint house.

"Two guesses that's 259 Beigh Way." Haru sighed. "I wonder where that cat went?" She asked. No sight of it. She continued down the way. It sure was a long road. She had less time for visiting now.

She slowed down as she approached the house she noticed there was a light on inside. They must be home. She told her she'd visit today, but she hadn't said when. She'd actually planned on coming earlier a week ago, that was when she thought that Hiromi and her could make a beach date out of it too.

She walked up to the door when-

Haru sucked in her breath. "There- it isn't-" She slowly walked up to the window of the house, beside the front door. Her eyes widened.

As plain as day there sat the perfect cat figurine for Baron. The sun set behind her and there she watched his eyes glisten green just as they used to at the Cat Bureau before he'd awaken. Instead they stared at her. She looked closer.

"WAAH!" She jumped back. "Did he just blink?" She hurriedly put the book and letter by the door and left before she could check again.

* * *

Haru sat in the train on the way home, smacking her head off the side of the window. "Why-did-I-just-run-away-Haru-you-re-so-STUPID!"

She groaned and slunk into her seat. Nobody was around and frankly she didn't care much. Why had she ran? Even if it really was the baron…if he belonged to Ms. Amasawa…then …then maybe it was just some crazy dream. Muta couldn't have been there either. It made no sense. He wasn't their cat; Ms. Amasawa knew she was looking for him that one day, and so she clearly would have said something.

And if it was the Baron…maybe she should have addressed him. She didn't expect a miracle, but she wished for one.

At least Ms. Awasama would get her book. She'd have to write to her as soon as she got home and apologize. She leaned her head against the window again. "Why me?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the 259 Beigh Way…_

"Oh, she must have came by and dropped it off it's a shame she didn't come in."

"Maybe she was in a rush? I'm sure she wouldn't have left it there without a reason. She seemed like a nice girl." Mr. Amasawa went to his new workshop.

Ms. Amasawa sat down with notebook and took the letter in her hand that was stuck to the front.

 _Dear Ms. Amasawa,_

 _First off you'll probably think I'm crazy. I'm really happy you listened to me and agreed to read this on your own. I'd probably be much too embaressed if I was there…I'm not at all a good writer like you are. You might think I'm crazy but I kind of had an adventure too with the Baron. I don't know if it was a coincidence…maybe my brain fell down a rabbit hole, but this is kind of how it went._  
 _Also you should also know, and I kid you not, ever since I was a kid (you can ask my mother this) I could kind of talk to cats. Or maybe just understand them. You probably think I'm some crazy nut-bar but I'm serious. That's kind of how I met that fat white cat named Muta._  
 _If you don't think I'm already crazy then here is what came out. I totally think the Baron is your character, and I don't plan to share this with anyone but you._

 _So thank you,_

 _Haru_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Red Light, Green Light**

"So that's it? You didn't even get wait to see what she wanted from you?" Hiromi asked.

"No…I kind of just got cold feet." Hiromi bit her lip.

"Kind of?" Hiromi asked as they walked downtown.

"I'm not even sure. If she decides to contact me I'll apologize when I hear back from her... I just don't want to bug her even more."

"So what was the story about anyway?"

"Kind of an elaborate idea that I just kind of thought of."

"Kind of?" Hiromi laughed. "But seriously, I wish I could have ideas just hit me like that."

"I guess you could say it hit me like a truck." They were just around the corner where she'd first saved King Lune. Without these adventures she really wouldn't have anything good to write about. But maybe if she really tried…

"So what are you going to do about next year? Late applications are harder to get accepted by."

"Oh. Uhm I don't know. Maybe I'll just have to take a year off."

"Then I'd start looking for a job if I was you. And you know, you never asked how Tsuge's tournament went?"

"I didn't know you could get a scholarship for ping pong?" Haru asked absently.

"He plays tennis too!"

"Oh!" Haru laughed. "How'd it go then?"

"Good! You should have seen him he was so amazing! The team one! They're last game too since graduations over now."

"That's good. Tell him I say congratulations!"

"You're thinking about whether or not a letter came for you right?" Hiromi noticed Haru's distracted aura.

"What?"

"I can tell. You're totally spaced out! Even more then normal too!"

"Hey!" Haru said a bit offended.

"Relax. It's only because of whatever this mysterious thing is that's been going on with you, so I'm really only teasing to get your head back out of the clouds! Anyway, I got to get home for dinner. I'll talk to you later okay!" Hiromi crossed the road waving back at Haru.

"Okay!" Haru waved as she left. She turned around. She might as well go home too then. She walked to the otherside of the sidewalk to cross the street towards her house when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" She turned around quickly.

"You were about to walk into the intersection on a red. Not a walk." She looked up to see Machida.

"Oh really? Was I?" She laughed, agitated by her own absentmindedness.

"Yea, you okay?" He couldn't help but laugh at her absent laugh. She could tell he still looked concerned. That reminded her…

"Oh I never apologized for ditching you at prom too! I'm sorry I just off and left-I-"

"Don't worry." Machida smiled. "You didn't really _ditch_ me. I was just concerned when you ran off so suddenly. It's like your house was on fire or something. Hiromi didn't know what to make of it either. She said you were having guy problems or something. I didn't even know you were seeing someone."

"No-it's not that exactly. And it really doesn't matter…" Haru looked to the side. It did matter but her adventures were probably all over now anyway.

"Oh, well you should at least pay attention to the street lights." Machida said kindly trying to loosen the mood.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just got my early acceptance letter from a business program so I figured I'd pick up some more suits and dress clothes since I'll probably need them."

"Business? Really? I think my dad went to school for business…"

"Your dad? You know you've never really talked about him before, does he live with you and your mom?"

"No, actually it's because he died when I was really little."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry…I didn't know-"

"It's okay. I don't really remember him that much. My mother just talks about him sometimes. Why business?"

"Well my parents were hoping for something along the lines of lawyer but I figured business was a happy medium. Plus who knows what I'll do with it. Kind of all coming up fast isn't it? How about you? I heard it's hard to get into a first semester with late applications."

"I'm not sure. I was kind of thinking writing or something but I'm still a bit off about it all."

"Minds in other places?" He raised a brow, a bit sheepishly.

"Oh not you too." Haru groaned, recalling Hiromi's similar jab.

"Ha,ha! I'm only joking! I know Hiromi bugs you about it. But seriously watch out for those red lights okay? Green is go, and that white figure is walk okay? See you around Haru!"

Haru watched Machida walk off. Machida was a good guy. She couldn't quite explain why she'd really never been able to just accept him as more than a friend. Everything had changed since her first…

She shook her head, looked at the green light, and walked straight home.

Haru woke up the next morning in grog. Summer was the worst. If it weren't for her alarm clock she'd probably sleep all day. The hot sun seeped through her curtains. It was so cozy. She looked at her clock. Already noon.

It did feel like a waste of a day but there wasn't much else to do with it.

She got out of bed and went downstairs.

"You know I would have made you breakfast but it's lunch time now? You feeing okay?"

"Yea. Just a bit out of it." Her friends had teased her yesterday but they had been right.

"Well I know its been a few days since you went to that woman's house, so you might want to know you got another letter today. Does she not have a home phone?"

"I don't know. Maybe they don't have it set up yet?"

"Could be. Anyway here it is-" Haru's mom handed her the letter, her attention half fixated on her work. " And you can make an egg if you want for your toast. You're one from breakfast is cold."

Haru looked at it in her hands as she returned to her room for a moment to open it. A sense of dread came over her. She had been kind of rude leaving it there, AND Ms. Amasawa might have disliked her the story…

She cringed a little as she opened it.

 _Dear Haru,_

 _I'm sorry we had to miss your visit. I'm sure you must have been in a rush or something? I take no offense to it either. Actually, I don't suppose you got lost looking for our house. I realize now I failed to mention we didn't actually live_ _in town…more just outside. However I'd be interested to hear more about your ability to speak to cats! That seems like a riveting experience!_

 _Now about your story, I'm not sure if you framed it as a journal log on propose but it fit with the narrative irrevocably well!  
I'm not sure how you could have had such an intimate story with our Baron but some questions might be left unturned. I have a feeling some details are left out but I wouldn't dare pry. You're version of the Baron, I would dare say has even more life then my own and I wish you'd make this into a novella one day! This Cat Kingdom sounds like a complex and wonderful place – If places in novels could come alive I wish this to be the one!  
Now, I did have something to ask you. Honestly my husband thought of it first, but I'm not sure if you have any plans for the following year. I know you said you had a prom, and if you are graduating -  
My husband, starting years back and on some various occasions went to a Private Academy to help fix some of their instruments there. Most recently he helped fix and make a three new violins for their Dean and his family – an heirloom that was important to them. Upon this they actually funded a scholarship in my husband and I's name for our contributions in the Arts there – I donated a bunch of copies of my novels for their classes to study.  
Maybe this is much too forward, but if you'd like I can put a recommendation for this scholarship for you. I think you could get some good experience in writing or in music at that school. I hate disclosing this information in such an impersonal way, in letter, but my husband and I both feel, however strangely and suddenly you came to our small home, you might be the perfect young lady to acquire our scholarship.  
However if you have other plans do not give this a second thought! I'd love to hear back from you again, my husband finds himself teasing me that I yet again have acquired a pen pal whom he teases that I wish to make into my apprentice (which I assure you would be lovely, but I in no means aim to impose any of this on you).  
And believe me, however strange your stories might have seemed, I've come to find that even the strangest of things happen in this life – some of them fate some of them fiction but whatever it is, it is irrevocably a story to tell. I hope you're stories find solace in ending as well!_

 _Ms. Amasawa_

* * *

 **I hope you're all enjoying the story. I really appreciate reviews about my chapters. I'm really planning on pushing this, and yes sooner or later Haru will find an ending to her song and maybe run into a cat or two on the way!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Modest Flower

"Haru, dinner!" Haru's mom watched as Haru walked down the steps to their kitchen with a strange look on her face. " Haru? Something wrong?"

"No, not really. Well actually Mom, remember how I asked about going to school for writing?" Haru still quite hadn't computed the information herself.

"Yeah?"

"Well…remember how you mentioned those Private schools?"

"Yes…Haru what could you possibly be getting-"

"Well Ms. Amasawa just offered me a scholarship to a Private University for the Arts." Haru blirted out.

"What?" Her mom stood up suddenly, a stunned look that turned quickly to a smile. "Haru? Are you serious? That's amazing? What did you write for her?"

"Just a story I came up with…remember all that stuff about me being able to talk to cats…well I …uh, more or less just kind of used that. Her book is about this Baron character so I kind of just reinvented it with her permission…it's really hard to explain, but do you think I should accept?"

"Well as long as it's what you want to do. I wonder how far away it is?"

"I never even thought of that! I couldn't possibly leave you all alone!"

"Oh don't worry about me. Half the time my heads in my work anyway! I think this time you should go visit Ms. Amasawa and talk to her in person. Thank her for it. I actually have a quilt I had to make to test out one of my patterns that you can bring for her if you'd like? I wish I could go, but I'm still behind in my work… you should pick up that book you gave her. I'd read it too."

"Well I don't want to bug her, but I should shouldn't I?"

* * *

A day later Haru was on the train again to the Amasawa residence. How could she thank her? With a quilt that almost seemed…not enough.

Had she even considered that she might actually ask her questions about her story she couldn't answer?

…

"Haru! Come in!"

"I'm really sorry about last time…I just kind of-" Haru's eyes quickly glanced at the figure of the Baron near the front window sill, before diverting her eyes away. Their house was quant, very much in the style of beach houses. Much less like the old shop home had been.

Ms. Amasawa caught her glance but continued to shoo her to the table. "Don't even give it a second thought. Sit down. Now about this little journal of yours…"

"I've probably offended you in some way I know but-"

"Don't even think of it in that way! Not at all! In fact, everything about this place you've created is so vivid it appears as if you've almost been there yourself. Now, my husband said that was a silly notion, and it probably is, but you've drawn me in. What happens after? The ending seems so soon…she goes to the ball has a wonderful night with the Baron, it almost seemed like romance to me, and then they just leave?"

"I- I didn't want it to end like that…I guess it kind of just did…"

"I don't mean to pry but the ball isn't some kind of metaphor for your prom was it?"

"No, no , not at all! Totally different occasions."

"Hmm, then it was about you wasn't it? I wasn't sure if the journal style was just a first-person narration, but this whole thing seemed much to close." Ms. Amasawa laughed.

"Oh you can tell?" Haru's eyes grew wide.

"Oh rest child, I won't pry any more. However what did you think of the offer?"

"Well I'd love it, but I'm just not sure if I'm good enough for it."

"On the contrary I will write a vivid letter to the Dean and make sure that he understands quite the bredth of it all. Actually I'd recommend that you re-write or at least edit this in the process. Should the new year come and they wish to see the writing that convinced me so well that you were deserving of it-not to mention that "

"But wont they want something now?"

"Only your grades darling. Believe me when I say, that Seiji and I will undoubtably get you in there. You deserve a chance to pull this out further. You never know, maybe you can even become my husband's apprentice too…" She took a sip of some tea she must have already had made for herself. "Of course, that is much to forward and presumptuous of me." She shook her head at herself.

"No, really I don't mind. I actually enjoy it. I wasn't really sure what to do with myself after this year…everything just kind of fell apart. I kind of like where you have guided me…maybe through you two I can really figure out my niche."

"Well if that's it you should consider song writing. Or romance novels."

"Romance?"

"Well the song is surely about romance, not to mention, although I sincerely think whoever you eventually choose for the protagonist and the Baron, or whomever the Baron represents have some odds against each other, it was full of the air of a certain romance I'd say."

"Well-well I-"

"Like I said Haru, a hidden gem. Sometimes you have to dig for it, want it enough, and it will flourish in the most unexpected of places."

"Do you think it's possible for something to work out even when all odds are against it though?" Haru made a conscious decision not to look towards the window, as much as she'd wanted to.

"It can. My husband and I met young, and fate pulled us apart, and sometimes it doesn't pull people back together, but everything happens for a reason in my opinion. It pulled us back together, and here we are. Have faith in that. You're academics will come along too." She finished her tea. "And on that note-"

"Where is the Academy?"

"It's smaller…private. It's Azalea Academy of the Arts and High Literature, AAA, I believe is the acronym. They do have a writing strand believe me, or I wouldn't even have inquired of it to you."

"And Azaleas, in the language of flowers mean Modesty, although they are often a loud and vibrant pink. I think, that while the Academy is somewhat profound, they best thing about the arts is the modesty it requires from it's maker. You play music, write a book, paint a canvas – you create a beautiful flower in your creation, but you never declare yourself a true artist – there is always room for growth in this world. Art is the perfect filter for human imperfection."

Haru turned to see Mr. Amaswa. "That was beautiful."

"Maybe you should take over as the writer darling?" Ms. Amasawa gave him a cheeky smile.

"Well I know you can sing, but I'd hate to see what you'd do to my violin." He replied with a cheeky smile as well.

But Haru saw it; between the smiles was a gaze of pure affection. She wished for that one day. But he was also right, she needed to grow if she wished to persue this. Maybe A.A.A was the right place for her.

"And to answer you're question is about a three hour's train ride from here, a few cities over."

"So four or five hours from my house…" Haru thought.

"Was that an issue? I never even considered it!"

"Well I'll feel terrible leaving my mom alone, but maybe I can save some money and get her a laptop for her birthday. At least then she can web chat me….that is if I do get the scholarship."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. If finances are your problem then you should be at ease. It will cover it all for you." Mr. Amasawa said. Haru wasn't sure if she saw Ms. Amasawa give him a strange look.

"I haven't even written the letter to the Dean yet. I'd think he prefer a formal proposal myself."

"Well I'd hate to accept if it's only a-"

"No, don't think twice darling. When I know more you will know more. Here is your book back. And, make sure you tell me where you're new address will be at the school."

"Oh! I almost forgot! My mom makes patterns and sells them to corporations, and she made this quilt for you as a thank you. It's not much and I really want to do something more for you two!"

"Don't think about that either. This is perfect. The nights are cool here down by the water, and it will be perfect for when we go out swining on the front porch at night." Ms. Amasawa looked to Mr. Amasawa briefly before returning a kind smile to Haru. "Now, don't even think to wait here another moment. Expect another letter of good news coming your way! And also I have to apologize for the letters, I'm afraid that we cant get any phone lines here, the closest phone is down the street a bit. We're working on that issue."

"Don't worry about it! Thank you so much!" Haru got up and hugged Ms. Amasawa. She looked to Mr. Amasawa who gave her a kind nod. As she left through the door she thanked them one last time.

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

" I know we never had our own children but-"

"She deserves it. Don't question the decisions you've made."

"I don't but I must say… I think there is one more thing I wish to do for her."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: A New Place**

"Haru are you ready to go?"

"What? Yea I just-"

"If you forget anything I can bring it to you after. We packed most of it before I don't think you should have much left?"

Haru looked nervously around her room. It was strangely empty. It was the week before school started already, and it was strange to be leaving it all behind.

Ms. Amaswa had managed to convince the Dean that she was a good writer and deserved the award's grant in lew of the fact it was already late submission. She couldn't help but be nervous about it – didn't that kind of make her sound like some amazing protégé? She really wasn't.

Maybe she could get a tutor or something? The last thing she wanted to do was let the Amasawas down considering how much they'd done for her.

"Haru!"

"Coming!" Haru grabbed her large suitcase and bag and thumped them down the stairs to the door of her house.

"So you have everything?"

"Yep."

"Good, I'm going with you to the train station."

"Are you sure about this mom?"

"You get yourself settled that's all that matters. Then get yourself a job. I can manage to help with your rent for a while, but I'm going to need you to catch up on it as soon as you can- but don't worry too much I don't want you to loose grades or-"

"I'll figure something out mom. Don't worry about me." Haru smiled.

"I'm not. Well I am. I'm so happy I thought to send some of your stuff to be moved there in a moving van. I don't want you lugging all of that around a strange city. You know, I do feel guilty though, knowing that most of your allowances and money went towards a computer for me so-"

"You needed it! Really we should go though mom!"

"Right. I called a taxi to get us there- it should- oh-oh there it is!"

* * *

Haru sat on the train thinking about leaving.

It had been so sudden. I mean her mom looked happy when she left but she'd miss her. More so she wasn't actually on campus. The residences had already been booked so she wasn't likely going to meet anyone until the first day. It was too easy really – almost too good to be true. She didn't have to pay…at least for now, depending on how her grades turned out, for the tuition. It was crazy – I guess the Amasawa's really had a good foothold in the Academy's – well actually University, but it was called an Academy – well whatever.

She leaned her head on the window. Luckily nobody sat beside her so she had most of the five hours to sleep.

She felt the train come to a complete stop and nearly fell out of her chair. Her alarm beeped on her cellphone. This was it.

She hopped off the bus to see the city. It was much more refined and quant from the hustle and bustle of hers. However skyscrapers still towered over her. AAA was closer to the residential areas, and her apartment, well that was just on the outskirts of downtown. She expected she'd end up running to classes every morning just the same as she always did. She should really try to get back in the habbit of getting up early like she once had.

It took her all of nearly thirty minutes to find the apartments. They were close to some quaint shops out of the way of the downtown scrapers. Maybe she could get a job there…if she was really lucky? She had weekends off so maybe it would work out after all.

She went to the desk and picked up her key.

"You new here?" The receptionist clacked her gum a little. She seemed nice. The place was clean at least.

"Yea can you tell?"

She smiled. She had a mound of dark black hair in not on the top of her head. Looked a good few years older. She also had an almost uniform looking white shirt on but she could tell she liked to wear it opened a button lower then normal…that or it just wouldn't close. She looked friendly at least. "You got those wide eyes. Where you here for? Judging by your age I'd say college? I bet you're in room 596, because man you're really moving in for a while eh with all those boxes that came."

"AAA actually. And yea I hope it wasn't a problem. My mom said she talked to the owner-"

"Oh wow girl, you're a little fancy one hey? Surprised your not cooped up over there. They keep all the chickens near the nest." She winked.

"Wasn't any more room on campus actually-" Haru was surprised by her forwardness.

"Well its no boarding school I guess, but it sure is prissy. What are you good at?"

"Good at?" Haru asked. She definitely wasn't afraid to ask anything.

"Yea, like, what are you going there for?"

"General degree, but writing…for now I guess."

"Must have a pretty brilliant mind to get in there, don't downplay yourself."

Haru laughed nervously.

"My names Yasu. You seem nice though so just call me Yaz. My father owns the lot; he's who you pay. But if you want anything or need anything let me know first. He's a little uptight about the place. Also if you get any mail here's your key. Your place is on the fifth floor but don't get too excited about any balconies, it's got a window and a nice view but balconies are a jumping hazard."

"Jumping?"

"I'm joking honey. We just don't have em. Ring if you need anything-" Yaz looked to the name on the key, "Haru." She smiled and waved her off.

Haru smiled back and went up to her room. At this point she was sweating. The weather was still summer. And she needed to organize her room. She opened the door and took a deep breath in. Home. Or what would become of it.

She looked around. It was surprisingly spacious. She had a small kitchenette, a bit of a living room, and she assumed the doors lead to a bathroom and a bedroom. She went further in.

She looked to her bed. It needed a homey touch. She pulled out from her one suitcase some bed sheets and her quilt. After a short while she noticed that her room started to look a bit more familiar. She decided to call her mom as she moved to the living area.

"Haru?"

"Hi mom."

"You get there okay?"

"Yea it went fine. The front desk woman…Yaz, she seems pretty friendly too. All my stuff was here waiting other than my suitcase and stuff I brought."

"Good I'm happy! Get settled in and call me again tomorrow! It's weird not having you here!"

"Yea you know it's kind of lonely here now that I think about it…"

"Well don't! And give it a few days I'm sure you'll meet someone else going to school there."

"Thanks mom! I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Well goodnight then Haru! Love you!"

"Goodnight mom! Love you too." Haru hung up the phone. She stretched and yawned. Bath time!

It wasn't finally until Haru got in bed that she realized how far she'd gotten just from her experience with the Baron.  
This had all come out of that. Everything had started from her looking for Muta and finding Ms. Amasawa. Now she had a place in her world again.

But then…why did it feel like something was still missing. She looked outside to the new city. It was a change. But it still wasn't perfect.

Not yet anyway.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Waiting For Love**

Haru looked around her new apartment.

It was really nice and it was beginning to feel a bit more homey. It was just missing something. A touch. She looked outside.

The sun was shining bright again outside. Maybe it would be a good time to do a bit of looking around and shopping.

"Heya, you all packed in?"

"Yea I am, thanks." Haru stepped out of the elevator doors to find Yaz was already down at the reception tapping her pencil in rhythms on the desk.

"No prob! If you're going to go explore the city, I'd recommend you check out the shops down the street. Not nearly as crazy as the places downtown-downtown. If you go left when you get out of here they pretty much run up until the residential and university area starts." She played with her pen until it met her lips where she chewed on it a bit.

"Oh okay thanks!" Haru smiled.

"No problemo. And if you make any new friends today let me know, sneaking people in is a lot harder than it looks if you end up wanting a roomie."

"Roomie? Sneaking?"

"Never know who you might pick up along the way." Yaz smirked.

"No- I'm not like th- I mean I-"

"Haha! You should have seen your face! I was just teasing! Talk to you later!" Yaz waved her out. Haru turned and left. Well at least she could depend on Yaz to make her day a bit more interesting to say the least.

She went out into the streets and found it much busier then it had been yesterday. At least around here it was just quant shops they reminded her of back home. She looked around. Clothing and coffee really didn't do anything for her right now. Of course she needed to get some groceries…maybe she'd find a grocery mart on the way.

She continued to walk down the streets, trying to familiarize herself with it all, when she noticed she could see a poster for AAA hanging on the lampposts like banners, situated above hanging baskets of flowers. It looked kind of traditional. Yaz wasn't wrong – it was really upper class stuff!

"Ow!" Haru looked down to see that she had, while staring at AAA's banner, walked into a store front chalkboard on the street. She picked it up and looked at it _. "Flower shop – only for bouquets!"_

She looked to the left. It was a really pretty shop. All of the flowers sat outside under the shop's shades in large masses of vibrant color. Maybe she could get one for her living space table?

She didn't know much about flowers either. She tried to enter quietly so not to make notice of herself, but instead a bell rang as she entered the door. Strangely nobody seemed to be around to notice her anyway.

She looked at the bouqets. Some of them were really beautiful. She paced over to one, with bright pink and white flowers, filling the whole vase. It was really colorful and thick with blooms. It drew her in.

"Oh you like that one eh? You know they say that the flowers your drawn to say something about you!"

Haru nearly jumped out of her shoes when she turned around to see a girl around her age in an apron beside her. She was a bit shorter than her with hair that went longer in the front and shorter in the back.

"They do?"

"Well I definitely think so. Here, this one has white and pink Camellias in them so I'd say…"

"What?" Haru asked nervously waiting. This girl had a smirk. She seemed really nice. She couldn't help but admire her knowledge of flowers. Her name tag red "Izumi."

"Well you're mostly that you're waiting on love…"

"Huh? But- How did you figure that out?"

"Woah I'm right? Well don't ask me. I all I know is that pink Camellias in the language of flowers means love and gracefully fading but you know, that part didn't really fit with the white Camellia's waiting so yea "waiting on love" or maybe even "dying for love"? Either way, I'm intrigued."

"Well actually I just came for flowers for my new place." Haru laughed nervously.

"Right right. Well considering I'm the only one working here for the time being I guess that would mean I should sell them to you." She smiled. "So what got you to come to this old city?"

"The A- or Azalea Academy actually."

"Really? Me too!" She turned around with wide eyes. "What did you get in for?"

"Writing I guess. It kind of just happened all at once."

"Really huh? I'm going there for art, but I want to take some writing classes too. I really like poetry but I suck at it. Hopefully they'll let me even though it's not my program."

"Wow art? That's great. I'm lucky if I can draw a stick person."

"Well I can't write a good story or anything so I guess we're even. So you want these eh?" She held up the bouquet. Haru looked at it. It was weird what she had said about their meaning…but hey she did say she wanted something for the place.

"Yea I'll-"

 _Brrrrinnngg_

"Oh man, I bet that's for the order for the wedding. Sorry just give me a minute. We're kind of understaffed here." She turned around and ran to the desk to grab the phone.

"That's funny because I'm actually looking for a job…" Haru said to herself.

Izumi returned. "So did you actually say you were looking for a job?"

"You heard?!"

"Only barely. But if you do, seriously I will talk to the owner and I guarantee you'd be hired. Do you live close?"

"Just down the way at the appartments but I-"

"Good. Even if oyu don't know much about flowers, just look it up online. It's pretty easy and I can coach you through it. Here if you give me your number I can- well actually let me put these flowers in a package for you- sorry what was your name?"

"Haru."

"Okay Haru, I'm Izumi if I didn't mention it. But you can call me Izzy!"

"Are nicknames a thing around here?"

"Why? Do you know somebody else with a nickname?"

"Kind of. If you have a piece of paper I can write down my number I guess too-"

"Okay awesome. You have no idea how great it will be to have somebody working here with me. Seriously. I'll send you a text. Oh and the flowers are ?"

"Here." Haru gave her the money, and wrote down her number on the paper.

"Then there you go. One "Patiently Waiting for Love" bouquet just for you…Oh and you'll so have to tell me what that love story is about one day! I'm such a hopeless romantic! Ill see you soon then!"

"Thank you! Bye Izumi!"

"It's Izzy!" She called on the way out as she left. Haru realized she hadn't asked about a grocery store. Luckily she found one just a bit farther down. However she hadn't planned on having so many bags to carry back.

"Look who's back! You just missed the crazy cute old woman from the second floor. She could talk a girls ear off!" Yaz welcomed her back.

Haru smiled as she tried to balance her perchases without crushing her flowers.

"Woah! You need a hand?" Yaz came over and grabbed two of the bags.

"Thanks!" Haru said, feeling her body loosen up from the loss of weight. Yaz came with her all the way to her room.

"Wow, you got the place really nice and done up here. You'd be surprised how many people don't really make their apartment too unique when they first get here, but you look like you brought your home with you."

"Thanks, I think." Haru said.

"No no, that's a good thing." Yaz put the groceries on the table. "Ooh, those flowers are nice too? You get those at that cute little shop downtown?"

"Yea I did." Haru put them in a vase on her living room table. She wondered if she'd really been waiting still this whole time? Could it have been subconsciously weighing her down?

"Good pickings. Oh, and before I ditch to my station downstairs, I forgot to tell you a package came for you in your mailbox today. I don't really see people get packages so I kind of noticed. Forget something at your place?"

"What? Really? No, I don't think so." Haru said, trying to recollect if she did. "Thanks I'll go grab it in a minute."

"No sweat off my back! See ya." Yaz left her room.

Haru put her groceries away but it was itching at her – what could have been sent to her? Her mom surely would have told her if she had.

She felt the anticipation getting to her. She went downstairs again to find that Yaz wasn't by the desk. She took out her key and opened her mail box. She looked at the return address.

Ms. Amasawa had sent her something? It was pretty heavy for a book or something like that… She returned too her room quickly.

She opened the box and saw a note.

 _Haru,_

 _After you left, my husband and I decided that maybe it would be best you have this. One day there wont be anyone for us to give it to and we think it would be best in your hands. Consider this a thank you and a bribe to get you to come visit us again once you finish your stories or maybe write a new one. I saw the way to looked at it and I can't help but think you were ment to be it's next owner._

 _P.S. Good luck at AAA!_

 _Mr. and Ms. Amasawa_

Haru swallowed. What more could they give to her? She bit her lip.

She pushed aside the tissue and looked with wide eyes at the object.

She almost felt like crying.

She wasn't sure how to react – how to feel –happy or upset, but a bunch of emotions came rushing back to her.

There in the box, was a specific figurine...

...of a specific cat named _Baron Humbert von Gikkingen._

* * *

 _Author note:_

 _ **OKAY SO...**_

 ** _The anticipation is killing me! I'm dying to just say it, but I can't! The next chapter will be a big one! And then the next! Things will only go one of two ways but which way is it? Xox Suspense is the noose we authors love to hang! Xox_**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Silly Songs, Silly Wishes and a Silly little Memento**

"This- they can't be serious? I mean she must know that- or- This is just cruel! I can't _own_ the Baron! That's just weird…I mean really should I send it back?" Haru had been pacing around her room trying to figure out how to handle this - this sudden gift. She finally decided to place the Baron on her desk beside the window. She looked at it again. Those green eyes twinkled.

"No, no I couldn't possibly but-" She looked at if for another moment before pivoting. "Well if it's not _alive_ then really there isn't much to say about it…is there?"

She made a coughing noise and looked at it again. Nothing. No blinking eyes. Nothing at all.

"Ughhhhh." She groaned and sat on the lounge-bench in front of the windowsill. She looked to the night sky. "Of course I have something to say about it. I wrote a whole- or at least a half a damn song about it. It sounds so childish outloud…but-" She scrunched her hands into her hair aggitatedly before looking up out into the night sky as it's warm summer breeze brushed against her face.

"If only I could know what's on your mind…If only I could tell you whats on mine…If only I could show you how I…how I…" Her whispered humming slowed into the sounds of the city. "How can I even tell you how I feel when I'm positive that you probably just don't want to see me again? I know it doesn't make any sense- I'm a stupid girl and you're just a cat who was willing to help whoever came your way. It's just so selfish to think- even for a minute-" Haru looked up and saw a star amongst the city's refracting lights. "No, it would be silly to wish on a star wouldn't it? Still, it doesn't seem like the craziest thing that I've done." She got up from her spot and went over for her bed. It was a perfect time to call it quits. She pulled up her covers as the bag the Baron had been packaged in fell to the ground.

She heard a strange noise as it fell. Was there something else in the bag? She leaned to pick it up. She shook the bag. It clinked again.

"What could be in here? They don't need to give me anymore and I-" She looked to her palm at the item that fell out. It twinkled, even dimmed by her own shadow, facing away from the window.

It was Yuri's Aqua Broach! The gift she was given...! But how did Ms. Amasawa have it? Or did she even have it in the first place? She never acknowledged her having one ever when she was at either of the Amasawa's homes. It didn't fit. But when she'd left the Cat Kingdom she'd given it to- to- to-

The Baron?

But it just couldn't be! The Baron couldn't have it – I mean he almost seemed to detest the object, and plus I mean he was just a – a cat figurine right? I mean all the magic of her adventures now seemed so far away it – it just-

Haru paused. She felt a breeze run through the room, that sent a strange shiver up her spine. The night air was warm. No it wasn't the air, but the way the hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand at end. Intuition. Something was going on here but-

"If only that could be true-" She said quietly to herself, as she bit her lip hard, trying to force herself to reality.

 _"If only what could be true, my dear Haru?"_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: A Bitter Blue Tale And A Big Surprise**

Haru took a breath in. "It's not real. The moment I turn around you'll-"

"Haru, in fact, I am-"

"Just-just-I mean how?" Haru clenched her fists still facing away from the familiar voice. She felt like it would all crumble if she turned. Like there was no way that this could be real. It had seemed like forever since it had happened. Perhaps she thought she might have left it all behind. She felt herself acknowledge that that thought had just been a lie but… "I don't – I mean I don't have to own you if you dont-"

"Haru that is not it. If you do not wish to turn around for the moment you don't need to but let me at least say that it has been hard not speaking to you, so let me talk. I wished to see you but you didn't need me for help. I thought it best you figure it out on your own for a short while...you weren't in any physical danger so I suppose I am to blame. Muta tried to find me, he too left when the Amasawa's did, if only to try to convince me to break my vow only to be awakened when one was in dire trouble. But you see it was more complex than this-" She thought she heard a bit of a cringe to his voice.

Haru bit her lip. Had her pain not been enough? Was all the confusion she felt not enough? She wished she could edge her feet to turn to look at him, but instead they seemed as if they were rocks. She saw the shadow on the wall. His hat, his ears, nearly looming, elongated by the moon, as if he was beside her.

"And for that I must also apologize. I brought that broach with me because it does belong to you. I never should have ruined Yuki's kind gift, but I must explain why I – why I acted as I did. You see Haru , I was once not just a Baron on my own but rather had a Baroness who accompanied me, made by my sculptor, a pair, her eyes a flawed aqua as mine emerald - a color I'm afraid I have avoided ever since."

Haru's eyes widened at this.

"You see back when my home was to the West, my maker had in fact made us a pair, and refused to sell us unless our owners were as well and kind as he had wished us to be. Upon finding a couple he agreed to sell us to, after much consideration, he thought it best we find a new home with a war on the brink in our home country. His love and ability to care for us gave us this strange ability – a life few objects have ever found. The Baroness, whom was made for I just as much as I made for her, was a stunning white cat, in a red and blue gown, and called upon many who entered the shop. However when a small, gluttonous businessman found out my Crafter had sold us, much like a petty cockroach he came to convince the Craftsman to sell us for a higher price to him. When that was denied he asked for the Baroness, however my dear maker refused to separate us – he too believed us a pair. Upon that denial the evil and devious man cleverly decided to hit the Baroness on the way out with his elbow– it was only after I wished I could have edged myself alive to save her, but that kind of action would have only have awoken a greater greed for the selfish man to take us. I suppose he wished that if she were broken he would have a greater likelihood to buy her. I remember watching her eyes, fall. Only I saw the fear. I saw that fear once in your eyes…once to many Haru and I-" He paused.

Haru held her breath. She pinched her hand. No. Still awake.

"I-I should not divert from my tale I suppose." He swallowed at an attempt to regain composure. "It seems she only broke a notch in the fall, but it would mean that instead of departing as a pair with the couple, we would be divided – I was taken by the kind young man, and she by the woman who had to wait a week before she could depart with her family from our town and so it made sense the Baroness, after my maker repaired her, would send her with this kind woman for us all at once to be united. In summary my owner and I, here, in a cozy shop waited for years for our second halves to arrive to our new home. Years and years passed, and our hopes faded. It was only through the knowledge of his grandson's studious looking into this mystery we found that they in fact had not made it out of the country before a barbaric – ahem- attack, or I guess it would be called a bombing hit the town. I digress it was more or less a tragedy…but I suppose Haru I projected the Baroness onto you. I had given myself an oath that day to help any one who needed it, and thus with Muta's help the Cat Bureau was formed. I suppose myself being quite forward at the moment but I at least thought an explanation was in order for my poor behavior. Quite frankly Haru it has been a long while since I got so- close – to one whom I've helped. I couldn't help but hear your song and, I suppose when something has enough life put into it, it comes to life itself."

"Baron…" Haru whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Haru I never should have expected you to know. Nor should I have treated you like-"

"Don't apologize." Haru took a long breath out. "I don't think my song had enough life to bring you back...I suppose I wished to tell you something..or other... _ahem_... but it's unfinished, and for that matter, I don't know why Ms. Amasawa thought I could keep you – I suppose she doesn't know you like I do but just don't see how I could– "She put her hands over her mouth. Had she said too much?

"Haru, in fact, I think you are under estimating yourself and the power to your words. I see no other possible reason for this _particular_ predicament..."

"What predicament?" Haru finally felt the urge to turn around overcome her, to look at the Cat she'd had such a peculiar relationship with from the start – his words always clouded in such mystery and-

Haru gasped. She looked to the silhouette standing in front of a moonlit window, the only image standing out in her darkened room, which was more startling then she had imagined it to be.

The Baron was not so much _cat_ size…

…

…in fact…

...it was quite clear he might now be at least a foot taller than her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:** ** _"_** ** _A Sculptor gives life to His Art, But A Heart Gives Life To A New Adventure."_**

"You know there was once a time when I thought I couldn't handle _talking_ cats but _lifesize_ cats? I really need a breather for this one."

"Haru, I never meant to cause you distress. if you are feeling faint I suggest you sit down incase-"

"No it's not you it's just - Ouch!"

"Haru? What are you-"

"Oh, just pinching myself. You know, out of this psychotic, dreaming, maybe delusional state of mind because I don't even know how to handle all this. I mean it's great your here but- I mean- if I ever told anyone this they'd think I'm insane but at the same time I'm really-" She rubbed the place where she'd dug her fingers into on her arm.

"Haru, I assure I'm real, if you wish to touch me you can. I'm no impostor."

"Let's just stick with this... for now." Haru swallowed. Her emotions were a strange mix of apprehension and excitement. Of regret and a glimpse of hope. This wasn't how she imagined it…this was crazy. To feel the Baron's hand again might make it all too real. As if this wasn't real enough...

"Ahem, well yes, at least you know what happened to me and I must admit this context of knowing that you really gave a new life to me through your writing – I must say I was surprised when you gave Ms. Amasawa the book on the adv-"

"You knew about all of that?!" She looked up again at the shadowed cat from the other side of the bedroom.

"Well I was there, I- I know my actions are inexcusable but Haru you are missing a point here-"

"What could I be missing? I finally got a chance to talk to you after all this time and I find out that I was probably totally insensitive the way I walked out considering how blind i had been about you're past - and then to find out that you've been just watching me get in harms way because I was so reckless trying to save Yuki and remind you of - of, I mean I'm so sorry for what happened...and then of course is the one reassuring fact that I _wasn't_ crazy when I thought I saw Muta lead me to the Amasawas...but of course that might be trumped by the fact that I'm having a conversation with a statuette I now own of a cat whose saved my life and is standing in my bedroom at the same hight as-" Haru agitatedly seemed to walk in a small circle as she reviewed everything in her mind.

"Haru-"

Haru raised her head as she felt the Baron's hand on her shoulder. She was in the position she'd been in before, facing away, as if for a moment he'd grounded her in this reality - she couldn't escape this time. He was right behind her now and – it was a strange feeling, familiar - the feelings she'd had back in the Cat kingdom came back all at once. She felt frozen once again. Had she really done this? Had her song meant that much that it brought him here? But did it matter if he was life size or not? I mean she knew his story now, she knew that he'd had someone before, that he was scared of seeing her hurt, but did it mean anything? She wasn't sure. Maybe he'd become life size in the same manner that she'd become a cat – because she wanted to be with him in the cat kingdom, but that was presumptuous to think that he'd come to have any bit of the crush or whatever this was that she'd developed for him and -

She blinked.

His gloved hand wasn't on her shoulder and more but instead was outstretched beside her from behind, holding itself out as if to propose that she take it. "I do not think I would be here had I not wished for us to meet again. But you must know I'm not the same Cat, nor statuette, I was before, and it is because of you Haru – in fact you have changed me quite a lot."

"I'm not sure I understand-" Haru said.

"If this does not make this clear to you I'm not sure what will." She looked down and noticed this time his hand held a mask in it. Not the same mask that he'd once worn to save her from the Cat King, but instead a mask that seemed to mimic the facial features of the Baron. But it seemed silly for the Baron to wear a mask that looked like his own face unless…

"It couldn't be." She said and turned around, her brown eyes wider then they'd ever been before.

Standing before her, was the Baron. But not the Baron she'd expected. His eyes still kept their elongated cat like shape, forever twinkling with their spark, but separated by white, hair that seemed to mimic his strawberry fur, two small tufts that almost reminded her of his ears just resting outside his top hat, falling to his cheek almost like the curves in his fur had. But his face so familiar – as if he was the Baron, but just not the Cat Baron, but of course this made no sense. How could he look exacly like the Baron to her...but he was _human_? Was this really the same Cat? The same statuette she'd paced around the room with moments before? This must be some tormented dream she'd had?

"This can't be real? You're really-"

"I am the Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen Haru. And it seems, whether it be due to the fact that I wish to be here with you, and maybe I ought to see things from your perspective for once rather then reside a world that you had to always change to be apart of, or whether it was your wish by that song for me to at least join you once more, It seems I am here to, for as long as this state lets me, perhaps become a part of a new story – not the same story my Crafter intended with the Baroness, one I have long clung to, but rather one you have wished to create Haru. I dare say this is quite a different experience for myself, but at the very least we can have this conversation we'd been prolonging for some time."

"But, Baron, I can't, speak." Haru's eyes were still wide, her words lingering in the air, fragmented by a haze of what was in front of her, ill-lucid and light.

"Then I shall at least do this." The Baron took the Broach from off the window seat, and pinned it to the lapel of her pajamas. "It is rightfully yours."

"You know how earlier you asked me if I was going to faint?"

"I don't suppose you are going to now?" He looked a bit wary.

"No, but if I do, I wouldn't be the faintest bit surprised." Haru swallowed. She would not let in to those terrible cliches but this was going to take a bit of adjustin-

" _Hey! DO you know how LONG it took me to find a way up here? Do you know how uncomfortable it was for that that dumb Chicken to carry me up here with those thorny feet! Dumb bird brain, barely got me to the 3_ _rd_ _floor!"_

* * *

 _Author Note:_

 _Okay so I get people might hate this ending or oppose it but ...its not an ending yet and ...and I have this image in my mind of a humanized Baron that I actually drew out the scene of what happened (I'll be posting it to my deviant account - purpledancer69 - as I did the Haru-Baron scene on the stairs from the ball, for anyone if you wish to know how I imagine it ...again its not great but its not bad either i guess). On the other hand if you wish to review this (liked or disliked) please do so! I'm so happy that people like this because I' was really nervous about going for this plot line in the first place considering! xoxo  
Thank you lovelies! Lots of HaruXBaron stuff ahead._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: The Cavalry's Here**

"You should be thanking me, you know there is no way you would have made it here any other way."

"Shoulda snuck onto the train." Muta growled at Toto.

"Your lucky I heaved your fat-"

"-I think that might be enough from you two-" The Baron interviened.

"No, you have no clue how I- woah, hold it. What the-" Muta looked at the human who's voice was clearly the Barons, whose dress was clearly the Baron's, but whom stood much larger than before.

"It seems upon my arrival some things have changed." He cleared his throat.

" _Some_ things? HA! You know I called it! The moment that Miss Haru's eyes got all sparkly way back in the beginning at you, and then you acted all dumb I mean, I've never seen eyes sparkle exactly like that, beyond your gaudy green ones and-"

"Ahem, well I have seen eyes sparkle like mine before but-" The Baron's eyes looked to the broach on Haru's pyjama shirt, raising them to meet hers. "But I don't suspect it will be the last time I'll see that."

Haru's eyes widened as her cheeks blushed. "But-I-I- Thought-"

"Hah! So you changed to a human this time instead of Haru changing to a cat! It's cheesy but hey it works doesn't it?" Muta seemed rather boastful of it all.

"I thought you said it was because of my song Baron-" Haru mustered out.

"Well frankly I'm not sure of it all." He put his hand to his mouth perplexed, resting his chin thoughtfully as he had so familiarly done as a cat.

"Well if a song did that then write me one up about a never ending feast chica!"

"It's not like that Muta! And why couldn't you have came and talked to me this whole time!"

"I'm with her on this one." Toto flew in the room and perched himself on her shoulder.

"Ughh- It wasn't really my place. You know blame the Baron for being so stubborn. It wasn't by the books that you needed him, and plus I mean I'd seen the guy back in the day when the- uh- you tell her?"

"I did Muta." The Baron said calmly.

"Well-it just wasn't my place. I helped you find the Amasawa's new house? Can't I at least gets some credit for that? Speaking of which do you have any food in here I'm starved-"

"Muta! It's not your place to ask! We're in Haru's home now, not mine." The Baron scolded.

"Yea well you ain't got too much of a home at that size!" Muta laughed.

"Where will you stay Baron?" Toto asked seriously.

"Frankly I'm not sure at the moment but-"

"Well you'll have to stay here." Haru proclaimed suddenly.

"But Haru I couldn't-'

"You don't have anywhere else to go- not to mention you'd stick out in a crowd."

"Why might that be?"

"Have you seen the city Baron? Nobody Human wears that ged-up."

"Well I particularly-"

"Which is why you should stay here. I mean I have a couch so I can just-"

"No, no Haru. That is plenty. I will take your lounge, and following the morning, I will make some arrangements for myself."

"How-"

"Don't worry about it much. It's not quite clear how long I will stay like this so-"

"There you go again Baron. You're doing it. What you did last time. I'd thought you might keep the spirit's up with this but-"

"Stop droning on Muta!" Toto complained.

"I'm not complaining! I'm stating the fact that the Baron likes to tiptoe on the tulips here and acts way too-"

"It's fine." Haru smiled. The Baron noticed something in her eyes had changed. Was it a bit forced? "However long you need to, you can stay here. I just can't let anyone know you're here. I'm sure if they saw me talking to a cat and a bird and a mysterious – ahem, Baron, I would be kicked out for sure."

"Fair enough. I don't even need a couch." Muta shrugged. "Chairs work fine."

"Muta she didn't invite you, you lug-head!" Toto flew off her shoulder and swooped down near him causing Muta to claw back.

"It's okay. Whoever needs to stay can stay." Haru tried to stop their fighting.

"Well I'd love to but I prefer the fresh air. When you want to kick the old fur ball out just let Baron know and he'll give me a signal. Hope it all works out."

"Goodbye Toto." The Baron nodded as he left out the window.

"So about that grub?"

"I don't have much yet. I suppose I could find something." Haru lead them to her living area. "Here, I got some sushi at the market today I guess that might be okay?"

"Not bad. I'll take it. Goodnight." Muta shuffled off over onto a chair to which he swiveled around and seemed to preoccupy himself with eating, which soon lead to sleeping.

"Haru, it seems my arrival has been more of a hindrance then anything. I apologize. I never intended it this way."

"You're not a ...hindrance…its just a lot at once. I'm happy you're here. And I'm happy I could finally talk to you. Even if it wasn't how I expected."

"I am too Haru. If I had it my way it would have been much less intrusive but I-" The Baron caught himself looking at her eyes. They seemed much more cloudy then normal. They weren't as brilliant a sapphire color as the Baroness's had been but they way they seemed to stare so intently at him, Muta had been right. He'd been blind to it for too long. He had this feeling he wished to get a bit closer to her, the distance between them filled the air with a sense of awkward tension.

"It's all right Baron. If you don't mind, I think I'll go to bed too myself. It's been a long day." Haru gave him another kind smile. "Are you sure you want the couch? Theres a spare quilt folded for it but I don't want to be a bad host."

"No, no Haru I'm quite positive it will do fine, but Haru I-" He found his hand reaching towards her.

"Goodnight Baron." She gave him another warm smile before she turned to go back into her room.

He nodded absently. He shouldn't think too hard on the matter, it was clear it had been a lot for her…but still it was a strange adjustment for them all. Tomorrow he would make things right.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Through the Rabbit Hole and Down Hall**

Haru turned in her bed. I mean this couldn't be real? This was way too far-fetched. Plus, how would she ever – I mean, what if Ms. Amasawa wanted to see the Baron, particularly the sculpture ever again? How could she explain that? And then where would he stay?  
Had Muta been right that he'd changed the same way she'd changed at the Cat Kingdom? Was it because he _wanted_ to , because if it was _all her_ fault well that was rather selfish wasn't it?

But then, it happened for a reason right? She was happy. A part of her was ecstatic, but it was different… I mean the Cat Kingdom was her escape she'd never imagined it would come to her.

...More so the Baron. It was weird….I mean not bad weird, but like strange. He looked exactly like the Baron, everything about him read Baron to her, but as a human. His grasp on her shoulder, it felt – more real this time.

She moaned face-first into her pillow. Maybe she had gotten so used to the idea that they had lived in separate worlds, that as much as she wanted to be near him a part of her knew it was all just like a childhood fantasy. Now it was real.

She looked at her cow alarm clock: 12am. If she wanted to get anything done tomorrow she needed to sleep. Maybe sleep would help this all – settle. _If_ sleep was even a possibility.

* * *

Haru yawned as she left her room, the bright morning sun had woke her quite easily. "I had the _strangest_ dream last night," She proclaimed to herself wiping her sleep-ridden eyes. She wasn't actually sure how much sleep she had as everything seemed so blurry and-

She sniffed the air. Her housecoat tight around her shoulders. _Tea…_.?

It smelled exactly like-

She quickly poured a cup. She sniffed it again. But how-

She took a sip nearly burning her tongue. "It's his special blend but I-"

She looked to her living room. Nobody was there.

Oh she was going down right mad now wasn't she? She imagined a phone call with her mom : _Oh yea, schools great, you should come over and meet my friends – no not just a cat that talks but this Baron who used to be a cat that talks but now he's human, oh yea and the Toto the flying crow – why don't you try his tea-_

You know Hiromi was right. She sounded as bonkers as that Alice In Wonderland chick. She opened her door and looked down the hallway. At least nobody else on this floor complained of hearing the noise of her last night- she probably sounded insane talking to her imaginar-

"Morning Haru, I don't suspect you've had some of the tea I've made."

She turned nearly dropping the tea mug in her hand to face a man, without his jacket on, his buttoned shirt opened a bit wider then normal. He looked strangely like the Baron from last night but it appeared as if he was rather – preoccupied.

"Uh-uhm I did." Haru mustered out.

"Ah, good. I assumed our arrival put you in a rather tight spot last night. I also see you're still wearing that pin – and while you probably adore it because Yuki gave it to you, I'd be careful sleeping in it, the pin might prick your chest in you're sleep. I do suppose that would me my fault then, putting it on your lapel- however you don't seem too uncomfortable wearing your pajamas in the hall but I also suppose-"

Haru suddenly felt her face flush. She was still wearing a house-coat wasn't she? She looked down to her shirt- the Broach! How could she have forgotten-

"I suppose you might be a bit confused, but It seems to me that if I am Human for the time being, then I need a place to stay that isn't yours so, although I persisted otherwise Queen Yuki and King Lune, they also gave me a parting gift. Muta is a hard one to convince to deny any goods or gift – every time we leave somewhere after a mission it seems he refuses to turn down any good, food or not. It seems it was enough to have… ahem, the kind woman downstairs convinced to give me a room across the hall for the time being. I know these some of these jewels are a rare thing here, but I suppose the economy the King and Queen gave to me may suffice for the time being– however I will say I-"

He paused. Haru was already rushing down the hallway. "Haru?"

"Yaz, could you tell me-" Haru stopped to catch her breath in the lobby.

"Oh darling! Would you just look at this bracelet! It's gleaming with jewels! Oh you should see the Mr. Baron who just moved in across the hall from you! He's so exotic! Got one of those really charming accents."

"I-I ugh-I met him."

"You met him? Oh honey you know him don't you ! Well tell him he can stay as long has his heart desires. You and him a thing? Because if not I mean-"

"What? A thing? Uhm, well we know eachother but he's kind of new here and I-"

"Say no more. Just beware, with a man like that in these parts, girls will be all over him. Believe you me, chivalries _dead_ around here. AAA might be better, but I mean-"

"I'll be going now. Thanks Yaz." Haru hesitantly walked away before she could go on talking.

She went back upstairs. She took a huge breath in and out. Not dreaming. Definitely real. And now right across from her own apartment. She left and went into her room to change. It wasn't weird to be in her pyjamas right? Yaz didn't say anything.

She left her room, she needed something to eat.

"You alright kid?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned in her living room to see Muta on the chair again. "What are you the Cheshire cat now?"

"The -who, what? Look kid, I don't get these references, but you've been way out of it since last night."

"I-I-"

"You know you and the Baron are so much alike it's not even funny."

"What? How? I am not like the Baron he's much more-"

"You gonna listen or you gonna gab?"

She stood there silent and wide eyed.

"Good. Look the Baron went all weird and standoffish back at the Cat Kingdom. I thought he was acting like a real idiot telling you to go back to your world, especially after the whole ball thing-" He paused and looked at Haru who seemed tense. "-but ever since last night you've been doing the same thing. He's trying to apologize and you nearly shut him out last night."

"It's a lot to handle okay?"

"Handle? Bah, getting whisked off to marry a fat King Cat is a lot to handle, but having someone go so far as to change just to be with you – but hey what do I know, I'm just some fat cat. The only love experience I have is leading two young girls to the ol'boys of their dreams but hey-"

"Two young girls?"

"How do you think Ms. Amasawa got to know Mr. Amasawa?"

"What? Really?"

"Yea! And she couldn't talk to me either! So you have no excuse! You know what I'm sick of babysitting you two, I'm going out for walk. Check the new city out. If you change your dumb way of thinking, you know where to find me."

"What? Where?"

"The Baron's apartment, obviously."

"Okay, okay, jeez." She backed up as Muta left into the hallway. Haru sat on the chair in the kitchenette. Had she really acted like that? Was this how the Baron felt before? Nervous because now they're worlds were colliding, and scared because – I mean the Baron knew nothing well, he must know something about this world, but he really did stand out like Yaz said. Maybe she should help him? Plus, she couldn't be a cat so maybe this would make things better – she wondered if he even liked being a Human? I mean if it was anything like her being a cat, well it must be really strange...Muta was right, she should be helping him out not blocking him off.

She swallowed, and walked over to his door.

 _Knock, Knock, Kn-_

"Yes? Haru?"

She looked up to his face and felt the blood run from her lips. Numb. "H-How are you handling things here? I – I uhm talked to Yaz, but Baron you shoud know you can't just hand out jewels and gifts, you should really get some actual money-"

"I suppose I should. Which also has me thinking - was Muta right? Do I look out of place?"

She looked up to him. His top hat was back on, and his bow. "Well…you look very put together Baron but maybe you should just stick with the dress-shirt and pants, suits and ties, and well hats are a bit – well-"

"Out of place?" He finished for her.

"A bit. But Yaz seemed flattered."

"Ah, so I don't suppose you could assist me in figuring out these things?"

"What?"

"Well getting your economy, and maybe a few more shirts and pants that are well native to this place. I was created long ago, I suppose although I have adapted to the Amasawas, I really don't fit in... I should need to get what I need to I suppose. I'd hate to bother you but-"

"Are you asking me to go shopping with you?"

"I suppose I am Haru. I'm not fond of depending on others, most of the time others depend on me, but in this case I'm forced into it. So I think I'd be best in your hands?"

"Well- I guess, I mean I suppose that we could." Haru swallowed. Why did she have this feeling that this was almost becoming like a date? It was stupid she was just helping him get used to this world. Her world. The city. Which she barely knew in the first place. It would be interesting to say the least.

"Good. Thank you Haru, and have you seen Muta?"

"I have. He said he was going for a walk." She decided deliberately not to say a word about the conversation her and Muta had.

"A walk? Well it doesn't really suit him, but I suppose he'll probably look for a new café to sun bathe in. Shall I meet you out here in about ten minutes then?"

"What- Oh, yea sure. I'll go get ready." Haru said.

He gave her a small nod before disappearing into his apartment. She went back into hers.

She couldn't quite tell if her stomach was hungry or just nervous anymore. At least now maybe she could prove Muta wrong. This was her chance to patch things up right?

She went to her closet and looked at it. She sighed. She hated working under pressure…


	38. Chapter 38

_Okay so thoughts on this: (seriously)_

 _Should I add a Part 3 in this story or a just start a sequel (which would be Cat Returns III) …. you see I have an idea for a sequel BUT I feel like this needs to air itself out so maybe a "part 3" of this story?_

 _I would probably entitle Part 3: AAA – Academics, Amour, and An Adversary (?)_  
 _vs. the Sequel which I could do after…with more traditional Cat Returns stuff…._

 _I digress, so back to the story…  
xox Purplerose69xx_

* * *

 **Chapter 38: I Want You To Stay**

"I really appreciate this Haru." The Baron had reluctantly left his hat and cane at home this time. It was strange seeing him with a head of hair- it somehow flounced in the cool evening winds as summer ended, but not how Haru's did, catching her face, or in flyaways but as if he was some kind of go-

"Haru?"

"Oh, yea. No problem. I'm really sorry about the fact you can't really dress how you want to." She blinked as she focused back on the road ahead. He'd been quite easy about the shirts - however most were dress shirt so it didn't matter. It felt weird pawning off some of his possessions but he seemed to be convinced it was all for the best. She secretly wished she could keep some of them, but she assumed it probably was for the best as well.

"It's not so much a matter of dressing how I prefer – I was made in that attire and so it was my preference. However these shirts you chose for me match with my preferences quite well...they're not terribly fall off. I hope I am not distracting you from settling in before your school year?"

"No, no. I think I have a job lined up, so it should work out."

"A job? Where?"

"A flower shop actually. I met a girl named Izumi, who kind of really conveniently offered it to me. She called me and said she'd talk to me at school about it all. "

"Ah, the language of flowers."

"You know that language? Can you teach me?" Haru was a bit astonished by his breath of knowledge.

"I suppose I could. You know Haru I noticed a bouquet in your living room? Would that in fact be from the same shop?"

"Well yes but-" Haru hoped he hadn't read into those flowers. She didn't feel like explaining her choices. She noticed how even here the Baron did steal the eyes of many passers by – it wasn't as if he stood out. No actually he looked quite in place, but rather he looked much like a prince. Or something along the lines of someone well off and actually quite attractive.

"You have a habit of not finishing your sentences lately Haru. I hope I am not making things uncomfortable. I do owe you for helping me out today."

"Oh, it's no problem. Actually I'd consider us even since you saved me back then."

"Ah, I guess that might make it even, but I dare say I might be depending on you much more than before considering this is-"

"Haru!"

Haru turned and saw Izzy running up the street towards them. She swallowed. "Hey Izumi!"

"Izzy! I told you! I didn't think I'd actually bump into you today. Luckily the shop closes early on Sundays so I get the evenings off." It was clear to Haru now that Izzy's was maybe half American or something. Her lighter hair, and eyes were really stunning, but she didn't seem overly out of place either.

"I was just out with-"

"Oh, who's this? Are you Haru's boyfriend?" Izzy said rather casually, her eyes however looked seemingly interested in the story behind the pair.

"I am – well I best just introduce myself as H.G. Baron ."'

"A Baron? Oh wow. Haru you didn't tell me you were-"

"We're not dating or anything…he's just visiting for a while over here. Our families kind of know each other. Actually it was a kind of…mutual acquaintance that helped me get into AAA." Haru wondered if the fact that her ability to make up stories was a good thing or a bad thing. I mean it was kind of the truth…sort of.

The Baron gave her a sideways look. He wondered what about her statement bugged him more; her apprehension for their companionship or the rather loose lie she had created to explain his appearance.

"Oh I see." Izzy's look on her face reminded Haru somewhat of Hiromi- skeptical. Suggestive. Had it worked? Or was she actually not as good of a story teller as she thought? "Well then I'll let you two be. Nice to meet you Mr. H.G Baron, and Haru I'll give you you're schedule then. Brush up on your flower knowledge okay? See you at school !"

"Our family's know each other Haru?"

"Well you kind of are part of the Amasawa family – plus I didn't know what to say."

"It was a very loose lie but I guess it might due to explain why I am here."

"Why did you say H.G not your full name?"

"Well I am mentioned in Ms. Amasawa's story as Humbert Von Giggenken so I surely might refrain from that name."

"Well you could be the Baron that she based her story on? Or maybe the second?"

"I think she got to you Haru." The Baron smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"When Ms. Amasawa came to our abode, the first thing she did was come up with the most interesting stories – it seems somehow that creativity rubbed off on you."

"Oh and I wasn't creative before?"

"I never said such a thing." The Baron smiled.

"Well good. Because I've still got all that cash you took out. How many people have you helped before Baron?"

"Well not all humans. To be honest, most people dismiss what I do for childhood fantasy, another reason why I dare not proclaim my name without some kind of hesitance. However I also suppose that my appearance now might disassociate any connection."

"But you look like you…if that makes any sense."

"Well that is good to know Haru." He paused. "I really do apologize if I caused you inconvience coming here. I had little plans for it to go this way as well and-"

"Don't apologize Baron, it was my fault as well actually. I guess I was just surprised. I thought after the ball that was it. I guess it was just a shock that you'd end up here. I mean your _human_ it must be strange. I mean being a cat was strange for me-"

"Well I was never quite a Cat, exactly but yes, it is strange. I'm glad you're so understanding Haru. However if I am a bother I-"

"No."

The Baron stopped in his tracks. The sun was just beginning to set. Haru was in front of him a step a head. She turned to him. "I don't want you to go again. We'll figure this out again here okay?"

The Baron was astonished by the power in her voice, even though it seemed to tremble. Muta had been right. He'd been much to naïve.

Haru watched him raise his head, to look at her straight in the eye. His eyes once again, even as a human gleamed with something special – it kind of stunned her. She didn't really expect it to happen. "Then I won't leave. If you need me here Haru I will stay."

For a moment the world seemed calm. Haru felt the wind pass through her hair. Maybe this could work. Maybe, as selfish as she thought she was being, making him stay with her, it wasn't just her…maybe there was something more.

Maybe having the Baron next to her was what she needed. Maybe she wasn't the only one who needed this.


	39. Chapter 39

_So with some thinking and some thanks to some reviewers advice (which I am still willingly receiving if anyone else wants to comment!), I am going to do a part 3 to this and then continue the story after this wraps up with a sequel that has to do with the Cat kingdom, a vendetta, some extinct animals, and maybe a Christmas Conclusion? I do agree I need to wrap this up with a bow before taking a leap elsewhere so, without further ado…_

* * *

 **Part 3: AAA – Academics, Amour and An Adversary**

* * *

Chapter 39: Welcome to AAA

"Woah, this place is huge."

"You didn't know? Like, only the rich and the famous go here." Izzy said as she met up with Haru in the main square.

"Famous?" Haru swallowed staring at Izzy bewildered.

"Well sometimes. See I kind of came from a family of art-ies – My dad's a painter so he saved up enough to get me in here, but told me everything else is my own to pay for so hence the job. Basically hyper rich art-nuts." Izzy laughed playfully at Haru's astonishment. "But if I were you I'd say goodbye to tall and handsome over there. I better give you the low-down before we even step foot in the place.

"Low Down?"

"Just go already. By the way what's up with that cat?"

"Oh Muta? He's just the Baron's long time cat. Doesn't really seem to ever leave his side. Unless of course running is in the equation."

Izzy raised a brow. "Okay, whatever you say. Just hurry up, and make sure nobody sees him before it's too late."

"Sees the cat?"

"No your Baron-" Izzy paused and then made quotations with her hand. _"Friend_ \- Seriously the girls around here will form fan-groups, or snatch him up before you can blink."

"Fan-groups? You can't be serious?!" Haru looked around for a moment. The girls here did look really high-class. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea coming here… She ran to the gate where the Baron and Muta were.

"Little extravagant don't you think?" Muta muttered.

"Ignore him Haru. I'm sure you'll be fine." The Baron reassured.

"I hope so. I probably already stick out like a sore thumb. I don't even have much training in writing-"

"If the Amasawa's let you in on their scholarship I'm sure that you will do fine. We'll be waiting here. Plus Toto will always be around to send a message if you need help."

"I should really get you a cell phone." Haru moaned slightly. "But thank you Baron."

"I suppose you'd better be off." He smiled kindly.

"I guess." Haru said. She looked up to give him a smile when a voice surprised her.

"Excuse me."

She turned to see a girl stepping out of a limousine to the front of the university gates. She happened to be lead out by a butler, however it had seemed as if the Baron and Haru were in the way of her path.

"Oh! Sorry!" Haru stepped back. The Baron did as well, as the group parted them.

"Well I suppose you really shouldn't get in the way of the drop off zone at the gates. Especially when the student head arrives." The voice was tinged with confidence, and conceit. Haru looked at the girls. If the girls were the faces of the school they sure looked the part. The girl whom appeared to be the student head, had hair tinged with a burnt orange color. Not loud, but definitely not dark like everyone else. She had a thin red bow holding up a portion of it, which seemed to fall in almost perfect waves around her. Her clothes looked rather- expensive. Her friends behind her seemed just as smug, one with violet tinged black hair in a high ponytail, and the other with plain brownish hair, with a rather bright ribbon as a headband in her hair. They stood out that was for sure.

She smiled to Haru but somehow she doubted it was as genuine and sweet as she'd made it appear to be.

"I don't think I remember seeing you before." She stopped suddenly.

"I-I'm a first year here." Haru said, feeling even more out of place.

"Not you." The Dark haired girl seemed to answer for whom she presumed was the leader of the pack.

"You." The red-bowed girl turned to look at the Baron. "Who exactly am I in the presence of?"

"I am referred to as H.G, Baron. However I must say you-"

"Baron? A Baron in the city and my father had no knowledge of it? Strange. I hope you find our Private University Academy quite up to your standards. I hope I get to see you again soon, H -G - Baron." She gave him a small nod with a confident smile. "You're presence will be greatly honored at the University Academy by the side of the Oshiro family."

Haru didn't like how her words seemed to be tinged with an almost flirtatious tone. She watched as the threesome left, as if she'd only been a small stepping stone on their way.

"Haru? Are you alright?" The Baron asked.

She looked to the Baron. "I think so."

"I wouldn't get to caught up on girls like that. I have never been fond of those who abuse their power."

Haru was surprised by his ability to notice her apparent dislike towards the student head. "No I just-"

"Enjoy you're day, Haru." He said with a smile, as he turned to leave. She nodded with a smile and returned back to Izzy. Her eyes looked behind as he left, with Muta a few feet behind balancing on the fences.

"Izzy sorry I-"

"Say no more. I saw what happened. Man I hope you didn't get on her bad side."

"Why? Who is she?"

"Kimiko Oshiro. Only her closest of friends get to call her Kimi. Anyway, she's the daughter of the Dean here. He owns a company down the street, a company that publishes most of the books around here. Anyway real big bucks, and since she's daddy's little girl, she gets to play Head girl – kind of the Student President thing around here."

"Did I just hear you say the K-word?"

The pair turned to see a girl with short black hair. She had an air of rebellion about her.

"The K-word?" Haru asked, repeating the term.

"My brother went here, graduated just last year. Said even though she was older than her, nobody ever said the K-word. Just her full name – basically ixnay- on the –imi-Kay. Everyone calls it the K-word behind her back because it might as well be a swear word since she's such a huge b-"

"Ahem. Anyway Naomi is the one with the dark hair-" Izzy covered.

"And Yori is the little drone. Story is don't get on their bad side." The dark haired girl intervened again.

"Sorry who are you?" Izzy asked.

"Mariko, if you must know. First year as well, but I like to go by Mari. Fits me better. Won some poetry awards and poof here I am."

"So you're in writing too? I'm Haru. And this is Izumi, or I guess Izzy, right?" Haru hoped maybe now she'd have somebody to help her get around this place. "So do you live close by or did you move out here too?"

"Yea, Izzy will do."

Mari smiled. "Not from around here eh Haru? Look the place is huge, but it's also private. That's why Killer-Kimiko's got such a wrath. Don't let her smiles and innocent facade fool you. Anyway what's your schedule like?"

"That's all I have so far." She handed her a piece of paper.

"Woah, you got the scholarship? The Amasawa one?"

"Yea why?"

"Well man that one is hard to get. It's kind of a one-deal thing. Anyway its kind of weird you don't have a minor on here?"

"Why? Do we need one?"

"Well most people are cross-listed here. Can do two things, but you don't have to I guess. Either way I bet that made getting in hear a lot easier on your wallet."

Haru nodded. Maybe she should have researched AAA a bit more before coming.

"Well take Art with me! At least you two head off in the same direction." Izzy seemed a bit bummed she wasn't heading the same way.

"Well at least we'll see each-other at work right?" Haru tried to make up for it. She felt as if she was going to need as many friends as possible in order to manage around here.

"Yea, and between classes. In which case I'm going to leave you with Mari, because the Art building is that way. See you guys later!"

They watched as Izzy ran off.

"You coming?" Mari started to walk away without her.

"Yea, yea I am." Haru hesitantly followed. As she looked around her she seemed more aware of the fact that AAA was more foreign to her than the Cat Kingdom – something not many others could say.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Concerning the K-Word**

"Was that intense or was that just me?" Haru took a breath out. "I mean I never knew there were so many literary devices and then an assignment already-"

"What did you expect? I mean it _is_ university. Plus this place is up tight, honestly I'm surprised haven't made us wear a uniform yet…" Mari stretched as they walked down the hall.

"In university?" Haru's eyes widened.

Mari shrugged. "It's a Private school, they can do whatever they want. Honestly if you applied for the Amasawa award didn't you know what you were getting into?"

"I didn't apply exactly but I-"

"So _you're_ the one who got the award…"

Haru stood stiff. How was it in the breadth of a huge old campus, of elaborate rooms and long corridors, one she felt did not belong in, she would end up the focus of the one person she should probably _not_ be getting involved with _at all…_

She hesitantly turned around to see Kimi, Naomi and Yori behind her. She never expected this kind of social dynamic in university, nor did she hope to see them after her encounter this morning.

"Uhm, I did…" Haru answered hesitantly attempting to smile at the threesome. They were at least a year older, but at most they seemed like hawks, or maybe something more like vultures, their eyes sly, watching her like entertainment – something she'd said had clearly been amusing.

"Hmm. Interesting." Kimi said simply. "So, who was that Baron you were with this morning? It seems strange someone whose a _Baron_ would be here so unannounced…" She played with a strand of her strawberry red hair.

"Well I- I mean he's here to help me out kind of-"

"A Tutor? You couldn't tell me his name - H.G. is a bit ambiguous…I've never heard of an-"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Mari intervened defensively. Kimi seemed amused by this.

"Interesting idea, but I wasn't talking to you. You look vaguely familiar…I don't suppose your one of those family legacies or has come here before you? I don't normally associate with first years."

"Well considering you're a second year-" Mari rolled her eyes. She was surprised by her willingness to blatently call out Kimi's demeanor. "And yes, my brother Satoshi went here last year…" Haru noticed how her words suddenly flattened out and she looked a bit irritated to be mentioning it. Had Kimiko trapped her to?

"Ooh, I remember him. He was almost expelled because his final composition was suspiciously close to-"

"Don't even mention the word." Mari bit her cheek with a glare.

"Feisty huh? Too bad your brother wasn't." Naomi retorted sarcastically with a sneer behind Kimi. Mari's glare never left her face for a moment.

"So -" Kimi looked amusingly back to Haru, expectantly waiting for a name.

"Haru." Haru answered her rigidly; fully knowing that Kimi had never really taken much interest to who she actually was, at least until now for some reason. 

" _Haru,_ if you won't tell me, I'd love to meet him personally and ask myself. I also suspect my father would love to meet with him on more private terms. Would you care to pass on the message?"

Mari gave Haru a sideways look. Haru bit her lip nervously – what did that mean? "Uhm yea sure." Haru nodded feeling rather put on the spot. Kimi's eyes, covered in eye shadow, mature-looking, could easily be mistaken for somebody famous. Her whole group seemed very fashion forward. They shifted from an imposing glaze to a kind and almost sweet demeanor.

"Great! I'm glad we're on the same page. I hope to see you soon, Haru." She waved them off, followed by her minions, leaving Haru rather dumbfounded as to how to handle the whole situation.

"What did you tell her you'd do that for?"

"Huh?" Haru turned around and looked wide-eyed at Mari. "I didn't want to get on her bad side!"

"Yea, but now she'll be all over him. He your boyfriend or something?" Mari asked.

"Who's boyfriend are we talking about?" Izzy suddenly appeared behind them.

"That Baron guy."

"Why?"

"Because Haru here told Kimi she'd arrange a meeting between them, and not to mention her dad." Mari sighed.

"What? No, Haru really?" Izzy sighed.

"What's the issue?" Haru asked.

"Look I can tell you like the Baron – whatever he is to you, but she'll definitely get her father to strap him down. Especially if he has money. It's kind of an elite-on elite thing here. I mean some people worked for scholarships like you but they don't always last long here." Izzy shook her head.

"Well you didn't tell me that?" Haru looked nervously to Mari. All this red flag information was making her stomach turn.

"Well I was a little busy with her jabs at me… if I could knock her a good one and get away with it I would." Mari said agitated, clenching her fist.

"What was that about?" Haru asked hestiantly.

"They're a cunning bunch Haru…." Mari said, her eyes diverting her gaze. Haru looked a bit frightened at how dark she got. "Naomi has an older brother my brother's age – pretentious too, like they're the only one in this place that has money to their name or something. Anyway she dated my brother last year, as it turns out _just_ to sabotage his final piece so her brother would have a better chance of getting scouted by local companies and orchestras at the final year end show."

"Funny, Naomi actually kind of reminds me of you a bit…" Izzy said, innocently, looking over at the devil's threesome from a distance.

"No way. Naomi is some hyper black clothing-poser- fashion-chick with a rotten core. I mean sure she can wear purple lip-gloss in a way I can't but I would rather stand up to them then give them the time of day. All we got on the same page is our dark hair, and hers probably isn't even natural." Mari grunted. Her short black bob shook as it shuffled with her disgruntled sign of disapproval, as her bangs fell to the center of her face above her nose.

Haru noticed how she had really striking green eyes – not like the Baron's, maybe a bit more aqua? She was taller too, not quite as tall as Naomi whom ironically was supermodel tall, but she still looked the part of edgy and cool. Izzy also kind of stood out the way her blondish cut pinned, was asymmetrically on the side and her blue eyes made her something to look at. She was kind of a fun looking girl – exotic, classic even.

Haru realized then she really didn't fit – she had brown hair, brown eyes and she looked plain. Everyone here, even her new friends looked the part of the AAA academy, but maybe she just stood out.

"What are you doing over this side of the school anyway?" Mari focused attention to Izzy.

"I told Haru I wanted to take a writing class or two so I'm taking one…or at least I'm going to. Us art majors might need to publish something one day. I'm going now to see if I can fit it in my schedule or maybe make it my minor…I haven't done that yet. Art classes were great but I miss you guys."

"You just met me?" Mari said with a raised brow, however looking amused by this.

"Haha!" Izzy laughed nervously. "But not Haru- Haru?"

Haru zoned back into their conversation. "Sorry, just trying to figure out how I'm going to manage all this. But yea that would be great Izzy."

"Well we'll have to discuss it with you later, we have another class soon." Mari said, motioning towards the hallway.

Haru sighed.

"Don't worry Haru we'll figure it out with those three!" Izzy smiled before waving.

"Believe me, they're not worth the stress." Mari nodded as they walked to their class.

Haru nodded but a part of her wasn't sure how true her friend's attempt at reassurance was true.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: The Mouth on Muta**

The Baron decided it would be best to wait for Haru outside of the school gates. The apartment complex was a simple walk away, and frankly he had little to do during her days at school. Muta of course accompanied him, however he soon found it hard to talk to a cat in broad daylight – while this would appear obvious, he found himself slipping at times – Muta mutually so.

"So what's better being human or cat?" Muta enthused, slumping on the side of the wall.

"I dare say there is much difference. Human culture is much different, especially since my past's recollection of it – but even that grows hazy. The Amasawa's were never one to bring me on trips. I suppose I'm not distanced that much, but I'm not nearly as apt as I'd prefer to be of this time."

"How old are you baron?" Muta yawned stretching.

"I know not my years…frankly I have to admit that I've blocked a good portion of them out. However I probably could calculate if I tried…I don't suppose a good few-"

"You know I don't want to know, because right now you look way too young as a human for your age, so however this works… I don't want to know."

"I don't know either how it works Muta. You know I never would have guessed this would have transgressed so far…"

"You know Baron I kind of wonder what exactly the ol' guy was thinking when he made you, with that top hat and sparkly face. You're charming and all, but you're-" Muta suddenly shushed.

"Seems I've found that you are once again in my way..."

The Baron looked from the cat that had appeared to notice his visitor before he did, to the figure standing in front of him. He looked ahead to find the girl whom had acted quite rudely this morning to Haru but seemed much more calm and approachable now, her words tinged with a smile.

"Well then I must apologize."

"Waiting for Haru?" She looked up at him with sweet innocent gaze.

"I am." The Baron answered simply.

"She is quite lucky." Kimiko looked at the Baron to read him, however he seemed rather good at maintaining a neutral face.

"How do you suppose?"

She decided to restrain upon mentioning her knowledge that Haru had gotten the Amasawa scholarship. That wasn't really what she cared about at the moment. "Well I suppose she has a mysterious Baron to tutor her."

The Baron assumed now that she'd spoken to Haru today, however if tutor was the role he was to play it wasn't far off to the truth. He was here now to help Haru however she needed it, and in no way was it a burden to him. "I suppose one might call that luck, but I'd say I am rather willing to help her however she needs it. She is the cause of my arrival."

Kimi noticed this sway in his language towards Haru's favor. She didn't like it. "Speaking of your arrival, I don't suppose I could get your full name. It seems strange that a Baron would not make his arrival most known. My father would love to honor your presence here-"

"I would prefer to keep my identity at bay. Baron is what I go by at this point in time. I'm in no way here to make attention to myself."

Kimi was struck by his answer. Anyone who was anyone around here would adore a meeting with her father and an introduction into the world of wealth that the Azalea Arts Academy was emerged in. "I only wished to give you a warm welcome. My father relishes in whom he knows – if you hope to make yourself acquainted to anyone who is anyone around these parts I'd-"

"I don't work on the basis of fame or fortune… For the moment it's not quite on my mind. More so, I suppose I'll have to kindly turn down your offer."

"Where are you staying?" She tried to prod once more.

"The same residency as Haru… I don't see how that matters, but I suppose my arrival would seem peculiar. I am really no different from anyone else. I also suppose you're treatment of me is quite dependent on my status as Baron, as Haru was not treated as welcoming this morning."

"I was merely concerned – this is a loading area for the limo-" Kimi attempted to keep her composure.

"I assure you if it becomes a problem, we will move to the side, but judging by the traffic of people around us I highly doubt it's real hazard. Speaking of which, here is Haru."

Haru suddenly walked up as Kimi decided it was her time to leave. Haru caught a rather foul look from Kimi, before she turned and waved to the Baron with a smile. "It was nice talking to you Baron!"

Haru swallowed. "What did she say?"

"Nothing really. Interested in my name apparently."

Haru sighed. Good she didn't have to play messenger. "Did you tell her?"

"I don't see a good reason to."

"I think she likes you. Seems a bit too interested if you ask me." Muta muffled as they turned to leave the school.

"Likes me?" The Baron raised a brow.

"Well you're a Baron. And you're charming. I mean there isn't much not to like." Haru admitted, before she felt herself biting her own lip out of disdain for her rather revealing casual statement about her adoration for him.

"While I am truly flattered by that Haru, I really don't think my name would reveal much but a fictional character. I have no clue as to it's relevance, nor the legitimacy of my Baron-dom as a human."

"You're just a poser with flashy eyes now." Muta mumbled.

"I suppose-"

"You are not.' Haru said. "But…I mean if she does look into you who you are, there isn't much I can do to stop her...I mean she's quite frightening actually..."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Perhaps it would nullify her interest in me. There shan't be much about me out there in this world."

"You aren't at all flattered that she's interested in you?" Haru asked. Kimiko was a pretty girl, and she surely was much more well refined then she was.

"I can't say I am. I dare say she almost reminds me of Charnette…." The Baron put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Hah! I bet you're happy to hear that one!" Muta obnoxiously commented.

Haru somehow wondered how nobody else could hear what he said in this world. "Why would that be?" Haru asked.

"Oh god not this again. You know the reason you two are together as humans isn't because you two make good _walking_ partners…I'm not going to sit by and watch this kind of stuff repeat itself again." Muta complained.

"Muta I-" The Baron was off put by this a bit, and looked to Haru who had dropped her gaze to the ground ahead of her as an attempt to hide her own blushing and speechlessness. "Ahem, well I suppose that mystery will resolve itself with time, there is no point in making Haru feel-"

"I don't feel uncomfortable I just-" Haru looked up. She didn't want the Baron to think she _didn't_ care, or that she cared _too_ much but…

"I never said uncomfortable either but I-"

"God I could cut the tension with my claws, just ask the chicka out or something…" Muta grumbled and departed in front of the apartment doors to a sunny spot around the bend.

"Well I don't suppose you still need help learning about the types of flowers-ahem- I mean that's if-"

"Flowers? Oh my god _flowers!_ Thank you so much Baron I totally forgot I work tonight! And yea, that would be great!" Haru started to run inside to the elevators.

"Well I – I suppose I'll figure something out then?" The Baron struggled to regain the conversation.

"Sure! Just let me know! Maybe tomorrow? I don't work then?" Haru let the doors close in front of her, leaving the Baron to question why exactly he hadn't joined her on the way up…

Actually he was more amused at Muta's power to get under their skin. He was quite a cunning beast when he tried, wasn't he?

* * *

"My Kimi, what are you doing here so late?"

"Just thought I would wait for you tonight daddy." Kimi's voice ran sweet, surrounded by the darkened shadows of the Dean's office. "Tell me, why did the Amasawa's give their scholarship to that Haru girl?"

"Ah, I hoped to tell you myself…" Her father's business like demeanor was made strong by his glasses, which seemed to cover his eyes at times in the reflected light. "It seems they were rather adamant about it. Frankly I couldn't tell them no, the scholarship was an honor to them- and they _have_ done quite a lot for our music department – Ms. Amasawa what she can for the literary but I didn't quite understand it myself… if you had taken it you would have had it as another noted qualification and award…and I would have given them the funds… frankly none of it makes sense but we'll just have to see how it pans out…"

"I see." Kimi said before turning towards her father. "So did she write something really profound? Because I'd really like to read it. Or maybe perform a duet with her if she's that great at... tell me father what musical instrument does she play then?"

"It was on the basis of her writing skills. However now that I pull up her transcripts it seems that she actually doesn't have any music courses…and that was part of the scholarship requirement wasn't it…"

"She doesn't?" Kimi's eyes lit up for a moment.

"I suppose I'll have to send her a written notice of this so she can change her schedule before the deadline. Kimi can you tell Ms. Tanaka to arrange an apt for her along with that list of other students…there is always a list of first years that never quite seem to have a grasp on their scheduling requirements…" He turned his chair away from her. He seemed somewhat disinterested.

"I will." Kimi nodded. "Coming home soon?" She turned to leave herself.

"Sooner than last night."

"Oh! And by the way the Haru girl had an actual _Baron_ with her this morning? I've never heard of him before… I hoped he would come speak to you, but I'm afraid I wasn't very persuasive. I think he's not used to the local customs…"

"A Baron? Of Europe?" His chair swiveled slightly.

"H.G. is the only name I could decipher. That's all I got… but I suppose if he was anyone worth knowing we'd know about him. He did seem positively charming, I think you'd like him." Kimi recalled the man. He was peculiar, but …charming did seem to have the right ring to his looks and aesthetic.

"H.G.? I'll have some people look into it. Maybe then I'll have to arrange a meeting myself…I am always interested in global partner…but it is ambiguous and strange as you said…if you find out more about the gentleman let me know."

"Oh I will father. See you at home!" Kimi left with a smile. It was all going so well.

She left and got in her limosine. The school now empty. She watched the other cars pass her by as they drove away. Oh, wait? Wasn't she supposed to tell that receptionist Ms. Tanaka something? …Hmm…It seems she just may have _forgot._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Flowers, Fiches, and False Lies

"So? I told you it wasn't that bad…" Izzy said, her bag over her shoulder as they walked into the University's expansive halls.

"I really need to catch up on my flowers…I really didn't think there were that many." Haru said.

"Well it wasn't that busy last night, so you'll get used to it by the weekend."

"Who speaks flower language anyway? I mean it's like horoscopes and stuff – its all myth." Mari shook her head.

"Actually I sold Haru a bouquet about waiting for love, and now she has a boyfriend…so she _was_ waiting for love. Plus, what's your sign anyway?"

"…uhm…the Baron really isn't my boyfriend?" Haru tried to point out with a nervous laugh.

"December 17th." Mari rolled her eyes.

"See…that would make you- a Sagittarius! That totally makes sense!"

"Why?" Mari gave Izzy a look, hesitant to get caught up in it.

"Sagittarius are totally practical, and skeptical – major independent type." Izzy shook her head.

"And what are you?'

"Tarus."

"What does that mean?" Mari gave her a sideways look.

"Uhm…" Izzy went on her cell phone for a moment. "Hates chaos and fast pace, most beautiful of the zodiac…uh…ha, ha-"

Mari gave her a challenging smile. "You're just upping yourself, let me see!" She snatched Izzy's cellphone from her hand and looked at it. "Afraid of Change, and letting things go…"

"Okay, okay, nobody is perfect." Izzy snatched it back. She gave her a playful look sticking her tongue out in rebellion. "So Haru, I wouldn't worry about the job. Just catch up a bit that's all."

"Yea, alright." Haru nodded. She was right; she needed to just get a hold on things. Plus, didn't Baron say he would teach her? She'd kind of forgotten about that. He had tried to make plans too…maybe it…well no, it couldn't be a date…could it?

"So I got into that one essay writing class you guys are taking!"

"Compositional Structure of Literature?" Mari asked.

"Yea, apparently the councilor said its kind of rare of you don't have a back up in another department."

"Yea, I know. I've got one too." Mari nodded.

"You do?" Haru asked.

"What is it?"

Mari gave them a look. "I'm not telling."

"Oh come on." Izzy smiled at her, her blue eyes wide.

"No way." Mari shook her head. "Anyway Haru and I have to go."

"Okay, see you guys later." Izzy took a turn around the corner, where she noticed Kimiko and her high-fashion crew smiling in their group, seemingly unaffected by how close it was getting to the hour. She wondered if they even had to go to class? Kimi probably could use her father to get out of most things. Some of the lectures were big, but it was a private University, so they weren't as big as the other ones – it wasn't really smart to miss a lecture.

"So are you going to date that fancy Baron guy?"

Izzy stopped. That was Naomi's voice. There was still a few more minutes before class. She hid around the corner and listened. There was no way…she was sure the Baron was Haru territory. Whatever that was about, she'd been keen on the whole thing ever since he kept coming to school to pick her up. Even when she first met the guy she could tell something was up between them.

"That imported good?" Kimi said, in her bell voice- the voice she used when she got her way, one filled with a bitter sweet sound. "We'll have to see. My father's looking into his identity…no Baron just shows up out of nowhere. _But_ I'm pretty sure if I can find a way to strap him down, I can get more than just a new boyfriend…"

"Reallly?" Yori asked. She kind of reminded Izzy of a pixie.

Kimi smiled twirling her hair. "Well, I might be able to reclaim that elite scholarship. I mean to think a published author and violinist would deem another mark on my resume…"

"That new girl has it though." Naomi's monotone voice spoke between her lidded eyes and purple lips. "That couple must have really been gunning for her. Doesn't really seem like our type…"

"Not for long, they did give it to her…for some strange reason without realizing that she has to both write well _and_ play an instrument. She has to fit both criteria. Basically her minor has to be music. It's kind of why I fit the gig…plus my dad would just pay the old couple off. She didn't sign up for any music classes. I have a suspicion she can't even play an instrument. Anyway, the Amasawas screwed up and my father just realized it. With the last day for registration only a week away, all I have to do is continue to _forget_ to remind my father or Ms. Tanaka the receptionist to make a note to a councilor, and before you know it – poof there she goes. If I'm lucky my father or I will persuade tall, exotic, and rich to stay here…maybe offer him something who knows, you'd be surprised how many of my father's rich allies and their sons will sway for a small bribe."

"Wow, you got it all figured out." Yori clicked her gum.

"Of course I do." Kimi almost seemed offended that Yori made such a statement. "Anyway, I suppose we _should_ go to class today. If I want to stay head I have to make sure my marks stay top notch…not that that should be a problem."

Izzy watched them walk away, just in time for her to leave too. She texted Haru. She had to hear about this as soon as their classes were over.

* * *

" _What_?! I have to play an instrument?"

"Actually, yea that kinda sounds right, it seems that it probably of was part of it. Doesn't Mr. Amasawa work sometimes for the Dean, or some of the students here? He's pretty good at fixing instruments." Mari nodded.

Haru felt her stomach drop. It was too good to be true…it had all been too easy! How could she take classes on an instrument if she'd only played the recorder back in grade school…and not even that well she might add...

"Anyway, we need to get you to the councilor's office."

"Wait- wait, I don't even know how to play an instrument. Shouldn't I kind of get some skills before I do?" Haru looked at Izzy with wide eyes.

"Yea…I guess that would be best. Maybe if you can find a tutor they'll allow you to take the classes." Mari speculated

Haru racked her brain. Who could tutor her?

"If you know the Amasawas, can't you ask him?"

"I could…but I really don't want to bother them…plus they live pretty far away now. I'd really hate to let them down…" Haru bit her lip.

"Well we'll keep an eye out for anyone. If we can keep you off Krazy Kimiko's radar by beating her to the punch then you and your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend." Haru said.

"Right, then you and your boyfriend-"

"Mari!" Haru interrupted.

"Relax, I'm kidding. Either way you guys can live stress free. Actually we all can." Mari smiled and waved them off.

"Well I'm going to the store for a shift. Why don't you take the night off tonight!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, believe me I can handle it." Izzy smiled.

"Yea, I guess I'm not much of a help in that department either."

"Don't take it personally! That's not what I meant!" Izzy shook her head.

"I know. Thank you Izzy. See you later!" Haru left for the gates. She saw Muta and the Baron waiting for her. She didn't want to tell them this just yet – no, she wanted to figure it out first. She always looked to the Baron for help – plus he was going to help with her flower situation…she didn't need them knowing otherwise they might actually go to the Amasawas…or Muta might and she didn't want them involved…yet…

"So how'd your day go?" The Baron asked.

"Oh, you know…pretty normal…"

"Normal? Hah, does talking to a cat, and an oversized statue read normal to you?"

"Thanks Muta. As if I don't already question my sanity sometimes."

"Ignore him. Don't you have to work tonight?"

"Actually Izzy said she'd cover my shift tonight."

"Why? Is something wrong?" The Baron asked.

"No actually…" Haru swallowed, as they approached the elevators to their apartments. She needed to think of an excuse…change the conversation. "Uhm…what do you think about Horoscopes?"

"Horoscopes?" The Baron asked.

"Yea, Izzy brought them up today. Mari and Izzy's are pretty accurate to their own…" She stepped into the hallway, and moved for her door. They both seemed to follow her rather than go into the Baron's space.

"What's your birthday Muta?" Haru smiled.

"What? Mine? What does it matter?" He grumbled.

"Because, I want to know."

"Starsigns in some cases have proved to have some kind of mythological truths…I haven't really seen the logic in it, but perhaps it would be fun Muta." The Baron almost instantly went to the kettle to brew some tea.

"Yea, what he said." Haru smiled. She looked at her cellphone. "Maybe it'll give you some good advice on how to loose-"

"Weight? Were you going to say weight?" He scoffed.

"No, your attitude." Haru crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay, January 18th." He stretched on her sofa.

"Capricorn…The Goat; known to complain is rather self-confined but is always fighting for someone or something, practical. Passionate underneath a thick persona."

"Haru, I think you might be psychic." The Baron laughed as he passed her a cup of tea, his own already in his other hand.

"You can't be serious? Hah, it's all gook." Muta looked cross.

"Hey, I'm reading it off my cell. The Internet's psychics are pretty reliable these days you know "

"Okay what does yours say? Offends people easily? Bugs old white cats all the time?" Muta challenged.

"Uhm…well I'd be…Pisces…the fish…"

"Oh fish. Why do you get the good animal?"

"Fish aren't really that great you know…" Haru said.

"I wouldn't get too concerned with with the Totem…" The Baron sipped his tea.

"Well it says… Imaginative, sensitive, compassionate…often underestimates themselves, but is an unconditional friend… overestimates others, falls in love too quickly, easily led on."

"Well that sounds right."

"What is that supposed to mean Muta?"

"Well you underestimate yourself…you believed in the Cat Kingdom until they turned on you…or the old king did…"

"But she's also been an unconditional friend to everyone she's met Muta. " The Baron looked up from his cup. "So on the matter I was thinking-"

"What about you?" Haru looked at the Baron.

"Well, ahem, I'm afraid my actual birthday is a very ambiguous thing…but I always knew it was on the brink of summer… so I've considered June 23rd to work quite well."

"Okay…so Cancer, the crab… Protective, cautious, imaginative and affectionate but often nostalgic, over-emotional and unable to let go…"

"Oh wow, that one's right on the nose too ain't it ol'sunshine eyes." Muta stretched and pounced off the sofa and left.

The pair watched him leave in silence.

"I actually don't agree with that… I mean you're not over-emotional…and being nostalgic isn't a bad thing…" Haru defended.

"Haru, we all have our vices. Actually I'd hoped to help you with your flower-language problem…"

"Really how?" She looked at him.

"Well I looked into some options today...there's a greenhouse conservatory not far from downtown. I supposed it would make a good place to learn."

"But how late is it open for?"

"Just the evening… But there's a park near by. I don't suppose since you're off for the afternoon that I might be able to assist at least one of the problems on your mind."

 _One_ of the problems? Did he know? But he couldn't?

"I guess I can't refuse." Haru turned to him. He had the confident look on his face – not cocky or smug, but rather the face of reassurance she knew so well. Maybe she needed this.

It wasn't perhaps an escape like she'd known their other adventures to be but even for the evening, maybe she could get away from that stress.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: A Walk Amongst The Flowers, Pulling on Heart Strings**

Haru went to her room. So was it a date? No, it couldn't be. Still…a greenhouse was kind of formal wasn't it? And he mentioned a park…Wait. No, no, no what was she thinking?! It was the _Baron_ , the Baron she had the crush on, but still the Baron. He was simply trying to help right?

Or…could it be more? She took a deep breath in. She'd just have to figure it out. Plus it wouldn't be so bad to look nice anyway…he did always wear pants and dress shirts…

She looked to her closet. "Ughhhh." She moaned. Did she even own a dress? Or at least one that she wasn't in graduation pictures in? She pushed to the back of her closet…she found one from a summer ago…the question was…did it still fit?

The Baron waited. Frankly he'd taken Muta's advice, but it wasn't anything formal. He never named it a date. No instead, he was choosing to help Haru as best he could – which just happened to be introducing her to the various meanings of flowers, according to, well primarily Japan's language of flowers. However, the park after, well he just figured…it would seem rude to just go to the one location – it wasn't quite a job so they might as well enjoy the evening…

"Hey, so are we going?"

He blinked for a moment as he realized Haru was now infront of him on the sidewalk outside of the apartment building. She was wearing her hair half up half down, and she had a pink knee length dress on.

"What? Is something wrong? You know it's the dress isn't it? I really wasn't sure about it, it's a bit old actually…well just a year but I don't normally wear pink…Hiromi talked me into it back then…"

"No, on the contrary Haru, you look – ahem, quite nice actually." The Baron caught himself before he said something too…well too …

"Nice eh? I can handle nice." Haru nodded with a satisfied smile, looking down at her dress.

They both pivoted to turn, to walk downtown.

"So what do you want to know about the language of flowers?" The Baron asked.

"Not much… I mean I know roses are the language of love? And well the flowers at my apartment meant something…not that I know exactly…"

"Well I wouldn't be too down about it, it's not a language many people know. The number of flowers there are is much too large and diverse. However, I can tell you what I know."

"Great!" Haru said. She was excited. Even being schooled by the Baron seemed cool. I mean especially now – everyone kind of noticed his aura.

But Maybe Kimiko was right…maybe she was a bit out of the Baron's league now that he was human…I mean even if he wasn't really a baron, you couldn't tell. She wondered how exactly his persona ended up as a Baron…or why the man who made the original statue had decided on a Baron and Baroness.

"I'm glad you seem eager. How are you're classes going? I don't suppose their presenting you with such enticement?"

"Oh they are. I mean, it's much harder, and I'll have to work…and I've run into a few bumps along the way but I'll manage. I really don't want to let the Amasawas down."

"Well I hope you are doing it for yourself as well. As your horoscope said you are unconditionally loyal, but you shouldn't let that shape your own needs completely."

"No, no I really do like writing. I feel like with all of these adventures I've gone on there's a lot to be said. I think I just need to get in tune with my imagination … one of my professors said , 'Even the most mundane moment can become the subject of amazing literature'. I mean I can't rely on these adventures forever… I mean who knows if that was my last trip to the Cat Kingdom."

"That is a valid thought. I scarcely know if it was my own last trip there judging by the way I am now. But I do see the point in finding adventure in the mundane. On the other hand the Greenhouse is at the next block. I suppose we'll begin with whatever flowers we come into contact with?"

Haru nodded. "Baron, does it bother you that you're not yourself? I mean you are you, but not the statue you…or the Cat you... I-"

"Don't worry yourself over it Haru. However I am physically fine with this situation, an, I'm quite sure of my intentions and perspectives internally as to why I am this way. I suppose I see this much like an adventure of my own. As I meantioned before, this didn't happen because I questioned myself, but perhaps my purpose. I feel almost positive that you need me most at the moment, and positive that this is where I need to be. I suppose things happen for a reason don't they?"

"Well I'd hate to be a bother." Haru said, honestly.

"Never a bother Haru."

"As long as you promise that it's not just for me. I mean I can survive on my own if I need to. I mean I shouldn't really be dependent on everyone else?"

He seemed surprised by her powerful answer. "No, but don't forget Haru that depending on others is a key part of life. You should be able to stand for yourself, but we are not lonesome creatures. Like everything else in the world we are linked. I would hate to get too philosophical but I think there is some kind of intrinsic unifiable context to being."

"Wow, you're right. I suppose every decision I made was my own."

"And you've stood up for yourself on various occasions. I don't think you ought to give everyone else all of the credit. But nonetheless here we are."

Haru looked a head and was awe struck. "Woah, this is like a full on Botanical Garden in a Greenhouse? How did you-"

"It seems this city has much to offer for the terms of cultural amusement. Shall we?"

"Of course!" Haru nodded as she entered awe struck.

 _"Fee for entrance?"_

"Fee?" Haru asked. "Just wait a minute." She looked to her purse.

"Never mind that Haru." The Baron supplied the money.

"You couldn't! I mean this is a trip I imposed, plus you need that for your own living expenses. I have a jo-"

"Don't give it a thought. I will manage."

She watched him give his money away to the vendor, but her eyes soon moved to the exotic array of flowers and plants ahead of her in the large glass building.

"I never knew there were this many different types of plants." She looked wide eyed. "Or I mean I never considered it."

"I can't imagine you'll come across all of them in your job, but it is quite beautiful isn't it?" He took off his jacket. She still thought he looked strange when he only wore a dress shirt, but it was undoubtedly warm in the building.

"Yea, it is." She nodded. It was really too much to take in all at once. It was amazing that a there could be a language too for every flower or most flowers.

"You know most flowers names reference something of their making."

"How come you know so much about them?"

"I study what I can in my spare time. I don't suppose one ages much as a-"

"You don't have to say it, I get it." Haru smiled. "So which ones first?"

"Well we could start with the most simple. A Tulip for example can mean two things, in red it means fame or trust, and in yellow it reflects a one sided love."

"Wow, that's kind of harsh."

"It's true, however not all people buy flowers according to their meaning. Now a Carnation in white speaks towards engagement, while most others are just attributed to the general feeling of love, as the traditional red rose does."

"Do most of them deal with love?"

"I suppose quite a few. It's a common theme for flowers due to their associations as gifts of affection. But a white rose for example represents innocence, or silence. Not necessarily an affection driven context. However a yellow rose is jealousy so I can see how that may apply."

"Yea seems kind of love geared to me. What about these?"

"Primrose is desperation. And the Camillias mean-"

"I already know those actually." Haru interrupted. "Ahem, Izzy told me …"

"Right. I don't suppose I just write their meaning on a brochure next to their name? It might be quicker."

"Well I don't mind you telling me, but I can't promise I'll remember them all." She laughed nervously.

"It seems almost a waste to just focus on their meanings and not enjoy the beauty of this place." He seemed to grow taller in his shoes adjusting the posture of his stance. "I'll have it ready for you as soon as I can."

"Thank you Baron! I don't really get why you do this much for me but thank you-"

"Well actually I-"

"Aren't those like the Azalea's from the University grounds?" Haru ran a bit forward.

The Baron sighed. Maybe it was for the best. He wasn't exactly sure how to word his feelings just yet.

"I assume so. Azaleas are a beautiful breed but also the epitome of femininity and a subtle reminder of the home. Their colors are quite stunning. Tell me Haru, why did you take the job if you didn't know anything about flowers?"

"Honestly Izzy just kind of offered it. She was really knowledgable about flowers and their meanings, and I guess it saved me from having to search around. I mean I don't want my mom or anyone else being effected by this. I didn't give her much time to plan for my university expenses…and I mean, she works hard enough as it is."

"Thoughful."

"Nah, I'm sure anyone else would. Izzy told me her dad makes her work so that she's not too accustomed to their wealth. I guess I'm working so that I don't get accustomed to all of these…"

He looked at her, questioning her hesitance.

"Well… _mostly…._ I've been lucky so-" She looked to him, trying not to make direct gaze afraid she'd reveal the day's tensions which had crept back into her mind, when she noticed the sun's falling through the glass had reflected in his ethereal eyes, and she was caught by his glance. "…uhm, it's getting a bit late isn't it?" She finished before he could say a word.

"I suppose you are right. I believe the park had a few more flowers native to the area I thought might be- useful." He diverted his gaze. Was it useful or was it just because he was not quite satisfied with the day just yet? Muta was a terrible influence on him.

"Alright." Haru wondered exactly what the point was…was the park here really that beautiful?

Not long later, she found out it was. It had a canopy of lights that ran over a portion of the wooded walkway, as benches with couples enjoyed one of the few last warmer evenings of the early fall. There were gardens too. She could tell this city kept up it's image – it didn't seem nearly as old as her home town, and even if parts of it were old it aged with grace.

"Haru?"

She blinked and looked to the Baron. "Huh?"

"You seem quite – absent at the moment. I can understand if you don't wish to hear any more about flowers and such, but I suspect there is much more going on in your mind then just that."

 _Why did he have to be so keen about these things?_ , She thought to herself. "I was just thinking how this place is so beautiful, actually everything here is so new, and graceful, and so rich with-"

"And?" He probed casually.

"And-" She breathed in about to give a good lie when she felt the air escape her lungs like a hot air balloon. "And actually I'm beginning to think I don't belong here."

"Quite frankly Haru, I thought you came here because you found a place for yourself."

"I thought I did but-"

"But?""

"But, after what happened today at school I really don't think that I fit I mean, Izzy is like so cute because she looks half-American or something and totally has those big blue eyes and then Mari is just so edgy, but cool, not to mention Kimiko's crew basically makes me feel like a peasant and-" Haru felt the words explode from her like vomit.

"What happened today exactly?"

"Well I mean…I'd rather not talk about it …" She realized that she'd been blabbing and quickly decided it best to laugh it off.

He looked at her, unconvinced. Then he raised his head. "Do you hear that?"

"What-" Haru paused. "Music?"

"Yes, I'd say a band must be playing ahead. A Duet, possibly a violin and cello….I don't doubt they have locals playing music at a near by outdoor theatre..."

"I thought I heard-" She paused. "Wait, you can tell that from all the way back here? Specifically?"

"Yes, I dare say I lived with the Amasawa's for at least two generations if not longer…they did have a knack for the musical key."

"Oh." She'd hoped he might have played an instrument.

"Not the answer you were looking for I suspect." He inquired.

"I-" Haru intended to persist but realized there was no point in it. "Actually I need a music tutor. Apparently the Amasawa Scholarship means I must be a writer and a musician for my first year – it asks for a student whos good at both. If I don't well, Kimiko will probably get it and I wouldn't dare ask my mother or the Amasawas for the money to continue at AAA so I-"

"I can teach you Haru, should you have only asked."

"What?" She stopped in her tracks as he continued to walk ahead.

"I do know how to play the violin and piano. I used to spend my time watching them, reading concertos and playing the piano on my own time in my abode at the Cat Bureau."

"How could you be at the Amasawa's and Cat Bureau at once?"

"Never at once. I always made sure that time worked for me and whomever I wished to help. Merely a balancing act." He turned around and stopped, now a solid distance apart on the path.

"SO is there anything you _cant_ do?" Haru asked.

"I'm quite positive there is. If the terms are however that you need a tutor I suggest I might fulfill that role well, especially if it is a matter of urgency." He paused. "Tell me, what does the Kimiko girl attain from the scholarship?"

"I'm not sure…she doesn't need it. I suspect it would look good on a transcript or something. Plus Izzy said she seemed really competitive about it, was hoping that I wouldn't find out so that I'd-"

"She was blackmailing you? Without you knowing?"

"Well I mean I don't want to say blackmailing but I just really don't want to get on her bad side. She's the Deans daughter. I just need to make sure that I can talk to a councilor and maybe if I tell them I have a tutor, they'll be okay with my attendance in the classes."

"Suppose I should attend this meeting with you to support the case? I'm presuming you will need an instrument?"

"I guess…"

"Violin might be best...but a piano is too basic if you wish to upkeep a scholarship for the elite. It won't be easy Haru. But I suppose you already know that. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I just didn't want the Amasawas to know. I don't want to let them down. But it also kind of seemed hopeless so I guess-"

"Please refrain from that Haru. You really don't seem to understand that Muta and I are here merely to help you when need it. Thus I will do whatever I can to help you achieve that goal."

Haru's eyes lifted. He watched as a smile crept onto her face and before he could move an inch she had ran up to him, her arms wrapped around his chest as he lifted his arms in surprise, at first almost repelled by the action.

"Thank you Baron."

He looked down at her still clinging; Her words intense with gratitude and relief. He felt himself much calmer seeing her like this. He felt the tenseness leave his body as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Haru there isn't much I wouldn't do."

She lifted her eyes to see his face staring straight on past her gaze, a good head's height above hers. He seemed so stone faced at times when he said the things that meant the most; she assumed it was his determination coming out. But on the other hand she felt like there was something more behind those words…maybe.

"I owe you everything Baron. I won't let you or the Amasawas down." She stepped out of the embrace.

The Baron watched her as she continued to walk ahead, more uplifted then before.

"It isn't that you let I, nor the Amasawas down, Haru, you shouldn't let yourself down." He said quietly as he watched her continue ahead further. A part of him wondered how much those words were equally applicable to himself. He'd speant a world of time trying to make up for letting the Baroness down…and he'd nearly let himself down because of it by neglecting Haru. Perhaps he was not just the hero figure she saw him as. But for her sake he would try.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Counselling**

"So how was your night off?"

"Pretty good actually..." Haru admitted to Izzy.

"Wait, what happened?" Mari's eyes looked skeptical. "Something has got you glowing today." She gave a suspicious grin.

"Well I-" Haru went to speak and then saw Kimiko walk by.

"Oh give it a break. Who cares what she thinks, you did something last night with your Baron friend?" Mari smirked.

"No-no I just-"

"Oh really? Are you two finally going out?" Izzy asked. "You know I'm so jealous. A guy like that around here, class, doesn't wear his money on his sleeve…most boys in these parts are snobby…"

"No we're not going out. He just brought me to the Greenhouse Gardens and then the park but actually-"

"Oh so it was a date! Nice, it's probably best to take relationships slow anyway." Mari nodded.

"I never said a date but-"

"Oh Haru, don't be so blind. Did he teach you anything about it least?" Izzy asked.

"What, on dating? Or no the flowers right?"

"Yea, sure, the flowers."Izzy rolled her eyes to Mari with a smile.

"Well a bit." Haru continued ignorant to their looks. "He wrote down the translations on the pamphlet for me. Actually there;s some even better news…well depending on how my meeting at the councilor's office goes…"

"Wait _meeting_? Did you figure something out already?" Izzy looked surprised.

"Well the Baron…kind of knows the Amasawas…sort of. Anyway he has training in music on the violin and piano, apparently I guess, _so…"_

 _"_ _SO?"_ Izzy inquired.

"He said he'd tutor me."

"Woah, so this guy really is a jack of all trades huh? Man, I'm with Izzy on this one, you're pretty damn lucky." Mari adjusted her bag over her shoulder.

"I…I'm not really dating him. He's just here to help me out."

"Well that makes no sense. Clearly if he's around then he cares about you right?" Izzy shook her head.

"Well yea but he always helps people in trouble…" Haru choked a bit.

"Then you better watch out for girls playing damsel in distress because seriously, if you really let him go a bit,. Speaking of which this is great actually...killer-Kimiko will go ape-shit when she hears that the Baron guy is tutoring you. Especially since that ruins her diabolical game plan twice fold." Mari seemed amused.

"I never thought of it like that…" She paused. " But… I just have a meeting coming up now that classes are over. The Baron said he'd meet me here in case they needed to meet him. I really hope this works."

"I don't see why not. I mean they can be a little strict, but if Kimiko said her father was going to mention it to a councilor and not kick you out then there's no reason they wouldn't at least acknowledge the effort. I bet you'll have to keep some damn good grades though to stay afloat though…" Mari nodded.

"Yea, I'm really hoping so. Anyway I'm going to go meet the Baron."

"Isn't it weird that you call him the Baron too?" Izzy asked.

"Well …It's kind of a nickname. I don't think of it like a title."

"Oh okay. Just take your bat out, anyone on campus sees him you'll have a set of groupies."

"He's not famous."

"He's exotic, classy, and his face is pretty handsome Haru. Don't be stupid okay, get you're scholarship back!" Mari waved her off as the pair left.

Haru sighed...but Mari was right. She left for the entrance to see him already standing there.

"I suppose I may be early but I guessed the other option would only make you more worried."

"Well I'm glad you came early. I don't know if I'll need you to come in right away but-" Haru noticed some girls looking their way, whispering with flirtatious eyes at the sight. "But you might as well at least wait nearby the offices." She had the urdge to grab his hand and guide him past the few lingering eyes that were leaving the school, but instead he seemed just as eased following her close enough by, making it clear he was with her.

Why was she getting so territorial all of a sudden? I mean she did kind of _like_ him but I mean, she didn't want to turn into some psycho girlfriend type…because she wasn't even his girlfriend anyway….so …so …

She cleared her mind. She needed to focus on what she was going to say to the councilor. Or anyone else for that matter…

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in right away?"

Haru looked at the hall of offices. "No, not until they tell you too. I really want them to hear me out first…I think."

He nodded. She opened the first door.

"Haru Yoshioka?"

She saw a woman who was a bit older, with dark hair wrapped in a bun, sitting in a computer desk in a deep purple skirt-suit. Her name plate read: Ms. Sato Michiko.

"Yes, that's me."

"Good, sit down. So I hear that you're scholarship requirements have not been met yet?"

"No…you see the Amasawas gave it to me thinking my written works were…well adequate enough to get me in. They really did me a big favor…but –"

She looked up and smiled. "You know it's really refreshing to here someone talk humbly about their accomplishments." She seemed to be a lot less tense. "Most kids I have to speak to like a lawyer because their so convinced their the boss in the situation I can't even begin to even help them out, let alone plan around their issues."

"Well if I'm trying to be humble really…I actually haven't had much experience playing an instrument."

"According to the requirements it's only for the first year. But we recommend each student here to have each a minor and major so they can become more… well, rounded. Few students have actually accomplished three. The dean really likes the idea that all graduates are naturally good at a variety - all around idealistic students, the future of upper society really…"

"Well …I just kind of figured it out, but I really want to remain here and do everything I can to keep the Amasawa's scholarship. I – uhm – well I'm planning on getting a tutor too… I just don't want to let them down either and I-"

The councilor looked at her with a sigh. "Let me call the head of the music department. Is your tutor present?"

"Outside…I told him to wait outside the councilor's hall."

"Okay, just give me a moment…" She held the phone to her ear. "Yes? Mr. Maki…there's a student…the Amasawa award recipient…she needs to attend to the musical minor but it appears as if there's a small dilemma…yes…yes I figured you would be eager to meet her… okay, sounds good."

Haru sat anxiously in her seat. "Is everything alright?"

"You're lucky. Mr. Maki is one of the most recent hires of the faculty here …he's quite a …pleasant man."

Haru wondered what she meant by that judging by her slight blush, but rather serious face.

Suddenly the door opened behind them.

"So Ms. Sato, I suppose that- oh good she's here. So you're the recipient of the award huh?"

Haru turned to see a younger looking professor…mid-age, not nearly as old as most of her professors, he wore glasses but was smart looking and somewhat attractive for a teacher. He didn't wear a jacket just a dress shirt and slacks.

"Yes, I don't mean to-"

"So, whats the issue here? Michiko do you mind…"

"Ahem…it is Ms. Sato…" She said clearly trying to regain a more formal composure, as if to hide the fact that they were on first name basis.

"Oh right, right. Any who, so the issue I suppose is you need to fill in your music-half of the schedule?"

"Well actually-"

"Haru doesn't have a history in music. She has however suggested a tutor to make up for it."

"Huh, interesting. I suppose most cases would reject that, but if the Amasawa's believe in you're talents…"

"I don't really think I'm that great but they did…so I don't want to let them down."

"I see…but do you want to learn music? Or are you doing it because you have to?"

Haru blinked. That sounded nearly like something the Baron would say. "I…I want to."

He looked at her and then smiled. "Okay, how about this, you can attend classes, and I'll check up on your practical abilities with your tutor. If by the end of first semester you can handle your instrument of choice well, we'll continue to the second, and the scholarship can stick. So I'll enroll you, but ... actually who is your tutor?"

"He was just outside here. I'll get him." Haru stood up surprised by his offer.

Just outside the Baron had been waiting beyond the hall of the councilor's offices. As Haru brought him in, Kimiko just happened to be walking by.

"Was that the Baron I met before? What's going on in there? He couldn't be a hire..." She stood outside the door and listened. "It's a good thing Daddy is bringing me out for dinner tonight…"

"This is him?" Ms. Sato looked surprised.

"H.G. Baron, if you will. I suppose Haru introduced her predicament to you."

"She did. My name is Mr. Maki, head of the music department. How are you planning to tutor her? I don't think you are employed by our facility." His voice remained kind in question. Haru couldn't help but notice Ms. Sato's diverting gazes towards Mr. Maki.

"Miss Haru has assisted me on various persuits, and I to her. I was aquianted once with the Amasawas, and have a bit of history in music myself. I came here only to help her whenever needed."

"Where are you from Mr. Baron?"

"Baron suffices fine, Ms-" He paused to look at her desk. "Ms. Sato, please do not think it as a formal title, but rather a name I prefer to be called. I do not wish to proclaim my identity loud, but instead to come here on neutral terms, and I will do whatever I can to help Haru. She was rather adamant about fulfilling the terms of her scholarship and I have brieftly been introduced to a song she wrote. She has a gift for literature and story, for poetic truth, and so I think, if she puts her heart into it, she will succeed in meeting your standards."

Haru blinked. Sitting still in the desk across from Ms. Sato and Mr. Maki, who casually sat on her desk, she looked up to the Baron standing beside her. His gaze fixated on the pair.

Mr. Maki simply nodded.

"I-I'm not sure exactly who you are, but I will require a formal name for you're registration…I'm afraid we can't let just anyone teach our students without a record…of sorts…" Ms. Sato said delicately.

"Will a last suffice?" He asked.

"Baron you don't have to." Haru whispered. He merely nodded.

"It's Gikkingen; Von-Gikkingen more precisely. However I'd prefer discretion with that name…however-"

"That will do. There are many people at this university whom prefer to keep their business to themselves."" Mr. Maki smiled. "You seem to speak highly of Miss Yoshioka here, and I'll take you're word for her diligence. Might I ask if you could play you're instrument for me? I'm only curious to which the caliber of your musically abilities might make yourself."

"Of course. You don't happen to have a violin handy?"

"A violin? The Dean's family is keen on that particular instrument. But I also know the Mister Amasawa is too. Let me just-'

"Ahem, Mr. Maki, you left one of yours here before." Ms. Sato her eyes drifted to a case sitting beside a cabinet.

"Ah. Good thing I did huh?" He smiled, as he got up to get it.

Haru nearly laughed. He was oblivious to how he seemed to make obvious their casualties and how Ms. Sato clearly was trying to make them a bit less…explicit.

Baron took the object delicately from him. She had never seen him play an instrument. She didn't even know how he'd come to learn simply by being around Mr. Amasawa's family. It seemed almost too convienent. But he was the Baron so-

She blinked. They all fell quiet. A pin could have dropped.  
The Baron's ability was magnificent.

The song flew off the strings, melted, danced into the air. Not a moment after he was finished Mr. Maki began to applaud.

"Mr. Gikkingen – or rather Baron, you're a phenomenal musician. I see no better Tutor for Ms. Haru, other than myself of course…or perhaps…but rather, I think my agreement stands if you wish to take it?"

"I will." Haru nodded.

The Baron looked to Haru, his looking gaze down to her in the chair beside her and she noticed he had a small satisfied smile. Proud almost of her.

She felt her face turning red.

"Okay, well that settles that. I'll let Mi-ahem- Ms. Sato fill up your scheduale then. We should be able to provide you with an empty room to practice your skill during a period if you would like. A tutor session if you will. It was nice meeting the pair of you. With a tutor like that you should be a pro in no time." Mr. Maki jumped off the desk and left.

Haru heard Ms. Sato sigh. "I'll have your new scheduale for you tomorrow. It won't go in effect for another day. I'm happy you figured this out. Nice meeting you as well Mr-"

"Please, if you don't mind, Baron works just as well. Think of it like a nickname if you must." He smiled to her. Haru noticed he too thought of it as a nickname...just as she'd said.

Ms. Sato nodded, and her face turned to a smile. "Haru, I really hope the best for you. You seem like a nice young woman. Same to you Baron."

The pair left the room.

"Thank you Baron."

"I'm not doing anything particular, Haru. I told you I would help you."

"I didn't know you could play like that! It was amazing!" Haru gushed.

"Don't think much of it."

"But how can I not!" Haru walked next to him as they left, her eyes gushing with admiration and thanks, as they did the first time he'd saved her from the Cat King. "I'm so happy. I owe you so much Baron!" She gleamed before she walked ahead where Muta was lingering.

He paused for a moment; that smile. It sounded cliché, but it gave him a feeling he could never quite handle like all his other emotions, his rationalities, his abilities…this was different.

Meanwhile Kimiko was grinding her teeth as she watched them leave behind the entrance gate.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Violin Strings, Heart Strings, and Pulling the Strings**

"You know you don't have to hang out here? It's just 4-5pm that we have the spare music room booked. Its noon now so you shouldn't really have to wait around."

"I thought it might be a good idea to familiarize myself with the school. But if you'd rather I'd leave frankly I would."

"You don't need to put yourself on your hands and knees waiting on me Baron. This is really alright."

"I'm not waiting on you Haru. I'm merely trying to assist as best I can. Then should I leave?"

"I just don't know what you'll do while I have class for the rest of the evening…thank you for lunch though.'"

"Not an issue at all. Which reminds me, they are providing us with a violin?"

"I have to buy one eventually from them but yes." Haru bit her lip. She'd barely started working and now she'd have to put every cent into her rent and this violin. This wasn't really how she'd planned her year to start off.

"I suppose I'll prepare some kind of lesson. Is any of the music theory making sense?" She found his mannerisms reminded her more and more of when he was a cat but seeing him human was becoming all the more familiar to her now.

"Kind of. I've got most of the basics down…I think." She nibbled on her food. Saying she was going to fulfill the needs of her scholarship was one thing…actually doing it seemed like another. She leaned back onto the bench outside the school. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"It never _has_ to be. Just try not to think about it that way. You saved a Cat kingdom surely you can play an instrument."

"How do you stay so positive like that all the time Baron? I mean you didn't even seem to worry when you told Mr. Mazi your name? I was surprised they didn't want some I.D…"

"I never assumed I would get away with being human for very long…but perhaps we will be able to figure that out eventually. I think your problems are the ones we need to focus on for the time being."

"Well don't think about turning back just yet." Haru didn't like the thought of loosing the Baron now that they'd gotten closer. "But Seriously? You are way too perfect. I mean selfless, and god this cooking…"

"Haru I had many years on my hands to figure out left from right…"

"Yea, well I'm going to need twice as many the rate my life is going. Anyway I'll meet you in the classroom around 4 okay? Thank you Baron." She turned to leave. She owed him big time for all this. Question was…how could she ever pay him back?

She walked back over to the study hall when she noticed Kimiko and her friends looking her way. Kimiko seemed to b-line towards her, her persona once again taking on the sickly sweet appearance that Mari disliked.

"I hear you're taking up the violin? The Amasawa award is quite a prestigious one; you must be quite an avid player. Congrats."

"Well I-I'm learning."

"Hmm. Well if I had the time I'd tutor you myself, I'm a violinist as well. My father has passed down our heirloom violin. Mr. Amasawa tuned it himself for me. All the same, I _don't_ have the time, but good luck. If you know someone else who can play I would love to try my hand at a duet…I guess talk to you later. Tell Mari and the American looking girl I said hi too." She flashed a fake smile, her hair bouncing in her ponytail as she turned away.

Haru swallowed. Izzy. She meant Izzy. She wanted to tell her off, like Mari would have but she was much more concerned with how Kimiko seemed to already have found out about her intent to learn the violin…and how she seemed almost passively bragging about it all. Mr. Maki or Ms. Sato wouldn't have said anything? Would they?

Haru was thankful that the building was a bit emptier now that it was around dinnertime. Mari and Izzy had started to get in her head; surely another girl's problems wouldn't sidetrack the Baron? And surely …well people might inquire but she didn't know them so they didn't know her, and shouldn't concern themselves with it anyway… the Baron was the Baron and he was here to help her so that's that…

"Ah, so your a bit more prepared now? I take it you've caught up on some of the basics after a few days of class?" Mr. Maki smiled. Haru was off put by how casual he'd seemed about the whole ordeal. Perhaps she just got lucky.

"Yea, I think so…" Haru recalled all the books she'd read in the last few days trying to memorize the music theory. It was really confusing at first, but luckily her laptop was saving her some pressures. I mean she knew the Baron was a miracle worker, but she might need more than a miracle.

"Well then, here's the studio. I'll leave you to it. Goodluck Haru." Mr. Maki nodded to her and to the Baron following and left.

Haru felt a silence in the room. Suddenly the idea of the Baron as her teacher felt…strange. For a short while it had seemed as if they were on the same page, but maybe he had been doing all the favors…

"Ahem, So I have to ask, can you read these notes yet Haru?" He pointed to a music book.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I can." She looked at them. She'd crammed her head with so much theory over the past few days she'd neglected her literature classes a bit, but luckily Mari always was there to help her catch up during class breaks.

"Good, in that case lets start with this song. Simple notes. Basics more or less. However holding the violin will be the first hurdle."

"I'm sure it's not that hard."

"Perhaps not." The Baron handed it to her. She swallowed.

She put the violin on her shoulder, her chin in the rest, but something felt strange. Perhaps it was just because it was her first-

"Haru, you won't get far like that."

"What do I need to change?"

"Well I-" He paused. "Hold the bow with your three middle fingers and- well no, not quite like that. Haru, I don't wish to be disheartening, but the piano would be easier…in some ways but-"

"No. Mr. Amasawa was a violinist. Plus, if the violin is harder I need to challenge myself right?"

"Is that all?"

"What?" Haru looked to the Baron who almost seemed skeptical of her motivation. "Well Kimiko also plays the violin… I kind of want to show her I can too."

"Motivation from an extrinsic source is well in all, but you need to find a place for music in your heart Haru. I don't suppose you remember your song?"

"You do?" Haru suddenly felt on the spot. The Baron wasn't supposed to really hear it.

"I do. It might be part of the reason I am how I am at the moment. But that kind of emotion you must put in your playing. However as to this issue of finger and body placement…"

"Well if it is any help, you taught me how to dance and I really was a horrible dancer, so you probably-"

"That's exactly it isn't it." The Baron stood from the seat on the piano in the studio.

"What?" Haru asked, unsure why he was approaching.

"Trust me."

Haru blinked. He said it again, when they danced…both times they danced actually. Why did she feel so cushioned by those words?

He lifted her elbow and hand as the violin found it's place much more gracefully on her chin resting, as he wrapped her hands around the bow much more easily. "This is the most basic position. Now if you'd let me?"

She nodded silently. Was she blushing? Surely he couldn't see from behind her anyway.

He guided her hand and the bow across the strings, putting a bit of pressure on the hand on the violin, orchestrating her moves much like how he did in the dance – not forcefully but rather naturally. She felt her eyes close as the music sounded so pure.

"This is the feeling. Remember it. Learning a song from notes on a paper is one thing. Learning to find an adventure, a romance, or just a simple motion of expression of feeling through the notes, as you so likely did in that song you wrote, will be you're biggest accomplishment; If you find happiness in the music Haru you're playing will improve. In tern the rest of the world will see that accomplishment as you grow."

"It seems so natural like this."

"Then shall we go through the notes until you get a feel for each position?"

"I-I guess." Haru couldn't help but stutter.

Meanwhile outside the room Kimiko had already been staring at the pair just outside the door as she had before. So that was what had been arranged? She had only heard fragments of the discussions that had gone on; it was clear now that the mysterious Baron was her tutor. They looked so terribly at ease together – so close. If only she'd known she'd have hired him as a tutor for herself whether she'd needed it or not…

She needed to find a way to outdo this new arrangement. The Amasawa Scholarship could go on her transcript, with the letter which informed of their specific choice in recipient…plus she might be able to snatch this mysterious man whom would fit well in the upper classes of her family's socialite life.

She stepped away from the room and began to walk down the hall.

"Miss Oshiro? I didn't think you had class in the music department hall at this time?"

She turned to see Mr. Maki. He was a new hire as of mid last year, and was all too eager as head. She didn't mind the man, but he clearly had been much too kind allowing that Haru girl to remain here on a limited music education when her scholarship proscribed otherwise.

"No Mr. Maki, I was actually planning on putting some extra practice in."

"Ah yes, Miss Haru and her tutor Mr. Von Gikkingen will be doing just that for a while. She seems to have quite a bit of passion don't you think? I have faith in her. Maybe one day she will be as good as you are."

"Well I intend to get even better myself." She responded. _Gikkingen_ eh? And as if Haru would ever become as good as she is.

"Good. I'm assuming you'll be submitting to the Mid-Year Christmas Show? The music department always crowns the best performance with an award do they not?"

"Yes, I'm planning on winning this year actually."

"Always good to have high hopes."

"Well I am my father's daughter." She said. Hopes? She wasn't hoping. She would win.

"Of course. Mr. Oshiro was kind to let me take over as head of department, and no doubt is a well educated violinist. I'm eager to see how the performances transgress. I suppose we'll have some good competition this year."

With that she watched him leave. Good competition huh? She smiled. Maybe competition was just the thing she needed.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Violin Strings, Heart Strings, and Pulling the Strings**

"Haru! Can you comehere for a minute?"

Haru turned to see Mr. Maki. "Yea sure. Everything alright?"

"Peachy!" He smiled.

Haru followed him. He was an awfully positive person.

"So is everything alright? "

"Yes. As a matter of fact I hear you're catching on quite quickly! You're mysterious tutor seems to be working out well for you."

"Mysterious? No, the Baron and I are just-"

"You don't have to explain it to me." He smiled.

"I don't?" She asked, curious to what that meant.

"Well I did some looking. Not much though. Point is, he knows the Amasawas somehow doesn't he?"

Haru sucked in air. How…

"Oh don't look so pale faced. Did you think that nobody in this building had read her book? Don't worry. If he's related to the character somehow I won't say a word, but at the least, I think you should stop using our supply of violins now and get your own."

"Do you, know anywhere I can get one actually?" Haru asked, trying to move away from the Baron's identity.

"Happens I have one that Mr. Amasawa once worked on for me. He helped us along here a few…or maybe longer than a few… years ago when I went here as a student. I didn't use it much since then, because to get honest I moved to the cello but it's one of the best violins I've ever played."

"I couldn't possibly! Do you want me to rent it?"

"Nonsense. Look, Ms. Sato and I share the view that you're not like a lot of the other students here. Don't get me wrong, not all students that come through here get their way paved for life, but even then you seem different. You work hard on things that aren't given to you and you seem to be either very gifted or dedicated. The Amasawas gave you a scholarship and you, instead of trying to get away with only the half of it, you came to us first and asked us to make an exception. More so you've done quite a bit to improve. I'd be interested to read exactly what got Ms. Amasawa's attention; her works are rather speculative…or perhaps not-"

"Mr. Maki."

"Yes?"

"Can you keep the Baron's name private." Haru shuffled.

"You know I suspected something else was going on…but don't worry the secret is safe with me. And Ms. Suto,I'll make sure to tell Ms. Suto."

"Thank you." Haru's head dropped in relief.

"Well if you care that much for him that's the least I can do-"

"I-bu-" Haru studdered.

"Now about that violin…here." He pulled it from behind the desk. "Keep working on it. If by the end of the semester, say around Christmas you can at least play a song or two to solid standards…I'll work on giving you a bit more of a guideline for assessment than that…that was pretty rough wasn't it? Anyway I'll definitely keep you on and put the word in to the Dean's office for registrar." He sat back and smiled.

Haru got up and took the violin case. "Thank you Mr. Maki." She bowed slightly.

"No problem Haru." He smiled.

Haru left the room only to find that the hall was rather empty. It was a Wednesday so she didn't have practice with the Baron today, and now that she'd stayed longer to talk to Mr. Maki the halls looked a bit emptier. Most of the time by dusk not too many students were lingering; only students who took the time to practice on their own time.

It was strange. Mr. Maki really seemed to be cheering for her. More so it was weird to think she'd be using one of Mr. Amasawa's violins…or one he'd worked on at least. She felt a rush that maybe things could work out. The Baron had really been helping her out. She'd been feeling way less feeble about it all…even if she did mess up a bit still. Maybe now with her own violin she'd have a better chance at completing a more difficult song before Christmas break.

She found herself on her phone, calling Baron's apartment.

"Hello?"

"Baron!"

"Haru, is everything alright? It seems as if you were late today. You know having Muta and I meet you down there is not a big deal."

"No, it's not that. I just talked to Mr. Maki and I-"

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, actually I-" Haru stopped suddenly as she saw Kimiko standing by the oversized main doors of the building. It was as if she'd been waiting for her. "Um Baron, you know what I think I'll just tell you when I get home."

"Well if you say so Haru. I'll have a fresh pot and something prepared for dinner if you like?"

"You really don' t have to do that."

"Well I insist. If I'm going to sit in this domestic space for the entirety of a day, I should at least do something productive."

"Alright, then I have to go. Be at the apartment soon." Haru put her cell back into her bag and walked towards her, with an itch she couldn't scratch; why did Kimiko want to talk to her again? It was clear she wasn't favorable of how she'd dodged getting her scholarship revoked (so far) and that she was …well friends with the Baron.

"Ah, Haru. I hear you're violin practices have been going well."

"Is there something you want from me?" Haru felt a small rush to her. If she could turn down some fat King cat, and save Yuki from some thrown thieving imposters, surely she could confront the Killer K right?

"Want? Oh no, just to talk. No need to be hasty." She pulled a lock of her strawberry hair into her hand and twirled it. For someone who was older than Haru, she sure knew how to wear a bow in her hair, and manage to look both cute and feminine…or well even sexy at times... "So anyway, I was thinking, if you want to get down to it, I have a bit of a dilemma. The Christmas Show is coming up, and everyone knows that whoever wins the show is not only judged by some seriously prestigious acedemics from out of city…but does get a small fee and another little check on their CV for when they graduate…now I was thinking that I could really use a good tutor. Know if the Baron is free? I hear he's been doing wonders on your beginner practices so-"

"He can't. He would be willing to help but…I think he'd agree he'd be a bit opposed." Haru wondered how to word it. The Baron was selfless at times, but she doubted he'd so easily turn to helping someone who seemed to orchestrate a lot of mischievous events. Like he had said before she was a bit like Charnette…

"Opposed? Perhaps I should ask him myself. I could pay for it you know, and then you'd get all some money for when you fail and have to struggle to stay afloat in this place without that scholarship. Oops. Did I say that out loud! Dear me..." She said it so daintily Haru was not sure how to handle the insult.

"I wouldn't want your sympathy money, from you or the Baron. I'll be able to play an advanced song by the winter break." Haru stood her ground. This was going to get her in trouble wasn't it?

"Hmm…well if you say so. Actually if you say so then why don't we make a wager?"

"A wager?"

"Look, just so happened I heard the Baron's name in passing the other day. And I mean _real_ name. Was an accident really I was just walking by outside a music hall door when I heard it…now if you want everything to stay secret like he likes it, and you really want to stay here…then I'll make a deal with you."

Haru bit her lip. If they looked too far into the Baron's identity there may be some problems…he probably didn't have any human family…well he didn't…he was a character…or something…he wasn't even Ms. Amasawa's creation, but the creation of an artist who made him. She wanted the Baron to stay here. If they found out he was suspicious who knows what they'd do? She never thought him being human would be so political… "What is it?"

"Simple. You perform against me and the other competitors in the music department. Its kind of a way to prepare us for our final year performances and summatives; when those critiques come around, and believe me if you win your pretty much considered the next big thing. Anyway, if you win against me, because believe me, the likelihood of that is tiny, considering my father had me train since I was a kid, I'll let you stay here…what ever it takes to get you to keep that little scholarship, and I'll leave you and your Baron friend alone. I wont challenge anything. But if you don't, I'll use whatever I can find on the Baron friend of yours to tether him here, and boot you onto the street, because believe me I'll make sure the scholarship is mine too. Sound good?" Her voice rang sweet for the last question. The rest of it, well frankly it scared Haru. It was all or nothing.

Haru swallowed. If she said no, who knows what kind of damage she might do otherwise. "Okay, only if you promise that I can stay here and continue no matter what. I don't need the Baron dragged down with me either." She swallowed. Maybe the Baron could turn back to a cat and return with Muta elsewhere. It might be cheating her half of the deal, but Kimiko sounded almost like she wanted him for her personal slave.

"Fair enough. I'd practice those strings…oh and good luck with _that_ hand-me-down." She motioned towards Haru's new violin case, and walked away with a smirk.

Haru got home and sighed. Only a few minutes later the Baron was at the door. "I hope you don't mind, dinner is at my place but- Haru, you look a bit down?"

"No, I'm not really. I …I got a violin. Mr. Maki gave me his violin…apparently Mr. Amasawa worked on it last so he said it was best I have it. So now I can practice here too."

"Why don't you tell me more over dinner?" He smiled. His eyes always seemed to be cat like; half-lidded, as if he knew something she didn't but all the same, she didn't mind it. It was reassuring. She nodded, and followed him into his apartment.

She always forgot for some reason that he'd ended up with a bigger apartment. I guess he really had some pretty important people and cats in the past.

"Wow, looks great." She said as she approached the dinner table.

"Oh good you're hear. Can I eat now? Seriously?" Muta grumbled. "I mean I'm just the _cat_. I'm not a human so it shouldn't matter anyway when I eat.."

"Go ahead Muta." The Baron shook his head as he sat to the table.

Haru smiled as Muta left with a rather large plate himself, mostly of fish. Haru looked to her food. It looked so good. This all seemed so nice…but …it might end…

"Haru you seem rather quiet…" He hesitated to eat another bite of the food as he stared at her concerned.

"Oh, uh no not really. How long have I been dazed out?"

"Well just a short while but …I thought for certain you would be happy you have your own violin. You are surprisingly quick at catching on."

"Well it's just because of you…and is it really _that_ surprising?"

He smirked a bit. "I didn't mean it that way. Don't take it to heart. I merely meant it takes a long time to learn the violin well. What they're asking of you is a lot, but you seem to be doing it well. It was a compliment."

"Oh. Well then thank you." She swallowed. But would it be enough. She continued to eat her food. It was really good. The Baron was perfect. That was it. She just needed to remain confident somehow. It wasn't just about her anymore it was about the Baron. Well she wanted the Baron to stay human sure…but she also didn't want Kimiko to treat him like another one of her pawns.

"So, I know Muta was expecting some angel food cake but if you're full I'll save it for another time."

"Well if Muta really wants it, but I think I'm going to go practice in my room now…I have a novel I need to catch up on too and-" Haru turned to leave from his appartmet. She stumbled a bit when she felt his hand on her wrist holding her back. She turned wide-eyed.

"Something is wrong Haru. Quite frankly, it will do no good if you keep it bottled up."

"Well…you said I should be strong right? I should be able to handle a few problems on my own…"

"I did. But I am offering help. It is one thing to be independent and stand up for yourself, but it is another to deny those around you."

She sighed. She sat down on a sofa not far from her. "I didn't mean to…but-"

He sat down next to her. She looked to him. His brow was raised. At times he could shame her into spitting out the truth, but she knew it was only because he cared. One thing he didn't want to tell was that Kimiko knew his name. She didn't want him to worry…or leave…maybe that was selfish for her too but…

"Kimiko challenged me. I have to compete in the Winter Show against her and the rest of the music department. She's certain she'll win. If I can beat her then I can stay. She said she'll secure my place here…if not she'll make sure I'm on my ass. I think she knows more than she lets on…but I just didn't want to give up to her … I was afraid if she looked a bit to into ways to kick me out she might start looking into you…"

"Well, if you're goals were to get good enough to perform infront of Mr. Mazi I can see why you did that…but it makes no sense…you'd get kicked out either way if she wins or not. Is that all she proposed?"

"It's probably just her ego trip you know…ha, ha…" She laughed nerviously.

"Really Haru you need to work on your lying skills…" He shook his head. His hair flounced, that golden color his fur was before, always stuck up a bit in two spots like his ears, but his face, irrevocably cat like. The Baron's eyes the same, wise, caring, knowing. She really wanted to be, more than anything, like him.

"I just don't want to tell you…" She sighed. She dropped her head and fidgeted her hands in her lap.

"Tell me?" He was surprised by this.

"Apparently she found out your name. I know it's stupid, but if she looks into it, I really started to wonder what that might mean…if they find out your just some strange man based off a character…what happens if the Amasawas find out? They might think you some crazed imposter…or worse ask for documents or something…and then she tried to convince me to let you tutor her…and I mean I thought about it, but I just felt like it was a ruse for something else…so she really the terms were a bit different…more or less if she won she'd tried to tether you here to the university by whatever she finds out…"

"And if you win?"

"She'll leave us alone." Haru sighed a long sigh as she sunk. "I know, I should have said no, but I figured it would have only gotten worse."

"You did it for me didn't you?" He leaned back on the sofa.

"Well I- yes. I mean I want to stay here for me. For the Amwasas. I want to prove her wrong, but I also want you to exist here for a while. So maybe it is just for me but I also thought I would make things complicated for you… I mean what if you can't change back to a cat and elude it if I loose? I-"

"You shouldn't have."

Haru was surprised by his words. "But I-"

"If she wished to find my identity, or to have me tutor her, I would have done it just the same. If that meant getting her off from bugging you Haru-"

"But I'm alowd to help you too! You don't need to just help me all the time! I might seem kind of fragile and weak at times but really, I know you want me to be strong. I think, although theres really no winning…that this was the best decision for me. Then…I guess if it doesn't work out you can work your magic or something and fix it…"

"I suppose you have a point Haru. Might I recommend you take the night off and just accept a cup of tea instead? I suppose I should make the cake for Muta as well or I'll never hear the end of it."

She nodded. "Tea would be lovely. Thank you Baron." She was really quire wiped from everything that had gone on today. She had been staying up late to keep up on all of her readings too. She grabbed a pillow from the sofa and squeezed it, curling up with it as she waited.

He left to the kitchen. She was right. She wasn't fragile. Could it be that he was projecting again? That evening at King Lune's…he'd ruined quite a pleasant evening. What's more, was that he possibly had been quite ignorant of the fact that she had done a lot even then for him…making sure he stayed safe by not telling him of the MaiCoon's affairs until she was certain she had no choice. Once again, he had the feeling had he not have prodded she wouldn't have told him all of it either.

He nearly dropped the teapot onto the stove. If he ever hoped to get past this he'd really truly have to leave the Baroness in the past. It had been too long. If it came down to it, his wish would probably be, at this time to remain with Haru so ever long as she needed him.

"Haru theres something I need to say, I-"

He stopped as he put the tea and cake on the table. She was curled in ball asleep. Even then, he noticed he had been wrong. She wasn't delicate. She had developed her own backbone…today she had done what she thought was right…and he would help her stand up to whomever stood in her way.

He brushed a piece of her hair that had fallen on her forehead her back delicately.

It was only then, when he thought nobody else around, that instinctually he replaced that piece of hair with a small kiss.

Of course he failed, for once, to realize that there was a certain cat that had returned for his Angel Food cake at the very same time.


	47. Chapter 47

_Dear Reviewers, Readers and Watchers,_

 _Disclaimer: I do not play a violin. So I apologize if I get anything wrong, but I felt it was too good to pass up – the piano just didn't have the same effect. Thanks for the reviews so far! If you want to see more of something or have any questions I'm open for PMing and reviews! The semesters over so I'll update this more – I'm itching to start some other ffics too and the next story to this one_ _J_ _! Thanks! Back to the Haru's couch predicament…_

Chapter 47: Strings and Things on Saturday Morning

Haru murmured as she woke.

She blinked to see a dark room in front of her, the sunlight of morning just beckoning in from a window behind her. Her neck was a bit kinked..it was strange she wasn't she wasn't on a bed or a pillow…

Had she fallen asleep on the Baron's sofa?! But then what was she laying on-

She had to muffle the sound of her own voice with her hand to her mouth when she lifted her head to realize somehow she'd come to laying on the Baron's lap, who too had fallen asleep on the corner of the couch nearly in a sitting position, rested on the arm rest.

Why did he stay with her? He could have left to his own bedroom? She blinked and wondered where Muta was? Surely he wouldn't have advocated this without a laugh or two? And why did the Baron let her do that? Had she done it on accident? She pictured her moving in her sleep, accidentally trapping the Baron under her awkward body…

She sighed. It was embarrassing, but it did make the most sense.

There were traces of missing cake on the table but no Muta to be found. She wondered what exactly this could have meant. But was it rude to leave now? Perhaps she should at least make breakfast? But then, her breakfast was not nearly as good as his…

Maybe it would be best just to not disturb his sleep. She did have a new violin to practice…especially now that it wasn't just for her anymore.

The Baron woke to see a furry white ball in front of him coyly picking at the cake in front of him.

"What time is it?"

"I suppose one wouldn't know when one sleeps on a couch. I'm surprised you let her use you as a pillow…getting soft Baron?" Muta's voice teased lightly in his grumpy tone.

"I-" The Baron closed his eyes to regain composure. "Ahem- I only sat next to her to have my tea in hopes she'd awaken. I wasn't about to disturb her. She seemed peaceful for once."

"Oh yea, yea, sure. Almost as peaceful as she was before that strand of hair fell in her face…I don't suppose you used your teeth to move it?" Muta yawned as he stretched, his words blunt, obnoxious and unforgivingly sly.

"Muta were you spying?" The Baron asked accusingly, preventing himself from acting in a way that would reveal his own shock.

"I was only acquiring the proffered cake you promised, but if you really want to know ol'angel eyes, I'd say you're finally tuning in on-"

"Don't lecture me on... this….Muta…I am not about to incriminate Haru if I cannot give to her what she needs. In the mean time she selflessly…or I suppose as selflessly as she could attempted to prevent my ruin at her school. I only suppose I will need to help her with her violin skills all the more…"

"There you go again. Work over play. Incriminate Haru? Yea, Baron you really are a burden…why would Haru ever expect you to make her happy?" Muta's voice was tinged in sarcasm. "If you really want to help, you should think about breakfast. Haru's cooking isn't nearly as good as yours." He trudged to a lounge and pounced on it regaining his moon-like shape, curled up in the sun's rays.

"Where is Haru?"

"Sounds like her room." Muta said lamely.

"Sounds like?" The Baron repeated. He listened carefully. Could it be she was practicing? This early on a Saturday?

"Haru?" He went across the hall to find her door unlocked. He winced a bit.

She stopped when she heard the door open. "Sorry what?"

"Haru, that violin is out of tune. Couldn't you tell?"

"Well I could tell something was off…but I …well I thought it was me."

"No, actually I can't believe I forgot to teach you how to tune a violin. Otherwise the craftsmanship on it is very telling of Mr. Amasawa's interventions. I deduce that when we tune it properly it will prove even more so." He came over to her. Was she diverting from his gaze? "Shall I?"

She nodded. She watched him tune it, passively taking in his points, as she wondered to herself if he'd realized that she'd fallen asleep on his lap. Had he cared? Or noticed? Did he think her a pest for it?

"Did you catch that?"

"Yes, well …kind of. I mean it sounds better."

"Haru, you must pay attention… I don't think I need to push you, but from what you told me last night…"

"I'm sorry! You're right." Haru nodded. "Let me try."

He was surprised by her sudden eagerness.

"Like that?"

"Try a bit more. A violin can be touchy; you are looking for a desired pitch but also the purest sound. A bit more. Remember to play continuously. It is much easier with a piano…I suppose next time we return to your classroom space we shall use the one there. Don't you work today?"

"In the evening yes, but Izzy told me not to worry if I need a bit more time on my hands…I don't want to let her down, and I need the money…"

"Don't stress over too much Haru. You'll spread yourself too thin."

"Fair…" Haru listened but she knew she couldn't give any of it up. She had to. She had to keep up her grades, work, especially if she lost her scholarship…she'd never forgive herself…she'd have to work up the money to apply somewhere else or something.

"Shall we continue?"

She looked up to his eyes and remembered glancing up at his face the night before. She blushed. Why was she being so silly? I mean clearly it meant nothing and it was just an accident so-

"Haru, something wrong?" He asked.

"Ah-well…Sorry about falling asleep on your sofa last night…and uhm-"

"Don't worry about it. I happened to fall asleep myself…I suppose I should have woke you…I can't imagine it was that comfortable… ahem…"

Haru wondered…did he even know? He didn't seem like he realized she'd been asleep on her lap. "Well it wasn't that bad…you seemed a bit uncomfortably positioned though…you didn't have to stay there yourself?"

"Well I happened to fall asleep myself, plus I dare say if I would have moved I would have disturbed you so-"

"Disturbed me?" Haru swallowed.

"Well you did happen to fall over onto my lap…surprisingly gracefully though…lucky too I supposed. Not that it mattered, it seemed you had been quite stressed from yesterdays events." The Baron looked to Haru whose head was now down. "Haru?"

She covered her mouth with her hand. He knew….He saw it….He … why was she such a klutz to fall on his lap like that? He's probably putting it nicely too…she' probably awkwardly fell onto him and he's not saying anything… "Mphhpbm…" She mutted. "So should we get back to my lesson?" She awkwardly raised her head, as the Baron could tell she was a bit off.

"I don't suppose you feel guilty for falling asleep on my lap do you?"

She nearly fell over. "Well I- it wasn't very nice of me…I-"

He sighed. He recalled what Muta had said… it was true. He was being a bit too tender with this whole predicament. "Haru I think we should be past these formalities between us…I'm never one for impulsive behavior but don't think of it as an issue. If it had been the reverse I should hope that you should have not judged me. I have never been able to use this turn of phrase before, but perhaps I understand the statement "We Are all human" – and in that sense of things we all make mistakes. I don't judge you for it, nor did I mind. I don't do nearly as much as you in the day. Don't take a second thought."

Haru breathed out. That was surprisingly reassuring. Were they past these formalities? She imagined him falling asleep on her lap. She blushed again. "I'm sorry. I just really can't imagine it wasn't a bother."

"Like I said Haru, formalities. I'm quite comfortable with you; you are not just a job anymore for the Bureau. We have grown close have we not?"

She notice his gaze shifted. He seemed to divert his gaze at times like these. Confidence? Or something else? "We have Baron."

"Then like I said don't worry. I will go make breakfast, now that the violin is tuned. If you want more pointers we can continue then. You did seem to be doing well before if not for the tuning."

"Thank you." She nodded. "But you don't need to make breakfast for me I-"

"It is impartially for you but mostly for a cat I would prefer to stay on the good side of." The Baron turned away hoping Muta would keep his mouth shut about the kiss. He'd been praying the whole time that her nerves were not about that, and about the sleeping predicament. The last thing he needed was to explain his actions for that…

What was he saying to her about not being one for impulsive behavior? He shook his head and returned to his apartment just as the music behind him of Haru's practicing began.

"Oh look who returned? You know maybe I should just find a new place to stay…at least the Amasawas fed me when I showed up-"

"Oh shush Muta, you're breakfast is coming soon. Be patient. Don't think I didn't notice you finished that angel food cake."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Practice, Practice, Practice..What Else Is There?**

"So you can work tonight again? I mean I can cover you, but we're gonna keep getting so booked. You'd be surprised how many people have fall weddings…or winter ones…not to mention some people even order arrangements just for the holidays. Then come the wreaths soon…I'm already backed up. The owner already was breathing down my neck about the orders…"

"No don't worry about it. I'll be there." Haru smiled. "By the way who actually owns the place?" She glanced up from her homework brieftly. She had to focus on finishing this before she ate anything...if she could actually finish it before her next course.

"Thanks Haru! And some corporate guy, they're a "chain" actually… he's trying to push it to expand and we're getting the brunt because I think he only owns two "chain" stores." She rolled her eyes. "I know you're pretty jam packed busy with Kimiko on your tail too. I still can't believe she did that!" Izzy and the three of them sat on a bench outside, they had all decided they were in denial about the nip of winter approaching.

"I can." Mari leaned forward onto the table. "She's rotten. She's tricking you into this crap and just so she can leave with a man on her arm and a scholarship on her forehead. Seriously, I'd love to see her on her ass for once."

"She's not going to win! We'll all make sure of it." Izzy said determined. "Just don't wear yourself too thin. You look a bit sluggish."

Haru smiled it was refreshing to have some people on her side. "I'm fine and I'm not planning on letting her win. I don't know if I'll be as good as her, but I've been practicing every day. If it weren't for those essays for the Literature classes, I'd have even more time. Luckily the music theory isn't so heavy…" She yawned.

"Well you're good at that stuff anyway. You got magic man Baron and I to help you catch up if you loose it. Don't give it a second thought if you're worried though. If writing comes naturally, maybe music can too or something…" Mari said. "You know when I'm-well when I do something else I'm less good at, I kind of use the same mind frame."

"What are you _less_ good at?" Izzy prodded with sideways eyes.

"You know you never did tell us what you're minor was in…and you never let us catch on either…" Haru speculated.

"Okay, forget me. If I was you, whatever I did to make writing come easier I'd think about appling that to my music. Like…I don't know picture a song as a story or something…"

"Wow, good thinking." Izzy nodded. "Maybe you could do the same eventually for the language of flowers…"

"Hey! I'm trying to juggle a lot here. But you could be right Mari…" Haru needed something to get her violin playing a bit more…how did the Baron put it? With feeling? He'd told her before it was more than just the notes. She wasn't a miracle worker, but he sure was. He'd gotten her far enough that even Mr. Mazi had been drastically impressed.

All it meant was that she'd work as hard as she could. She'd already nearly fallen asleep twice in class today. But she worked tonight, and if she could get away with it she'd probably pull another all nighter to practice. Muta scolded her the other day but she told him not to tell the Baron; she'd just give him some food to make sure it stayed that way.

She couldn't help but spread herself thin for the time being. It was all she had. Her grades were well, but if she wanted to keep it up and find what exactly would push her over the edge…or at least find some kind of niche in violin playing well that's what she'd have to do.

* * *

"I'm back!" Haru called into the hallway as she entered in her apartment.

"Why are you yelling? Baron aint here. No point in making any more racket you're probably gonna play the violin all night again right?" Muta passed by her feet.

"No, I can't I'm working a late shift tonight. Izzys been closing too much so I told her I'd take it." Haru ran into her room to change.

"Can you afford it? Did you sleep last night…or the last twelve nights? I didn't. Not with all that playing…"

"It's your choice to sleep on the balcony Muta, if you wanted to the Baron says he can't hear it from his place."

"Cats have better hearing. Shoulda told Baron to buy some cotton balls…"

"Where did he go?" She called from inside her bedroom.

"Groceries…something like that. I don't follow him around all the time. I'm not an indoor cat. Nor a filthy lap-dog."

"Dogs aren't actually that bad Muta-"

"Oh yea sure say that once you get to know them from our side. Don't even get me started on the birds though…"

"I already know. You and Toto bicker like cats and dogs."

"Ironic ain't it?" Muta said in his complaining tone.

"Okay, I'm leaving." She left with her work uniform on.

"No chow?"

"No time. Maybe I'll get something there." Haru left right away. She had grabbed the brochure the Baron had wrote all of the flowers meanings on . It had been her cheat sheet at work. But she needed to memorize it so on the way down she was going to read it over too.

"Haru I'm glad you're here! Can you make up some more bouquets in the back room will I cover the calls? I've been ringing off the hook for some reason everyone is pre-ordering their wreaths…not to mention there's still that shipment for that one Wedding and-"

"I got it!" Haru said as she came in. She went to the backroom. "Just give me a list. I need to memorize the flowers anyway, so this will help."

"Are you sure? We need at least 10 of them made by 6pm…not to mention I leave at 5pm…it's my mom's birthday today so I can't stay late either…" Izzy chewed on her nail nervously.

"I got it." Haru nodded. She could tell Izzy had been making up for her slack. It wasn't far if she didn't try her hardest to make up for it. She went to the backroom and looked at the orders. There wasn't 10 there was 20 of them. She sighed. It didn't matter, she had to get this done too. It would make life easier for her later if she just pushed through it tonight. She took out the Baron's guide. Most people liked their flowers to have meanings, some people wanted specific flowers, so it depended on the flourist to figure out their arrangement sometimes.

Which means she'd have to get it right.

…

Time passed as Haru finally got the ten done. She looked at the time. 5:55. Wow, that was quick. She lookd and saw a note on the table: " _So I didn't even have time for dinner either, …or time to break you but if you want close earlier tonight! I had to go okay? Love you Haru!_ _Thanks !_ "

She nodded. Izzy had been busy too. She went back to the backroom. Technically the store closed at 9, so if she worked for the next three hours and then took the messages she could get out around 9:30. She'd just get food on the way home.

She went to the back room and looked to the orders. A lot of these ones that weren't for the wedding were private orders; maybe lovers coming in ordering flowers for their special someone? Most of the time those were meaning based. Guys didn't know flowers so they came in with a color preference, and asked for a meaning. They did the rest. Haru smiled a bit. Well she knew one guy that did know flowers…but Baron was an exception of course.

She looked to her notes. Now which flower meant forever…or was it eternal love?

She blinked as her eyes adjusted and readjusted. Maybe she was working herself too hard. It didn't matter though. The less she had to do tomorrow the better. Then she could read her theory notes as she took calls like normal. And she couldn't leave the shop. She heard the phone. The message machine would have to do its job until 9.

She worked continuously, once in a while splashing some of the water on her face from the faucet.

It was 9 pm finally and dark outside. Haru had finished all the orders…but she also knew that she needed the time to go over them…she wasn't quite sure she'd done them all right. As she looked them over she realized she'd left a large mess of scraps from cuttings on the back table. She went and grabbed them all into a bag. She left the room and noticed the lights were brighter on the floor than the back room.

She stumbled a bit blinking. Her stomach growled loudly and she felt shaky from a lack of sleep for the last two weeks or so. Sleeping just didn't seem that high on her priority list. She brushed up against the counter. She needed to change the sign to "closed" as well. Luckily there hadn't been many walk ins tonight. She went through the front and changed the sign. She decided to walk out from that door to the side of the building where the compost was. She went down the long allyway and felt herself fumble as she walked.

It couldn't be that bad right? People did no sleep and all nighters all the time in university? Plus, just because she missed out on a few meals today it didn't really matter? I'm sure the Baron would make-

She stumbled to the side against the brick wall. It was cold out too, why hadn't she taken her sweatshirt or jacket out? It was already the first of November. But Jjst a few more feet to the garbage and then she could slip through the side door. Or maybe she'd grab her coat…

She approached the door and realized she hadn't brought the keys with her. She'd have to go all the way around to the front. She groaned. She looked to the compost. It was already stuffed to the lid. She walked over to it, but stumbed again this time hitting the small garbage pail knocking it over.

"Are you kidding me?" She moaned.

As she went to pick it up her head rushed from the change; her blood moved to her head quickly. As she stood back up, her head rushed again. She felt her vision blur.

Suddenly she felt an hand on her back and although she'd meant to scream, she just felt her eyes close to blackness as her knees collapsed beneath her.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: (Love)Sick Haze**

"Haru? Haru?"

She blinked as she looked around. She was back in her room? She tried to move but her body felt like jello. She turned her head a bit to the right to see the Baron sitting beside her. She noticed what felt like a cloth on her forehead.

"Haru are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"You have a bad fever. It seems your all-nighters, not to mention lack of food has caught up with you Haru." The Baron restrained his lecture, for the sake of her weary eyes.

"But the man-" She blinked she felt tired again. "Somebody-"

"It was I, Haru. But I'm afraid there were many others that could have found you in that vulnerable state so late at night…however, please don't say another word. Rest."

She nodded, still not even sure herself if she was dreaming and fell back to sleep.

He sighed. She was putting too much of this on herself. Had Muta had warned him earlier about it… All the same he should have seen it coming. He too had been encouraging her hard work, and hadn't been paying attention to the smaller cues.

He recalled the previous night.

The Baron had come home and realized that Haru wasn't around. It didn't take much persuasion with groceries on his side to find that she'd planned to work a late shift.

What he didn't figure was that he'd be in for such a surprise when he came to walk her back home at night. Although she often persisted, the city was not a place to be walking alone.

He'd come just in time to notice the shop was closed. He'd nearly decided he'd just missed her when he heard a rattle beside the shop down an alleyway.

He'd seen her standing out there, a shadow of Haru, intending to ask her why she was still there, or outside without a coat, when he approached just in time to see the show. She would have gotten a lot more hurt had he not caught her in time. More so, her bag of flower scraps went everywhere in a confetti of flower petals and stalks as she fell, luckily into his arms.

What worried him more was the idea that if he hadn't come so at that time he might not have been the first to find her. This Kimiko girl was the core of these issues Haru was stressing over, and frankly when this was all said and done he'd prefer to have a word with her himself. However his instincts knew better than to make the issue any more complicated for Haru.

He'd nearly debated bringing her to the hospital the first night. Lucky for her, it was the weekend.

"Baron, you know had of known it was this bad…" Muta walked into the room.

"Muta you can't be entirely blamed here. Haru was to blame for putting too much on herself at once, but…" He sighed. "…I can't blame her either because she was trying to make up for the years of violin playing he opponent has. Had I known, I too should have done something to help or stop this. Perhaps we're all equally to blame."

"You should rest. You've watched her for two nights. She doesn't even have a clue what day it is?"

"I will remain here. My sleep in this chair will suffice. I will not make the same mistakes she did…she needs all she can get in help now. But I appreciate your concern Muta."

"Well I don't think there's much I can do, but if there is let me know Baron." Muta looked at the Baron's tense green eyes. He was a human, but his eyes, a cat's: Keen, primal, and always looking ahead. However even now Muta wondered what being the same as Haru had done to him; something had changed. Something was much less stringent.

"Thank you." The Baron watched Muta leave. He looked to Haru and felt her forehead gingerly. She was warm. Caught in a sweat…he put another cool cloth on her forehead and watched as her hand clenched. She must be dreaming.

He put his own hand to his forehead, resting it in his palm, his elbow on the bed. This is what he wanted; however the pain of seeing someone suffer, espeically one whom he cared for was always a new feeling… every time the same wound opened, but it hurt just as much.

It was funny how her predicament had merely come out of a need to practicing the violin… it seemed outrageous almost that it would come to this extent.

He watched as she groaned, her hand clenching again. She had too much on her mind. He instinctively wrapped his hand around hers in an attempt to unclench it softly. She was so tense…

"Haru… who would have known you to be such a troublesome girl." He continually supported his head with his other hand on the bed. He recalled when he'd seen her after Charnette had poisoned her…now a different drug, one that weighed heavy on the mind poisoned her: Stress.

Perhaps he could find a way to help her somehow. It was all he had left. On the other hand something had been bugging him lately…it seems as if, after everything he had existed to witness in his life, Haru's arrival in it seemed to head it off the most…was this what he was made for? Surely his creator must have had some intent for his creation other than just to exist as the Baron to the late Baroness… otherwise he would have existed like any other inanimate artwork.

So was it Haru? Or was it something else?

* * *

Haru blinked as she felt herself coming too again. She noticed she hadn't budged from her spot on her bed. Her cloth slipped off her forehead onto her lap as she raised her head. It was dark…it must be night. She felt something on her hand.

She looked down to see the Baron, sleeping his hand grasped around hers, slouched in a chair beside her, his head rested on her bed. Had he been with her this whole time?

She looked to her hand. She didn't dare move it if she didn't want to wake him. She'd been a bit reckless hadn't she? All the same, there was just so much to do and so little time.

"Aaach—ooo!" She sneezed, holding her other hand to her mouth to stop or stifle it, hoping not to awaken the Baron. She was going to have to make up for this lost time somehow.

He looked peaceful. Cat like even. His hair soft, his breaths even, nearly laying on her lap. Seeing him sleep made him seem all the more real… not just someone who existed but who _lived_. Someone just as human as she was…someone…

She bit her lip. She was getting way too in deep with this…and yet…it was what she had wished for wasn't it. _If only_ … if only wasn't going to help her anymore. She felt her eyes droop closed slowly as she fell back onto her pillow.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Sneaky**

Haru was about to leave, having tried extra hard this morning to be quiet getting ready for school when someone's arm abruptly stopped her in her doorway, like a barrier, bridging the doorway, holding onto the doorway's edge.

"Where do you think you're going Haru?"

"Well I-"

"You're still sick, and frankly I can't allow you to leave." The Baron said.

"Well I am. I-" Haru hated the way her voice sounded, all nasally but, she really did need to go to school. She tried to duck underneath it.

He stopped her grabbing her shoulders. "Are you serious Haru? Must I make a big deal of this? Frankly I-"

"Just don't worry about it okay?" She asked, her sickness was making her a bit more tired and definitely more irritable.

He sighed. "I'll go to the Academy today to pick up any work you have, I will also speak to Mr. Mazi. I'm sure you're friends can inform your professors if that is an issue. Mostly If you're going to practice you should do it here, where you can relax in between. If you get sicker you'll never win Haru. If you want to win, I suggest you rest for two more days before returning, and by then if you'd like I can help you plan a schedule so you can fit it all in."

"What? Are you my receptionist or something?" She hated knowing he was right. He was nearly always right. She was actually more angry at herself for getting herself sick...not that she'd admit it.

"No Haru, simply putting it I care. And you should too with all that is riding on this." The Baron looked away. She noticed the way his hair bounced a bit. She flashed back to a night ago when he'd fallen asleep beside her. He did care…she was simply taking it out on him. She put her hand to her chest remembering his strong grasp around it.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

He noticed the motion. She looked a bit defeated, but he was happy he'd reasoned to her successfully. "No need to be sorry. If you'd like I prepared breakfast in my apartment. Is there anything you need at your school?"

"Well… theory always has worksheets, not to mention I think Mari has my English book…plus I was going to ask Mr. Maki what song I should do for the performance because I'm not sure what Kimiko will perform…"

"I'll handle it then. Just make sure Mari knows of my arrival."

"You really are too much." Haru said. "Ahh—ah—chooo!" She frantically moved away as she sneezed.

"Here." He took a hankercheif out of his pocket.

"Only you Baron. Only you." She smiled thankfully and took it. "I'm going to take you up on that breakfast. I promise not to get you sick though…I'll clean as I go."

"Thank you for the effort." He smiled back.

She left to go have breakfast.

"Ah sleeping beauty is out of bed today." Muta walked by.

"I was sick Muta!"

"Yea, and you had the Baron worried. It's no wonder he's not on all fours by now…"

"I know." She bit her finger as she approached the breakfast sitting on the table. He was probably exhausted from taking care of her.

"But hey-"

"Did he really stay by my side the whole time Muta? He fell asleep nearly on my lap…and…" She looked to her hand again.

"Chicka what do you think?" He answered her as if it was obvious.

She made a grumbling noise.

"You humans sound strange with colds."

"Why thank you Muta." She retorted sarcastically.

"No problem. I'm sure it's a real turn on for the Baron." He prodded back.

"MUTA!" She yelled in her horse voice. "Why you spoiled cat I-"

"I've returned. Did you call Mari yet?" The Baron emerged into his apartment. "… or am I missing something?" He stared at the angered Haru, and the large white cat that looked a bit suspiciously brazen.

"Nothing. I should probably finish my food in my apartment. I don't want to get you sick."

"Just let me know when you wish for me to pick up whatever you need at the school. You should rest until then." The Baron watched her leave. "What on earth did you say to her Muta?" The Baron directed his gaze towards the cat whom was now lingering around the table, probably about to steal some food from it.

"Nothing." He said plainly. "Just trying to ruffle the feathers between you too. I swear its like watching slow torture…painful yet somewhat riveting."

"A bit sadistic don't you think?" The Baron went to the kettle. What teas were best for a cold again?

"Sadistic? Nah, I'm just merely trying to get the ball rolling again. I mean she knows you fell asleep on her lap and-"

"I did not fall asleep on her lap. That would be-"

"Something a couple would do? Haha! You old fool-"

"I merely fell asleep on the bed watching over her. It just happened that my hand was-"

"Holding hers? Oh you ol'Nanny." Muta said in his ever annoyed, sarcastic tone. "Have fun at the ol'Academy today, I'm going for a walk." He left out the door before the Baron could persist.

The Baron sighed. He went to Haru's place and knocked on the door. "Haru, I made you some tea."

"Okay thank you, I called Mari, she'll have the stuff for you on her break. Meet her in the music hall?" Haru came to the door with a blanket wrapped around her, taking the tea from him.

"You don't look well Haru. I'm sure you're happier now that you are not going today."

"I'll be fine-aa—ahhh-chhooooo!" She covered her nose. "You'd better get away before I do worse though."

He smiled. Looking out for him was she? It was fair. They'd be worse off if they were both ailed.

He left the apartment for the school. He wondered what song Haru should do for the performance…it might be the one thing she had left to help her …too easy it wouldn't work…too difficult she might fumble…she needed something she felt attached to herself… a song she related to or something.

He entered the Academy to a lot of stares. He was never surprised; frankly he knew he was out of place in this world, but more so it seemed as if he had a bit of charm that had transferred over from his cat-self. Not that he wished to use it.

He turned into the hallway where Mari was supposedly waiting, and thought it would be best to talk to Mr. Maki incase, to cushion Haru's absence. This Academy was formal… a University Academic, but a Private atmosphere.

He looked for the girl …black hair, relatively tall…he supposed she'd be easy to find, when he heard the noise of footsteps coming closer. He turned to see another face he recognized.

"Why Mr. Baron, on what occasion are you here? Or should I say, Baron _Von Giggenken_?"


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: The Biggest Adventure is a Four Letter Word**

"Ah the infamous Kimiko, what pleasure do I have getting to speak to you?" He kept his cool composure, his posh accent if not radiated, then at least helped disguise the disdain he had for her.

"No comment on the fact that I actually know your full name?" She spoke all too cheerfully. All too casually.

"No comment needed. I am nobody but who I say I am. Frankly I am here for Haru's sake and that is all."

"Hmm…because it's strange you don't really seem to be an actual Baron…any trace of a Von Giggenken died centuries ago. Not that it matters to me…but you do seem well brought up." She attempted to compliment him in flattery and flirt.

"After all Haru did to keep my name private so this wouldn't happen, but tell me it doesn't matter to you?" He suspected his identity had not foiled her plans; she wasn't that easy, but it would make sense to egg her on at this point.

"Haru talks to you about me? I didn't pry I just happened to over hear the name."

"Frankly don't be surprised." He responded.

"Well I am the talk of the Academy."

"Often it is best not to hear your name on others lips; seldom does it mean anything good. People often talk against someone, before they talk nice. If you are a bad person it will be nothing bad, and even if you are good, the jealous are equally as talkative." He looked down at her, his gaze almost scolding. She caught it. Was he insulting her?

Of course people were jealous of her. She knew her nickname but what did that matter? She had them talking wasn't that the point? His eyes however were almost haunting; not completely human or at least not like any other man or boy she'd ever met before. They almost sparkled, but his proper and strong outward demeanor was what threw her off more.

She was rarely thrown off by anyone. That is why he enticed her.

"So will she make it? I'd hate to think her illness has put her behind…especially since a rookie performance will never do. I'm excited to hear her song choice too…it would really be a shame."

"I doubt so."

"You doubt what?"

He looked at her. Frankly he'd said it because he doubted she cared at all. But it worked equally as well for the latter options. "One being, it is no illness, Haru simply has not been stopping practicing and has advanced beyond measure that she has a mere episode of being under the weather, which, after taking care of her I'm sure she will handle just fine. So in conclusion it is not an illness and I doubt she will be behind at all, if not ahead."

"Ah-" Kimiko was struck by his words. Not only was he claiming she was ahead, but he was clearly complimenting her…and he'd taken care of her while she was sick? The pressure she'd put on her, between her and her friend's stares and ominous laughing had seemingly backfired. What was more was this process seemed to make the pair even closer…not that it would last long. There was no way she could loose. "Well I'm glad she's advancing. Makes you all the more reputable as my future tutor. If you are infact not a Baron, whatever you meant before, my father will pay you reputably."

"I would really hate that you see me as such a bargaining chip. I am no object to hold, no matter how much I appear to be one at times. If I am in anyone's possession, it is because I too admire that person. Haru chose to protect both herself and her education by doing this, and myself; however I'm not the least bit flattered by your proposition."

"I think you should be." Kimiko merely turned her frustration into charm. He was a tough nut to crack but she had her hands on the right tools.

"I think you should go Krazy Killer Kimiko and leave the Baron be."

Kimiko blinked as she turned to see Mari behind her.

"Did you just call me?"

"I did. _Krazy-Killer-Kimiko._ Actually maybe I'll start calling you that permanently, frankly the whole triple K has a nice ring to it. Haru might not be able to say it but I will. Stop harassing the Baron, he's here for Haru's homework and textbook not you. So unless you feel like doing it for her, get go harass someone else with your high school drama act."

"I could get my father to expel you?" She bitterly lost her cheerful act.

"For what, giving a friend her homework? And I'm not even worried. My father funds most of the donations that keep your theatre department up and running so touché."

Kimiko glared as she left.

"Frankly I'm surprised by your forwardness Mariko."

"It's Mari, and don't be Baron. I'm sick of seeing Haru walked all over. Just get her this stuff and tell her to get better so she can violin the crap out of that uptight Kimiko. I really hope you see through her act, Haru is so much better for you."

"I do, but what do you mean by better for me?" He asked as she handed him the bag of books.

"Oh don't play dumb too? I mean you and Haru are a couple right? Haru won't believe Izzy and I, but I mean someone's got to knock that sense into her. Why else would she be so pressured into making sure you don't end up in her hands, especially now that she's looking into you."

His face softened. "Thank you Mari. I will get these home to Haru as quickly as possible."

"Good." Mari nodded and turned to leave.

It was a bit surprising to know that Izzy and Mari thought that, but frankly he wondered himself about his own motives. Haru meant more to him then any other he'd helped, it was a different feeling then the one he had for the Baroness but he never expected it to. All love was different, and none would likely be the same.

However if any chance that he would return to his original self…

Could they handle it, the distance once again?

He knew well that Muta would scold him for this kind of thinking, and frankly all of Muta's scolding was frankly getting quite cumbersome; never did he think Muta would have a one up on him, but perhaps that was his own fault.

"Haru?" He hesitated to open the door of her apartment. Perhaps she was in bed. He entered and put the bag down on a table. He looked at her room. It had been such a long time since their first meeting, and time already had distanced his transformation. He spotted his mask, sitting on her desk. He'd never thought about it. How he'd happened to have it. Where it had gone.

He turned then too leave when he happened to see Haru come out of another room.

"Ugh- I can't wait until this is all-" Haru said to herself when she turned around to see the Baron. Her eyes widened. When did he come in and worse-she was in a _towel-!?_

"Ahem, pardon me. I left you're books on the table and had hoped to see how you were doing?" He diverted his eyes away. "My mistake."

"Uhh-uhm let me grab my housecoat or something-" Haru stumbled back into the bathroom.

The Baron sighed. Perhaps he was much less prone to these happenings as a cat or so it seemed…maybe this was a part of the human condition. He sat on her sofa and looked out the window.

"Sorry I'm back…" Haru came in now clothed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better I think. I mean I'm still sniffling but the hot bath did help…ahem…" She tried to disguise her embarrassment.

"Good. Well, I must admit I had the unfortunate circumstance of running into Kimiko, but it seems your friend Mari is quite the advocate friend to have when going against her."

"Oh god what did she say?"

He smirked a bit. "Only what was needed. It seems she has a stronger foothold against her than you do. I didn't know her father funded the theatre at the Academy."

"What? He does?" Haru was surprised. "Maybe she's in theatre or something for her minor then…"

"It is possible. However your homework made it back safe, and frankly she made me realize something-"

"What?" Haru's eyes widened.

"What song have you chosen to perform…I was so concerned with teaching you how to do everything properly and read music that frankly I too neglected on of the most important aspects of the competition…"

"Oh." Haru breathed out.

"What? Did you expect something else?"

"No-no, I was just worried Kimiko or Mari said something to you that-"

"Actually they both did, if you're speaking towards Kimiko's niave perception that she can buy me out or use me as a bargaining chip. Also Mari made it quite clear how her and Izzy feel about the pair of us."

"Oh, ha-ha, well I wouldn't take what they say seriously, I mean-heh-"

"Haru, frankly it is something we need to discuss, but I think we should deal with the competition first."

"Right." Haru wondered how he could be so rigidly neutral whenever it was brought up.

"It's not that I don't care Haru. Frankly it's because I think if it gets too complex I would hate to ruin your chances at this… does that make any sense?"

"No I do…" Haru knew he was right. It seemed pretty clear that all this had happened for a reason, but for now her violin took precedence. "And about the song…no I don't."

"Well anything too complex and as impressive as it would be, it will display any flaw too easily. Not to mention…you do need to do something that you agree with…emotion and what not…" He said looking off to the side. "It's important to express what you're feeling through your art."

"Yea, but every song just sounds like another song to me…I mean writings a lot more straight forward…"

"Escapism is it?"

"What?"

"Your writing tends to relive adventure, things that stray from your everyday life."

"Well not all of it, but I can't help I got dragged to the Cat Kingdom can i?"

"I suppose not. But if that is the case, you'll really have to consider what about that can bleed into the song you choose. You're song may have awoken me to this state is that not true?"

Haru blinked. She supposed it was. "Yes but-"

"Then consider that next time we practice." He gave her a slight smile, his words however firm and kind. "Now finish resting if you like, but that bag was quite heavy. I'll have some soup ready for dinner in a while."

"You really don't have to spoil me like this."

"I don't think of it as spoiling you. It merely comes natural to me, and frankly, as I said before I will do whatever it takes to make sure you pull through this Haru."

"Baron." She said quietly as he left. He cared so much, even though he seemed hesitant to say it, or talk about it, she was starting to see it a lot clearer now. She noticed beside where he was sitting the mask he wore; the one that he'd had on that looked so much like his cat self was out of place.

Perhaps she wasn't really writing adventure stories because of the adventure alone. Maybe it was something more than that. Maybe that feeling was something she had to find in her violin playing.


	52. Chapter 52

_Sorry quick question: something that's been bugging me…especially after going on an anime binge…_

 _when you write or read a fanfiction do you think of chapters as episodes? Because the more I read them (and watch them) I'm kind finding they converge in my mind…_

 _Sorry small drabble… on to the chapter… !_ ** _  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: No Moment too Lose, A Memento to Lose**

"Does it sound any good?" Haru finished nervously in front of him in the practice room.

"It does…frankly no song would have ever resonated with you better…" He felt a bit better knowing she seemed more at ease, but of course…it wasn't a difficult song was it?

"What is it?" Haru asked, dreading the words to follow the Baron's hesitant pensive gaze.

"Well of course it is wonderful, but it lacks a bit of meaning on the violin alone…frankly, perhaps…shall I see what more I can do for it? I am no composer, but perhaps I can make it a bit more …"

"Complicated?" She sat down on the stool by the piano in a huff.

"I only fear what the judges might think, but I didn't want to make you worry either. I suppose the realist in me is a poor self to bring out in these moments."

"It's only the truth." She said shaking her head. "Oooohhh." She moaned.

"Now, now Haru, I'm telling you, any Violinist can play a song, a difficult song may wow an audience, but a song from the heart will draw any heart in."

"I know you say that but-"

"Look. Have you ever watched a good actor? A good performance? Perhaps a dancer…or a theatre show, for one?"

"Well, I mean I watch them on TV sometimes… once there was this really good performance of the Swan Lake on-"

"Perfect, now even if the Ballerina has the most beautiful lines, or the actress' voice sounds as pretty as a bell, if the emotion and conviction is lacking would you believe she was the swan princess? Would you feel for her lost love? For her suffering? That she actually was a swan? Or more so would you find yourself moved by the performance?"

"No…I guess I really wouldn't empathize with her."

"A violinist is just the same. I'm not saying sorrow is the best way to go, but people empathize and feel what we feel when our work speaks for us, or gains the power to. Complicated concertos or songs can be impressive sure, but to bring people to another place, especially as a musician, who has no ability to show emotion but through the same cords they could otherwise play at a faster speed…that is true merit."

"Woah, Baron who knew…"

"What was that?"

"Well honestly that was really profound …not that you're words of wisdom are not always profound but seriously I'm quite jealous."

"Oh now Haru, don't-"

"But…I guess the same could be said about whoever made you. They must be pretty proud considering…" Haru rested her head on her hand, her elbow resting on her knee. She absently pondered the thought.

"What do you mean now?"

"Well …someone must have made you. Often you said that the power of the maker's hand has the power to bring life to their creation? Or something like that? So if he is the maker and you are speaking for it, aren't you kinda like the emotion of the artist?" She shrugged a bit, thinking hard.

"You mean that I am the one who speaks for or emotes my maker's intent? The proof of his validity as an artist and craftsman?"

"Maybe, I mean you …as a character he made…or a Baron must have been someone in his mind? A Baron is kind of an important role…"

"A character… I never thought it like that Haru."

"Oh." She said wide eyes putting her hand to her mouth. "I didn't mean it like you were _just_ a character, I mean you're not! You're a person, and I-I-that came out wrong. I guess maybe I am just too into my classes on writing…" She looked a bit defeated.

"Well frankly Haru, I suppose in the reality of things one doesn't expect such a persona as myself to transform, let alone into both human and cat…although my actual self is something of a combination of the two, but I also believe it much too narrow a mind to think of the world as something that only exists on flat planes… but I digress we're really getting far from your practice…"

"You said you wanted to alter the song? Or something? Maybe you can research or find something better…"

"On the contrary I think I am going to go out today… I have a few things I'd like to do…perhaps on the way to finding an answer for us."

"What? It's only early…I just started to practice-" She looked up at him, still seated on the bench with her violin.

"Please continue to practice Haru." He took her chin in his hand and directed his gaze at her. "Focus on the music, what it does to you. Perhaps if you had the power to bring me here, then you can find it again in that violin." He smiled softly at her.

She blinked. When was he so fore ward about this? Her face felt flush, but she really couldn't look away it' would be much too obvious to just pull her face from his touch. "I—I—I'll try." She nodded.

He laughed a bit, a small moment, perhaps more in amusement or satisfaction than joy. It was a strange noise, she rarely heard him laugh, he was always so proper and stern at times, but that was his charm. And now that it rang in the air between them, one of the few precious times, her confidence grew again.

"I will. Thank you Baron."

"Good…" He rose and turned to leave. He didn't want to leave her, but perhaps his hunch would end up helping one way or another…however going about it would be another thing.

Haru yawned. It was a weekday but it had felt like it should have been a weekend; all the last week before the recital was for preparation. If one wasn't going to compete then it was assumed they were studying either way, or at least putting forth the effort to attend the following year. It was _really_ competitive. Each department held a winner…or winners depending on if people decided to partner up…but that being said, rumor had it the judges were always twice as hard on two people. She hadn't really known what she was signing up for when she'd agreed to challenge Kimiko…or more or less felt pressured to.

She shivered as the winter wind started to sting against her face. Luckily snow had not yet found it's place here, but it was still cold none the less.

She wasn't the only one at the practicing studios, but now that she'd been left alone for the day she kind of felt it. Even Mari seemed busy, although she didn't expect she was competing. And after her incident at the flower shop Izzy persisted that she'd tell the owner she'd take up for her slack…apparently she wasn't really worried about finding any buyers for her artwork; she'd struck a deal with the flourist to put some of her art up there. Plus her father was some kind of businessman so it didn't seem that far fetched.

But being alone…it was really only her mind though; it was probably because the Baron had left her early on after spending a few days working together. He'd probably gone somewhere to help her with her song choice. Or maybe to get groceries…still…

Actually it was pretty ridiculous the way he kept serving her. Just because he was supposed to help people or thought it was his mission didn't mean he had to keep going out of the way for her…she _did_ appreciate it though. But he was kind of free from being a statuette now…for as long as he stayed human with her. So he should start acting like it!

Or something…

She finally got to her apartment. Things had gotten so far… but for now it all felt like it was on thin ice. Then again… she was just over thinking things wasn't she? The Baron was right; she had to make this work.

She yawned as she opened her door, into the dimly lit room of the main entrance. The setting sun spilled in through the windows casting shadows over everything.

She took off her shoes and sat down on her sofa. It felt lovely. Her fingers were sore. Perhaps a bath would be best before raiding her fridge for some dinner…it was strange, but it didn't seem likely that the Baron was home. At the very least she'd normally smell the odd scent of food or the light smell of tea in the hall around this hour.

She raised her back off the sofa to go to the bathroom when she noticed something different. Flowers? On her kitchen table? A full bouquette?

They were a bright red, their shadow dancing over the floor.

It was a bit excessive wasn't it? Surely that's not where the Baron had gone? They looked familiar too…nothing they sold at the shop so it couldn't have been Izzy…but –

She got up and noticed a small card beside it. It looked pretty professional…

 _A good luck as sweet as the honey from the flower,  
_ _If your violin plays in the near-coming hour,  
_ _I bid your fair adieu_.

She looked at it again…that seemed so strange…good luck? Fair adieu? Was the Baron leaving? What was going on?

She leaned in closer to the flowers…the were…azalea's? Weren't they-

"Haru, you've left your door wide open, I dare say you shouldn't be so – _don't_ touch those."

"Why?" She turned to see the Baron behind her, looking a bit uneasy.

"That is a symbol of bad luck. In fact, Azaleas, no matter what they signify in elegance and wealth, or any other meaning, in that black vase it only means an omen of death…or rather a threat. Whoever sent those to you I wouldn't trust them."

"I thought it was from you…nobody else can get in here…I-I didn't even notice the vase…"

"No, it was not I. More so azaleas can be dangerous to keep inside… their flowers are unsafe for dogs and cats; they are poisonous, even to humans at the right amount. I don't suppose your admirer would be sending you mad honey next?"

"Mad honey?"

"The honey that is made from these plants is high in toxins…very dangerous to ingest. More so for the feline, but humans too…I don't suppose they sent that as well?" The Baron's voice was clearly agitated. She rarely ever saw him loose his cool…

"No but it mentions honey on this-"

He took it. "Somehow I think your admirer is less than an admirer…Kimiko perhaps? Seems fitting considering it is the Azalea academy… perhaps this is the best way she thought she could psyche you out. However I'd say this threat is almost enough to get her disqualified…"

"But how?"

"Well frankly perhaps we should ask – at the front desk? I'd hate to think she has such easy access to your room…" He looked thoughtful again. "She is truly as bad as Charnette is she not? If not worse…"

"But I wasn't poisoned."

"Words are poison. Actions are as well. Her bitterness and jealousy are quite repugnant."

"…I don't even have much to offer."

"You're scholarship no doubt is another jewel in her crown." He put the card back down onto the counter.

"But…it was you too right…"

He looked to her. "I have nothing to offer her. Should she wish to-"

"But what happens if they realize you don't exist in this world? I mean sure you're a person now but you don't have any identification, or money… I mean you have jewels sure but-"

"Then perhaps I can explain I am no less than an ex-Baron low on my funds, merely thanking a girl who aided me once before." His voice was easy, as if it was obvious.

"But-thank me?"

"Did you not show me what it means to grow and be brave, or perhaps so selfless as you were to Yuki and the King? Or more, your own stubborn admiration for me gave me this gift I am wearing now? An experience as a human? Don't underestimate yourself. Either way, should I have to escape to the cat kingdom-"

"Then we will have to have another adventure."

He looked at her. She said _we_ did she not? It seemed there was no escaping Haru's determination, and he need not smother it as he did that fateful night at Yuki's ball.

She watched his gaze rise higher up, his green eyes looking down at her with a bit of a smirk, his confidence always seemed to peak through.

"Wha-a-t?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Nothing really…quite frankly this should make things easier; don't worry about my well-being, it is merely your well being at the Academy you should be concerned with. As for your violin, I think I managed a few changes that will help you if you need it when it comes down to the competition."

"You did? Where did you go today?"

"Just found a few extra resources to help you. Nothing to be concerned about. If you give me the music sheets, I'll see what I can do after dinner… and to get rid of those flowers. Actually, maybe we should attend the front desk first?"

"Sound's good." Haru nodded. "I really ought to expand my knowledge on those flower meanings shouldn't I?"

"Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to over winter break?" His eyes glanced behind him to her.

"After today, not at all."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Anxiously Awaiting the Appointed Hour

"Baron, I don't think I can do this…" Haru called out from her room.

"Haru, I will be in the audience supporting you but I do not suggest you fret over mine nor your friends attendance. Trust me that…at the least I will say, that should you need assistance someone will always be nearby." He paused. "You should be grateful you that you attained one of the violins that Mr. Amasawa's worked on…perhaps it was fate…" He pondered outside the door of her room, as if carefully choosing which words to amend her with, when suddenly he heard her door open.

He turned to see Haru in a dressed for the performance, quite beautifully might he add. Her dress was strapless, flumed from her waist to her knees where it ended, a soft blue.

"What? Is it too much? Izzy convinced me it was her favourite of the options from what we could find, but Mari said she was busy so I didn't have another opinion and- I mean I don't have a lot of money to spend but-" Haru rambled.

"Haru, frankly blue, in any shade, is your colour most simply put- ahem."

She looked to his eyes. Was he stuttering? Should couldn't have made him… She blushed. "Do you think? I mean-"

"I do. I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. I don't doubt Kimiko will threaten you some way or another, so let us focus on what we can control instead. Shall I suggest we go there early so you can prepare?"

"We probably should. I can't wait to get this over…" Haru bit her lip.

"Perhaps you need something to calm you down?" He looked at her. "I hope you don't rush through it."

"How could I? It means so much to me...all of it. But as for that something to calm me down…yes probably." She stepped back onto her sofa to sit, as the thin layer of crinoline crinkled under her dress. It reminded her vaguely of the ball for Yuki…how could she have helped save a whole cat kingdom from two crazy cat Maincoons but be so nervous to perform a violin solo? Much more was riding on the latter than the current…perhaps she could get into another University…one less private…less Academy-ish…

Suddenly Haru found the aroma of tea by her nose, as the Baron presented her with a small cup of tea.

"It was the best I could come up with."

"Thank you." She took it from him.

"You shouldn't work yourself up so much Haru. I have seen your music come from the heart in this in the last few days, so perhaps believe in the music as much as you believed in our adventures together."

"I believe it…" Haru thought about his words for a moment.

"Well, perhaps it won't give you any more feelings of calmness, but I thought you should keep this with you today. Perhaps to remind you of all you have achieved so far. You are a unique girl Haru… perhaps as much as you wish to help others you should use that energy to bring passion to yourself."

She looked to his palm to see the broach that Yuki had given her.

"You deserve to keep that broach on you at all times."

"But doesn't it remind-"

"I said it before Haru: That was once. This is now. You must realize, just as perhaps how I have now come to realize, this blue treasure is as much as a symbol of your strength as it was once someone else's. There are a million more gems _like_ this one in this world, many more, however rare, are very much like the ones used for my eyes even, and perhaps that owner of such gem, person or creation, lived a life more noble than my own. But just because other gems exist does not make each individual gem any less unique. You are not like the person before you with any other aquamarine gem in their possession and thus you should not be equaled to the same thing. Take it and wear it tonight. There are more people supporting you here tonight than you think, although they might not be _here,_ they are here for you Haru."

She looked at it and smiled. Yuki and Lune. Her mother… Muta would have to stay here but…Toto…her friends… the Amasawas, and perhaps she had neglected Hiromi over this last while too… but there were many people supporting her, even if they weren't all in the audience.

"Thank you Baron. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well we haven't reached that point yet, so lets prolong that as long as we possibly can- umph-"

He blinked as her arms were now wrapped tightly around his waist, her head resting on his abdomen in embrace. He smiled and patted her head. "Haru frankly without you I would never have reached this point; for so long I have lived in the shadow of a love once lost, hoping to make amends. I think now you have shown me one anew, and perhaps that amends has turned into a want rather than a need; a want to assist you for as long as I possibly can."

Haru's eyes were caught with his; ethereal, beautiful and warm.

"Oh just say it already you two; the affection in this room is so strong it's nearly hard to breathe."

The pair nearly jumped apart as Muta came trudging into the room. "Or don't…doesn't matter to me... What's a cat know about this stuff anyway…"

"As it is, I don't suppose we leave now Haru?" The Baron attempted to smoothly divert the conversation.

She nodded.

"Goodluck Chika. Kick some butt out there." Muta said as he stretched and curled into a ball in the sunlight coming in through the curtains.

"No audience from you?" She asked.

"Maybe. Chances of a cat sneaking in though…" He grumbled.

"I'm sure he'll be supporting you with his spirit…or his stomach Haru." The Baron smirked a bit.

"Yea, yea, Moo-ta. Keep it up Baron, like I said, I got the least of the issues here." He said, unmoving.

"Come now, let's go Haru. I'll walk you there."

Haru approached the school to see it buzzing. Everyone looked like the event was prestigious; nothing about it seemed like _just_ a school based competition. The first snow had hit the ground the other day, dusting the barren azalea bushes with a thin frost.

As soon as they entered she realized how many people competed; according to the list for the evening…a prestigious ten from each department dared to compete for the winning name. It seemed titles were important; everyone wanted and wished for the academy's stamp of approval. Everyone wanted their name known, but only so many were willing to put their neck on the line. She hadn't considered competing against others; all that mattered was she did better than Kimiko.

"Haru, are you breathing?"

"Actually, thanks for the reminder." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Now, I don't want to leave you but there is something I must check. Perhaps it well if you go to the practice room Mr. Maki assigned you…perhaps you should look over the music once more?"

"Good idea." Her mind felt like it was spinning, she needed to calm down.

"Oh and Haru?"

"Yea?" She turned as he went to leave.

"Trust me, you'll do fine." He nodded his head; wearing his top hat only for a second on his head as if to nod to her, a trend he'd reluctantly stopped ever since becoming human.

She breathed and nodded. It was only then she realized: What on earth could he be doing this close to the performance?

As she left for the practice rooms, it was perhaps her own luck that she walked passed a larger practice room overhearing another violinist play.

To her dismay it was Kimiko. Her chosen solo, whatever song it was, was difficult. She could hear the echo of it through he door, quietly pausing just passed the windowed door so she could avoid being hounded by her if she saw.

Perhaps this song meant less to Kimiko than Haru's choice did to her; but it was irrefutable…

Kimiko was going to win.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: The Song of the Heart**

Haru felt her throat close a bit, as if her stomach had turned on her.

She turned to leave to her room when she found Mari standing close by.

"Haru! You here to practice before the big event?"

"Yea, I guess but…" Her eyes seemed to linger back to Kimiko's room.

"Ah, the Killer K's got your knees clacking?" Mari raised a brow. "Oh give me a break, she's got nothing on your song anyway. She's just playing some fancy old violin solo tune."

"But my song is…what? My song?" Haru's eyes opened as she looked to Mari. "You know I'm performing _my_ song? You haven't even heard it ye-"

"Oh god, come on." Mari grabbed Haru's hand and dragged her into her practice room. Haru sat instinctively on the piano chair. Her knees were going to give out sooner or later.

"So, it just so happened that your Baron ran into me in a rather compromising position…he's quite the talker you know…"

Haru gave her a strange stare. "Compromising?"

Mari shook her head. "He found out my secret, so I guess it's out. My minor is actually kind of my major. I take extra classes in the evenings…for theatre. Dance…Singing…etc. I'm kind of going for the triple threat thing but it's not really my style…or image you know, so I keep it on the down low. But hey, I mean he kind of found me practicing in the other room, so he also said he wouldn't tell if I helped him with something. It wasn't blackmail, I mean he was nice, but he's quite persuasive…where did you say he was from? Some kind of British accent or something but honestly…"

Mari caught Haru's gaze and blinked. "Ahem…anyway, he asked me to sing your song so he could rewrite the music for it to help you out. I mean…wow Haru… I can't believe you wrote that. I mean the melody, the lyrics…its something you know. But –"

"You sang my song?" Haru's face looked horrified.

"Uhm, yea and it's beautiful! It wasn't until after we'd finished I'd realized he'd wrote the music for your violin so it accentuated the lyrics instead of the melody…he rewrote it so you could play what you wrote! I mean that's brilliant! All that feeling you put into them…anyway he told me about your nerves and I offered to help. I mean technically I can sing your song while you play, and you could still compete onstage as your performance…but he seemed adamant that you had it in you to do it on your own. I mean he didn't say it like that but I could tell…" Mari stopped talking for a moment. "I could if you wanted me to…or…actually…"

"What?" Haru wondered for a second in her head if Mari should accompany her. If Mari could sing then maybe…but then, if what she said was true; if the Baron really did believe in her that much, should she really succumb to that? Surely Kimiko wouldn't be impressed if she had help…

"Mr. Maki…I saw him at the judges desk earlier. I'm giving him the lyrics so the judges know you're song is an original."

"What?!" Haru looked even whiter then before.

"Oh don't _what_ me! You got talent for writing, and apparently music if you managed to play that thing over the span of a few weeks…or well more than a few but still, they need to know. If I'm not singing for you then your violin is going to have to, but that doesn't mean they can't appreciate you're written prowess either." Mari got up, and took out what appeared to be a copy of her song.

Before Haru could mutter another word, Mari stuck her head back through the door.

"Oh and by the way, I can totally tell that song was written for the Baron right? I mean jeez, the stuff you two have going on. Whatever that story is you better write it like you wrote those lyrics and tell it to me or let me read it one day because damn…but that's not the point. Play that song like you mean those words; I mean if I loved a guy like that, I'd want the world to know, especially if it was a catch like the Baron."

Haru watched the door shut, as it hit the hinges accentuating the silence of the sound proof room, now with her, the only noise in it.

She looked to her music page and put it to her face. If what Mari said was true… She found herself singing the words to the music and finding that every vowel, syllable, every pause matched the notes.

It wasn't just music, it was more.

Maybe that's why she wasn't really doing her best before; why the Baron insisted she played it from the heart…why he'd asked her to look it over just now…

She was so blind, and yet somehow it felt as if he'd answered her song and gave it back to her in these notes.

I mean it was enough that Mari could tell it was about Baron but then- the Baron? I mean he- he reinvented it….he-

She felt a precious few tears rolling out of her eyes, staining the paper for quick seconds. It was almost too much; to think she was crying like some sobby lovesick baby. Too sweet in the mouth, and yet everything that led her here…

She jumped. Three knocks on the door.

"Ms. Yoshioka? I'm afraid you only have about five more minutes to prepare before you need to go back stage? Can you meet the other competitors in the back room then?"

Haru nodded, unable to turn her face, not wanting anyone to see her tears. "I'll be there."

Ms. Michiko looked behind her as she left the room. Mr. Maki would have been the only head in years in this department to allow this girl to slide into the department like this…and yet she was thankful. This girl had something; and a part of her was cheering for her on the inside. Perhaps if she made it and kept her scholarship … perhaps…and only perhaps, she would by Mr. Maki a drink this time.

* * *

Haru found herself standing behind stage after watching a series of incredible performances; it would be a miracle for her to win overall…but if her score was higher than Kimiko she could just breathe a bit easier.

She looked to the music pages.

But it seemed like it was a bit more than that now wasn't it? Just like how before it appeared as if she was just trying to escape the Cat Kingdom but it was more than that; she'd met new friends, irreplaceable ones. Just as she'd intended on saving Yuki, when all along it had become much more than that between her and the Baron... Perhaps it was selfish for her to want the Baron all for herself; but at least, if he ever did leave…she had this song.

With only a few moments to practice in her room, she hoped she'd gotten a better feel for the music. She'd been too lost in her own revelations to really hear the last performer, and perhaps it was for the best. No reason to make her nerves flair up any more than they were.

"Good luck on beating my performance. You're lucky you get to go first, otherwise I'd flat out embarrass you." Kimi slid behind her for a moment before going to the other side of the wings.

Haru bit her lip. It just felt like slow torture now.

"Now, up next, is Ms. Haru Yoshioka, who will be performing an original piece, entitled, "If Only"."

This was it. It would have to be enough.

She got on stage and felt her knees began to buckle on her. She even felt her back rigid when she bowed to the masses.

Never had she had so many people watch her at once…or perhaps she had once in the cat kingdom…actually when the Baron had first rescued her, during her first dance there were many eyes on her.

She found her eyes drawn to a silhouette just at the doorway. The Baron was watching from the back of the auditorium.

She could do this. She wrote this for him. He re-wrote it in a sense for her. Right now this was their battle; not against cats this time, but rather for each other, For herself.

She looked at the pages in front of her and prepared. She let her mind wander to all that had happened in the last year, and how lucky she'd been to have the Baron still in her life…

"She's choking isn't she? That's quite a long preparation ritual…I bet she's intimidated-" Kimiko ranted on in the wings.

"Oh shut it Killer K. You played some boring old solo that's been done before. She's got a song she wrote, and it's better than anything your rich butt could ever make…I guarantee you."

"Oh really how?"

"She's in love. And unlike what you did to my brother, I'm not letting you or your friends screw this up. Now just shut up in watch before I make you." Mari said.

Kimiko looked a bit surprised. She made a small "hmph" noise, before Haru began to play.

Even Kimiko had to admit, there was something about Haru's song that made her feel a little bit warmer on the inside.

But just a _little_ bit.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: If You Ride the Winds, Perhaps You'll End Up On Top**

"Daddy but HOW?" Kimiko came storming out of the school to the yard.

"Darling I'm not sure…I thought you did splendid but-" Her father held the marking sheet from the competition as they stood outside the academy's front entrance.

"LET ME SEE THAT!" She read it rapidly, snatching it from her hand. She cared not to appear docile at all in this moment.

"What's wrong Killer K? Can't face it that Haru beat you?" Mari smiled as they walked over.

"BEAT ME? I heard about that stunt you pulled. Giving them the lyrics? She should have sang them too then. Cheating." Kimiko crossed her arms.

"Darling what is going on here?" Her father said tipping his glasses. His business attire was all that could be read; a generic man with glasses that prevented anyone from seeing his eyes.

"I never cheated I- I wrote the song. I even had feedback too on mine…I wasn't perfect either but-" Haru bit her lip.

"I WAS PERFECT. It was actually just the violin…apparently it wasn't in good tuning…or something…Father what was that about? You said you'd have the family violin prepared as always and tuned…why did it do me no good? It was the first year you let me use it and it only pulled me down. Now I'll never get the Baron as my tutor or even my-" Kimiko's face was red.

"I can tell you why."

The group turned to see an older man approaching them.

"M-M-Mr. Amasawa?" Haru stuttered nearly dropping her violin. "Why are you here?'

"I figured something was a muck here. Frankly I got a cryptic letter in the mail inviting me to come to this event. It wasn't too clear as to why I was here until I saw you on stage Ms. Haru. Then it was clearer when I saw the Oshiro heiress competing. Mr. Oshiro I dare say you have some explaining to do yourself."

"Oh so he doesn't know about the deal? That you'd get kicked out if you lost this against her? And then you're Baron friend would-" Haru quickly put her hand around Mari's lips.

"Not now." Haru said. She looked desperately to Mr. Amasawa.

He looked suspiciously at her for a moment before he turned to Mr. Oshiro. "That is not your family violin. I knew it well. You had me tune it and repair it. That is a shamble of a violin in comparison. What did you do to it?"

"FATHER?" Kimiko's face looked somewhere between a rabid fit and a tearful tantrum.

"I'm afraid it's true. I really cannot lend myself to pushing aside blame; I misused it. And once you left here Mr. Amasawa I became lazy. A few times I felt it needed repair and I neglected it. Within a year or more it was not the same. I had a replica made instead, but clearly it lacks the craftsmanship you had…or it's original artisan did."

Mr. Amasawa's face grew grim with disappointment.

However Kimiko's was suddenly glowing. "AH! But it's true then! So this is not a legitimate test, and therefore it wasn't fair. I was using a bent out violin and so it was not a true test. I handed this to you Haru, so you still have to step down because-"

"Step down?" Mr. Amasawa looked at them.

"Ah, Mr. Amasawa, I'm afraid you registered Ms. Haru here for your scholarship only in the English program when it required a mastery of both English and Music. However she may have proven herself so I don't see the issue…" Mr. Oshiro looked to his daughter.

She bit her lip.

"I am afraid then I have bad news for you Ms. Haru." Mr. Amasawa turned to Haru. "I'm afraid the funds we had to allocate this…scholarship …are depleting. A flood to our new home and the loss of clients we once had isn't helping our situation. Ms. Amasawa and I had put in some extra so you didn' t have to pay. We had hoped to treat you like the child we could never have Haru, but … I don't know how much longer we can sustain you here."

Kimiko nearly had to snort to contain her excitement.

"I understand Mr. Amasawa. I don't want to be here if it is only a burden to those around me." Mr. Amasawa wondered who else here did she feel she was a burden to?

"We can fund you perhaps to finish this year but in the end we cannot hand out free-money…I'm afraid the Academy too has been lessening in clientel and students because of it's high reputation. The Arts are a dying breed." Mr. Oshiro moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "However I apologize for my daughter's …behavior and my own negligence of that violin."

Kimiko suddenly got quiet and silently followed her father as they walked away.

"You know I thought was better than Kimiko…but I get the feeling he could do a lot more than he's letting on. Maybe he can't handle the ego blow either?" Mari shook her head. She then realized how tense it had become. Haru was leaving, and the famed Mr. Amasawa looked all too saddened as well.

"Please don't fret over me Mr. Amasawa! You and Mrs. Amasawa have done so much for me already."

"You are such a humble and grateful girl. If my wife ever writes another story I would probably second her in framing it around you."

"Oh that's too much flattery I-"

"Still. If you get the chance please visit. I hope you got her gift earlier?"

"Oh the statue…"

"Yes the Baron."

"The Cat statue…" Haru looked to Mari who had seemed to find it amusing for a minute the idea that the Amasawas GAVE her a Baron tutor. She had to make sure there was a difference before anything got out.

"Yes, a marvelous piece. If it hadn't ended up in your hands now, It surely would have in our will."

"Oh please don't talk like that. You know maybe if I work really hard I can muster some money to stay…or go to another writing program at a…college or after hours…something. Please don't worry!" Haru tried to regain herself; she knew she couldn't handle the overload of working. She'd put herself in bed the last time she pushed it too far. But for now she could make it seem like a possibility to cushion the blow.

"Ah, you wonderful girl. You're violin playing and song was magnificent for someone who only began a few months ago. I hope to meet your tutor one day…was it.."

"Oh uhm Hubert." She said, trying to twist the truth to a lie. "It doesn't matter…surely you will one day. Maybe we'll visit…"

"Oh sounds grand." Mr. Amasawa's face lightened a little as she walked him off to the train station.

Mari watched them leave. It was only then she realized that the Baron had come out of hiding.

"Where were you? Haru won and you weren't anywhere. Some boyfriend you are…"

"I had a duty to fill. I will congratulate her immediately when I can… but please tell me, did they already leave for the train?"

"Yea, just a few minutes ago, why?"

"Some last minute business. Tell me Mari, what does constitute being one's boyfriend? I'm afraid those terms seem so lax, from where I come from it is much more courtship one attends to. It seems my relationship with Haru has gone on so long I can't always place where we are at."

"YOU are asking ME for love advice?" Mari looked stunned. "Well I don't know…bring her on a date? What's the last thing you did together?"

"Well I brought her to the flower observatory…but then of course before that was that night at the ball …but I'm afraid I ruined that. I wish I could redo that night for her…"

"A BALL? Like a fancy smancy…you know what? I'm not going to ask. Haru will have to spill some serious beans when she gets back but yea I'd go for that. Or you know getting her out of this rut. Mr. Amasawa and her looked really glum about his lack of financial aid to make sure she can stay here."

"Perhaps." He said and then left.

Mari stood there and blinked. Well that was a lot to take in at once.

"How'd it go? I'm so mad I missed it, the boss guy at work is really getting on me to cover Haru's shifts and I couldn't skip a weekend one. Please tell me you recorded it on your cell phone?" Izzy came over from a run. She was panting.

Mari was silent.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Haru might not be able to stay here. The Amasawa's don't have the money to keep her here on that scholarship and whatever else they were giving her to support her. But she won. And Kimiko lost. Also apparently she went to a ball with the Baron once before…and I think that he's thinking about asking her out legit? But I'm not sure about any of it."

"Shit. I missed a lot."

"Yep. A whole lot."

* * *

"How did it go dear?" Ms. Amasawa was sipping on tea as the fire place crackled near her feet.

"Ah, well apparently Haru was in the competition and she won against Mr. Oshiro's daughter. He neglected to tell her that the violin she was using was not the original…a forgery he'd kept when he out played it after I had left. I'm afraid that family's ego is worth much too much to them; which is a shame because if they opened their doors to more individuals like Haru I'm sure they'd do much better. I also told her that we'd be unable to fund her schooling soon. She took it so well I swear, I told her if you managed to muster out another book she'd be the angel in focus. I'm not sure who sent it to us…but I suppose the letter was a gift in disguise. Perhaps it was one of her friends."

"Ah, I do feel awful that was the gift we had to bestow on her…I hope she'll forgive us. To think she managed to win on such short notice, you'd think she was our daughter."

"Perhaps in a sense she is." He sat down on the recliner next to his wife near the fireplace. The wood still sopped with the dampness of the flood.

It was only when he sat that he felt the sharp edge of a bulky something in his pocket.  
"What is this?"

He took out a small pouch from his jacket pocket.

"Darling I told you no buying any souvenirs."

"No, It's not mine…"  
He opened it to find a bunch of colored light reflecting back onto him. He nearly dropped it. "Gems!"

"What?" Ms. Amasawa lurched forward as if she too had nearly dropped them.

He emptied them into his hand and a note fell out too. They had such fine precision cuts on them…the smallest of hands must have looked over their polishing…and yet…

He opened the note.

 _"I suspect you will find in there the lapus Lezuli you were once on the hunt for. Thank not I, but yourselves for you're kind hearts._ "

"I suspect you should be the one to read this. I cannot fathom…" Mr. Amasawa handed it to his wife.

She read it. "Well I don't see-"

She read the signature:

" _The Baron."_

"I don't think Haru would have done that…she…she has no such funds…but who else knows…"

"Darling I think the strangest part of this is…this writing…it matches the letter that sent us the ad for the Acedamy's competition. Darling, we must contact Haru at once…this…if this is a prank, my heart cannot handle it. If this is not…we have an imposter or a terribly gracious fan on our tails."

Mrs. Amasawa set the note down and looked at the gems. There she saw the smooth cut stone of Lapus Lazuli.

This was by far the biggest mystery yet. This Haru girl…and her story… perhaps was the grandest of all.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: The Biggest Sacrifice One Can Make Is to Love Another more Than Oneself**

"Baron!" Haru came running through his doors a week after the competition. It was now winter break.

"Yes Haru?" He had been pondering his own dilemma; how could he tell Haru what he felt. Muta had been pestering him...the fact that nearly half a year had passed and he had probably fixed near to nothing as to the relationship they had attempted...or rather Haru had attempted to kindle in the Cat Kingdom.

"I got a letter from the Amasawas...they say they want to speak to me. I think...I think I should probably..."

He stood up. It had taken them longer but he supposed their knack for writing letters was due to the fact that he could not imagine them speaking to her over the phone about what he may have put into place. Perhaps he'd made a grave mistake...perhaps he had fixed a problem. Only time would tell. "Haru?" He looked at her gaze. She looked distraught.

"...I should tell my mother I'll be moving back soon. I knew it was coming but I didn't think so soon..." She tried to hide the feeling that loomed over her and turned away. She couldn't cry, not after all she'd been given so far.

"Haru wait!" He lunged forward and took her hand as she turned away. "Visit them first. What did they say exactly?"

"That they wanted to speak to me, that something has come up that needs my attention."

Rigid. Perhaps he did go too far. "Then we will visit them together."

"Together?" She looked surprised. Wouldn't that mean that he would ...I mean how could they explain...

"I will remain hidden if needed. But I think you should speak to them personally. If you need my assistance I will be there...that being said, the Haru I know would not walk away from this so simply. Fight for this Haru. I will always fight for you, but you must learn to fight for yourself. After all you worked for is this the time to be walking away?"

"No...but I..."

"No buts. Haru trust me. I will go on many more adventures and cross the strange boundaries of worlds...cat or human or whatever else to make sure you can fulfill your dreams...but you too must me willing to do the same for yourself. And you have, so there is not point in stoping now." He lifted her chin upwards.

"Why do you do this for me Baron?"

"Because...Haru...I'm afraid I...I have-" He felt so off put, for once, trying to find words eloquently.

"Road trip huh?" Muta snaked between the two; a fat cat's fur tickling Haru's legs and feet.

"Muta!" She jumped back almost into the table behind her.

He sighed. "Yes Muta, road trip."

"Well sounds like fun, I hope you two have a good time." Muta went to jump onto a chair.

The Baron felt a twinge of anger for a minute. Was it possible that Muta was playing a game? Had he been saving him? Or was he basking in the Baron's awkward moment trying to find the stomach to tell her how he felt... Normally he would never get so aroused by Muta's petty actions but today...being so close to those words...

"Actually Muta, I think the Amasawas would love to see you again." The Baron took him by the nape of the neck and raised him up.

"Awe Baron stop treating me like a house cat and put me down!" Muta crossed his paws.

"Frankly I surprised myself that I could lift you this high. But you will make the trip with us... you like to play cupid do you not? You did then..."

"You did...I kind of remember Ms. Amasawa saying she knew a fat cat too...?" Haru asked, confused by the strange tension in the room. It sounded familiar.

"ANOTERH FAT JOKE EH? You know what, I'm not helping you again Baron." He scoffed. "And yes, I happened to lead young Ms. Amasawa to the Amasawa household ... _yes_. But believe me, I tried to loose her a few times at first...but NEVER call me Cupid. I am not some sissy cupid cat with wings and heart eyes and all that gobbledygook..."

"Oh Muta you're just a big softie..." Haru tried to ease the situation.

" _Big_ softie? Am I hearing things? Or are you two quite the pair of fat-shamers yourselves? So what I'm a bit husky...I like food."

"You're just uhm...fluffier?" Haru said with an uneasy smile.

"So now that we're all on the same page I suppose I should get us those train tickets." The Baron sighed and went to grab his coat.

Haru sat beside the Baron on the train. Few people went to the lake towns during the winter months; it was a rather quiet train ride.

"I wonder what changed..." Haru bit her lip.

"If it is a problem I will step in."

"But how?" She asked.

"Frankly Haru, I could support you. I have some wealth and I'm sure that Yuki and the King will easily help fund you as well."

"I could never ask you that."

"If the Amasawas can't help you financially you should remember...they will try to find another way to help you. It may pressure them more than you think. But there are others who are just as willing to help. It doesn't mean your picking sides, or denying anyone. I think it is very noble of you to try to stand on your own two feet and not abuse your friendships for rewards, but perhaps a monetary reward, in this case, is as equal to helping you in the case of no monetary value. It's not buying you out Haru, it's just paying you back in the best way in this situation. We all care deeply for you."

"I suppose...but perhaps we should make sure the Amasawas are okay..."

"Okay?"

"Well they did say they were having money problems themselves so..."

"Ah, well perhaps things will work themselves out." He hoped his appearances were as assured as they normally were, but he wasn't sure himself.

"Only three more hours...no direct train rides this time?"

"I'm afraid not. It was not busy enough for the train to run directly...most people I suppose go to warmer cities inside for Christmas."

She nodded.

It wasn't long until she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"So, when are you finally going to tell her?" Muta peaked his head out of her bag.

"In time, Muta. Perhaps after this day passes... I think I can't go on hiding much longer. I owe the Amasawas too much."

"Yea I suppose this is either going to blow up in your face and they'll reject both of you, or they'll end up all lovey-dovey and happy their Baron has transformed into an actual person. You know...now that I say it out loud I get the feeling you two are screwed."

"I always appreciate your support Muta."

Haru found herself at their door. She knocked.

It was strange knowing that the Baron couldn't accompany her, but frankly she also knew bringing in a strange rto whom she had little practical explanation for would not help her situation.

Perhaps she should have thought more about how she could explain his presence on the train ride instead of sleeping.

"Haru, come in." Mr. Amasawa seemed happy but something in his eyes was off.

She nodded silently and came in.

"Haru? I have to apologize for making you come out here... I wanted to congratulate you on winning the music portion of the competition at AAA." Mrs. Amasawa was sitting by the fireplace, rocking in her chair.

Haru sat down. "Thank you. I really don't want to put any pressure on you, either of you to ...uhm help me any longer to pay for my schooling. It's too much. I had a great experience there and-"

"So you have no clue?" She turned to look at her. Mrs. Amasawa looked troubled.

"Well I-" Haru felt like there was an elephant in the room she was missing. She suddenly felt the bag by her feet move. She'd nearly forgotten she'd kept Muta in there to keep him from the cold bitter wind...although he'd done nothing but complain. He suddenly emerged from the bag and jumped onto Mrs. Amasawas lap.

She jumped a bit in her chair. "What...a cat..."

"Yes, that's Muta. It seems he followed me to my place at AAA and has been living...well...with me ever since." She bit her lip. Well actually with the Baron but it wasn't the time to pull out any more surprises from her bag just yet.

"Muta...strange...Moon?" Mrs. Amawasa looked at the fat cat. He pounced from her lap onto the ledge of the fireplace, balancing like he once did on those fences, and then sat with his tail dangling in front of the fire.

"Haru, it seems there is somebody who knows your story...who knows our story to whom we cannot figure out." Mr. Amasawa walked over.

Haru looked absently at him. "What?"

He handed her the letter.

She read it and gulped. The Baron... but why didn't he tell her. He was trying to help but now...she couldn't explain this. It didn't seem like the Baron to act so reckless...was he desperate to help her out too? But why would he put so much at risk?

"Haru the Baron's character is the only one who knew such things...but trinkets and sculptures do not have ears. I mean some things I can't even make sense of but frankly I must know...was this a prank? Or perhaps you have found someone who has obsessed over our writings? Did you tell your story to anyone else?" Mrs. Amasawa asked.

"We appreciate this gift, but we cannot receive it if it means that something is not right." Mr. Amasawa tried to be delicate but even he felt put off by this strange occurance.

Suddenly a crash startled them all.

Muta had pounced over by the entryway, onto a shelf and knocked off piece of china dishware.

"Oh that cat caused nothing but trouble." Mrs. Amasawa got up to clean the mess.

"Remember darling _if_ it is that fat cat..." Mr. Amasawa tried to ease the tension again.

As if on cue Muta crept his way through the door, having been left not more than an inch open out into the front porch. The door swung open a bit more than it should have.

"If only you could remember things like you did back then, like closing a door properly?" Mrs. Amasawa looked to her husband with a bit of a tease.

 _"On the contrary, it Muta has told me he claims he was the one who brought you two together."_

Ms. Amwasa's back became ridged. Haru felt like she wanted to throw up; the nerves of this moment felt worse then ever before. Why would he take this risk? Mr. Amawasa rose from his chair protectively.

The door opened and the room fell silent.

"I don't mean to cause alarm. Do not blame any of this on Haru. If you must know...I am the Baron Von Gikkingken or rather a generation of that you have come to know. After a great adventure to find the author of the novel which used my family name I came here to find the author and instead I, by some twist of fate, found myself at the doorstep of Haru."

Haru gulped. The Baron lied. Well he twisted the truth, but all the same none of this would become easier.

"Do you mean...the story you created Haru..." Mrs. Amasawa's eyes were wide as she stepped backwards until she found her chair. "Was allegory for an adventure you had with this man?"

"What proof do you have?" Mr. Amwasa called out.

"I suppose very little. The uncanny resemblance between myself and the cat...my own love for lapus lazuli...my lost love who too was a maiden...I cannot tell if by some truth, what is written in your book is prophecy of my life but I have nothing but these gifts to thank you for it. Haru has become very dear to me. If you suspect I am lying, then I will leave just as once, but I will not accept for you to return my gift."

"How can you expect me to believe that? For years I saw my grandfather dote over the sculpture of the cat, and those eyes were unique...none other...those eyes were-" Mr. Amasawa stepped forward only to find his eyes catching those of the self-proclaimed Baron. "My god. Either your eyes are bewitched, you are wearing contacts or...by some strange miracle..."

"If you like I could show you these eyes are not contacts. My eyes have always been this way. If you are looking for the truth, I'm afraid it would appear much closer to fiction. If you wish to blame Haru for this, I assure you this is no trick, and it is not her fault. Only a cruel girl would play such a trick, she is no con. I will leave but I will support Haru's pursuits until my own possessions run dry. I started this alone, I sent you these belongings of mine because I could not inherently proclaim who I was without setting this conversation of unease in motion...if you must know...I am the tutor of Haru as well. I spent years listening to the sweet tunes of violinists in my younger years...and I-"

"Enough." Mrs. Amasawa stood up. "Haru, do you have the Baron's sculpture still..."

"Yes but I-"

"I want you to return it to us."

"But I-"

"Please. I know you mean well but even if this is true, there is an earriness I cannot shake. That statue belongs to the Amasawas and I can't begin to attempt to say at the least how I wish to hold it to make sure this is not some fantasy. I wanted to give it to you, and perhaps it will end up back in your hands one day when we are gone but for now I think it best you return it."

"But I can't-"

"You can't?" She repeated. Mr. Amawasa stood silent in the corner. He observed it all. Something about this struck him as too coincidental. All the same it made little logical sense.

"If I did...I would have to give it all up...again...I don't think I can...It would hurt too much...and if you think I'm insane I apologize but..."

"This is far too much for me to understand..." Mrs. Amasawa was struggling too. She felt overwhelmed. When had her stories become the source of her problems? This girl had talent, but in her old state she was afraid she would never sleep if she couldn't find some solid ground.

"My song...I wanted him back...I wanted the Baron back...what he says is true... by some strange miracle, you saw through him...you read his story like a book and wrote it down... Your story is not far off, and mine makes me think I am insane...for a while I thought my adventures couldn't be real. But if you too see the Baron here...if my friends met him...if I can pinch myself until I turn blue and he is still here, perhaps I am not insane but the rest of the world is..." Haru fell onto the floor and began to cry.

The Amasawas rose up from their spots and walked over to her.

"Young girl you make little sense. How can you have the Baron's sculpture but not want to return it? How would that mean giving everything up?" Mr. Amasawa asked.

"If you're song was about the Baron you have to realize he is nothing but a sculpture I made into a character. That his creator made into a character." Mrs. Amasawa felt a tinge of doubt in her words. Why did it feel like she was lying?

" _But I love him_." Haru wept, unable to hold it in any longer.

Suddenly with a clinking noise the three of them turned around.

Where the man claiming to be the Baron had been standing, was now the sculpture of the Baron Cat, laying on it's side on the ground.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: Picking Up The Broken Pieces**

The couple looked at each other with unease, their eyes wide.

"Was he not just-" Mr. Amasawa began.

Mrs. Amasawa walked over to the figurine and put it in her hand. In the fall a piece of it's cheek had chipped off.

She peaked outside in the snow, freshly dusted, recovering the footprints any of them had made on the way in, but no new ones of a man who ran out of the house.

He hadn't left. Could it be?

Before Mrs. Amasawa could say anything, Haru bolted out of the door crying.

Mrs. Amwasa put the figure on the shelf and went to go after her, but Mr. Amasawa stopped her.

"Perhaps she needs some time alone. I think we too have become too rigid in our old age."

"Too rigid..." She repeated. "I think I need to lie down." She left the room; on her way out she placed the Baron statue on the kitchen table.

"My lord..." Mr. Amasawa sighed. "I thought for a brief moment she had lost it that girl...but now...perhaps there are some things in life that are not meant to be explained.

He went to sit by the fire to ponder over the events, when he followed the movements of a rather fat white cat who crept through the doorway once again, reminding him to close it. At the same time, he noticed the way the cat crept up to the sculpture and began to lick a tiny bit at the Baron's chipped cheek.

"Are you saying that I fix him? I suppose I must."

The cat just looked back, unimpressed, swishing his tail off the edge of the table as if beckoning a taunt.

"Are you telling me to fix this situation too? What do you expect me to do?" Mr. Amasawa looked at it.

Just then a bit of sunlight from the setting sun crept in and hit the Baron's eyes.  
Those eyes. They were the same. He wasn't lying was he? He was the Baron. Perhaps he had moved on from his lost lover and found his way into the heart of Haru. Perhaps that girl's heart was strong enough to ...

Now listen to himself. He sounded like his wife, romanticizing and making up stories about a simple statuette.

"Darling I think you're knack for story telling has influenced me too much..." He called into the other room.

Mrs. Amasawa returned to see Mr. Amasawa working on fixing the chipped piece.

"Is that cat your new violin?"

"Perhaps. I think we owe it to him."

"I can't fathom what I witnessed no matter how I reason it."

"Well...if he turned himself back to a sculpture merely to help us see the truth...and the only way Haru could make us believe her is if he sacrificed his human form...than perhaps we are the ones that caused him to break like this..."

"My dear lord, I have influenced you too much!" Mrs. Amasawa looked stunned.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But if you remember our young days and how we waited for each other, I think it's unfair to make this couple wait any longer. Tales tell of nutcrackers and toys alive, but with a story like his... it seems almost a shame to neglect that there perhaps are some things stronger than the power of logic...love...for example. Even after all the traveling I did we managed to find each other again, and it was your book that helped me find you. Do we really need to keep the Baron darling?"

"We don't. As a matter of fact, I re-read the lyrics to her song. She was calling out to him...or that gentleman...or someone. Even if I die with this mystery unexplained, sitting on my mind like the head of my gravestone, I would hate to think I caused an unhappy ending. I never planned to write one either."

"And what should we do with his gift?"

"Those stones...the gems...I would say we help Haru as we had intended to. If we perhaps were some form of antagonist in this story, I suggest we make ourselves right. Perhaps we should follow the story as it was written. She set herself up for a happy ending did she not?" Mrs. Amasawa pondered over what sounded like fantasy but felt like reality.

Just then the door crept open again and the white cat left the house.

"You know I know that fat cat was called Moon, or Muta, but I swear by my life he is cupid incarnate." Mrs. Amasawa laughed a bit.

Just then the door shut with a gust of wind, making them both jump.

"Or perhaps he prefers Moon." Mr. Amasawa said a bit cheekily, as they both remained somber to the events of the evening.

* * *

Haru found herself at the beach, having run as far as she could. The bitter wind scarred her face red, and the frozen bench made her blood run cold but she didn't care.

Why would he turn back? Did he know he could do that? She'd never expect the Amasawas to return him now...

The sun was setting.

Just like today it had all finally ended. She'd go back home, find another job and work until she could manage to publish her story.

Maybe then something good would come.

Although the Baron would probably scold her for giving up again, but frankly she had no other option.

She'd return now and pack.

She turned to leave and noticed Muta. A mute Muta. Like before the magic was gone. This was reality.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving." Mari shook he head as they watched her pack.

"Yea, I mean I can't believe the Baron up and left too..." Izzy turned too look across the hall where the Baron once lived.

"It's just not meant to be I guess." Haru bit her lip and put a few things back in her bag.

"Well that's too bad...I mean I'm pretty sure you could stay here for the first week of break... especially since... as your best friends it is our job to find you a rebound...and to make you happy..."

"And although we had intended to surprise you with this another way...I think you deserve one last night out here..." Izzy smiled.

"What?" Haru looked at her friends.

"We happened to convince old Killer K or should I say Kimiko the Kitten, to have a winter formal and in this case we convinced her to make it-" Izzy went to speak but instead Mari stopped her covering her mouth.

"We convinced her to let everyone come." Mari smiled.

"Everyone?"

"Well normally she hands out invites and only invites the elite of the elite and we kind of ...well convinced her to make it themed but either way, we will pay for your dress and we are totally going to make you come out with us for one last celebration okay?" Izzy started to smile and cry at the same time.

"And you can't say no because we're your friends and you mean a lot to us." Mari crossed her arms.

Haru swallowed. This reminded her a lot of Hiromi's decision to convince her to go to prom. She had kind of neglected her a bit...she really did have good friends here though didn't she?

"Fine, I'll go. But if we do, can you promise to let me have the night off tonight? I think I need a night to myself to let this all sink in."

"No problem girl. I recommend a hot bath and a book...or some good music..." Mari nodded.

"And don't you worry we will take care of everything...well considering it is tomorrow night..." Izzy smiled as widely as she could before hugging Haru.

Haru smiled. "Thanks guys."

She watched her friends leave her apartment and looked to her bags on her bed.

A bath did sound nice didn't it?

She got in her bath and let the warm steam haze her mind. She tried to relax...

But instead, droplets of water rippled into her bath, as they fell off her cheek.

* * *

"Man you know, I get that she lost any hope for making up the money for tuition, but I still can't believe that Baron guy left. He loved her, and she totally had it in for him."

Mari said as Izzy and her went down the escalator.

"Yea, you know it was almost like a fairy tale...but kind of strange... I mean I'm glad you saved me from blurting out that we had Kimiko make it a masquerade..."

"Yea, well she's a kitten now that we know her father's shady actions, not to mention the whole school knows she lost, and to a rather regular girl too...as far as regular goes for Haru, so we got that one on her. Frankly I thought, after the Baron explained to me that they had gone to two fancy balls together, that making it some fancy masquerade ball might give them an opportunity to come to the conclusion that they should date...but now I feel bad... I mean...we need to make sure she has a good night tomorrow and-"

"I'm sorry, but do you happen to know where I could find Ms. Haru?"

The pair looked at a shorter older man standing in front of them holding a package. They looked to the reception desk and found that that Yaz girl wasn't there.

"Mr. Amasawa?" Izzy asked, taking a guess.

"Oh good you know Haru...perhaps you can give this to her...or even better...can you give it to her tomorrow...I'm afraid his cheek is still healing and the paint job, glue and resin needs twenty-four hours to sit. It's taken me nearly a day to fix him up."

"Uhm...Izzy doesn't that kind of remind you of someone?" Mari looked at the statuette with suspecting eyes.

"Yea the Baron..." She bit her lip. "But it's a cat?"

"Oh so you know the Baron!" Mr. Amasawa smiled. "You know he's quite the shape shifter but I figured I'd give this to Haru."

"You ought to know the Baron up and left Haru. I'm not sure she'd want this?" Mari spoke unsteadily.

Mr. Amasawa's eyes grew wider. "Ah...so you knew him too?"

"We did. We never thought him to leave her..." Izzy said.

"Well I guarantee she wants this. Trust me girls. If you're really clever you'll surprise her with it. I can't quite say how it all works, but frankly, where this Cat Baron goes the Baron goes too."

"So you're saying this will help Haru find him again?" Mari squinted at the old man in suspicion, questioning his riddled talk.

"Oh I'm nearly positive."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: Masquerading**

"So I'm thinking this one..." Mari looked snidely to Izzy. She held out a bright pink dress.

"No- no I like this one." Izzy held out a yellow dress. Her smile gleamed.

"Guys please..." Haru held her breath. Why did it matter anyway? It was a dress not a-

"Look there's only three options we came up with, so you should decide Haru." Mari looked over the three dresses.

Haru looked at them. Pink...yellow...and-

Blue.

It went off the shoulders with some pluming sleeves...the skirt was way less intense unlike the way the other ball gown from the Cat Kingdom...the outer layer ruffled, stopping a bit higher than the inner layer ...but the colour...it was ...

"So which one do you like?" Mari looked to Haru, Izzy anxiously staring as well.

"What is with you two? Obviously...I like..."

"She's staring at the blue one isn't she?" Izzy asked with side eyes to Mari.

"Yep."

"No I like the Pink one."

"Liar. The pink one is gaudy." Mari shook her head.

"I thought you said you liked that one?" Haru asked.

"I changed my mind. Your taste is way better. Blue it is." Mari shrugged.

"Why are you guys insisting I do this? Why do my friends always make me go to these things?" Haru slouched.

"I suspect we're not the first ones?" Izzy asked.

"No my friend made me go to prom."

"And how'd that end?" Mari asked.

"Well..." Haru thought for a moment. She found out that Machida definitely wasn't for her... and she got the gift from Ms. Amasawa...the one that set her on this path. It was Hiromi that pushed her and because of that she knew that her path was one that was headed towards the Baron.

Now that it wasn't perhaps she should give Mari and Izzy a chance too.

"Fine."

"Good because after years of these fancy upper class dances, we will make you look like the stunner you are." Izzy giggled.

"Oh man, am I going to regret this?" Haru asked.

"Oh don't _oh man_ us. You just agreed and you're not going to regret it."

"Oh and did we mention it was a masquerade? You can totally find a hot masked guy tonight to have one final fling with tonight now too!" Izzy beamed.

"Right..."

Haru was done with masks and balls, but for her friend's sake...why not? She sighed again.

She entered the hall that was turned into a ballroom. It was very formal. Everyone here held the prestigious aura of someone who was used to balls. It seemed so normal in the Cat Kingdom but here?

She could barely recognize her fellow classmates. Everyone had ornate masks on and gowns. Money was put into this. She didn't really fit without her friends help...

"I hope you two are happy. Masquerades weren't supposed to be back in for another two years and here we are." Kimiko walked over.

"Where are you're pets?" Mari asked. She wore a violet dress.

"They...didn't want to come."

"Ah, they can't associate themselves with a loser like you? Someone who lost to a first year? Someone as talented as Haru? Someone who deserved to win..." Izzy prodded.

"Guys, it's fine. I'm sorry you lost. I didn't mean to ... you didn't have to-" Haru felt a bit bad. Kimiko was alone this time.

"It was mostly my father's fault anyway for giving me a gimp violin. Plus...where is your tutor? I was hoping I'd see him one last time before you leave?" She peered around the threesome.

"He's not here... uhm if you can excuse me please, I'm going to go." Haru turned to leave. She just couldn't escape the Baron here. The Amasawas had him now. Where he belonged. But this...and Kimiko...it just reminded her of what she lost. She was selfish to think he could help her for her whole life. She needed to figure this out on her own...and now, it meant leaving this behind.

"Good one." Mari looked to Kimiko. "You know Haru doesn't hold a grudge against you about this. She has to leave by default. It's a money thing."

"And he didn't leave her on purpose...so don't get any ideas." Izzy shook her head.

Kimiko was left to stand there alone. "Hey...Haru I'm sorry...I-" She called after her. Everyone in the room turned to them. "What are you looking at? Get back to the party." Kimiko crossed her arms shooing glances at her fellow students.

Haru felt their eyes as she ran into to the fresh air of the cold winter night, out on the terrace of the student lounge.

She was happy she was wearing a mask...it meant if she cried nobody could tell how red her eyes got.

The cold winter breeze threw small flakes of snow against her skin.

She shivered. She looked out over the huge lot of the school. Soon this would be a memory but...that was okay. She knew she really didn't have the skills to write books...or songs that people actually cared about ...these stories were given to her on accident. She helped save a cat once that was it.

She'd probably go back and take over her mother's business or something. This kind of life just wasn't for her.

She was masquerading as someone who was rich and good at things like that. She wasn't. She wouldn't even have made it this far if not for Baron's tutoring. Her music skills were only impressive because of those around her.

Alone, she was nothing.

"Haru come on the dancing is starting." Mari said.

"I don't want to dance." Haru shook her head.

"Oh come on. It's formal first and then everyone winds down. Kimiko gets pretty crazy with these things..." Izzy grabbed Haru's shoulder in a warm hug to steer her back inside.

Haru sighed. Of course they didn't understand.

It was the elite holding a formal ball. It was like the Cat Kingdom in a sense...

"Don't worry after the formal stuff sometimes we bribe her to play some more recent stuff..." Mari laughed.

She watched couples dance.

"Can you imagine? If I ever fell for anyone here...these couples are some of Japan's most elite. Like these people are going to be billionaires for life. Times two if they marry." Izzy shook her head.

"Why don't you two get a boyfriend?" Haru asked.

"It's harder than you'd think. We're a bit more down to earth, plus we're not _normally_ on the invite list. We're like B-grade upper class. These people are the A-Grade." Mari shook her head.

"So why did you-"

"For you! You needed a night out." Izzy smiled. "Plus Kimiko owed you."

Haru looked into the crowd. Perhaps nobody knew who she was.

"You're the girl that one first place for the music division didn't you?"

A voice said it. She turned. A taller boy with brown hair asked her. Nothing about him stood out... she didn't recognize him...

"Yea... I am.."

"Do you mind if we dance?"

"I'm an awful dancer."

"I can lead." He shrugged.

She bit her lip. Well that didn't go so well. She nodded as her friends pushed her forward.

She wished she could dance as well as she did with Baron.

He was such a better dancer. She closed her eyes and felt herself pretending.

"You know, you're getting a bit better... but seriously I'm supposed to lead okay?"

She opened her eyes.

She signed. Not the Baron.

"I'm sorry I told you..."

"You know... you're kind of the talk of the school right now...too bad your leaving. But honestly I think I'm going to-"

 _"Do you mind if I interrupt this dance?"_

Haru and her dance partner stopped.

"Go for it. She's all yours." He stepped away.

She turned to look at her new partner, and found herself staring at someone who was wearing a black mask and a caped outfit.

It looked oddly like... the Baron when he first saved her from the Cat King...but ...

"I don't suppose you'll accept my offer to dance?" He then took her hand and whisked her into the dance floor once again.

"But I'm a horrible dancer."

"Haru did I not tell you that your dancing was improving. Plus...I hear it helps to have a good partner, don't you agree?"

She blinked.

"Baron..."

But it just couldn't be. But the hair, and his features...those green eyes that stood out. It was as if her tunnel vision had reawakened.

"I don't suppose one who "calls" for me may just be requiring a good dance, but I think I've finally figured out why you awaken me to this state Haru."

"I don't belong where you are Baron. Where you should be... You're still on my mind but..."

"Perhaps. But being alone doesn't often end up being very nice. In fact, the only way to know your true worth is to be with others. Those relationships form because of the person you are and draw others to you."

"How are you here?"

"They hoped to give me to you in a gift box from Mr. Amasawa after he fixed my cheek but in fact it seems you called to me did you not?"

"I did but...I didn't deserve you."

"I merely had to show them the truth. I'm surprised. Even with the Amasawa's wonderful creativity and imagination I never thought they would accept that. But it was all I had. I needed to prove to them that you were worth your word. In no case was it worth you lying over my appearance. I'm not leaving again."

"I'm...happy." Haru smiled, she felt tears come down her face, as he twirled her back to him.

"Well good, because we're going to be here for a while."

"Here?"

"I gave the Amasawas what I owed them in a petty fortune. It means nothing to what I really, truly owe them, helping me find you."

"But..."

"If they don't find a way to provide for you I will. Haru, this is your dream. Your music touched people...you help people...and I plan on being there for you-"

"Baron but helping others is what you do..."

"Muta can let me know when that happens. We'll find away..."

She smiled through her tears.

"Haru...are you okay?"

"You're too good for me Baron."

"On the contrary, Haru you have brought something out in me I did not know I could manage to reach..."

Haru blinked.

He dipped her down.

"Haru did you ever consider that perhaps I have fallen in love with you?"

He pulled her back up and kissed her.

Haru pinched herself.

She accidentally jumped.

"What?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry I had to be sure one last time..." She blushed.

He smirked a little.

Haru suddenly noticed that the room had stopped; they had been the only ones dancing and the only ones with eyes on them.

"Hey, Kimiko why don't you get the music startin' up in here. It's kind of rude to stare." Izzy smirked as Kimiko shut her mouth.

"Wait, wait, I want to see that fly trap open some more. Here's something else the Amasawas wanted us to give, a cheque for the rest of Haru's education fund." Mari passed a letter to Kimiko.

Kimiko looked at it. It was paid in full. "But...but..."

"No way Mari we know what happens when information gets in Kimiko's hands, I think we ought to give it to Haru to give to her father personally." Izzy took it back.

Mari and Izzy walked off. They looked at their friend dancing with her cat prince.

"You know I dont get it...that figurine...and the Baron shows up? Something's fishy here." Izzy smirked her friends way.

"You know for once I don't wanna know. Cuz' if that ain't a happy ending I don't know what is." Mari smirked.


End file.
